Vivat Imperatrix
by Konstantinsen
Summary: Ruby Rose knew the day would come when she would have to lead her people. That did not mean she liked it or that she even wanted it. But barring politics, diplomacy, conspiracy, and a potential suitor, she was already here and she was going to do her job. She just wished people would stop calling her 'Your Majesty' every time she showed her face. [Imperial/Royal AU]
1. All Hail The Empress

Ruby Rose shielded her eyes from the morning sun as it cast its orange glow over the Vale skyline.

The metropolis was starting to wake, countless evening lights flickering out. Even from her perch on her balcony a good distance away, she could pick out the shapes of the dawn shift bullheads hovering over the city. In the next hour, more would clutter the skies to prosecute the usual business.

Beyond the high-rise buildings stretched miles of lush forests, green mountains, and the ever endless expanse of deep blue sea. All under a single flag, a single banner, a single authority. All belonging to her, everyone within subservient to her word.

This was her Empire. A gargantuan nation that consumed the entire continent of Sanus from east to west, from commercial colonies on Anima, Solitas, and Menagerie to heavily fortified strongholds in the barren Grimm lands. A colossus she inherited or, in the words of her godparents, 'a world fated to be hers.'

The young sovereign ran her hand across the concrete balustrade surrounding her balcony. She cast her gaze over Vale radiating its magnificent glory as the Imperial capital, the heart of the Imperial heartlands.

The noise of the day echoed up at her and she glanced down below to the courtyard of the Imperial Palace.

Within the high concrete walls and towering columns marched a squadron of the Imperial Guard, the finest soldiers in the whole of the Empire sworn to protect her. Many of these hardy men were distinguished veterans transferred from the Imperial Army with some among them having served as Huntsmen while fewer still were drawn from the prestigious Order of the Guardians. Each man was sharpened to be deadlier than his own weapon and were rewarded for their years of duty with the venerable task of safeguarding an eighteen-year-old girl who could barely keep that oversized fancy golden ring from slipping off her head.

Ruby shook her head at her own thoughts.

Yang was right; Uncle Qrow had too much influence on her. Alas, who can challenge the Guardsman Praefect for his words alone? The man could spew whatever he want. He earned the right through blood, sweat, and tears, copious amounts of alcohol notwithstanding. Most importantly, he was fiercely loyal in contrast to his predecessors.

Speaking of which, Prefect Qrow Branwen emerged out into the courtyard, his hands on his hips in a manner that meant that he was either hungover or in a sour mood over being awake this early in the morning. The contubernia marching about formed up in straight file before him so he could get the daily rituals over with.

Ruby withdrew from the balustrade to plop onto the recliner pressed up against the colonnade surrounding her perch, under the shade of the overhang from which watered vines wrapped around the columns to creep down to the floor. She was feeling particularly lazy today but that nagging voice in her head kept her from drifting off completely.

'This is no way for an empress to behave. Eyes open, Ruby. Get on your feet and get to work.'

Yes, mom.

Always the voice of her mother to recite that mantra in her head. Though robbed of her at the age of three, Ruby could still vividly recall her sing-song voice from memories of her lullabies. Even her father, who had followed after her mother in almost the same way when she was seven, would sometimes chime in to chastise her for going against her conscience.

Ruby groaned as she laid her head back against the cushion. "Fine. I'm getting up."

Her conscience was silent. Her imagination took hold, conjuring illusions of Summer and Taiyang smiling smugly at her from the archway as she pushed herself off the recliner, slipped into her slippers, and shuffled to her dresser to make herself presentable for the day.

No doubt, her godparents would have been saying the same thing if they walked in on her in such a state. Uncle Qrow, too. That was not to say she was not fond of Ozma and Salem; on the contrary, she loved them as dearly as she would have her own parents. Of course, being raised under their tutelage for fifteen years, they were practically her foster parents.

Though Lord Protector Ozma and Grand Magister Salem were far from her own lineage, Ruby and Yang were undoubtedly brought up as though they were their own kin. The two elders were as glaringly different as night and day yet both endeavored diligently to teach the two princesses the best, often putting aside their disagreements for their sakes. While Yang was two years her senior, it was clear that her 'unorthodox behavior' (Salem's words, not hers) and 'impulsive irresponsibility' (Ozma himself said it) were unbefitting of the role she now had.

Another widely circulated, widely unconfirmed, and widely believable rumor was that Yang was simply passed over because she did not possess the extremely rare stamp of their dynasty: the hereditary silver eyes.

Yang's were lilac. Her sister had no complaints, however. Rather, she was very much relieved. The blonde Grand Duchess had taken after their father; she lived in the moment and sitting around in a palace giving orders and constantly watching soldiers march in brightly colored uniforms bored her to tears before she reached puberty. She was perfectly content with remaining a princess. A wild one, at that. No army to command, no stately responsibilities, no annoying formalities, only the liberty of being her crazy self wherever whenever.

Contrary to their godparents' worries, her antics made her quite popular. Especially among the youth.

Granted there was that one time she burned down the biggest nightclub in Vale. How fortunate that the ensuing investigation revealed the place to have been the heart of an entire criminal syndicate operating under the nose of the authorities. Such revelations were more than enough to assuage public outrage at the carelessness of a royal; Ozma did not even have to do anything that time to contain the damage.

Oh, Yang. Why couldn't the elder sibling just be the empress and the younger sibling be the princess?

Ruby sat down behind her vanity set to glare at her reflection. She wished her irises were lilac instead of silver. As to why they were silver, she had a few vague ideas. She rubbed her eyes, smirking at how much she looked like Qrow on any given day: either hungover or sleep-deprived. Such a deceptive facade for the formidable commander of the Imperial Guard and the only one around willing to train Ruby and Yang as Huntresses...sort of. Hey, at least they forged their own weapons, and learned how to harness their Auras and use their Semblances effectively.

The empress pulled open one of her drawers and fished out an old pair of round shades. The nose pads were missing which made wearing it a nuisance as it would always slide down the bridge of her nose. She still put it on and adopted a raised chin against her reflection.

"This will be an interesting year," she recited, mimicking her best Ozma voice.

Ruby then frowned, letting the shades slip, then pulled the reddening strands of her obsidian hair to flow down her shoulders.

"You disappoint me," the empress said, trying to sound as deep as Salem.

Ruby's reflection pouted back at her. With a sigh, she withdrew her spectacles and gracelessly flopped over her dresser. She could barely be as patient as Ozma or as commanding as Salem. Her fighting skills made Qrow laugh while her social skills made Yang cringe.

Ugh. Here slumped the Empress of Sanus: a short-statured, shy, teenage girl silently reeling from her grandiose coronation.

Ruby could never forget the many faces looking up at her as the cardinal laid the bejeweled crown on her head. It was heavy and hard to balance. The scepter, too, had been uncomfortably cold in her grip and her overly bejeweled gown made sitting on her throne extremely awkward. Her jewelry glistened so much that it was blinding and the corset she was forced to wear squeezed her ribs. Painfully flashing lights, loud regal music, the people, pressure...

'Long live the Silver Rose!'

'Glory to the Empire!'

'All hail Ruby Rose, Empress of Sanus!'

'_Vivat Imperatrix_!'

Ruby blew raspberries over her arm.

What was the saying? 'It's good to be queen.'

No. No, it wasn't.

* * *

"Is there something wrong, Your Majesty?"

Ruby flashed a pouting glare at her Lady of the Bedchamber. "Cinder, please."

Lady Cinder Fall simpered over her shoulder while she ran the hairbrush down her liege's reddening tips. "Dear, people are calling you that now. Don't tell me you're going to forbid anyone from invoking custom in your presence."

The empress growled under her breath. Getting used to being addressed as royalty? Hah, far from it. Sure she grew up with it but it got old faster than when she learned how to properly swing a sword. As though the pressures of being the leader of an entire country was suffocating enough, being constantly prefixed by her honorifics only made the burden of her job feel heavier by reminding her that she had the most difficult job in the world.

Things were easier when she was just a princess.

"It's shaping up to be a good day, today," the older woman cooed, setting down the hairbrush to complete the finishing touches on her hair. She rested her chin on the younger girl's shoulder to playfully match her glower at their reflections in the mirror. "Come on. Put a smile on."

Ruby exhaled. "You're right. No use in moping, huh."

Cinder beamed warmly. "That's the spirit."

"Wouldn't want to the world to see the world's youngest monarch looking fifty years older."

"You should really stop thinking like Qrow so much."

Ruby lazily angled her head back up at one of the few childhood friends she ever had. "Why am I empress, Cinder?"

Lady Fall paused, appearing contemplative. "Because you were next in line."

"There's Yang."

Cinder shrugged. "You know she doesn't like taking the reins."

"But she's older. And smarter. And wiser—"

"And she's the Grand Duchess while you're the Empress of Sanus." The noblewoman tipped her chin up to meet her amber gaze. "I'm sure Ozma and Salem have their reasons."

"Do you agree with them?"

Cinder smirked. "You know I would have argued that you be given another decade or two to learn proper statecraft. Or get married and have your husband run the country."

Ruby groaned. Enough with the suitor jokes already. It was bad enough being incapable of being friendly to strangers; how much more when she was supposed to marry a total stranger? "I don't have any suitors."

"Ozma scared away any potential suitors. Or was it Salem? I'm sure she threatened to torch that one duke from Mistral for offering his son as a suitor."

The empress gave a lazy wave. "Not interested in romance before, not interested in romance now."

Cinder tittered. "Not tomorrow?"

"I don't want to get married."

"Yet."

Lady Fall hummed. "We need an heir to the throne~"

"Ugh! Yang'll make one."

Now Cinder laughed. And so did Ruby.

"I keep forgetting how mature you've become," the older woman wheezed.

Ruby smiled warmly. Then quickly enough reverted back to a frown. "You know I didn't really want this."

Lady Fall sighed. "I know, I know. That's why people like us are here to help you guide you through it."

The young sovereign beamed slightly. "Yeah, you're right. Your input really does help. And Yang's. And the others', too. You make fine advisors. Probably better than Ozma and Salem in some aspects." A brief chuckle escaped her lips. "Or at least more bearable."

A playful smirk stretched across Cinder's lips. "Why thank you, Your Majesty."

Ruby frowned. Then simpered while she straightened her back with her chin up. As royals were supposed to do. "Silence. Where is my crown, subject?"

Cinder tittered behind her palm. "Oh, don't be so cruel, Your Majesty. Spare me your whip! I shall find your extremely heavy crown of glistening jewels at once!"

Before any of them could move, the two ladies burst into laughter with Ruby getting up from her cushion and letting Cinder slide into her stool to take her place before her ornate vanity set.

"Find it after I'm done with your mess of a do," the empress mockingly declared while she fluffed the bushy ends of the older woman's obsidian mane.

"Of course, Your Majesty."

* * *

**ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: May 10, 2019**

**LAST EDITED: September 28, 2019**

**INITIALLY UPLOADED: June 10, 2019**


	2. Commander-in-Chief

The vast palatial gardens were among the few places in the capital where Ruby could find herself at peace. Spanning three terraces, each beautifully arranged by the finest hands in Remnant, it was a place unbothered by the outside where the young sovereign would often seclude herself. She would retreat here to chase the butterflies fancying the flowers; or dip her toes in the flowing crystalline streams; or wander the expansive finely-trimmed hedge maze.

Often, it was here where she would hone herself under Qrow's lessons, usually under either lamplight or moonlight. Other times, this was where she would cast aside her royal mask and be true herself in the presence of those who truly knew her.

Today, she saw three of such company having tea under the central gazebo. Unlike many of her subjects who would rise and acknowledge her presence with the stiff formality of the Imperial Court, they remained seated as they spared her a welcoming glance as they always did.

"Hey, little sis," waved Grand Duchess Yang Xiao-Long. The Countess of Patch lazily slouched over the wooden bench, her form graceless, her demeanor uncaring for royal decorum.

"Good morning, Ruby," greeted the straight-postured Madame Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Atlas-based international Schnee Dust Company.

Across from them, Lady Blake Belladonna of the faunus nation of Menagerie offered the empress a curt nod.

Ruby broke her stiff mien, cracking a warm smile as she sloppily slid in next to her sister. "Morning, girls."

If only rules could be mended, she would have expanded Weiss's and Blake's privileges. Alas, her two closest friends were limited to the occasional visit, this one extended from her coronation a week ago. Still, being friends with the empress was a big enough privilege, meriting them the enviable status as 'special guests to the Imperial Court' complete with all the perks that entailed.

Two years of deep friendship with the two girls made them very likely candidates in Ruby's court...if Ozma and Salem would let up on her. Then again, she was already empress so they could not really stop her from investing Weiss and Blake as her own ladies-in-waiting later down the line. The girls in question certainly had no qualms about it when she brought it up months ago.

Yang tilted her head. "No meeting today?"

"Nope," the empress replied with a pop of her lips.

"Nothing Old Oz wants you to do?"

Ruby shook her head.

"No summons from the Grand Magister?" Weiss inquired primly.

Again, a negatory.

Blake set down her tea cup with a curiously raised brow. "A day where you have nothing stately to do?"

So far, that was what it was turning out to be. Cinder informed her that Ozma was busy dealing with the Senate (as always) while Salem had her hands full on another one of her mysterious projects up in her all-seeing tower (as always).

Frankly, Ruby was starting to see why so many of her predecessors valued days like this. Depending on the times, as long as there was nothing major where she had to closely scrutinize every waking move of her subjects, she had free reign over her own time. The very thought of shouldering the burden Ozma carried as Lord Protector sent shivers down her spine.

At least, with regards to the workload the old man had to deal with when she was growing up, everything she did for the first week of her reign seemed comparatively minor.

For now.

"Probably for today," the empress answered. "Oz still wants me to meet with the magistrates tomorrow. Something about supply issues in the colonies."

Her older sister sighed. Contrary to public perception, Yang was as keen on public affairs as Ruby was, probably more privy to the issues given how often she gallivanted about out on her 'wild adventures.' "Always a problem that one."

"Well, in that case, Atlas has been faithful to its commitment as signed by the governing parties in Mantle," Weiss proudly proclaimed.

It went unsaid that any issues between the Republic of Atlas and the Empire of Sanus were almost always settled before it went public. Such was the efficiency of Atlas Marshal James Ironwood. The few encounters Ruby had with the military man, she found herself quivering in her gown. To his credit, he at least tried to dispel the air of intimidation with kindness and a warm heart.

"Imperial troops continue to get a generous portion of the harvest excess in Menagerie," Blake intoned, "as agreed upon."

Ruby sighed in relief at that one. Good fortune that she had met Blake at around the same time she was introduced to Weiss. She was sure her friendship with the cat faunus—and her unintended influence during a tumultuous period of her life—had helped Ozma negotiate on better terms with Prime Minister Ghira Belladonna of Menagerie. Like Marshal Ironwood, Prime Minister Belladonna's warm and fatherly image went hand in hand with his imposing figure. As Blake put it, despite his gentleness, he was not a man to be tested.

"That leaves Mistral," Yang singled out. "Ugh. That place is always a headache. Either they can't get their act together or they get us to fix the problem for them."

Ruby resisted the desire to groan. Mistral was always a problem. Fresh out of a bloody revolution _and _a bloodier civil war, there was a possibility of another one starting up. And the near state of anarchy, exacerbated by their struggling economy, rampaging bandits, widespread corruption... The Kingdom of Mistral was a powder keg waiting to go off, the shockwaves rippling hard against everyone else on Remnant. Under Ozma and Salem, the Empire intervened twice.

It was not pretty.

The sovereign was barely thirteen when she fully comprehended the details of those expeditions. The statistics alone nearly drove her up the wall. Since then, she was determined to ensure that the Empire would not suffer like that again.

That was why Ruby felt comfortable with declaring to her friends the first step in her grand reforms. "I was thinking of withdrawing from Mistral entirely."

The gazebo fell silent. The young empress glanced up to see her sister and two friends gawking at her. Had she been younger, she would have had her palms up to her mouth sputtering apologies and futile attempts to take back what was said.

Blake set down her cup on the table and uncrossed her legs. "Ruby... Are you serious?"

The Empress nodded firmly. Well, as firmly as she could. "I've been thinking about it. Why keep a leash on something that keeps breaking it?"

Weiss cleared her throat. "How much thought have you given this...motion?"

A few days, to be honest. Ruby answered vaguely. "Much thought."

The Grand Duchess eyed her sister warily before saying, "You do know what you're suggesting. Right?"

"I do."

Yang bit her lip. Her fingers gripped and released the fabric of her summer satin dress. "You're leaving our colonies open."

"All Imperial holdings in Anima will be surrendered to the Kingdom of Mistral," corrected the sovereign. "I think we've bled enough for them."

Again, the gazebo fell uneasily silent.

"We need our soldiers here at home to combat crime and snuff out radical terrorist cells," she continued, noting the brief guilty look on Blake's face. "It'll save us resources on shipping, refocus some of our industry into shaping up the underdeveloped provinces. Plus, we'll be able to fix some of our problems here quicker so we can focus on our other priorities earlier than planned."

Ruby calmly observed her three closest friends, seeing them shift uncomfortably in their seats, casting sideways glances. It was not the first time she saw them like this—she _was _their unspoken authority in their tiny circle even without her royal position. She was open to suggestions and critiques however and so she waited in her place for the apprehension that would surely come at the heels of her proposed move.

Weiss spoke up first. "We're not against it. And frankly, I'm not sure we should be giving you advice on this... But I have to ask. Are you sure that's wise?"

"I think it is," the sovereign answered plainly. "I could be wrong."

"Did you bring this up with Ozma?" Yang interjected smoothly.

"Not yet."

"Perhaps you should," Blake recommended.

Ruby nodded. "I was going to."

"Today or tomorrow at the meeting?"

"I was looking for him, actually." Ruby believed she picked up her preference for the gardens from Ozma who himself on occasion settled to enjoy his coffee in view of the majestic greenery. So far, she had seen nary a hint of the Lord Protector anywhere.

"I haven't seen him around here," piped Yang.

Ruby shrugged, filling up her own cup with steaming tea and dunking three sugar cubes. "Well, I guess more reason for me to catch up with you guys."

"Uh, Ruby, just because you're the empress doesn't mean you can't go above your sugar limit."

"Eh, rules, rules," dismissed the sovereign. "So how long will you guys be hanging around?"

Weiss raised her brow at her. "I'll be flying back to Atlas in two days. Business as usual."

"Blake?"

"Pick up some stuff and go around a bit so I'll be staying a bit longer."

Yang wagged her eyebrows at the cat faunus. "Ooh, more smutty books?"

Blake groaned. "It's not smut! It's—"

"'Fine literature,'" Ruby chimed smugly. "Uh-huh, yeah, sure. How erotic are we getting here?"

Weiss simpered behind her teacup. "Graphically erotic."

The royal sisters burst into giggles, restoring the light atmosphere in the gazebo.

* * *

Ozma's study rivaled the serenity of the palatial gardens with how much of a library it was complete with the overwhelming scent of paperback and dried parchment. Massive bookshelves built into the walls towered up to the ceiling, requiring wheeled retractable ladders to retrieve tomes and records stacked more than a full storey above. The older the text, the higher up it went to the point that fragile manuscripts dating centuries in the past—the ones that were still relevant and with the lowest risk of disintegrating upon being touched—occupied the final echelons that met the ceiling.

Unlike the gardens where Ruby could find solace, the study tended to be where she would either be educated or reprimanded by her godparents. This morning, however, would be the first time in a long time that she would raise her propositions and debate them.

The end result was an unnervingly unsmiling Ozma and a very unimpressed Salem.

Ruby Rose, Empress Regnant of Sanus—the most powerful monarch in the whole of Remnant, commander-in-chief of the grand Imperial Sanussian Army, the girl whose hereditary silver eyes were used by her predecessors to conquer the continent—stood cowering under the withering glares of her godparents. She twiddled her sweaty fingers and rubbed them against her modest dress as she desperately held steadfast under their scrutiny.

Salem broke the painstaking silence with a loud sigh. "Child, you have not given this as much thought as you believed you have."

There it was.

_Child_.

Salem was a difficult but stern woman who enforced her standards more fiercely than Ozma. To be referred to by name by the Grand Magister was considered an honor even to royals of her stature. Ruby was thirteen when she finally found herself in Salem's good graces to be called by her first name. To be relegated back to 'child' after all this time—and as Empress, no less!—was a massive step back.

"You have made your observations," acquiesced the Grand Magister. "However, you are only seeing the world from your perch here in the palace."

Ruby tried not to wince. The truth of her words stung and she began to berate herself for being so short-sighted.

"Ruby," Ozma echoed, his voice softer yet so distant. "You will only upset the balance."

That was another one.

_Upset the balance_.

It was Ozma's way of saying, 'that's a horribly terrible, terrible idea.' Honestly, it meant many things but that was one of them. So many messages packed into three small words. Upsetting the balance meant detrimental intrigues, scandals, crises, war...

Ruby bit her lip. As always, the words of her godparents broke her resolve. As they have broken many others greater than her. Her father, Uncle Qrow, Prime Minister Belladonna, and even Marshal Ironwood folded from their rebukes. The only person she could recall who ever stood firm throughout was her mother. How she wished she had her unbending nerves right now.

"Imperial forces will remain on Anima," Salem said with an weighted finality.

The Empress was quiet.

"Thank you for your time, Your Imperial Majesty," Ozma concluded.

That meant 'we're done here.'

Ruby, her head bowed, shifted on her heel to face the exit when she stopped. She was Empress. She was the head of state, the sovereign of Sanus. She was old enough to lead the country; why else would she bend to the will of others? Even to those who were supposed to offer guidance instead of overriding her wishes?

Oh. That's right. Experience and skill. Two important things that set Ruby leagues apart from her godparents, her 'advisers.' Ozma and Salem possessed the wisdom of the years with their age doing nothing to dull their unrivaled skill in combat. Ruby was pretty sure her own generals would heed the words of the older Lord Protector and Grand Magister over the orders of a royal who was barely half a year into her eighteenth.

"Likewise," the Empress answered sullenly. She walked out of the study, her hopes of finally commanding the army, _her_ army, dashed.

* * *

"Shot down?"

Ruby hummed dispassionately, not once taking her gaze off the edges of Vale's skyline peeking over her window. Creamy cotton clouds mingled with the ashy plumes of smoke rising from the many factories in the industrial district.

Qrow snickered from the doorway to her personal quarters, his arms folded and a leg haphazardly planted on the doorframe. "Let me guess: mom and dad said no."

She sighed. "Why am I the Empress?"

The commander of the Imperial Guard raised his brow. "Because Yang didn't want to be."

The sovereign cast him an unamused look.

Qrow shrugged. "You were next in line."

"Ugh." Ruby dropped gracelessly onto her bed. "I'm supposed to be the Empress but I can't command my own army."

"You can. Technically."

"So why can't I issue orders for them to move from one place to another?"

Qrow chortled. "Ruby, do you even know the names of the military districts?"

She opened her mouth only to be interrupted by a raised hand from the former Huntsman.

"I don't mean the districts here in the heartlands and the rest of the continent. I mean the legions stationed in the colonies. Do you know their names? Do you know what their standards look like? Do you even know who their legates are?"

Ruby honestly did not know. Slowly, she began to regret not paying attention to Ozma tutoring her about the intricacies of the Imperial Sanussian Army. At the time, when she was younger and more focused on learning Huntsman acrobatics and mastering how to fight with her Aura, her Semblance, and her mecha-shifting prototype, she found little value in memorizing such trivial things as names, ranks, and battle standards. Not so trivial now, she silently lamented.

Qrow's amusement died quickly. His voice dipped; he was speaking to her not as an uncle but as a stern instructor. "The reason the Imperial Guard is so fiercely loyal is because they're with you day and night. They know who you are personally. Heck, some of the men grew up with you and that makes them even more devoted to their job. Can't say the same for the folks serving overseas."

"I can't memorize every single one of their names," Ruby mewled.

"It's not the individual soldier, Ruby," rebuked her combat tutor. "It's the unit as a whole. Each legion has a history. That history defines the unit. It's in their flag, their sigil, their battle standard. For the commander-in-chief to be so ignorant of her own army's achievements would be a massive slap in their faces. They'll obey you, sure. But only one order at a time. Begrudgingly. And you can only give so much before they turn on you."

Like what they did to your father, it went unsaid.

The Empress shrunk into herself. "What do you want me to do, then?"

As though a switch were flipped, he snorted mirthfully. "I'm your bodyguard, not the Lord Protector. I'm not telling you what to do. I'm only telling you how things are so you know exactly what to do."

"And that's to...memorize the names of the legions?"

"If I was your official advisor, then I'd say that's a start." A wry smile creased up to Qrow's cheeks. "But I'm not. I'm not saying I'm right, too. After all, I'm just a bodyguard, your Imperial Majesty. An overhyped bodyguard with a big mouth and a lot of unpleasant thoughts and opinions."

Ruby scowled. "Dismissed, _Praefectus Custodio_."

Qrow Branwen, Praefect of the Imperial Guard, swaggered out of her quarters sniggering.

* * *

Ruby had seen enough maps of Remnant to have committed the basic geography of the world to memory. What she had not seen as often as she had growing up were the detailed military maps upon which were charted the names and locations of the Empire's many legions. Her father's legions. _Her _legions now.

She already knew which ones were here in the heartlands; after all, they constantly paraded alongside the Imperial Guard every couple months. She also remembered those that were stationed all across Sanus, from Vale to Vacuo to the edges of the continent in areas where trouble was likeliest to rear its head. What was embarrassingly new to her were the legions manning the overseas colonies in the other continents.

The sovereign dragged her finger down the latest updated print, retrieved from the historical annals in the eastern wing of the Imperial Palace.

Officially, there existed two legions in Atlas, three in Mistral, and one in Menagerie. Each spearheaded the colonization of these territories half a century prior and now stayed to 'protect Imperial interests in foreign lands.' Ruby scoffed at that. She was old enough to see exactly why her soldiers had been placed there to begin with: checking the other countries.

Four were permanently stationed in the northern Grimm Lands. Now that was a true frontier. The four 'cursed' legions had the unenviable task of safeguarding the Empire (and by extension the rest of Remnant) from the innumerable Grimm by checking them on their home turf. Best to keep an eye on the beasts in the land where they were birthed rather than to stave off rampaging hordes roaring across the seas.

Thud. Step. Thud. Step.

The Empress raised her head to see Ozma walking into the archive with a steaming mug in his hand and his hand on his cane. "Must we repeat ourselves?"

"No," Ruby answered firmly, angling back down to the map spread across the wide table in the middle of the hall.

The Lord Protector did not speak. Instead, she heard him walk off to the side. Probably towards one of the shelves built into the wall upon which were stuffed the rest of the books and records that were not preserved in his study.

"A shipment of furs and materials for hats, overcoats, and blankets will be dispatched as per the request of _Legatus Legionis_ Hadratorus," echoed Ozma.

The sovereign looked up at him, puzzled. "What?"

"Furs and warm clothes will be sent to Legate Hadratorus soon."

"Why?"

Ozma raised a brow, his face unreadable. "He requested it."

No. No, that wasn't right. Ruby glanced back to what she had been reading a while ago. It explicitly stated what that could not be so. "Legate Hadratorus is in Anima. Why would he need those when it's not even snowing...over...there..."

The Empress trailed off at the sight of the small curve rising on the lip of the Lord Protector.

Ruby cleared her throat as she held her chin up. "I believe you are mistaken, Ozma. It is _Legatus Legionis_ Sabane who is in dire need of those supplies. I am confident they would be sufficient to help our troops withstand those dreadful Atlesian blizzards."

The Lord Protector chuckled. "My mistake. Forgive me, Your Imperial Majesty. I will rectify the delivery."

Ruby watched Ozma leave the archive. As soon as his head sunk behind the staircase, she let out a heavy sigh of relief. That was a test. One that had been sprung on her with no warning. One that she had passed without knowing. One that proved that she was a little wiser now. A little.

She turned back to the maps, hands firmly planted over the table. She knew who was who and what was what. Now to figure out who needed what for what they needed to do. Her troops in Solitas often had troubles with the near-year-round freezing weather despite the material assistance provided by Atlas. The three legions in Anima were struggling to police the near anarchic territories there. Imperial quartermasters in Menagerie complained of supplies either being late or not coming through at all. The Empire's bastion in the Grimm lands had to be constantly resupplied and reinforced to keep up with their duties; the Grimm never slept.

It was already becoming a challenge dealing with these problems at the same time. Growing up, when the magistrates could not come up with a solution, they would defer to Ozma or Salem. Unlike her godparents, however, she was no strategist. But she had to try; she was the Empress, after all. The Lord Protector had stepped down to let her rule and the Grand Magister had always been on the sidelines providing counsel.

Empress Ruby Rose cracked her knuckles. Time for the commander-in-chief to get to work.

* * *

**ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: May 10, 2019**

**LAST EDITED: September 30, 2019**

**INITIALLY UPLOADED: June 15, 2019  
**


	3. Hearts And Minds

Ruby did her best not to fall asleep. She really did no matter what Magister Militum Rainart says!

She was genuinely trying to pay attention but the technical language and the monotonous droning of her subjects created such an overpowering atmosphere of boredom that she had to plant her chin on her fist to keep her head from dropping flat on the table.

Ruby shifted her cheek on her other fist while she cast dry glances between her subjects. Judging by how none of the magistrates present were even bothering to look her way while they bickered about this and that, she was probably in the clear to let out a yawn. Until she rested her weary eyes on Magister Militum Hazel Rainart and she bit down on her lip.

The massive tower of a man, his elephantine arms folded, reciprocated her stare with a nonchalant shrug. Even he looked bored. Probably more bored than she was. Then again, this was his job day and night...during peacetime, at least.

"Your Majesty?"

Ruby snapped up at the Consul of Vacuo. "Yes, Consul Daccharis?"

"What are your thoughts on their proposition?"

Crap. She wasn't really paying attention. Quick! Think of someth—

"If Your Majesty would permit," Hazel intoned, his deep voice resonating over the hall, his arms still neatly folded, "I feel it pertinent to remind all who are present that we have more than enough men and materiel ready to distribute our resources to the affected areas."

Ruby gulped. She tried to follow the conversation, grasping to remember exactly what was being discussed mere moments ago. Then again, whenever Hazel spoke, he had that enrapturing effect: everyone craned their head to listen. And partly because he had a powerful voice even when speaking casually.

"The issues regarding our logistics that you have all laid bare are, I feel, manageable and near irrelevant at best," the Magister Militum said bluntly. "We have reserves trained and ready to respond to these needs at a moment's notice."

"Why then have they not been deployed?" demanded a tribune from Southern Vale.

Hazel sighed. "There has been no order. Not yet."

Silence. Then heads turned to the throne where the now nervous and uneasy Empress Rose sat. Ruby, for her part, did not squirm. She did, however, grasp at the lifeline Hazel threw her way. Her voice was neutral. "Now that we have been made aware of these problems, I feel it is necessary to give the order to mobilize our reserves for this specific task."

They waited. Her subjects, all older than her, the youngest among them being in his late twenties, exchanged glances and were even expressing tics that hinted at their shame and unease. Or their concealed frustration that they were being told off by an eighteen-year-old royal with barely any experience or in-depth study in these matters of statecraft.

Ruby raised her chin. "Are there any more concerns relating to these...issues?"

"Your Majesty," raised Consul Daccharis, "If I may, such a solution proposed by Magister Rainart is temporary. The season will end and we will be facing the same lack of supply before the next harvest."

Right. Well, what else could she think of right now? She could come up with something. Or Hazel could. He was the head of the entire army so he knew the Imperial war machine inside out. Then again, she could not rely on her more skilled generals forever. She needed to pull her weight and study the systems that ran her nation.

"That is true," the Empress acquiesced. "However, I do not see any other alternative. Unless anyone can suggest another?"

"These issues are immediate," Hazel reminded everyone. "Any other alternative would take time that we cannot spare lest we are willing to risk starving several communities and half our forces abroad."

The court hall was quiet.

At least now, Ruby knew what to say to end this meeting. She issued her final orders, effectively adjourning the session, and went through the annoying ritual of personally seeing every magistrate out the door. Hazel remained standing even after the last attendee departed.

"It's a good thing they were too busy having at each other to see how disinterested their liege was in all this," remarked the Magister Militum of the Imperial Sanussian Army.

The Empress deflated. Her shoulders sagged as she made to move to hide her disappointment in herself. "I know. It's just...so hard to pay attention."

Hazel chuckled. "Your father endured no different."

He indeed had. "Dad was always complaining how they were always whining about the same thing even after he solved it."

"That and much more."

"How did he do it?"

"Your Majesty?"

Ruby turned to him, her head angled upwards to compensate for his domineering height. "How did my father keep it together during these meetings?"

Hazel seemed to mull his answer. "I can't say how exactly he managed but he managed well in his own way."

She sighed. "I guess that's one way of saying I'll figure it out on my own then."

"Perhaps," he agreed with a small smile. "I hope you don't mind me asking, Your Majesty."

Ruby tilted her head. "Ask."

Hazel smirked. "Have you considered finally entertaining a possible suitor?"

The Empress frowned faster than a bird dropping dead from the sky. "If you weren't joking, I would have had you kicked out of here for that question."

What followed as a haughty, unintimidated laugh. "Of course. Though I must emphasize the need to be more attentive. You are ruling by yourself."

Ruby bit on her lower lip. Pay attention next time. Yeah, she got that. "Emphasis noted. Are you done?"

"For now. I will return to my duties. _Ave_, _Imperatrix_." Hazel gave her a short bow, turned, and left.

Empress Rose stood in the middle of the hallway shaking her head. Suitors? Never. Not today, at least. She was busy being Empress, leading a country! She had no time for romance and all that cheesy, dirty, lovey-dovey crap that Blake reads about on a near daily basis.

No, none of the Imperial Guardsmen were her type. Ew. They were older than her, they had battle scars, half of them were married, and Uncle Qrow would have castrated anyone showing any interest in her.

No, she knew no one in the Imperial Army. She merely reviewed their parades growing up and have yet to interact informally with any military man other than her generals.

No, she was not interested in entertaining any of the offers that propped up right after her coronation. Her mother ran the country for a year before she married her father. Ruby Rose could step up to the plate and shoulder the burden alone for longer. That's how she was going to do it and Ozma and Salem can't really force her to marry a guy to 'help' her run the country.

They can try but this time, she'll put her foot down and keep it down. Hopefully. They could very, very persuasive.

Ruby cleared her mind; she could do this without a husband.

Nope. No suitors for her. Nada. She will decree it.

Later in the day, Yang told Ruby of a visiting Mistralian Huntsman apprentice she had met who was just as dorky as her. Ruby sprayed her afternoon tea in her face.

* * *

"I can choose my own dresses, you know," Ruby protested sourly even as she allowed Cinder to twist and turn her in front of the large mirror in her dressing room.

"Come now, Your Majesty," cooed the older woman. "Must you deny your allies the gleam of the finest silks of Empire?"

"Our 'finest silks' are imports from Mistral," the Empress deadpanned. And, yes, she checked. They were indeed importing a lot of textiles from Mistral, including those that made up most of the really expensive and high class brands being touted on the runways these days.

"All the more to show our Mistralian friends that we value our relationship."

Ruby blew a raspberry. She swore sometimes Cinder read from the same book as Salem. She was a mix of Ozma's timely wisdom and Salem's disarming charm, though Cinder drew more from Salem than she did Ozma. It was understandable. Women understand women better than anyone else.

"Perfect."

"Are we done now?" whinnied the Empress.

The Lady of the Bedchamber smirked. "Not yet. Now we need to try these accessories."

Oh Brothers. Ruby did not lift a hand to brush away the feather boas that Cinder draped over her shoulder. One after the other, each sporting a color from the near endless palette arrayed in her massive wardrobe. And after that, the jewelry. And after that, the shoes... Gods, the heels. Why does every pair of footwear have to come with those damnable torture devices?

"My trip to Mistral is in two weeks," Ruby groaned under the weight of a heavy fur coat. "Why are we doing this now?"

"Because it is unbecoming of me to have you go through this process later," Cinder replied, hefting another set of coats over her arm. "Besides, you will be busy with other preparations in the coming days."

"I just wanted to tour Mistral."

"You'll be gracing our people with your presence. Our colonists there have been getting lonely without you, after all."

The Empress rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh. So are the higher-ups running Mistral. I'm sure they'd love to see my puffy mug."

"Diplomatically, it's a big boost. Predict the headlines. 'Sanus And Mistral Ties Solidified With Imperial Visit.'"

"Yeah. Everything I do now has a political touch to it."

"It'll be good for everyone," Cinder remarked rather seriously. "This visit will make it easier for the Mistralians to cooperate with our forces in enforcing the peace there. Everyone here knows how kind and venerable you are. If the Mistralians see those traits for themselves, I'm sure they would be more receptive to anything you would tell them to do. Perhaps even over their own king."

Ruby bit her lip. "That sounds...like we're pushing them into a corner, don't you think?"

"I prefer to see it as a means of helping them get their act together. They are still a mess."

Cinder was not wrong there. The Empress knew how much Imperial blood was spilled just for Mistral to stay united. "You're right. I guess the look helps?"

"The more people see you as benevolent, the more they'll be willing to do as you say."

"I can tell them to stop harassing the forward settlements without threatening force, right?"

The older woman nodded. "The Mistralians feared Ozma enough to leave our colonists alone. They don't fear you. Yet."

"Cinder, you know I don't want people to be afraid of me."

"Which is why you're going to be a good, loving Empress and they'll love you so much they would gladly give you their own shirt."

"Ew."

Cinder chuckled. "The world feared your father. They feared Ozma even more. But you can change that. This tour is going to be the first time the world is really going to see you outside of Vale."

"The world is scary."

"But you don't want people to think you think the world is scary. Here in Vale, you only need a fraction of the Imperial Guard to follow you wherever you go because you know no one is big enough or dumb enough to try and hurt you. Outside, however, some of our citizens think you don't trust them because you have a whole legion surrounding you."

Ruby made a face. "I didn't want to give them the wrong message. It's just that there are some threats out there hiding out in the crowd."

"Is that what Qrow told you?"

The Empress twiddled her thumbs. "Yes?"

Cinder sighed. "Your Ma—ugh. Ruby. You need to trust our people. The same goes to our allies. We need their trust if you're going for a more peaceful approach than Ozma."

Because Ozma sent in troops whenever something didn't go the way he wanted it. And Ruby did not want to emulate that example of the Lord Protector no matter how much of a father figure he was to her. "Do the Mistralians trust me?"

"My personal opinion? I don't think they even know you that much."

"So...to show them that I trust them...or hold them in high regard..." Ruby made a face.

The older woman waved her hand in front of her. "Your Majesty?"

"I think I'll thin out the Imperial Guard."

Cinder blinked. "Come again?"

"You said it yourself. I want the Mistralians to have a good opinion of me if I want them to behave without having to threaten military action. So I'm going to bring half the Guard, maybe even a third or a fourth of them. Show them that I'm not afraid of them. That I see them as people, not threats!"

Cinder blinked several times. "Your Majesty, I don't think—"

Ruby smiled at her. Then broke out laughing. "I'm just messing with you. Of course, I'm not going to compromise my own security. Mistral has more problems than any of the other nations on Remnant and I'm a prime opportunity for opportunists of the nefarious kind."

Her Lady of the Bedchamber smacked her lightly on the arm. "I forgot how I'm a source of your humor every now and then."

"Better than puns, right?"

"I agree wholeheartedly."

"I'm still not going to bring the whole Guard with me."

Cinder sighed. "Do what you must as long as you do not jeopardize yourself. I would not be there to help you dress yourself."

"I can dress myself," Ruby harped. "You dress me whether I want to or not."

"Because I know the right looks to make people respect you more. No one would obey an empress in rags."

"I'll only be going around visiting people."

"And giving a few speeches here and there."

Ruby groaned. She hated speeches. Say something motivational? She got nothing. She still needed to find someone to write her speeches for her. Yang hated speeches more than she did, Weiss was too busy with her family's company to help, and Blake was a horrible writer of speeches and stories and...pretty much any kind of literature in general. She could handle parade reviews and could tolerate shaking hands with lines of diplomats and officials. But speeches?

Gods. She really wished she would just go sight-seeing and not have to stand in front of a crowd and give some motivational slogan like 'doing things our way' or something like that. In fact, this whole trip was not even her idea to begin with.

Ozma and Salem recommended it. Greatly recommended it. Okay, more likely 'convincingly encouraged' her to go on this trip. It was supposed to be for a month at most. Visit the Imperial colonial holdings in Anima, tour the scenic locales of the continent, have friendly banquets with the royal dynasty ruling Mistral.

"You know, there are a lot of handsome young princes in the Mistralian court," Cinder piped.

And hopefully not entertain any suitors.

"Come to think of it, I heard from Her Highness about this handsome Mistralian Huntsman-to-be in Vale. He was...how did she put it? Socially awkward?"

Ruby wanted to bury her face in her palms. "... No, please. Just no."

"I've seen him," Cinder sniggered. "He is indeed handsome. Quite the looker, I'd say. A little scraggly but looks can be deceiving. I think he's single."

"Well, you can have him."

"I dare not invoke your wrathful envy."

Ruby pouted fully at her. "Can we get this over with already?"

The Lady of the Bedchamber planted a summer hat on her head, stepped back, and beamed widely. "Absolutely stunning. Have a look."

The Empress disinterestedly turned to face the mirror.

Huh.

She did look good. Not so heart-stopping as Cinder would have put it but she was sure her garb crafted an appearance that would make any man swoon... Wait. Stop, Ruby! Get that out of your head! No man is going to swoon over her because she is not interested. She could run her country as sole ruler and she did not need a man to hold her hand every time!

Other than Ozma. Or Qrow. And Salem. Okay, so she needed the help of her 'advisors' from time to time but she was still the supreme ruler of Sanus.

"Hmm." Ruby made a twirl, then a full pose, letting her dress move with her legs. Topped with a modest wide-brimmed bonnet and layered on with a simple cream overcoat, she could easily blend with the middle-class crowds on the streets of Vale. "I like this."

Cinder clapped. "I'm glad you do, Your Majesty. Now, shall we practice your comebacks to pick-up lines?"

The Empress took off her hat and swiped it at her chuckling Lady of the Bedchamber. "Shut up and help me out of this."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"... You're never really going to stop calling me that, huh."

Shrug. "It's become a habit."

Groan. "Great."

* * *

**ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: June 18, 2019**

**LAST EDITED: October 8, 2019**

**INITIALLY UPLOADED: July 3, 2019**


	4. Insecurity

Ruby could tell Qrow was unhappy with everything about her trip to Mistral.

Almost everything.

For the most part, he was griping about her security detail. Specifically, he was very agitated about how insufficient her security was. Typically, he vented at others, far from her hearing, to spare her his temper. That was not to say that she occasionally heard his outbursts whenever he was too infuriated to notice her presence.

"I really hope you know what you're doing," Yang said apprehensively.

"It's for the best," Ruby answered.

The Grand Duchess nodded forlornly. "If you say so. Are you sure you don't want me to come along?"

"Your job is to stay here and make sure things don't burn down when I'm gone."

Yang huffed and folded her hands, though the worry in her eyes betrayed the confidence of her smirk. "Vale ain't going anywhere, baby sis."

"Let me amend my instructions. Don't burn down the city, okay?"

"Eh, I'll be fine. Besides, Oz and Sal aren't going anywhere anyway."

"I wouldn't bank on them to pull you out of another firestorm you started," Ruby sniggered.

Her sister shrugged. "I got this. Just wish you'd take more of the Guard with you is all."

"For the last time, three cohorts are all I need."

Yang raised her brow at her. "Qrow begs to differ."

"Let him. He has to follow my orders to my specifications."

A sigh. "Alright. Okay. Your call."

Ruby watched her sister depart the gardens for the warmth of the palace. It was cold tonight and out here by the gazebo, it was uncomfortably chilly. She stared up at the sky, counting the stars for the millionth time.

One.

Two.

Three cohorts.

Eight hundred of the best and most experienced of the Imperial Guard.

That was enough for her. Mistral was tamer when she last visited as a child. Then again, that was before her father was provoked into taking action against the kingdom. It was not his fault per se but he took it a bit too far. Years later, Ozma went even further and now Mistral was barely the paradise she had once enjoyed.

Ruby pulled out her scroll and thumbed through her contacts.

She planted the device on the table and sat down to make sure she was within the parameters of the built-in camera. A moment later, Weiss answered her call all the way in her mansion in Atlas, her hair undone and a face lacking foundation scowling at the screen.

"I wasn't expecting the sudden call," she started.

"You know how this works," Ruby replied.

"Are we being recorded?"

"It's not like we'll be talking about anything important."

Weiss frowned. "Both Atlas and Sanus have our chats logged. And need I remind you that you almost let slip some very sensitive details in the past."

Ruby only offered a guilty smile. "I'm human. I make mistakes too."

The SDC heiress sighed into her palm. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm going to Mistral tomorrow."

"Yes. I've been made aware."

"Does Blake know?"

Weiss raised her brow. She thumbed a few buttons on her end and another box appeared on her scroll, taking up half the screen and displaying the cat faunus huddled up in an alcove inside one of her many haunts. In this case, Tukson's Book Store in downtown Vale. "We were talking about you."

Blake grunted, her eyes never once rising up to camera, instead following a line from the book she was reading on her lap.

"Did Yang talk to you?" the heiress inquired.

"Yeah," Ruby answered sheepishly. "You put her up to it, huh."

"We encouraged her maternal instincts."

"I appreciate the effort," the empress snorted.

Blake looked up from her book. "We're concerned."

"I can understand that."

"Do you? Because apparently, this trip seems rather out of the blue and there was little notice for preparation," Weiss countered. "Were you involved in the planning?"

"Not after I was informed of it," Ruby sheepishly admitted.

"Did they put you up to this?" Blake deadpanned.

"Not in that way," the empress deflected. Ozma and Salem considered her visit an invigorating shot in the arm for Sanussian diplomacy. Pardon her use of narcotic metaphors. "It's a great idea, if you think about it. Me visiting Mistral, mending ties, getting to know other royals like myself. You know, showing our colonists there and even the Mistralian people that I care about them. And I really do."

"We know you do and that's very heartwarming of you but you should have taken a bit longer to prepare. If you ask me, this is all a bit too abrupt. Who knows what could happen in Mistral? The entire continent is different than the one that existed in our childhoods."

"People and places change," the cat faunus intoned. "Sometimes, they change overnight. Groups suppressed here have more space to operate there. And when they see you or find out you're there..."

Ruby sighed. No need to remind her. Yes, she knew the White Fang was headquartered in Mistral. Yes, several Imperial dissidents have taken refuge there. Yes, the wounds from the Empire's past interventions run deep among the people of Mistral. "Yeah, yeah. I get it."

"Ruby."

"I get your point, Weiss."

Weiss gave her a flat stare. "Okay. So you don't want to hear my concerns on the matter. Fine. What else did you ring me—"

"Us," Blake interjected.

"Ahem. Right. Us. What else did you ring us up for?"

Ruby pursed her lips. "Well, I was hoping you guys could lighten up the mood before I leave tomorrow?"

Now both ladies stared blankly at the screen.

"Look, I really needed someone to talk to, okay? Oz and Salem are...well, you know they're not always in any good mood for a 'pointless chat.' And Qrow's mad, Cinder's busy with handling my stuff for tomorrow, and Yang...well...you know."

A sly smirk worked its way up Blake's cheek. "We should find you a suitor."

Weiss folded her arms. "Indeed."

Ruby growled. "I do not need a suitor. Seriously! How many times do I have to make myself clear?"

"More times than that," simpered the cat faunus. "We won't always be around to have these 'pointless chats' with you."

"And we don't always offer the best advice," added the SDC heiress. "Don't be so dismissive of the idea of a husband. Who knows? You're going to be stressed later on and a good husband is always there to relieve the burden of your duties as empress. Maybe he would do you more favors than the whole of, ahem, 'team RWBY' combined."

Blake's ears twitched a bit and her breath came out a hitched moan. "Stress relief and a whole lot of favors..."

"Blake!" hissed the empress.

"Okay, even I think that's a bit much," Weiss agreed. "You need to read something else for a change."

"Well excuse me if my literature is an affront to you."

All the way in Atlas, Weiss planted her chin on her arm and adopted a wry, teasingly interrogative expression. "Come on, Blake. Is there anything else you read other than smut?"

"It's not smut!"

Ruby jumped on the change in topic and indulged in their usual banter. She may not have felt any more encouraged or enlightened by her friends' opinions of her upcoming trip but at least she felt a little better. She hoped Qrow wound down a bit though.

* * *

He didn't. He was still mad. And he was mad about how her entourage was organized, the route she was to be taking, her accommodations, her itinerary... Still mad about the whole trip. And whoever's idea it was to bring less than a quarter of the Guard with her.

It was never really entirely her idea but Ruby could never forget Cinder's suggestion back in the changing rooms. Days after that, the empress issued orders that her escorts for the Mistralian tour be reduced to a specified number. Praefect Branwen, Magister Militum Rainart, and more than half of her entire council of ministers, magistrates, and consuls adamantly advised against this.

They insisted she bring a full legion of the Imperial Guard, and a supporting legion of regulars, to safeguard her. As Empress of Sanus, she was to be accorded the greatest level of protection no matter where she went.

And for most of her teenage life, she had grown sick of it.

Since birth, Ruby had been under constant protection day and night, told where to go, who to see, what to eat, and forbidden from everything else that did not get past the Imperial Guard. She understood that as the greatest royal in the whole of Remnant, she needed the greatest security. Yet over the years, her guards had become more of the iron bars to her palatial cage. For a long time, she clawed for breathing room and now that she ascended the throne, she had finally got some. She ordered her iron bars to stand aside. And they obeyed. As they should. Even if they didn't like it.

Even Cinder, whose suggestion she had actually taken seriously, pleaded with her to reconsider. Yang was predictably upset as was many of her retinue. Ruby nearly rescinded her order.

Until Ozma tapped the floor with his cane and Salem loudly cleared her throat. Her godparents stood by her decision. They backed her desire to manage her security detail as she saw fit and even issued orders themselves to assemble the cohorts of elites who would safeguard her in Mistral. Such was the prestige and influence of the Lord Protector and the Grand Magister that Ruby was able to push through with what she wanted.

And Ruby had wanted to exercise her authority over her own forces, especially the Imperial Guard. After all, she had learned that soldiers in smaller numbers were easier to command.

It was how her father had learned to lead. Ten years in the Imperial Sanussian Army as per his prerogative as an Imperial citizen, rising up to the rank of centurion, and eventually retiring to pursue a career as an independent Huntsman. It was a path filled with danger and adventure that soon led to his meeting her mother. By then, Taiyang Xiao-Long had made a name for himself and he continued to build upon that name when he was crowned the sixth Emperor of Sanus.

Ruby, eager to live up to his legacy, crafted the conditions that gave her this opportunity. Three cohorts of the best of her Imperial Guard would be led by Qrow but taking direct orders from her.

And it was clear to her that Qrow did not like it. He refused to say it to her face but his distaste was clear as the lamps glowing brightly over the pavement in the palatial gardens. She was on her way back into the palace when she heard her uncle spit venom at Ozma. They were a ways off but she pulled herself behind a pillar hoping that she was unseen while she listened in, their voices rising above the mating call of crickets.

"I don't know why you're even agreeing to this," Qrow sneered. "You know gods-damn well that Ruby needs the entire Guard with her. It's Mistral for crying out loud!"

"The Grand Duchess needs protection as well," Ozma calmly deflected.

"Then why the hell isn't she coming along? Yang wouldn't mind checking out Mistral."

"Would she really?"

Praefect Branwen growled. "Seriously, Oz, this will make our jobs easier, the royals safer. Ruby and Yang are too young, too excited to really see how deep the water is."

"Better they learn to swim on their own." The Lord Protector sounded so unimpressed, more vexed than intimidated. "We've held their hands long enough."

A snort. "Don't bullshit me. I'm not dumb."

"Manners, praefect."

"Kiss my ass. Why the hell are we even taking a winding detour up and down the mountains? The main highway is quicker! Cuts straight to the capital. We could get from Novosanae to Mistral in less than three days."

"It is a tour. She should see the beauty of the continent."

"She can see that on her damn scroll."

"While Mistral is indeed the focal point of her visit, it would be a cruelty to deny her the natural beauty of Anima," Ozma countered. "In addition, the Mistralian court has already been notified in advance of her itinerary."

Qrow sounded incredulous. "The hell you did!"

"It would be rude and disrespectful to the Mistralians if she were to have arrived without sudden notice. The unpreparedness and lack of hospitality on their part would be a heavy slight to many here."

"Of course it fucking would."

"Ruby will be passing through Shion. She has fond memories of that place and it would suit the people of Shion to prepare adequately to receive her."

Shion? Ruby stared distantly at the darkness. She remembered visiting that town with her parents when she was three. Good food, hospitable people, natural spring pools. It was one of the few places she could vividly recall her mother and father discarding royal decorum and enjoying themselves as normal people. As did she and her sister.

Praefect Branwen's angry retort snapped her out of her musings. "She could go there after her meeting with the Mistralian court!"

"And waste time and energy going back and forth? Her visit is confined to within a month's timetable."

Ruby dared to peek. Her uncle was on the verge of unleashing another torrent of insults at her godfather. To her relief, Qrow restrained himself and opted for aggressively poking his finger at Ozma's chest. "If this goes south, we're all going to be in a bigger hell than the one you tried to fix."

"It is as the Empress wishes," Ozma answered calmly. "Are you going to go against that?"

Her uncle let out a strangled noise. "I can't. I don't know what you did or how you got her to come up with this bat-shit perspective that her public image is more important than her own life."

"You think I taught her that?"

"I'm not going to tell you what I think because you already know what I fucking think."

"You are a servant of the crown, praefect."

"The crown is going to kill me."

"I would have greater faith in our leader if I were you."

The empress retreated behind her cover. Did Qrow think that little of her? Her own uncle? The man who helped raise her, train her, teach her alongside her godparents...

More angry jabs. Then stomping. Qrow was leaving. Ozma simply stood straight with his cane under the fluorescent lanterns. Unintimidated, unfeeling, unaffected. After a while, the Lord Protector shuffled away to his study in the palace.

Ruby bit her lip and darted back through another avenue back to her quarters. She had never heard Qrow so angry before. Rarely did he be so vulgar towards Ozma. But Ozma trusted her to see to herself when she was overseas. Perhaps Qrow could display the same trust. She was not a child anymore; she was the empress! And, damn it, she was going to show her drunken, stubborn, worrywart, _faithless_ uncle that she could lead on her own. She was going to prove to him that she knew what she was doing, that she was showing the world a new face to the grand Sanussian Empire.

No longer a belligerent superpower that the rest of Remnant feared but a gentle giant that the world would come to respect.

* * *

**ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: July 13, 2019**

**LAST EDITED: August 8, 2019**

**INITIALLY UPLOADED: August 8, 2019**


	5. Friendly Territory

The air on Anima was cooler than on Sanus.

Ruby stretched her legs across the grass and threw her head back to savor the North Animan breeze running through her cloak. This hill offered a breathtaking view of the gulf.

Before her stretched the sea that separated the two continents, reflecting back the bright rays of the setting sun. Down below was the fortified coastal city of Novosanae, capital of the Imperial colonial province on Animan soil and the main diplomatic reason why three legions of the Imperial Sanussian Army were stationed here all year round. From where she sat here atop the hill, she could make out the thick walls surrounding the city and the thinner ones running deep inwards, parceling out the districts.

Dividing her already divided people.

Decades ago, in the age of her grandparents, her people came here on conquest. They seized this land, held it, and made it their own. It had become a testament to the hegemony of a determined, expansionist nation and a constant reminder of the dangers of pandering to the ambition of a people roused in hysteria. Generations later, it had flourished to become the official portal between the Empire of Sanus and the Kingdom of Mistral.

Treaties were signed here. Trade flourished here. Exiles and asylum-seekers fled here. It was as much the sister city to Argus for Atlas and Kuo Koana for Menagerie. Even then, two days into her stay here, Ruby had seen through the facades put up by the governor of the Imperial province.

The empress peered down at the city, seeing the activity in the streets. Merchants haggled for the day's final purchase. Laborers carted goods up and down the road. People milled about after a long day's work, swapping tales and barbs out on the sidewalks.

Ruby rested her chin on her knees and sighed forlornly at the view. Qrow had tinted her lenses long ago. The rich suckled off the poor. Faunus still struggled for their rights. Imperial citizens trampled on 'non-Sanussians.' Issues compounded by crime, corruption, and complacency in getting away with all these because they could.

Some things never changed.

"Your Majesty."

She brought her red hooded cloak tighter around herself as she craned her head over her shoulder. "Yes, praefect?"

"Consul Saccarde is waiting for you," Qrow reported.

"Very well. I will be down shortly." Ruby spared one final savoring glance over the sea and the gulf upon which Novosanae was founded.

She then slipped on her sandals, straightened her dress—specifically picked out by Cinder—and followed her uncle down the hill where she was received by a contubernia of her Imperial Guard and, a few steps down, the consul and his retinue.

"_Ave_, _Imperatrix_!" greeted the heavyset Saccarde.

"_Ave_, _Consul_," Ruby returned.

"How was the view?"

"Beautiful."

"Indeed," he hummed, strolling alongside her. "At times, I myself would retreat to the peak to clear my mind and appreciate the natural beauty of our territories."

Ruby hummed back. Pleasantries and small talk continued all the way through the finely crafted gardens of the consul's estate towards the villa dominating the most luxurious district of the city. She tuned out some of the bits, gazing back out at the orange sky and the distant mountains deeper into Anima.

Later, immediately following a lavish dinner banquet, the consul made a proposition that nearly made Qrow lose his composure.

"If it would be too much to ask, may Your Majesty spare us one cohort of the Imperial Guard to assist in the defense of our borders?"

Ruby raised her brow at the sudden request. She had been here two days now and so far there had been little mention of any serious border disputes. Unless either Saccarde's memory was aging or he deliberately delayed until he felt comfortable enough to bring this up to her. In the corner of her eye, she caught her uncle flexing a clenched fist.

"Please elaborate," she said.

Saccarde straightened in his seat. The sweat beading down his brow seemed more from the heat than from anxiety. "One of our outermost garrisons is being besieged by a large force of degenerate renegades."

"Pray tell, consul," hissed Qrow, "who are these 'degenerate renegades'?"

"Defectors, washouts, and insubordinates from the Mistralian Royal Army," came the quick reply. The consul matched the praefect's glare. "I fear they have been bolstered by the many opportunistic brigands roaming the province. In addition, many here suspect that mercenaries from the autonomous Animan princes are integrating into the ranks of these brigands. Their attacks have been more brazen and their morale is higher than even our own men."

Praefect Branwen was clearly unhappy. "Consul, there are three legions on this continent all huddled together in one province and you're telling me that you can't spare any men to respond to a bunch of disorganized bandits?"

To his credit, Saccarde held his composure under the withering glare of such an intimidating man. Then again, that was probably because the two men served together in the past. Saccarde hosted Ruby's arrival on the first day with a tour of his home, his governorship, and his achievements as a veteran of the wars waged here on Anima during Ozma's regency.

"Our forces are stretched thin, praefect," the consul countered sharply. "And these are not merely a 'bunch of disorganized bandits' that a century of regulars can brush off easily. These scum are united by greed and their mutual hatred towards the Empire. Many of them have experience fighting pitched battles and many more have been trained in one way or another to the standards of a professional army. I am sure you understand completely the types of people I am referring to, Qrow. You and I have fought them ourselves on this very soil in the past."

"If that's the case, old buddy of mine, then why haven't any of our legions been deployed against them?"

"Our forces have been stretched to occupied key positions throughout the province to ensure none of these troublemakers can slip through. If I were to send one out, I would risk abandoning a strongpoint that could be seized at any time by a superior foe. Need I mention that more than a third of our fighting men here are _auxilia _and _foederati_. Not as reliable as our native-born citizenry. Much has changed over the past decade since you were here, Praefect Branwen."

Ruby held her hand to stay her uncle so she could address the consul. "Consul Saccarde, where is this outpost and how many are there?"

Saccarde smugly flattened the rims of his cloak against the astonished look Qrow was giving her. With practiced flair, he turned to her. "Our southernmost outpost in the mountains near Kuchinashi, Your Majesty."

"When did this attack occur?"

"No less than a week ago."

"And why are you requesting this now?" the empress interrogated.

The consul appeared humbled yet unbowed. "My apologies, Your Majesty. Much has happened over the course of the week. I was made aware early on by Legate Hadratorus but he assured me that it was of no serious concern. Until now."

"What changed now?"

"The situation, Your Majesty. We have underestimated our enemy and overestimated our capabilities. The legates did not want to bother you with such matters and advised me to put on hold any—"

Ruby held up her hand and turned away from him to glare at the empty goblet she drank from. Even her own legates were doubtful of her abilities as a leader that they would rather deal with a problem themselves than let her in on it. Sure, she was eighteen and had zero military leadership experience but, damn it, she was at least trying to learn!

She mentally counted to three before calmly saying, "You have informed me now. What is the situation?"

Saccarde nodded. "Right. Despite the disadvantage that has been dealt us, I am proud to say that our men there have held their ground. Unfortunately, the brigands have put them to siege. The garrison has been surrounded and our only road to them has been blocked. They are cut off and our officers assess that in the conditions they have been put under, they cannot last another week."

Qrow growled. "What kind of—"

"Enough, praefect!" rebuked the empress. "Is there anything else, consul?"

The praefect bit his tongue to glare daggers at the consul.

"Legate Hadratorus, Legate Viltabarca, and Legate Govracci have put forward a plan of action. They have assured me that they could spare three centuries of men each from their respective legions to form a _vexillatio_ cohort to relieve them but the uneven terrain and the large numbers of the enemy has prompted a need for additional support."

"I thought you were stretched thin," growled Qrow.

"Praefect," Ruby hissed.

"Your Majesty," Saccarde continued, ignoring the fuming Guardsman. "As I have stated before, the legates are requesting aid from the Imperial Guard in order to smash through the enemy's lines and open a corridor to allow the _vexillationes_ to relieve the garrison. And if possible, and I do hope this is not too much to ask, the _vexillationes_, the Imperial Guard, and the garrison could be mustered as a single force to break the siege and send these brigands running."

The empress mulled the plan. It sounded feasible and straightforward. And it made sense given the circumstances. The cohorts she had brought with her comprised the most elite and most experienced of her whole Guard. Individually, they were formidable. As a unit, they were powerful. And they were under her direct command.

This was a chance to exercise her authority, to put into practice the lessons she had learned over the years. Qrow was not going to like what she was going to say.

"I will allow it."

"Gods damn it."

Ruby counted to three and breathed deep before turning to face her uncle. Despite her self-control, her tongue was dripping with venom. "Is there a problem, Praefect Branwen?"

"Nothing to bother yourself with, Your Majesty," Qrow equally worded. "Strictly vital concerns of security and the proper allocation of force, is all."

"Thank the gods," Saccarde breathed. "You have my thanks and the thanks of the people of Novosanae, Your Majesty."

"As long as my people are safe," Ruby said. "Take care of my men as well. Ensure that they return alive. All of them."

At this, Qrow raised his brow while Saccarde stammered. "Of course, Your Majesty. On my honor, I will see to it that the every man will be returned alive and well."

"Yeah, good luck with that," hummed the praefect who had, for some reason, suddenly appeared humored with a smirk growing on the edge of his cheek. "You sure know what you're doing, eh, Hestus."

Saccarde scowled over Ruby's shoulder at the Guardsman. "We used to be centurions, Qrow. My work now is as much the same as it was back then. Don't tell me yours is any different."

"As if things with you and me haven't been the same. I'm praefect, you're consul. We're both the same as the senators. And Hazel is still above us. It's like the old days. Same shit, different day."

"Qrow," Ruby raised only to be cut off by the consul who spoke over her.

"I know my work, Qrow. Let me do my job while you do yours."

"You were asking for a bone, right? Well, you got it. With strings attached."

"Are you done being petty?" Saccarde harked.

"Petty?" Qrow countered. "I'm not petty. I'm confused. Come on, Hestus. I know you. Why the late request? You used to be straightforward. You could have told us yesterday about this."

The consul fumed. "Have you not been paying attention? The legates advised me not to burden Her Majesty with—"

"That is enough!" Ruby barked. The dining hall fell silent. The servants froze in their spots. Consul Hestus Saccarde awkwardly eased back into his seat while Praefect Qrow Branwen unashamedly leaned back against the pillar with his arms crossed. The empress breathed deep. "Good. Now, are there any more issues that needs to be discussed?"

"Nothing anymore grave than what we have already resolved, Your Majesty," the consul replied humbly, summoning an aide and instructing him to relay the empress's orders to Legate Hadratorus.

A minute later, Saccarde was back to prattling on about the usual drivel.

Ruby listened more out of politeness than a genuine interest in the consul's accomplishments. She had seen enough of it with the rows upon rows of busts of himself lined the corridors of his estate. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she actually did the right thing by diverting a third of her escorts to a distant, mountainous area to participate in a violent skirmish against an enemy she knew so little about.

* * *

An evening stroll in the gardens brought Ruby the opportunity to isolate her uncle. The rest of the Guard were on the threshold of the villa while Qrow followed her all the way out to the gazebo on the side of the hill.

"Was that really necessary?" she started.

"What?"

Ruby poked at his chest. "Did you have to be so rude to our host in front of me? In front of other people?"

Qrow grunted. "I'm rude all the time. What was different now?"

"You talked over me," the empress fumed. "You argued with the consul over petty personal things."

"Eh," he shrugged. "It was nothing too personal."

"Look, I know you served with him in the past but why are you bringing it up? I thought you were over it."

"I am."

Ruby waited. Well? What else did her crass, unpredictable, outspoken uncle have to say about himself?

Nothing, apparently. Qrow even had the nerve to look bored and stare off into the distance as though there something out on the gulf that was so fascinating, he was ignoring his liege.

"Qrow!"

"What?"

The empress shook her head. "Ugh. Whatever it was between the two of you, please keep it to yourself. Or if it's just so bad, keep it out of my sight. Okay?"

He raised a brow at her. "That's a pretty bold order you're giving me."

"What order? I just want you to behave a bit while we're here. No aggravating any more important people, okay?"

"Frankly, you're the most important person here, Ruby. I doubt me being an ass is going to make them say no to you."

"Well, don't be a...be a...don't be a big butt in front of the Mistralian Court then!"

Qrow huffed. "At least I know you were paying attention."

"Excuse me?"

"Hestus is hiding something," he deadpanned.

Ruby gawked at him. "Seriously?"

"I'm your bodyguard. I get antsy so you don't have to."

"Please, don't make my trip difficult," she breathed.

"And don't take away any more of my men," he countered.

She poked angrily at his chest again. "They're _my _men. You are _my _subordinate. You follow my orders and when I say go and help others, then do it."

Qrow opened his mouth to argue only to clamp it shut then turn away with a shake of his head. "Ruby, I do hope you understand that my job is to protect you. I'm a _Guards_man. We are _Guards_men. We guard you. We guard Yang. We guard Oz and Sal and everyone in the palace."

"And you will guard the people I care about."

"That's the army's job."

"And if the army can't do it?"

Her uncle grunted something indiscernible.

Ruby wanted to rip her hair out. Why was Qrow being so difficult!? He was one of the first people to offer her advice on how to get started with her role as a leader and he quickly became one of the first people to object to her orders. "Please, just trust me, okay? I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah."

Ruby stomped past him back to her quarters. She heard only the thud of his boots shadowing her steps until she was met outside her room by the villa servants tasked with seeing to her retire for the evening.

* * *

The following morning, Ruby departed Novosanae with a cohort of her Guardsmen. Three hundred she had ordered to aid her beleaguered soldiers near the mountains of Kuchinashi while three hundred were sent ahead per protocol to secure the route to the next destination on her tour: the resort town of Shion.

The empress smiled at the crowds as she descended the steps of Saccarde's manor and she continued to wave at her subjects until she was ushered towards the armored limousine that would ferry her through the rolling Animan countryside. Sandwiched in a long convoy of armored vehicles covered on its flanks by units of mounted Guardsmen, it appeared an impregnable target for any opportunistic assassin.

At least, that's what many, even Saccarde, were optimistic of. Qrow, as usual, was more cranky and hiding his frustrations at how much had been taken away from his command. And, of course, how vulnerable she was to attack.

"We'll be in Shion by mid-afternoon," he told her while he held open the door to her limousine.

Ruby shuffled inside before she said, "Qrow, you trust me, don't you?"

Her uncle straightened. "What the hell kind of question is that?"

"You trust me. Don't you?"

"Yeah. I trust you."

She bit her lip. There was no other way to say this but she felt she had to. After seeing how agitated and, frankly, deleterious Qrow's behavior had been over the past week. "Prove it."

If there was any emotion on his face, her uncle did a good job of hiding it. The tone of his voice, however, was indicative of something that made her sink to the pit of her stomach. "... Stay safe, Your Majesty."

Ruby was alone in the back of the limousine as per protocol. She waited long after the door clicked shut, after Qrow saddled up on a lightly barded horse, after he plodded up the convoy line and barked orders to the turmae of Imperial Guardsmen lining up the flanks of her motorcade. Even then, she had to whisper.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Qrow."

The empress mentally counted to three to stem the tide of tears threatening to break out.

"But you don't seem to trust me."

* * *

The rolling Animan countryside was breathtaking in its own way. While not too different from the verdant forested hills surrounding Vale, there was a unique beauty to the rugged green marches straddling the borders of the Kingdom of Mistral.

Ruby took in the sights from behind the tinted windows of her limousine. Canopied trees towered over the road with many more painting the landscape. There was the occasional tenement, some small settlements, and the isolated, gated farms that fed those living around them. Sometimes, she glimpsed the docile wildlife scampering back into the bushes.

So far, nothing hostile. No Grimm, either.

Of course, there would be no serious Grimm threats in these parts of Anima. What was she thinking? Besides, most of her escorts were experienced Huntsmen in addition to being long-time veterans of the Imperial Sanussian Army.

Ruby felt a vibration on her lap and glanced down to check her scroll.

Huh. She was pinged. By Yang.

She sighed. Of course, she was pinged by Yang. She swiped open the private messaging app and the chat box filled the screen. The other three members of the unofficial team 'RWBY' were online. Mostly, it was her sister bumping up the feed with her 'big sister senses' taking full effect, emotes and all.

'Yo, baby sis! How are you?'

'Where are you right now?'

'How's the trip?'

'See anyone you like?'

"Very funny, Yang," Ruby muttered, typing away.

Yes, she was fine. Everything's great, yadda yadda, Anima's beautiful, yadda yadda. No, she was not seeing anyone in that way, nadda nadda. Right now, she was on her way to Shion.

'Shion? OMG! Emotes. Awesome! I remember that place! Do they still have those spas?'

Ruby hummed. 'Dunno.'

Weiss chimed in with recollections of some impeccable spa session she had enjoyed last she was there. The heiress then went on to complain about the upcoming gala sponsored by the Schnee Dust Company in which her presence was, as always, required. Blake was mum throughout but green on the user bar. No doubt she was reading.

For the next few hours, the empress engaged in conversation on the chat app. So far, Vale was still in tact. Yang was 'confined' to the palace by Ozma and Salem to keep her from getting too 'hands on' with her management of the capital in her absence. Weiss, as usual, berated her sister for being so apathetic while going off on her own father for hosting another hollow, unnecessary Company-sponsored event. Blake was quiet. Not much she ever said.

If her chats were not logged by the automated security systems of the CCT, the private RWBY server would have been filled with vulgar banter and lewd graphical exchanges unbecoming of an empress, a duchess, an heiress, and a faunus rights activist. For the most part, Ruby endured teasing and teased back.

Before she knew it, she felt the limousine lurch to a stop. The empress glanced up from her scroll and peeked out the glass. No longer was she riding along the serene highway. Her convoy had stopped in a wooded section of the road with her Guardsmen suddenly acting up. Their hands were on their weapons which concerned her enough.

"What is going on?" she asked her chauffeur.

"Something has happened, Your Majesty."

Yes, she can tell. "What exactly?"

Strangely, her driver was silent. His gloved fingers tightened against the steering wheel and he took a long pause before he answered her. "There is an incident that has transpired up ahead."

Ruby huffed. She stared back out the glass to see her mounted Guardsmen plodding into formation around her limousine, their weapons already drawn, their eyes darting from angle to angle. Now she was definitely worried and that carried over to the sternness in her voice when she addressed her driver again.

"_Immune_, what exactly has happened?"

Just then, there was a heavy knocking on the glass behind her. It was Qrow. Dismounted. The face he wore said it all.

The window came down. "Qrow, what—"

"Stay inside," he sternly ordered.

And that was when she smelled it. Something burnt. Burning. Burnt rubber. Ash. Charcoal and timber. And a scent that she could describe as overcooked pig.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Stay inside," he repeated, glancing back to what it was that was burning up ahead.

Ruby pressed close to peek and caught the thick plumes of smoke rising up into the sky. Pulling the window all the way down, she stuck her head out. Her eyes went wide and her heart skipped a beat at the unmoving human body, charred to a crisp, draped over a cracked, bullet-ridden, concrete sign that read 'Welcome to Shion.'

* * *

**ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: July 13, 2019**

**LAST EDITED: September 2, 2019**

**INITIALLY UPLOADED: September 2, 2019**


	6. Unfriendly Encounter

"Your Majesty, stay inside!" Qrow barked, shoving her head back into the limousine then gesturing at the nearest squadron of mounted Guardsmen. "_Aquilifer_! On me!"

Ruby caught herself against the cushions. "Qrow! What's going on!?"

Her uncle ignored her, instead directing an order to her driver. "_Immune_ Clovius, keep her inside! Lock the doors and seal the windows!"

"What!?" the empress squeaked at the sound of the locks clicking shut and the windows rolling all the way up. She pulled against the handles and mashed the buttons on the armrests. Nothing. She growled at her chauffeur who was separated from her by a protective window pane.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," Clovius apologized. "But this is for your protection."

"_Immune_." Ruby grit her teeth. "_Immune_ Clovius!"

Outside, her mounted escorts galloped about while those in the armored escort vehicles hunkered down. Qrow rode up and down the line, barking orders with the standard-bearer of the first cohort of the Imperial Guard riding alongside him.

"_Immune _Feles Clovius," the empress growled. "I demand you explain to me what is going on."

Her driver was silent for a moment. His hands gripped the wheel firmly and his head remained locked dead ahead, his attention seemingly focused on the back of the armored escort flanking her limousine.

"_Immune _Clovius!"

Clovius flinched. Then folded. "... Shion has been attacked, Your Majesty."

Ruby blinked, her jaw hanging slack. "What?"

Her driver breathed deep. "Shion was attacked. Half town appears to be ablaze. That is as much as I am aware of, Your Majesty. Now, please, remain here for your safety."

She sank back into the cushion. This couldn't be. Why? Why had Shion, a resort town famous for its hot spas and natural spring resorts, been dealt such a cruel hand? For what reason were its citizens slaughtered and their homes set on fire? Politics? Rebellion? Bandits?

Ruby gathered herself to find the view to her windows obscured by her Guardsmen. They covered almost every flank of her limousine. Their weapons were already drawn; many wielded their standard-issue firearms at the ready with the Huntsmen among them resorting to their custom-built armaments.

Then silence.

Up and down the line, the Guardsmen hushed. Amid the cackling of fires resounded footsteps. Ragged, dragging shuffling. Someone was stumbling out of the rubble. Clicks and scrapes echoed from the first echelon; they aimed their weapons into the town.

"Halt!" Qrow barked. "Halt or we will fire!"

Said person stumbled onto his knees and coughed into the dirt. Clothes torn, soaked in his own blood. Face covered in soot. "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!"

"Identify yourself!"

"Help," the man coughed, struggling to lean against the battered sign. His shirt was in tatters and his trousers were stained with dried blood. "Help, please..."

Ruby saw this. And the reaction of her Guardsmen nearly upset her. The altruist within her screamed at her escorts to get off their horses and tend to the man. The realist at the forefront, however, argued on grounds of security. Who knew who this person could really be? Was that real blood? Was he really wounded? Was there more to all this than what they were seeing?

"I'm begging you," the man pleaded. "Help us! We...we've been attacked!"

"Identify yourself!" Qrow barked.

"I...was a sentry for the town guard..." Coughing. The survivor had lost control of his legs and was slumping against the rubble. "Please...you have to help... There are others...trapped..."

Her Guardsmen did nothing. The second cohort, which had been sent ahead, were spread across the front side of the town as per their training. They had been here at least an hour before she arrived. Yet they did nothing. Even with her first cohort here, no one lifted a finger.

One of her mounted escorts rode up to the praefect and asked for orders. Qrow was silent. To Ruby, this was already enough. There were others in there as the man had said. Survivors—young, old, defenseless, dying—trapped in the burning wreckage of Shion with no one to rescue them before they succumbed to their predicament. And she was here with the best of Sanus's military might.

She grit her teeth. She was empress with supreme authority over the entire army. And damn it, she was going to do something about this.

"_Immune _Clovius, I order you to release me from this vehicle!" she ordered.

"But Your Majesty—"

"I am the Empress of Sanus and the commander-in-chief of all Imperial armed forces including you and I hereby order you to unlock these doors!"

"Your Majesty, Praefect Branwen ordered—"

"Belay that order," she practically bawled. "I override it. Unlock these doors!"

Clovius was silent. Four seconds later, the locks clicked loose. From the driver's seat, Ruby could hear her driver let out a long exhale.

"Thank you, _Immune_ Clovius," she said as soothingly as she could before she pulled on the handle and stepped outside.

Qrow quickly intercepted her on his mount. "Your Majesty! What are you doing—!?"

"Praefect!" she barked back. "I will not allow any idleness while these people suffer and die."

Her uncle's scowl deepened into a wincing frown. "Ruby, this is for your own safety."

"There are six hundred Guardsmen here watching a town fall apart," she angrily retorted. "And you're not letting a single one go in to help those inside!?"

"We can't take risks," he argued. "You're the empress of the largest nation on Remnant!"

"And as empress, I invoke my authority over you as commander-in-chief and order you to respond appropriately to this tragedy!"

Qrow visibly recoiled. His lips puckered and he now bore a fierce glare.

Ruby had seen such emotion directed towards others but never to herself. Had she not been riled up in her altruistic instinct, she would have cowed under such a face. Instead, she furiously matched his with her own. "Do _not _argue with me, _Praefectus Custodio_!"

Whatever noise going on among the Guardsmen ceased as they inched away to watch the exchange.

"You will cease your inactivity and obey my orders!" she screeched up at her uncle, her fists clenched white and her cheeks flushing furiously red.

Qrow, despite his steely mien and his intimidating frame, did not say a word. His loyalty remained tantamount so he listened. No matter how he sorely despised it, he listened.

Ruby calmed herself down with long breaths. She raised her voice loud enough for the rest of her escorts to hear. "Officers of the first cohort!"

The centurions of the first cohort of Guardsmen approached attentively. They stood with their backs straight, their chins high, and their arms on their hips with one on the hilt of their service blade and the other ready to deploy the retractable shield that came with their standard-issue gauntlet. In addition to their sword, service rifle, and shield, they still carried with them their Huntsman weaponry, varying in style and function yet neatly concealed close to where they could easily reach it should they be disarmed of their standard gear.

"I order you to enter Shion and conduct rescue and retrieval operations," the empress instructed. "Prioritize finding anyone living and getting them out. Tend to the wounded if you can. Comb through the town for survivors. Understood?"

The officers nodded and disseminated the order to their subordinates. A moment later, the first cohort amassed in formation and chorused their obeisance. Ruby beckoned for the second cohort and dictated additional orders to their commanders. When she was done, she turned to the standard-bearer of the first cohort.

"_Aquilifer_, find the main square and man your post there."

There was two-second pause before the man wielding the eagle standard for the first cohort of her Imperial Guard nodded with a resolute, "Yes, Your Majesty."

He angled his horse towards the road leading into the burning town and rode in. The discipline and conditioning of the Imperial Guard followed through: the entire first cohort—three centuries comprising twelve contubernia of eight men each—followed after him atop their horses, hefting their supplies on their backs, and flanking their armored vehicles that rumbled in with through the roads that were wide-enough to drive through.

Ruby knew well enough that Imperial Sanussian military training and doctrine emphasized the value of the standard-bearer as the leading face of the unit. Such men were distinguished to serve as the rallying point by which the unit would organize itself should they be thrown into disorder in the chaos of battle. In her mind, when her Guardsmen would disperse into their squads to search the maze of ruins, they would find it easier to rally back and reform into their centuries should the worst come.

Qrow watched in restrained horror as the large mass of elite veterans and experienced former Huntsmen disappeared into the jagged, smoldering crags of Shion. He turned wordlessly to his niece who was now directing an order to him.

"Praefect Branwen, you will stay with me," she strictly worded. "The second cohort will spread out and man the perimeter of the town."

"They'll be spread too thin," Qrow objected.

"Then man the western and southern perimeters instead," Ruby growled. "Have their _signifer _stay here by the main road leading in."

Her uncle breathed slowly and deeply. He clearly did not like her instructions. "And what about you, Your Majesty?"

"Did you not hear me? I said you will stay with me. You are my personal bodyguard after all. You and three _contubernia_. The rest will surround the town and respond to either elements of the first cohort bringing survivors out or whatever threats may be lurking on the outskirts. Am I clear or do I have to repeat myself again?"

"I heard you loud and clear, Your Majesty."

Ruby bit her tongue at the acid in his tone. She had already lashed out at him; she was not going to be baited into doing so again. "Good."

The empress turned towards the dying man slumped against the ravaged concrete sign. She hurried over, much to the surprise of her escorts, and kneeled before him. Sure, her dress was sullied on the hem and she was going to get blood on her expensive clothes but that did not matter when someone's life was on the line. She guided her hands over him to see where the damage was and cupped his cheek when he was fading out of consciousness.

"Hey, hey, stay with me," she pleaded.

"Your Majesty?" a Guardsman prodded.

"Get a medic here. Help me with him."

In seconds, a medical specialist was bent on one knee beside her, his kit opened and his expert hands going through the proper procedure to deal with such grievous wounds while Ruby did her best to help, too focused on her patient to respond to Qrow's voice several minutes later.

The empress of Sanus looked to her uncle who closed the distance between them with unencumbered speed that his sword, fully deployed, deflected the magnum caliber round meant for her head. The bullet ricocheted however; it tore easily through the fabric of her dress and smashed into her thigh.

Ruby yelped as she fell, her Aura absorbing the hit and crumpling the round. While Qrow's training had provided that she be shot at to drill her into developing her reflexes and mastering her Semblance of heightened speed, most of those who agreed to fire upon her loaded their guns with rubber bullets. It was unforgettable getting hit by those pellets the first time around; her Aura kicked in and all she had felt during those sessions were tiny stings.

On this day, she had neither time to activate her Semblance nor a chance to tap her reflexes. It was an agonizing mistake as the Dust-tipped magnum bullet shattered violently against her skin. The shock of a sudden spike of overwhelming pain into her leg rendered her paralyzed. It was then that the world of order that had been crafted around her shattered into chaos. For the first time in a long time, she was in the middle of a battle that centered on her life.

"Ruby!"

"Your Majesty!"

"Ambush!"

Debilitated by the hit, all Ruby could discern through her tears were the rattles of firearms going off everywhere. She could barely hear her own voice underneath the volleys of gunfire and the rapid staccato of high-powered ammunition bouncing off of hardened steel. Her hands gripped her leg as she was turtled by her uncle and a whole contubernium of Guardsmen.

The medic she was with immediately tended to her and assessed that the most damage she would get was a visible sore on her upper thigh.

"Get her back in the limousine!" Qrow hollered over the noise, his hands fast at work with his massive shapeshifting weapon aptly named Harbinger. "Defensive formation around the empress! Deploy shields!"

_Ka-shlunk_! _Ka-shlunk_! _Ka-shlunk_!

The contubernium of Guardsmen tapped the switches on the specialized gauntlets on their left hands. Eight retractable shields expanded to their full sizes and they were planted against the soil as her escorts bent on their knees to assume the formation drilled into them since basic training.

Ruby was hefted to her feet and guided towards her armored limousine. The armored escort vehicles before and after it were blasting their turreted heavy guns at spots where the gunners believed the attackers to be hiding. Given how they were surrounded on nearly all sides with thick woodland, their bullets either tore through the timbre or reduced whatever cover there was to splinters.

"Stay with me, Your Majesty," breathed the medic.

She leaned against the medic as he pulled against the passenger side door of the limousine.

"Watch out!" someone cried out. "Gas! Gas!"

She turned behind her. Clouds of thick murky green smoke hissed from canisters tossed into their midst. She lifted a hand from her thigh to cover her nose and that was when she saw similar clouds rising from various spots all across Shion. Noise of simultaneous battles echoed from within. Gunfire, steel clashing against steel, flashes, explosive blasts, and then the expanding clouds of gas that slowly silenced them all, swallowing up the ruins whole in a mist of swampy grey.

To her horror, she witnessed through a clear corridor the proud eagle standard of the first cohort drop to the ground in the town square along with the horses that whinnied and collapsed, either throwing off their riders or falling on top of them. The standard-bearer himself struggled against the weight of his mare crushing his leg when three shapes rushed out of the rubble, each armed with a weapon. The expanding cloud rendered them silhouettes. Ruby saw the three silhouettes converge on the downed Guardsmen with the ferocity of hyenas.

Hands clasped over her face. The medic was coughing trying to her protect her from the gas. "Don't breathe...it in..."

Ruby tried her best not to. She saw him struggle with the door handle.

"_Immune_ Clovius!" he wheezed. "Feles! Open up!"

The driver unlocked the doors a second too late. When the medic pulled it open, a red blade seared through the air and impaled his arm against the doorframe.

Ruby squeaked and fell on her rump while the medic screamed, his body encased in the honeycomb glow of his Aura which was responding to the attack that had broken through it. It was not the first time she had seen an war wound such as this but she was still taken aback by the question she dared not ask: how did that break through his Aura!?

Alas, the medic was now exposed to the gas and his coughing worsened until he hung limp against the open limousine door in the sickening likeness of a rag-doll pinned by the arm to a cork-board by a kitchen knife. Said kitchen knife looked familiar.

The empress paled. Black pommel. Blood red single-edged blade. There was no mistaking it.

More coughing. Ruby covered her mouth and nose when she saw the contubernium of Guardsmen succumb to the cloud. They sagged to their knees, their rifles and swords dropping to the ground, their shields either retracting or keeping them from face-planting into the dirt.

Her heart raced in rising panic. She was starting to smell the thick musky odor of the gas. Gods, it burned and she was starting to cough now.

"Your Majesty!"

She dragged herself to the limousine and tried her best to crawl inside.

"Ruby!"

Ruby took a risk and grabbed the cushion with both her hands. That was when something grabbed her ankles and pulled. Hard.

She screamed when her nails scraped against the upholstery and she was raked against the ground. She tried kicking but her aching thigh protested. Her assailant dropped her feet, however, and instead grabbed a tuft of her hair, yanking her head around so she could face the sky. Or more specifically, the person staring at her from behind a white mask.

Silver eyes went wide with recognition.

"Hello again, Your Majesty," Adam greeted with teeth bared.

"Ruby!"

Adam Taurus of the Army of the White Fang stood and retrieved his sword Wilt from the arm of the unresponsive medic. He wiped the blood off with rag from his pocket and leveled it against her throat.

By then, Ruby was fighting to resist the effects of the gas. A hand was on her leg while the other covered her mouth and nose in vain. She mustered a tearful glare at the bull faunus. She wanted to spit venom at him, to demand answers from him. She tried to muster her Semblance but her strength petered out through her wheezes. It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"Your Guardsmen can't save you now," he sneered.

"Ruby!"

Adam frowned and made to swing his weapon at Qrow Branwen sweeping towards him through the mist. They clashed magnificently and Ruby cried out.

* * *

**ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: September 2, 2019**

**LAST EDITED: September 29, 2019**

**INITIALLY UPLOADED: September 29, 2019**


	7. The Bandit Queen

Ruby cried out.

First in fear. Then in relief. For there was one thing that proved itself when Qrow Branwen and Adam Taurus met each other for the first time in close combat.

Despite the difficulty in breathing, Ruby managed a prideful smile behind her hand. The Guardsman Praefect far outclassed this White Fang Major. It was evident when the gaseous mist dissipated in a wide radius around them, swept aside by the shockwave of Qrow's scythe Harbinger connecting magnificently with Adam's sword Wilt. The former was bearing down on the latter so heavily that an outsider would have called the engagement an obvious mismatch.

Adam gritted his teeth as he did his best to resist. It was clear he had underestimated his opponent. Qrow, for his part, simply smirked, letting the combined weight of his body, his armor, and his weapon bear down on his foe.

Her uncle dominated the fight. No matter how hard the Major Taurus tried, he was either beaten back or outmaneuvered by the more experienced and better equipped Praefect Branwen.

Ruby could have enjoyed the duel but her lungs were folding under the strain. She had breathed in the gas and the effects were crippling her. She staggered up and dragged herself to the limousine which, for some reason, had not moved. Even more strangely, the gunners in the two armored escort vehicles before and after it had gone silent. Did they run out of ammunition?

"How are you still standing!?" she heard Adam hiss.

Qrow coughed and wheezed when he barked back, "I'd ask you the same, asshole! Either you're immune to this shit or the gas doesn't affect faunus."

"You may be strong but you are not impervious." The formidable Major from the Army of the White Fang adjusted himself for another attack. Underneath his white, marred mask stretched a confident grin. "The toxins will take its toll on you soon enough. Enjoy the slow and painful death, human."

A pained wheeze. "It'll take more than a gas attack to get me down."

Once more, they clashed blades and once more Adam was thrown back. The bull faunus was sent crashing into a tree by the Guardsman Praefect who by then had collapsed to his knees under the strain of the toxins. Qrow divided his attention to her and he stumbled towards her. Despite his fortitude, the gas was tearing him apart as badly as the others. Before the mist clouded around them again, she had glimpsed the unmoving forms of her other Guardsmen. The best of the best of the Empire succumbing to a chemical attack which they did not expect and was hence sorely unprepared for.

Her uncle fell onto his knees and continued to drag himself towards her. Several paces away, amid heaps of splintered timbre, Adam tried to clamor to his feet, his body dangerously flickering to show his Aura cracking.

"Ruby!" he coughed. "Get in the limo!"

Ruby nodded and practically threw herself inside. Her body landed gracelessly on the floor where she angled her head up to address her driver. Her vision was fading when she spoke.

"_Immune _Clovius... Get me...out of...here..."

The indiscernible blur of a head turned slowly towards her and chillingly responded in a woman's voice. "As you say, Your Majesty."

The Empress then blacked out.

* * *

When Ruby woke up, the world was still in a haze. There was dirt in her mouth and more her cheeks while her stomach rumbled and threatened to regurgitated what little she had eaten since departing Novosanae...this morning? Was it this morning?

Where was she? How long had it been since she was last awake? What...happened?

She quickly ascertained that was on lying unceremoniously the ground and made to push herself up to stand when she felt the constricting metallic cold around her wrists. And ankles. A second later and she snapped fully awake inside a large cage sheltered within a wider circular tent.

Her heart raced and Ruby closed her eyes to calm herself. Breathe, girl, breathe. No use in panicking.

She gathered herself and did her best to be as mature about this as she could. Remember the lessons that she was taught. When she was sure she had a grip on herself, Ruby scanned her surroundings. It was very clear that she was in captivity right now with nary her Guardsman nor anyone else in discernible proximity. The implications of her capture were heavy. The Empress of Sanus, the most powerful nation on Remnant, had become a hostage bound in a cage.

She struggled against her bonds. The cuffs were tight and the chains were heavy. There was a keyhole and she tried to remember how Yang used to pick those pesky locks when they were young.

"_Imperatrix totius Sanasae et Fines de Remnan Magnam_."

Ruby snapped her head up to the entrance and froze.

Raven Branwen, the notorious Bandit Queen of Anima and her father's first love, strolled to her cage without her iconic mask. The twin face of her uncle bore down on her with the air of condescension that rivaled the worst of the irreverent nobles in the Imperial Court.

"You've grown, haven't you? My, you've grown."

"...Raven?"

She raised her brow. "You still remember me. That's unexpected. I thought you'd forgotten about the adulterous whore who dared sleep with the Dragon Emperor."

Ruby grit her teeth. "You're my aunt... You're Yang's mother..."

"That does not change the identity I was given when your father married your mother."

The Empress seethed. Did she really harbor that much bitterness to her parents? "Am I...your prisoner?"

Raven smirked. "Isn't it obvious? Perhaps I should have posted guards inside this tent to show you how low you've fallen."

"Why? Why did you...? Why are you...?"

"First time being in chains? That's understandable. You've never been on the other side of these bars. Until now, that is."

The Empress growled. "What did you do? Where's Qrow!?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you ask for your 'uncle.' I brought you here alive and well which is the best thing to happen to anyone in that crock of an ambush. As for my brother...he's on his own."

The answer was not what Ruby wanted to hear but it was better than nothing. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," deadpanned her aunt. "If I recall, it was that bullheaded White Fang officer who was battling your uncle. I simply whisked you away to safety."

"You could have killed me," Ruby outlined. "You could have left me to die... But I'm here. What do you want?"

Raven scoffed. "So the Rose has grown her thorns. Ozma and Salem have raised you well, I'll give them that."

"What. Do you. Want."

"Even after all these years under their tutelage, you still haven't figured it out?"

The cage was spacious so Ruby forced herself to stand while wincing at the weight of the cuffs and chains dragging on her wrists and ankles. She gave her her fiercest glare despite the tears threatening to break through. "Figured _what_ out?"

The Bandit Queen sighed and shook her head. "That you and I are pretty much the same."

"I'm not like you."

"On the surface, that is true. But if you pay closer attention..." Raven snickered to herself. "You were too pampered to notice what was really going on. How things in your life were too...tragic to be coincidental."

"Just say it," hissed the Empress. "Is this about the White Fang? Were you working with them? Is this about my father!?"

The Bandit Queen studied her silently for a moment. "How much do you really trust your advisers?"

"More than I trust you."

"Come now, Your Majesty. As far as I am aware, my brother holds a more special place in your heart than your elderly godparents."

"How would you know!?" Ruby barked. "You weren't even a part of my life! You left Yang before she could even walk!"

Raven was unfazed by the outburst. Rather, she seemed bored which only fueled the Empress's ire. "We have access to a wide network of information, you know. We may be outcasts but we know how to use a scroll as much as the next person and we are in the know of current events. It's not like your personal life isn't really private."

"You've...been watching me?"

The Bandit Queen snorted. "Watching you? How can we _not_ watch you when every public event on Sanus has to showcase the 'Imperial jewels' who are often in attendance? How much more when many of us here subscribe to the international news every now and then? And the tabloids refuse to shut up about you. We're not unaware."

"So you know then, huh," Ruby growled. "You watched Yang grow up. You should know what she does now, that she's free to do what she wants..."

"Yes," Raven snickered. "Being a headache to dear old Ozma and Salem."

"She's still looking for you."

Crimson eyes focused on hers along with an alertness that belied her air of superiority. "Is she now?"

"Don't act like you don't care!"

"Oh? And who do you think I am, _Imperatrix _Rose? Who do you think I am that I have no concern for anyone?"

"You're..." Ruby felt her throat dry up. "You're my aunt..."

Raven snorted. "Your 'aunt?' Me. A blood-relative to the sovereign of the largest nation on Remnant."

"Qrow is your brother...he's my uncle."

"By virtue of your father's marriage to me. If there's any true relation between us, it's that your sister is my flesh and blood."

"Yang and I have the same father."

"True. But that doesn't mean you're no precious to me than the people in this camp."

The Empress gawked at her captor. Did she really see her followers as nothing more than numbers? "Do you even value your followers?"

The Bandit Queen stood still. Her hands dropped from her hips as she leveled her captive with a face that was nothing short of a mirror image of Qrow. Mouth drawn to a thin line and crimson orbs boring deep into her soul. "I lead my people the same way my brother commands your Guardsmen."

Ruby puckered her lips to try and match her glower with her own. "At least Qrow was loyal."

Raven was silent for a moment. Something about the way she sized her up made the Empress more uneasy than she already was. "Qrow chose his side. I chose to be more practical."

"You left," Ruby repeated hoarsely.

"For reasons that you're still blind to. Well, not for long."

"Blind to what, Raven?"

The Bandit Queen regained her air and strutted for the exit. "You're a smart girl. You'll figure it out eventually. Your meals will be delivered to you twice per day. Breakfast and dinner. If you need to relieve yourself, I will have a bucket put in your cell. Your next meal will be in an hour."

"Raven," Ruby hollered. "Raven!"

Raven disappeared behind the flaps of the tent where the captive Empress glimpsed a wide cantonment surrounded by towering wooden walls and peopled by a variety of brigands, none of whom sported any of the discernible White Fang masks or associated regalia. They were all...dressed like normal people, so normal they could be mistaken for an unassuming citizen on the streets of Vale. Then the flaps came down and she was shut out from the world.

"Raven!"

The tears broke free and she struggled not to break down completely.

"Raven!" screamed Ruby Rose to no one.

* * *

After minutes of futile screeching until her throat hurt, Ruby sequestered herself to the furthest corner of her cage to cry away her circumstances. Her head was practically squeezed behind her knees as she tried her best to be as small as possible even with the bulk of her cuffs scraping her bare skin and the weight of her chains pulling on her limbs. Her voice had gone sore from wailing and she waited until she either fell asleep and woke up thinking this was all a bad dream or was rescued by Qrow who she hoped with all she had was on his way.

She was drawn from her doldrums when she heard the flaps fold open. She looked up to see someone else—a short girl with shorter chestnut hair—approach her cage with an almost disappointed look. Holding a bowl of stew with one hand while the other carried a small empty pail.

"Wow. This is the Empress of Sanus? Huh, never thought I'd see the day."

Ruby was too tired to spit venom and instead opted to glare.

The girl outside her cage smirked as she held up what was basically her dinner. "Raven had me deliver your food. So here it is."

Silence.

"What? No 'thank you' or something? Or you think I'm more of the 'don't mention it' type?"

Ruby opened her mouth to talk only to croak out a mewl that hurt her throat.

The girl tauntingly puckered her lips. "Ooh. Cat got your tongue? That's too bad."

The Empress grit her teeth as she pulled herself up to stand.

"Say 'please' and I might put this in there with you. Y'know. So you won't have to eat with those bars getting in the way."

Ruby cursed this woman. Tormenting her. This was not the proper way to treat captives! Not in accordance to the Vytal Conventions. Then again, her captor was a bandit. They were all bandits. They did not adhere to any legal conventions save their own. She shuddered at the passing guesses of how these people treated those they held for ransom. Was she being held for ransom?

She had to be. Or perhaps something more political...?

"I'm waiting, Your Highness."

The bowl sat atop her hand. Mocking her. Begging to be lapped up and eaten. Because gods know, Ruby had not eaten since leaving Novosanae. So she tried to vocalize even though her throat hurt. "Please..."

"What was that? I couldn't hear."

Ruby hissed. "Please..."

"Could you say that again? 'Cause I think I might've gotten something in my ear."

The Empress shuffled to the bars of her cage. "Please..."

The girl on the other side leaned back with her food and smirked. "That's better. You royals sure got it all cut out for you. Having everything served on a silver platter. With servants who do all the boring stuff for you. Cook for you. Clean for you. Do all the menial shit that plebes like us have to do so we can get by for the day."

Ruby glowered at her. Just give her her dinner already, you dumb...broad!

Her tormentor feigned worry as she held out the bowl with one hand, threatening to spill it with how carelessly she seemed to be hefting it. "Because you asked nicely, I'll put it in your cage."

Yes, please! She was hungry, gods damn it!

"Here you go." The girl bent down and slipped it through one of the gaps. It was too wide enough to squeeze through. "Enjoy tonight's specialty: cabbage soup."

Better than nothing. Ruby stooped to her knees to cup the bowl, her tongue watering at the broth in which bits of sliced lentils and some thin shaves of meat swam about. There was no spoon though. Then again, she had gone camping before during one of the many outings that her godparents organized. She could eat with her bare hands and she had done it before. Just not so unceremoniously in front of other people because she would have been scolded for being unruly and breaking decorum for a royal.

Unfortunately, she was not in a controlled camp site with Guardsmen hidden among the foliage to ensure that she was safe from any and all predators. So there she was, cuffed in cage, lapping up her dinner like a slave in a brothel.

"My, are you sure you're the Empress?"

Gods, the girl was still there. Ruby ignored her as she devoured her food.

"You couldn't be that hungry, are you? Don't tell me your lunch wasn't too lavish that you're basically sniffing that up like some of that cheap nose powder." The girl paused in thought. "Do you snort nose powder? Ah, forget it. Dumb question. Royals don't do drugs."

Yang did. That was one time and the narcotic was very mild. Regardless, her sister had been found out and dragged back to the Imperial Palace where she was given the lashing of a lifetime from Ozma and Salem. Since then, Yang had sworn off every drug. But no one needed to know that part of her sister, especially her captors.

Ruby repositioned herself to sit on her rump and saw that she was already halfway through the bowl. That and a pair of legs still stood outside her cage.

"Look at you. Eating like you're one of us," the girl scoffed. "Bet you can't cook. 'Cause I can. Bet you can't even clean. Well, I can do that too."

The Empress knew what she was saying. She had heard this vitriol before. It still hurt no matter how much she tried to get used to it. Some people were just too bitter about their circumstances that they preferred to sling mud at the more privileged than work hard to attain the same privileges. Ruby could work hard too. She just...didn't have much of the same opportunities to try her hand at hard labor...because everyone else did that for her.

"Empress Ruby Rose of the great nation of Sanus. Eighteen years old and already held captive by a bunch of bandits a couple months after being crowned. What a joke. I guess when it really happens, it actually is funny."

Ruby fought back another round of tears. Shut up and go away, you...bitch.

"The White Fang really wanted you dead. At least, Adam did. Shortsighted numbskull jerk. But death would be too merciful. Better a lifetime in bondage than a life cut short, right?" The girl leaned against her cage with the veneer of a snotty noble. "Tell me, Your Highness. What's it like to be in there?"

Ignore her. Keep eating.

"Not much of talker, eh? That's weird. Folks said you were pretty wordy. Eh, maybe it's 'cause I'm not fancy enough for you, huh. That's fine. We can make you talk anyway."

Ruby stilled. She looked back up to the girl and her frighteningly piercing light blue irises.

"Raven said you had Aura. She said you even unlocked your Semblance. She couldn't confirm though if you had proper training in either. So that means that we don't know how good you are with all that stuff." She brushed her hand against her belt from which hung a pair of large mechanical obsidian rings. No doubt, those were probably her weapons. Retracted for convenience. "Maybe we can figure it out together if your Aura really works."

The Empress gulped. Her bowl was already empty and her stomach started to churn wretchedly at her food. And the thoughts of whatever sinister torture that this woman was insinuating.

"Done? Wow. Fast." She gestured at her. "Give me back the bowl."

Ruby slid it back to her through the gap.

"Good girl." She took the bowl and paused. "Oh. Before I forget, here's your piss pot. Careful not to spill it unless you like sleeping in your own shit."

The Empress backed up to let her slip in the pail through one of the larger gaps. It was dirty and looked used. The faint smell wafting up to her nostrils almost made her gag.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you, Your Highness." The bandit made to leave. Finally. "See you later."

Ruby never wanted to see that girl again.

* * *

She was left alone for the rest of the night. She could tell because it got dark inside the tent and the sentries outside were silhouetted against the fabric when they lit oil lamps and flashed their scrolls. In addition, she could hear crickets. Lots of them. So that meant that they were encamped in a wooded part of Mistral...or Anima.

Ruby had cried her tears out. She wept like a child and later on mourned like a disgraced lady. She missed Qrow. She never knew how much she needed him until now. More painfully, she never knew how vulnerable she had become...how weak and powerless she was in this moment...

Her mind betrayed her as well. She questioned her decisions, she questioned her tactical choices, she questioned why she forsook Qrow's advice for her own. And now, who knows how many of her Guardsmen were dead because of her?

Sure, they swore an oath to defend her with their lives but it was a jarring notion to consider that such decorated veterans with years of experience and dedicated service were snuffed out in one day thanks to a bad order. Did that make her a bad leader?

Ruby felt herself tearing up again. She hated this. She hated everything now. She hated these chains and how much they scraped against her skin. The dress that she wore—the 'finest silks in all of Remnant' as picked out by Cinder—were now grimy and unkempt. They had stripped her of her accessories, even taking her coat and heels, leaving her only in her dress. Raven was probably trying to copy the Imperial seal on her signet ring for forgeries.

The Empress sniffled as she huddled in the corner, away from the bucket which she had yet to use. Her doubts were overwhelming but the stubborn part of her continued to hold onto hope.

"Qrow's on his way," she whimpered to herself. "Everything'll be okay... Qrow's coming...someone's coming to save me... Someone has to be..."

She talked to herself for minutes, balancing her despair with the optimism that her mother almost always had.

"You're a s-s-strong girl," Ruby muttered through salty tears. "Y-you can get through this... Just w-wait for help to come... I'll be free soon enough. R-right, m-mom?"

The apparition of her mother was absent. She was all alone in her cell, in a darkened tent, late into the evening. There was no telling time in here so she continued to sulk in dark until she fell asleep feeling the worst that she had ever been yet still hopeful for something better.

* * *

**ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: September 29, 2019**

**LAST EDITED: October 8, 2019**

**INITIALLY UPLOADED: October 8, 2019**


	8. Trust

_Voices. Screaming. Crying._

_ Wide silver eyes glisten behind unassuming curtains to witness the dance of shadows cast against the desecrated plaster on the walls of the Imperial Palace. A whimpering mouth mewls pathetically as a man is cornered by those around him._

_ Gasps follow upon the sight of the revered protectors plunging their swords into their charge. The man screams in pain while his body contorts. More shadows descend upon him and he crumples to the floor. His blood spatters the curtains concealing the only witnesses to the crime._

_ "Ruby! Ruby, come with me!"_

_ Unkempt gold hair on a frightened girl and a pair of glistening lilac over a quivering mouth._

_ "Take my hand! Don't look, don't look!"_

_ The pitter-patter of bare feet across carpet and cold marble._

_ Gasping. Heaving._

_ "Dad," croaks seven-year-old Ruby Rose at her nine-year-old sister Yang, "Th-they, they k-k-ki—"_

_ Yang only gives her a face drenched in tears. Her voice quivers with grief as she screams, "I know, I know! F-follow me! Don't look back!"_

_ The two sisters frantically weave through the twisted maze of the Imperial Palace. Chased by the men in purple cloaks and their blood-stained swords._

_ Voices. Screaming. Crying._

* * *

The morning after was reinvigorating. Ruby remembered little of what she had been dreaming but she knew it was another bitter memory so she stopped thinking about it in favor of feeling less sullen and more optimistic despite her conditions. She had to be. She was Empress and though she may be in chains, she was still a warrior. Her mother was a warrior from the throne who tamed the Senate. And her father was the famed Dragon Emperor for crying out loud.

Ruby saw that she had woken earlier than her guards because she could hear them snoring loudly outside. She still grimaced at her cuffs though. They were making her wrists itch and it was hard to scratch those spots when there weighted iron chains dragging them down.

Even then, she could not let this inconvenience her. She had to hold her ground for the sake of her people. For the sake of her family at home, her friends... For the sake of Qrow who she firmly believed had survived and was still out there fighting. Looking for her. Probably leading the remnants of her Guardsmen or whatever crack legion he cobbled together just to rescue her. She just knew it. She believed it.

The snoring stopped and she could tell that the two sentries were startled awake and probably being reprimanded by someone of greater authority. It didn't sound like Raven though. It sounded more like... The girl from last night strolled inside with that cocky smirk that always made her skin crawl.

"Morning, Your Highness."

Ruby frowned. "Good morning."

"Oh! She finally talks! Amazing," she harped. "And to think I thought you were mute and all those times you were speaking in public were just voice actors you hired to prop you up."

The Empress seethed. "What do you want?"

"Just here to say hi. Is that so bad?"

"Hello then," snorted the sovereign. "Is there anything else?"

The girl smirked. "Wow. Cranky."

Ruby waited patiently. She had already broken last night. There was no use in breaking down again, especially in front of someone who delighted in seeing her like this.

"I'm your new handler. That means that Raven has me checking up on you. You know, the usual stuff. Making sure you're fed and healthy and whatnot."

"Okay." So that's how it was then. The Empress of Sanus was both a captive and someone's pet. A bitter pill to swallow. "What else?"

"Nothing much. Just came here to let you know."

"Well, that's thoughtful of you."

The girl shrugged. "I just thought you needed to know. Not like Raven herself is going to walk in here and tell you herself. She's busy leading us, after all."

"Busy plotting raids?" Ruby jabbed.

A laugh. "You really are cranky today, aren't you."

"I get it from those around me."

The girl rounded on her. She regarded her the same way a scientist regards a specimen. "You know, you're really unlike the nobles we ransom off."

"I prefer to be different."

"Aw, how unique of you. Then again, you're a sovereign and, I guess I can tell you this, we've never held a sitting sovereign for ransom before."

The Empress frowned even more. "Are you done?"

"Darling, I'm just getting started," her handler tittered.

Ruby held her hands close to her chest at that. She watched the girl's arms, tracking them where they rested on her hips, close to where those circular blades hung off her belt loops. "Getting started with what?"

"My day, of course. What? You thought I was going to start something with you?"

The Empress seethed until she noticed the flaps behind her sway to the side and Raven herself stroll in. Her mask slipped off her face to reveal a face that was uncomfortably similar a hungover Qrow doing early morning roll call for the Imperial Guard.

"Vernal," barked the Bandit Queen.

The girl before her stiffened with wide eyes and turned to greet her superior. "Yes, Raven?"

"Please don't toy with the merchandise."

Ruby scowled. She was a human being, not some commodity at the flea market. "Merchandise? Really, Raven? You're going to ransom me off?"

Raven raised a brow. "Ransom? Do you really think we're that desperate?"

"You're bandits. Outlaws. Your newest hostage is the Empress of Sanus. What else am I supposed to think?"

"You're smarter than I took you for, I'll give you that," Vernal snickered.

"Oh, har-har," Ruby snorted. She shook her chains at the Bandit Queen. "Well? How much are you going to demand for my release? Ten million? Hundred million? Or are you going for a political angle here?"

This time, Raven smirked. "Now you're catching on."

Ruby narrowed her eyes at her. "Political. So who is it? Who hired you? Some disgruntled Mistralian prince? The White Fang? How much are you being paid to have me in this position?"

"Why do you think you're in this position?" countered the Bandit Queen.

The Empress wracked her brain for the myriad of reasons she could be. She had gone through the storm of repercussions last night and came up with some consequences to her sudden disappearance. Especially after a dramatic ambush that crippled the vaunted Sanussian Imperial Guard. Partially because of her own erroneous orders.

"Take a guess," Vernal prodded.

"You want to cripple the Empire," Ruby started.

At this, Raven laughed. As did Vernal.

"What's so funny?"

"If I wanted to destroy a nation like Sanus, I would have done more drastic things than kidnap their sovereign."

"Besides, your subordinates are already doing that so why be redundant?" Vernal added.

Ruby gawked. "What?"

Raven shook her head. She motioned to Vernal who then fished out her scroll and offered the captive Empress the latest headlines to grace the media since yesterday.

'_Empress Missing! Lord Protector Orders Immediate Response_'

'_Sanus Enraged by Mistral; Imperials Demand Retribution_'

'_Crisis Unfolding: Empress Ambushed, Disaster For Mistral, Opportunity For Hawks_'

Then the captioned photographs of a severely unsmiling Ozma speaking before the Imperial Senate, stills of clips recording Yang's red-eyed raging reaction at the news, and the public outcry at the 'injustice' wrought upon them by the 'backstabbing Mistralians.' That was not to mention the rounds of condemnations barked by Marshal Ironwood and Prime Minister Belladonna at this 'heinous act' perpetrated against the 'beloved sovereign.' All of which horrified Ruby.

"'The sudden and unprovoked attack upon the Empress of Sanus,'" Vernal read aloud, "'has been interpreted by many as an act of aggression conducted by Mistral against Sanus and could very well be seen as an act of war by those who adhere stridently to the traditional laws of warfare.'"

"The 'darling jewel of Remnant' they say," Raven added. "My, you really have developed quite the following in the short time since you were crowned. I'm actually surprised."

Ruby grit her teeth. "Is this what you wanted? Public outcry? Inciting negativity for the Grimm!? War among nations!? You want us all to kill each other off!?"

To the surprise of both the Empress and Vernal, the Bandit Queen dropped her mirth and soured her features so fiercely that the latter suddenly stopped reading and cautiously took a step back.

"It was never my intention to incite war or rile up the Grimm," Raven growled. "My only intention is to lead my people to survive in this unforgiving world. To be caught in the crossfire of two warring nations would be a position that would be detrimental to the Branwen Tribe. Why, of all things, would you think I would be so hawkish to risk the safety of my people over a conflict that would annihilate us all?"

Ruby gulped. "... Why am I your prisoner then?"

Vernal glanced to her, both intrigued and apprehensive.

Raven leaned against her cage. "Would you rather be impaled on the sword of a faunus or be breathing well in a cage?"

"You weren't cooperating with Adam?"

The Bandit Queen smirked. "Adam's a deluded fool. He thinks that exterminating royalty would solve all his problems."

"So you...?"

"I saved you," snorted Raven. "Gods, do I have to spell it out for you? I was expecting you to be smart enough to get to that conclusion yourself. I guess I overestimated your capabilities."

The Empress scowled. "I'm eighteen. There's only so much I can do!"

"Your father was a well-rounded Huntsman apprentice at that age. He dodged the Imperial draft by enrolling at Beacon. Yet he still enlisted after he graduated. Probably because of his patriotism."

"He heeded the call of duty," Ruby corrected. "He couldn't let his friends serve without him!"

"Yes, he did," Raven parroted forlornly. "Those were the rules back then, weren't they? Still the same rules now, don't you think? Everyone has to serve. Those with potential have their Auras unlocked and evaluated, their Semblances checked. Of course, not everyone's blessed with these gifts."

The Empress was silent. As was Vernal who stood a few steps away, scroll open and idle in hand.

The Bandit Queen folded her arms and leaned against the cage. "I take it old Oz didn't tell you much about me, huh. Typical."

"I know you were in the army. Mom and dad had stories of you. Yang combed through the annals just to salvage whatever records they had about you."

Raven smiled. "Of course, they did."

"You were a _speculatores_. One of the best in the whole Imperial Army!"

A bitter snort. "I was one of the 'best.' And before that, I was _auxilia_. Me and my brother. Vale is not our birth place as I'm sure you know. Our homes were annexed by the colonists in Novosanae and, consequently, my brother was conscripted to form the first generation of those three crack legions hiding behind their fortress walls. I volunteered just so he wouldn't suffer alone."

Ruby blinked. That was not the Raven she grew up learning about. The only people who ever had more than one positive thing to say about her were her parents. Qrow preferred to forget Raven. Ozma and Salem refused to talk about her other than what she did before she supposedly 'abandoned' her marital vows to Taiyang.

Supposedly.

"We had our Auras and our Semblances and more experience than many of the recruits. But we weren't Huntsmen by the record. And back then, registered Huntsmen were automatically given junior commands. Though that wasn't always the case. A lot of officers weren't always Huntsmen. Many were hardened veterans who only had their Auras unlocked. Some among them hid their Semblances from the records for their own reasons. As for me and my brother... Well, given our unique circumstances, it was easy to earn our commissions. Easier still since we were put in the same legion, the same _centuria_, the same _contubernium_."

"If you served with Qrow in the same...then you served with..."

"Yes, my _niece_. My brother and I were assigned to an underperforming _contubernium_ commanded by Decanus Taiyang Xiao-Long. You know the rest."

"But...you weren't—"

"Around that often?" Raven simpered bitterly. "I was _speculatores_. I was always out in the field, weeks to months on end. Selling out people I knew. Betraying my own kin. Making sure my brother and your father wouldn't march into a deathtrap."

"They..." Ruby stammered. "I...I didn't know..."

"Sure, you didn't. They never told you. They just said I was a disgraceful whore who left the Dragon Emperor on a whim and nearly aborted the Grand Duchess."

"My parents never said you were!"

A snort. "Your godparents did."

The Empress looked across the bars to see Vernal standing quiet, scroll dimly glowing with the page of the editorial she had been reading. As much of a nuisance as the lesser bandit was, Ruby could tell that the she was holding her tongue out of curiosity. That proved that these were new revelations to Vernal.

"Brothers and sisters in arms, we all were," Raven continued distantly. "Ten years in the Imperial Army. We could've opted out after three. But your father wanted to go the full mandatory record. And we stayed with him. More than enough time to question why we were even here in the first place."

"You still served the full ten years," Ruby pointed out, her animosity long since abated. Now she was interested. Everything she had learned about Raven was contradicted by the Bandit Queen herself. She should not have been surprised yet she found herself biting her lip in mild stupefaction.

"Ten years serving your grandfather. He didn't care for us. A lot of the leadership back then never did." Raven let out a long sigh while she continued to stare distantly at the carpet in front of the cage. "At least Summer cared..."

The Empress clammed up at the mention of her mother. She slumped to sit with her on shackled hands on her bended knees.

"Other than her or your father..." The Bandit Queen shook her head, her notorious facade once more shielding her emotions. "I'm dead to Qrow. And so is he to me. And your sister doesn't even care."

"That's a lie!"

The two brigands eyed the captive sovereign.

Ruby gulped. "Yang cares about you. She spent years searching for you. She combed through every record, every link, every little hint just to find out a little more about you. She wants to know you."

Raven rounded herself to face the bars fully. Her piercing red eyes, so hauntingly similar to a Qrow and even Yang when enraged, bore into hers.

"I don't believe every bad thing they say about you," Ruby continued. "Now that I'm here, I can say for certain that you're unlike what I thought you were... Mostly. But still! You never wanted to abort Yang. You...you carried her until she was born. You were there...long enough to name her and feed her... You...you still care for Yang."

The Bandit Queen stared at her with a face of stone. A moment later, she quietly slipped on her mask. "Good morning, Your Majesty."

Then she left.

"Congratulations," Vernal echoed. "You got Raven to talk more than any of us ever could."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Ruby sneered.

The bandit gave her a murky look before shaking her head on her way out. "So hard to compliment people like you..."

* * *

Boredom was one of the few things that Ruby thought she could ever experience in a situation such as this. Alas, with nothing to do but sit in her cage all day long, waiting for the her next meal or the next interaction with her captors, the idleness ate away at her.

At first, she tried picking through her chains for any weak links. So far, she ended up frustrated. The locks were clearly old but they were sturdy and the scratches she saw on the cuffs were telltale of the many others before her who tried to do the same. With nothing other than the clothes on her back or the waste bucket in the corner, she was powerless to break free.

She then tried to draw upon her Semblance. Then again, she was extremely limited in options with regards to super speed. What could she do? Run into the bars so fast hoping that the momentum of her body would break through? Even she wasn't dumb enough to try that. At best, she'd rile up the rest of the camp and receive a sterner punishment from Raven. At worse, she would only end up hurting herself, Aura be damned.

When Vernal showed up to shovel her lunch through the bars of her cell, she contemplated the diplomatic approach. Ruby ended up with some weak-willed words to which the bandit rolled her eyes, laughed, and walked away.

Now the sovereign was left to her own devices, picking at specs of dirt in her cage and thinking of implausible ways to escape to pass the time.

Was this what it was like to be in prison? Is this what her prisoners had to go through in the jails back home? Much less the ancient penal colonies set up in the Grimm lands and the fringes of the Empire? If anything, the lack of anything to do while her wrists were aching and itching between cast iron chains was going to drive her mad before the day would end.

Ruby tried to keep herself occupied with trying to free herself with the nothings that she had. In the back of her mind, she held out hope that her freedom would come in the form of a rescue, daring or not. Until then, she could only either plot a way out or wish for something exciting to happen, if only to kill the boredom.

And something did happen.

The moment Raven and Vernal walked into the tent with their masks on, the Empress wished she could take back her sentiments. She did not have a good feeling of where this was going.

"Good. You still look decent," chided the Bandit Queen. "I want the whole world to see that the 'beloved sovereign' is alive and well."

Ruby blinked. "You...have my scroll?"

Vernal withdrew it from her pocket and unfolded it, shaking the device tauntingly behind the bars. "Took me ten minutes to crack your password. Interesting chatroom you got with your friends. I was surprised you didn't have any more than three."

"Hey!" she squawked. "Don't look through those—"

"Or you'll what?"

"Vernal."

Vernal snapped at attention then swiped through the screen on the Empress's scroll and aimed the camera at her behind the bars. Her thumb hovered over record button on the holographic screen. "Say hi to the world, Your Highness. Oh, and don't forget to smile."

"Don't try to hide your face," Raven echoed behind her own domineering facade.

Ruby did not. She put on her most defiant glare and, straining against her cuffs, stood in her cage to show the whole of Remnant that she was alive and well and definitely not being held down by these brigands. Her will was strong!

"Wow. Really going for the undeterred look, huh," Vernal sniggered.

"Are you online?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. They should be picking up the signal right about now."

The Empress tilted her head. "So you know that my device is bugged yet you're going online. They can pinpoint my location, you know."

Vernal snorted. "I'm not that dumb, honey. Sure they can tell where we are but we'll be far from here long before the rescue party shows up. Hope you're used to hoofing it for miles."

Ruby's eyes went wide. "Wait, what!?"

"Smile for the camera, Your Majesty."

"Begin recording," Raven ordered.

Ruby tried her best not to fold to her own scroll camera. Even then, despite her best efforts, she had been broadcast to the rest of Remnant. Now the world was going to react in the many ways that she feared.

* * *

The rest of the day passed with about as much agonizing idleness as before. This time, Vernal showed up only to hand her dinner. Whatever few words they exchanged always devolved into hostile jabs until the bandit walked out with the empty plate.

The following morning, the bandit walked in with a sour look on her face. She pointed to the waste bucket in the corner to which Ruby smirked and, while passing it through the bars, deliberately spilled what little had been accumulated onto the bandit's boots. Vernal tried so hard not to lash out, mainly out of fear from Raven. A minor victory but one that the captive sovereign paid later for when no one showed up with either a plate of food or at least her waste bucket.

Ruby held herself together, and held her business in, until nightfall when Vernal returned with a bowl of soup and her pail. And then some.

The bandit unashamedly showed her on her own scroll the effects of her 'captivity video' as it was unilaterally named by the media. Sensationalist hooey or not, the footage was real and it absolutely incensed Sanus. The public outcry flared into outright public fury.

Ruby was absolutely mortified when she saw how the admiration of her people towards her was being morphed by their own emotions. And the many voices both within the Imperial Senate and among the general public harped the harmony of the hawks. Sanus's anger had become a raging inferno awaiting the direction of the winds.

"Didn't think they love you this much," Vernal intoned. "I'm actually quite surprised."

Ruby was speechless as she read through the latest headlines. The world was reacting with intensity the likes of which she had never anticipated. Yang was obviously being restrained from tearing a war path. Weiss and Blake were scrambling to help in any they can despite their own circumstances. But it was the reaction of her godparents that shook her.

Ozma, as per his prerogative as the Lord Protector of the Empire, announced the invalidity of her rule 'due to the obvious circumstances' and assumed emergency powers. In essence, he was back in charge. He then announced a stern warning to the Kingdom of Mistral as well as the rest of the independents states in the whole of Anima: until Ruby would be returned safely, Sanus will mobilize.

Should any more harm befall her, or at the slightest confirmation of the worst to ever happen to her, the Empire would have the right to invade Mistral. A punitive expedition, no doubt. It would be the Imperial interventions all over again. More bloodshed, more pointless fighting.

Ruby slumped onto her rump, mortified.

"Wow," whistled Vernal as she scrolled through the articles. "All hands on deck for this one. Ships coming out of port, reservists being called up."

"You do know what that means," hissed the Empress.

"Of course, I know what it means. But I don't think they're really going to do it, you know."

Ruby snorted. "How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because it's all bluster. It's all bluff," she retorted. "Do you think your subordinates are going to risk a war for your sorry ass? Sure, you're people love you but do they love you that much? Some eighteen-year-old who barely knows who they are or what they do for a living or all the hardships they go through?"

"At least I try."

A scoff. "Oh, yeah sure. You. Some pampered little princess who thinks she knows what it's like to live off scraps and scrape the bare minimum on a day-to-day because their paychecks are used up for royal banquets. Come the fuck on."

"Is that all you think about?" the Empress growled.

Vernal raised her brow. "About what?"

"Retribution? For your circumstances?"

At this, the bandit's eyes narrowed. She stiffened before the cell. "As if you know me."

"I could say the same." Ruby stood, grimacing at the itch in her wrists from the cuffs that had yet to be removed from her aching hands. "I don't know you or how you grow up but you also don't know what it was really like to grow up the way I did."

"Oh? And what makes you think you're suffering is the same as mine—"

"Because I don't have any freedom!" Ruby screamed.

Vernal stood blinking. Her brow furrowed. "... What?"

"What, you thought I was all-powerful?" scoffed the Empress. "That I can just get whatever I want with just a single order or the snap of my fingers? You think I have it easy because I'm a sovereign?"

The bandit shook her head in disbelief. "You're bullshitting me."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I've been under surveillance since I was _seven_. You think these bars intimidate me? Try having bodies in place of these bars. Always someone escorting me, someone watching me, someone monitoring my calls, someone reading my texts. Being told what to say, where to go, what to do else I'll be 'punished' for being disgraceful. Because I'm next in line to the throne. For crying out loud, Yang has way more freedom than me!"

Vernal was agape even as she continued scrutinizing her. "... You're...you're not lying."

"Sure, I had everything that one could dream of. But I don't have a say in what I get to do for my own." Ruby felt tears streaking down her cheeks as her hands balled into shaking fists. "You think I wanted to be Empress? You think I wanted this life? I just...I just wanted to be normal."

The bandit leaned against the cell, hearing her sniffle. "... You know, you're really different than all the rest of the folks we held."

"Yeah," Ruby snorted. "I got that."

"You know what makes you different?"

"What?"

Vernal sighed. "You're too trusting. You trust me enough to tell me something personal. No coercion, no threats needed."

"I guess that's a compliment."

"It's also a flaw. And..." The bandit shrugged. "...that's part of being normal."

Ruby exhaled. She wiped her face and picked up her bowl. The soup was a bit salty. A fitting flavor after her equally salty outburst.

"Sooner or later, Sanus will mount an operation to rescue you," Vernal opined. "If I you ask me, I'd rather turn you lose so they can take you back. I'd rather live with the pride of having held a sovereign captive than die fighting a war started because the hostage died."

The Empress wiped her lip. "You're pretty open with that information."

"Trust goes both ways."

"The White Fang knew this was going to happen, huh," Ruby noted.

Vernal nodded.

"Adam wanted me dead so Sanus would go to war. A destructive war between the human nations," the Empress continued. "And he'd be in the thick of it doing as much damage to us humans possible."

The bandit nodded again.

"So that's why you rescued me."

Vernal simpered. "Took you long enough."

"I take it Raven just wants me alive so this whole Tribe of yours doesn't get hit by a war."

"That's one reason."

"And the other?"

"That's not for me to say." Vernal held up her hand. "Trust has its limits. Either you figure that part out or you'll have to ask Raven yourself...if she feels like visiting you."

Ruby huffed. "Can I ask you then how long you're planning on keeping me here? You heard Ozma. Sanus is mobilizing."

"For now. You know as well as I do that they take their time. The Imperial Army may be strong but they're not as fast as Atlas or even Menagerie when it comes to getting something done."

"If you want to stop a war from happening, you're going to have to let me go."

Vernal raised an amused brow. "Oh? Let you go out there by yourself? In the woods? No protection? No food or water? Walking around like Grimm food?"

The sovereign scowled. "Oh, ha-ha."

"Again, if it was my decision to make, I'd let you go. But Raven has her reasons."

"Do you trust her for those reasons?"

The bandit simpered. "I have my own reasons."

She finished up her dinner and handed the bowl back through the bars. No more words were said and Ruby was left alone in her cell for the second night.

* * *

It could have been an hour or three since dinner but as far as Ruby could tell, she had barely drifted off to sleep when something shook her awake. Literally.

It was loud enough to snap her out of her drowsiness. It was also bright enough to illuminate the crimson fabric of the tent surrounding her cell. And judging by the silhouettes dancing against the light, she guessed that something serious had happened. Something so serious that it was deafeningly loud, it shook the ground, and it lit up the whole camp like a massive bonfire.

Ruby pushed herself up to stand.

"Vernal?" she called out.

No one seemed to have heard her. Mainly because they were all shouting and screaming. Followed by the sound of steel scraping against steel. And gunshots. And more shouting and screaming. By then, the light had faded to the point that she could no longer discern any more shadows. Yet she could hear something happening out there.

There was a struggle. Many struggles. Fights.

Was it...? Was this her rescue? Had Qrow finally come?

Ruby's heart raced with anticipation. She could barely tell. What if it wasn't Qrow? What if it was someone else? What if it was...Grimm? No, it didn't sound like a Grimm attack.

She was tempted to call out again. It had to be a rescue force. They would know where she was being held. So she breathed in deep.

"Hello!? Anyone! Hey! Anyone out there!"

Most anyone would recognize her voice these days. Someone had to. Sure she was not fond of public appearances and she didn't say much whenever a microphone was shoved under her chin. Then again, what if these were the Imperial Guard? The third cohort sent to Kuchinashi? Or the survivors from Shion? They had to know her voice.

"Hey!" she hollered, her hands wrapped around the bars. "Somebody! Anybody!"

There were small fires casting light against the tent fabric. Pulsating hues that outlined a silhouette approaching the tent flap. Ruby clammed up. This could be anyone. Raven or Vernal? Or, hopefully, Qrow or someone friendly.

A person stumbled through. It was neither a bandit nor a Guardsman.

The Empress of Sanus stared at the blond young man scrambling to stand up in front of her cage. Other than the white chest plate protecting his upper body, he was dressed in nothing more simple than a black hoodie, dirty jeans, and muddy boots. Oh, and he was also using his shield and sword to prop himself up.

"... Who are you?" Ruby asked, more out of disbelief than bewilderment.

He gasped in surprise at her voice. Had he not been expecting her? Upon seeing who she was, he quickly checked over his shoulder before rushing close to the cage where they both had a closer look at each other.

Ruby backed up because of his proximity to the cell. "Uh, wh-who are you?"

"Um, your rescue?" he answered with an uneasy smile.

She blinked. Who on Remnant was this guy?

* * *

**ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: October 4, 2019**

**LAST EDITED: November 5, 2019**

**INITIALLY UPLOADED: November 5, 2019**


	9. Like Juniper Berries, Part 1

"My rescue?"

He beamed confidently. "Yep. Jaune Arc, Huntsman apprentice, sophomore year, Haven Chapter! At your service."

Empress Ruby Rose was more befuddled than awed. Her apparent rescuer was a Huntsman apprentice halfway through his studies. Which meant that he was either being chaperoned by more experienced, licensed Huntsman or he was somehow a part of the crack rescue party hastily assembled and probably raising up the dirt in the encampment. Not quite who she expected. Still, a rescue effort was still a rescue effort and this effort seemed to be working.

"Right," she said with a slow nod. "So, Mister Arc, how are you going to get me out of here?"

Jaune Arc bit his lip. "Uh...I'm working on it."

Ruby blinked. "What?"

"Let me see," he said, ignoring her in scrutinizing the cage. He tapped the lock with his sword and rattled some of the bars. "Huh. This is really sturdy."

"Are you...by yourself?"

"Of course not! I've got my team backing me up."

"Then where are they!?" she demanded.

"Holding off the rest of the Branwen Tribe," he answered quickly. "Stay back!"

The Empress did so and watched as Jaune repeatedly swung his sword against the bars only for the blade to bounce back futilely.

"Okay, that didn't work," he muttered.

"You think?" she grunted.

"Don't worry, miss, uh, I mean, Your Highness, uh, Majesty, um, Greatness...Ma'am!"

Ruby was starting to have doubts. "So you know who I am."

"Well, yeah. Everyone knows who you are. You're the Empress of Sanus. Uh, Your Highness...Ma'am."

"Please stop calling me that."

"Uh, pardon?"

She shook her head. "Just get me out of here. Please?"

Jaune nodded vigorously. "Yes, Your Highness Ma'am! In fact, I may have an idea."

Ruby stood back and watched her 'rescuer' fish something in the satchel hanging on his hip. He withdrew a bright red Dust crystal. Fire. Cleanly cut, refined, and considered highly volatile. She gulped. "Um, Mister Arc, what are you doing?"

"Getting you out," he answered before planting the reactive stone between two bars. "You may want to really keep your distance for this one."

She was already pressing her back against the rear bars with her cuffed hands in front of her face. "Is this going to hurt?"

"Hopefully not!"

Ruby shut her eyes, held her breathe, and braced herself.

"... Uh, Your Highness Ma'am? You do have Aura, right?"

"Just do it!" she barked.

"Yes, Ma'am! Hope this works!"

She heard him strike the crystal with his sword. As expected, an explosion, one too close for comfort, rocked her cell. She felt the shockwave and saw the burning light flash. Ironically, the cuffs around her wrists and the heavy chains running down in front of her bare arms shielded her from whatever burning shrapnel had scraped against her legs and her tattered dress. She smelled slag and opened her eyes to see the frontal bars of her cell bent ripped apart.

Ruby gawked at Jaune smiling at his minor triumph.

He strode over the twisted metal and reached out to her. "That worked better than I expected. Take my hand, Your Highness Ma'am."

The Empress hurried over. In her haste, she tripped over some of the bent steel. She squeaked as her face smashed against his breastplate. The two of them tumbled against the carpet until Jaune pushed her off of him so he could stand. By then, someone else had rushed into the tent. Another young man, adorned in green and wielding an akimbo of automatic pistols with sharpened blades extending from the handgrips.

"Jaune, are you alright?"

"Yep," Jaune grunted, reaching down to help up the Empress. "I got her. Where are—"

"They can't hold back the Bandit Queen any longer," the other answered rapidly. "We have to go now!"

"Shit, they're fighting the crazy bitch herself?" Jaune breathed. "What about the other bandits?"

"They won't be staying down for long. Come on, we have to hurry!"

The blond wrapped his arms around her, pressing her body against his left side while his shield effectively covered her exposed right. He leaned down to meet her in the eye. "Your Highness Ma'am, stay close to me, okay? I got you."

Ruby nodded, wide-eyed.

"Good." He turned to his accomplice. "Ren! Lead the way!"

They hobbled onwards. Jaune pushed through the flap and Ruby was graced with the outside world for the first time in what felt like a week. Around her, the encampment of the Branwen Tribe had been thrown into disarray. There was the obvious breach in the palisade which had showered the yard with splinters and charred timber. Amidst the carnage were bodies, some with visible open cuts and wounds. Some of these bandits didn't even have their Auras unlocked.

Scum as they were, Ruby could not help but feel sympathy for them.

"Were there other hostages!?" Jaune yelled.

"I couldn't find any," Ren barked back. "Either _she_ was the only one or the others had been dispatched."

Ruby nearly choked at that. The thought of being in the proximity of innocent captives being executed made her stomach turn in knots.

Up ahead, the cloud of dust and smoke dissipated to reveal four shapes engaging in a furious melee. Jaune gasped as much as she did. Surrounded by ravaged tents and debris were Raven and Vernal. While the former appeared composed, the latter was showing signs of strain and exhaustion. Before them stood two young women, both in more haggard states: one very familiar redhead stood panting before the Bandit Queen with her spear over her shield while the other, buxom and short-statured, covered her flank with her oversized hammer.

Vernal snapped her head at the liberated Empress. Raven did as well and her composure cracked to show a moment's worth of unrestrained fury.

Ren yelled out. "Jaune, run!"

"No!" screeched the Bandit Queen.

Vernal charged towards the two. Ren rushed to intercept her. The former kicked at his stomach only for the latter to grab her heel and pivot her away. They were now engaged in their own melee.

"Into the woods, let's go," Jaune ordered.

Ruby nodded, herself pumping with adrenaline as she soldiered on with her chains and her bare feet scraping against the jagged gravel. With her Aura kicking in, she tried to draw on her Semblance to make her sprint easier. There was a flicker followed by a short burst of speed that shot her a short distance over the yard.

"Whoa!" Jaune yelped. "Was that—"

"Sorry about that!" she squeaked. "Semblance!"

"You have a Semblance!?"

"Not the time to talk about that!"

The Empress glanced over her shoulder to see Raven sporting a chilling glower. The Bandit Queen deflected the attacks by the two women who appeared to be working with her rescuers. Spear and hammer scraped harmlessly off her blade.

"You're not going anywhere," Raven hissed.

Jaune yanked as hard as he could while Ruby did her best not to slow down, her Semblance proving difficult to control.

They had barely made three steps before the Bandit Queen intercepted them. The blond Huntsman raised his shield arm in time to deflect her strike. In the heat of the moment, many among them noticed the undeniable shock that came over her: Raven did not expect a shield of all things to block a full, powered swing.

In that crucial second of bewilderment, a voice was heard bellowing from the trees directly behind the palisade.

"Heads down, Arc!"

Heads turned to the source which was quickly obscured by a volley of bright, interweaving beams. Various colorful rays of energy swirled through the air from the forest canopies to rip up the ground in their midst.

Ruby screamed. She shut her eyes and grabbed onto the nearest bulwark: Jaune. Together, they were thrown off their feet and into the cloud of dirt that once again flooded the grounds of the Branwen Tribe's encampment.

"Cardin! Watch where you're shooting!"

"You're fucking welcome, Nikos!"

Nikos? Redhead, Nikos... Pyrrha Nikos? The Mistral tournament celebrity? The Empress had little time to process the thought as she was coughing while being hauled back up to stand. Despite the cuffs and chains dragging against her wrists, she managed to rub the dirt out of her eyes. Jaune's face was the first thing she saw, her heart skipping in surprise when his blue irises locked with hers.

"Are you alright, Your Highness Ma'am?"

"I'm fine," she answered. "Ears are ringing though."

He pulled her along. "That's good, that's good... This way!"

Somewhere behind her, drowned beneath a fresh symphony of steel grating and gunfire, Ruby heard the Bandit Queen loose a bone-chilling shriek.

"_No_!"

By then, the Empress traced shapes bursting through the breach in the walls. Grimm? No. They were people. Soldiers? With how they moved, she doubted it. She saw an array of assorted weaponry. Oddly-shaped yet twisting into different shapes. Huntsman equipment.

"Here come the cavalry, baby!" hollered a young man with spiky hair sliding into the fray with a pair of extended daggers equipped with spinning cylindrical chambers. "Dove, back me up here!"

Ruby traced another shape—Dove, was it?—leap out of the canopies of the trees along with someone bigger. Both men disappeared into the cloud where the noise of battle rang through.

"Russel, on me! Sky, Dove, go right!"

More appeared out of the evening mist and charged into the fray.

"Save some for us, Winchester! Yats, throw ham! Velv, Fox, take the left!"

"CRDL, CFVY, watch your heads! This is the Bandit Queen we're talking about here!"

"I hear you, Arslan! Beacon's best is here to hold your hand."

"Oh, ha-ha, Coco."

The sovereign had regained her sprint. With small, controlled bursts of speed, she had managed to keep the momentum of their flight across the encampment while around her, Huntsmen and Huntresses—apprentices from Haven, she guessed—occupied Raven's attention.

"We're almost there," Jaune heaved above the noise.

"I've got you covered," Ren added between breathes as he sprinted to their right.

The other two women caught up, themselves panting heavily over pained strides.

"About time they showed up," hooted the shorter one with the large hammer. "You think they can hold the Bandit Queen down?"

The redhead with the spear—Ruby was sure it was Pyrrha Nikos—glanced over her shoulder. "We don't have time to see if they do."

Jaune threw a worried glance between them. "You think they can...?"

"With their skill and numbers, they might," Ren assured. "But this is Raven Branwen. They can only do so much against her. They have to pull back as soon as we're far enough away to be followed by the other bandits."

"Good enough."

Underneath their conversation, Ruby struggled to keep up. She was pushing both her lungs and her Aura to their limits, resisting the urge of using her Semblance lest she topple everyone over. Her bare feet were scraping against the rugged underbrush while her arms and legs ached from the constant running. As far as she could tell, they had already escaped into the forest. Nothing but towering pines and conifers and the stinging scent of unadulterated nature.

It was bittersweet.

"We can slow down now," Jaune announced after what felt like a half-hour of running.

The five of them trudged to a halt, almost doubling over. Panting. Sweating. Struggling to catch their breaths and keeping their hearts from beating any faster than they needed to. Ruby herself collapsed to her knees. She could feel her body heating up; her blood was rushing to her extremities. The edges of her vision blurred, pulsed, and slowly darkened.

"Holy shit," the short woman gasped. "I can't believe we actually busted out the Empress of Sanus herself..."

"Nora," chastised Pyrrha. "Don't be so brash in front of her."

"Oh! Whoops, sorry, Your Imperial Highness Majesty."

Ruby wanted to groan yet found herself losing a giggle. That giggle grew louder, stunning her rescuers into silence. She was laughing now. Laughing with tears. Laughing with her bound hands reaching up to Jaune and enveloping him into the biggest hug she could give. She had practically thrown herself onto him, weeping openly over his shoulder while sporting the widest, wobbliest grin.

"Thank you, thank you!" she cried. "_Gratias ago_! _Gratias maximas_!"

In the dim light of the shattered moon, she could see the other three expressing a mix of emotions. Pyrrha was surprised, Nora beamed, Ren showed...nothing. But Ruby didn't care. The captive Empress of Sanus had been liberated.

A gauntleted hand patted her back. "Hey, now. Uh, you're welcome...Your Highness Ma'am."

Ruby mewled into his shoulder, crying until she was too tired to cry anymore.

* * *

They had wandered for a bit before carving up some space in a small glen. Judging by the biting cold blowing through the trees and the easiness by which they were getting tired after covering a few meters, Jaune guessed that they had meandered higher up in the forested mountains west of Mistral.

Ruby rubbed her wrists and ankles as she huddled under a blanket close to the fire. She had stopped shivering but still felt the highland chill digging into her toes and fingers. That and her tattered and ripped up dress was doing little to protect her against the freezing temperatures hence the blanket that Pyrrha so kindly spared. Across from her, Nora broke twigs and fed them piecemeal into the flame while Ren readied the slices of salted meat for cooking.

Her chains had been broken and unceremoniously discarded along the way. The relief was cathartic and Ruby was in high spirits even as she was barefoot trudging along this Huntsman team JNPR from Haven Academy in Mistral. Like the juniper berries growing in the gardens of the Imperial Palace.

"How are you feeling, Your Majesty?" Pyrrha asked, sitting beside her.

Ruby smiled as best she could, herself amazed by the meekness radiating from this four-time regional champion. The real Pyrrha Nikos was a surprisingly different person compared to the celebrity athlete who was declared the 'Invincible Girl' and ranked as among Mistral's best proteges in the school of combat.

"I'm fine, Miss Nikos. Don't worry about me."

"Oh, that's just who she is, Your Majesty," chirped Nora. "Pyrrha's like our team mom. Worrying is just part of what she does. She makes sure we're all comfy and fed and snug before bed."

The Empress giggled at that. In the short time since her rescue, she had grown accustomed to the chatterbox that was Nora Valkyrie. Her cheer and optimism resonated with Ruby; the sovereign thoroughly enjoyed her obviously exaggerated but creatively imaginative tale of hunting massive Grimm in the wilds of Mistral. If anything, it was the only thing that kept their spirits up during their hike.

"Sounds like quite the adventure, Miss Valkyrie."

"Adventure? Oh, we've been on lots of adventures! Wilder and crazier even!"

"Now, now, Nora," chuckled Pyrrha. "We don't want to overwhelm Her Majesty with your stories."

"I wouldn't mind hearing more," Ruby said.

Nora grinned. "Yay! The big queen herself wants to hear more! I'm so flattered!"

The sovereign giggled. "Quite animated, aren't you."

"We can get very animated at times, Your Majesty," admitted Miss Nikos. "Nora's usually the one who starts trouble for us. Ren usually reins her in but sometimes she can prove too much for him alone so Jaune and I step in."

"Speaking of Jaune-Jaune," Nora trailed. She stood up and walked over to her team leader who was resting on his rear after hammering pegs into the ground to hold the corners of the large tent that they all shared. And would have to share with the Empress. "Do you still have the map?"

Jaune dug through his backpack, pulled out a rolled up map, and spread it across the ground near the fire pit. Ruby angled her head to peek. She saw circles, arrows, and markers along with names written haphazardly over faded texts. It was an old map updated on the fly with information that could have been unreliable. But it did show a few names she could recognize: Shion, Oniyuri, Kuroyuri.

Her view was obscured by Jaune's finger running over the map. "Right...if the Branwen camp was here...and our positions were here when we started...then we headed, uh, east so...that should put us right about..."

"Not there," interjected Nora who deflected every area highlighted by her team leader. "And definitely not there."

"But...this is where we went. This was an old road...at some point...I think. Wait, hold on..."

"Jaune-Jaune? Don't tell me we're lost."

"Our bearing was thirty degrees northeast of the Branwen camp," Ren corrected distantly, himself busy with cooking the slices of tenderized meat the team had purchased earlier that day.

Jaune furrowed his brow. "How'd you know?"

"Educated guess."

Nora pouted. "Yeah. We're lost."

"We can't be lost," protested the leader of team JNPR. "We stuck to the egress route so we're not far off from where we should be."

"Uh-huh. And where exactly are we, Fearless Leader?"

"Um...definitely not at the rendezvous point, for one."

Pyrrha cleared her throat. "How about we enjoy a bit of dinner before discussing our next steps, shall we?"

Ruby nodded at Ren after he wordlessly handed her a plate with her share of the cooked meat. He did not reciprocate which did not really bother her that much. Though she wondered if he was always so stone-faced. She would have to ask about that later.

"We can still pick up the signal from the CCT," Jaune continued, raising his scroll over his head. "It's faint and we might be monitored but I don't think we'll be seen as a threat."

"In a countryside plagued with marauding gangs, Grimm, and crazy wildlife? I don't think so," Nora argued. "We're taking too big of a risk."

"Well we don't have proper navigation tools now, don't we?"

"We could have if we didn't jump on the fly."

"We still have signal. We can contact the other teams for the rendezvous point!"

"We haven't heard from them since the raid! We don't even know if they're—"

Pyrrha once more cleared her throat. "That's enough, you two. Time to eat."

Jaune and Nora threw her pouts that made Ruby smile. The two of them squatted by the fire and dug into their plates with the loud Valkyrie going on another one of her long-winded tales. Jaune and Pyrrha shook their heads and laughed along. Ren, on the other hand, kept to himself.

Ruby tilted her head as she observed him. Lie Ren was showing more and more to be the quiet type. Perhaps that was a vital element to the dynamic within team JNPR though she had barely known them for four hours now. Still, the Empress was growing more curious as to why he had been so reserved. He had been loud during the raid on the Branwen camp but afterwards, he was mostly tightlipped.

"Hey, Ren," Jaune said. "You've been a little quiet lately. Something on your mind, buddy?"

Ren flashed his teammate a smile. A fake one, Ruby discerned. "Nothing too important."

The Empress noted the serious air that had descended upon the rest of JNPR. Was Ren being this silent not a normal thing among them?

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha pressed.

Ren shook his head. "Yes. 'Tis only a few passing thoughts."

"Yeah~," Nora drawled. "You're going on one of your old 'brain tangents,' huh."

"Brain tangents?" Ruby queried.

"Yeah. Sometimes, Ren just doesn't feel like talking. But actually, he's really thinking. Like, really deep thinking. Like, you know, pondering the meaning of the world, why we exist, what our purpose is, all that kind of stuff, y'know? The really deep and metaphysical thinking," prattled the Valkyrie.

The Empress nodded slowly. "I see."

"Sooo~, Your Highness," Nora cooed, sliding up over to her. "What's it like to be Empress?"

"Nora!"

"Nora, don't be so forward with—"

Ruby laughed. "That's okay. It's not like people ask me that all the time."

Nora made a face. "Really? Aren't people that curious on Sanus?"

"Not as often as they're allowed to be," sighed the sovereign. "Access to me is...managed strictly by my bodyguards."

"For your protection, I take it?" Jaune asked.

"Pretty much."

Silence. Fire crackling.

"Being Empress isn't what a lot of people think it is, huh."

Ruby shook her head, her face drooping as she stared into the fire. "Far from it."

"I'm sure there are caveats to the luxuries of being a sovereign," Pyrrha mused. "It is not much different here in Mistral. Or anywhere else on Anima. With royalty, it is a different life. Far different than what most people think it is."

"Huh, and I thought royals had it easy," Nora remarked.

"It isn't easy, actually," Ruby muttered. "Miss Nikos has a point."

"Royal drama?"

The Empress shrugged. "You could say that."

Jaune stood and stretched his arms. "Well, I guess that's enough about that topic. It's about time we all got some shut-eye. I'll take first watch."

"Sounds good," Pyrrha agreed, gathering up all their empty plates. "Same rotation?"

"Yep." The blond team leader extended his hand to the Empress with a warm smile. "But we should first get you to bed, don't you think, Your Highness Ma'am?"

Ruby felt tickled and allowed herself to be helped up. Behind the campfire, she caught a mirthful Nora elbowing a flustered Pyrrha. "I agree. It has been exhausting. But first, I would like to thank you all for saving me. I hope your other friends are safe and unharmed. Please extend my thanks to them."

"We'll be sure to pass it on, Your Majesty!" Nora chirped.

"They would be honored, I'm sure," Pyrrha remarked.

On the log across from her, Ren offered a curt nod.

"Goodnight, team JNPR," Ruby bade.

"Goodnight, Your Majesty!"

Jaune, being the gentleman that he was, held her hand as he guided her to the tent set up ten paces behind the campfire. Ruby noticed Pyrrha wince but that was probably because Nora elbowed her a little too hard on the ribs.

"I hope you won't mind our, uh, accommodations," the blond said softly. "It's the best we've got and it might get a little cramped—"

She held up her hand. "That's okay, Mister Arc. I wouldn't mind the company."

For a moment, in the dim lighting of either the shattered moon above or the fire pit pulsing behind them, it appeared that his cheeks had gone a slightly bright red shade. "Well...if you put it that way..."

"Thank you."

"What?"

Ruby breathed in. And breathed out. Gods, why was it so hard to express herself so freely to others outside of royalty? She was only trying to be grateful to her rescuers! "Thank you...so much for...rescuing me."

Jaune beamed. Uneasily. "Hey, it's no big deal, heh. I mean, we, uh, were on a joint training mission and we were in the area when we heard about the, uh, y'know, thing and, well, what with Sanus and Mistral going to war over your sakes, we sort of jumped on the fly so..."

Jumped on the fly? Training mission in the area? Interesting details. Though she did cringe at his mention of her nation threatening war over what had been done to her. But Ruby would have to prod for answers after she had gotten some sleep. She was, after all, cold and tired. And her feet was starting to hurt. As did her wrists and ankles which were itching from the rashes that she seemed to have gotten from her cuffs.

"Uh, you can choose your spot," Jaune stammered.

"That's fine," Ruby answered, settling down in the middle of their beddings which were warm and soft and a far cry from the cold hard ground. "Goodnight, Mister Arc."

"Goodnight, Ruby... I mean, um, Your Highness Ma'am! Err, Your Majesty!"

"Just say Your Majesty."

"Of course, um, Your Majesty."

Ruby smiled tiredly back before she slipped under the covers in the tent. Despite her exhaustion, it took her a long while to drift off to sleep. Especially since she could hear team JNPR directly outside the tent, lightly arguing amongst themselves over auburn cardinals, coffee, horses, and preventing a war between Sanus and Mistral.

* * *

**ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: November 6, 2019**

**LAST EDITED: November 14, 2019**

**INITIALLY UPLOADED: November 14, 2019**


	10. Like Juniper Berries, Part 2

_Voices. Screaming. Crying._

_ Ruby holds onto Yang while she tries her best to block out the argument raging through the stone walls of the Imperial Palace. Her older sister runs her hand through her hair and tries to shush her even though she herself shakes from the voices of their godparents._

_ "She's just a child!"_

_ "She is the heiress-apparent and thus must be guided accordingly."_

_ "She could barely comprehend the most basic tenets of statecraft!"_

_ "She will understand as she matures."_

_ "And when she starts questioning your policies? What then, hmm? Entertain her with your half-witted wisdom, your omniscient foresight?"_

_ "And what would you have me do? We are at a crisis! We cannot rely on our standing alone to maintain the Empire. Soon, the people will be clamoring for their rightful sovereign!"_

_ "With your experience, I would have expected a wiser course of action than this."_

_ "Then I implore you to prove me wrong."_

_ "So be it."_

_ Yang whispers into her ear that everything is going to be alright. Ozma and Salem were only having a minor spat. A small argument, one among many, that rings a little too loud to be heard. A small argument that made the Imperial Guard wince and leave, more out of fear than out of respect for their privacy. Yet even Ruby sees that her older sister does not believe in her own lies._

_ "I don't want to be Empress," Ruby mewls under the thunder of her raging godparents._

_ "I know, I know," Yang chokes tearfully. "I don't want to be a princess either."_

_ The two half-sisters weep silently. Concealed under the covers of their blankets of the bed they shared since that fateful incident with their father. Yet, not even the comfort of their temporary quarters could protect them from the storm raging between Ozma and Salem._

_ Ozma raises his voice louder and louder. Salem shrieks even more. And the two continue to holler and snarl until a blast is heard and the Imperial Guard rushes over to investigate. Ruby only shuts her eyes as she hears angry voices. Screaming. Crying._

* * *

Ruby was startled awake when Jaune tripped on the zipper flap of the tent while switching shifts with Pyrrha. The blond landed clumsily on the space next to her. Amazingly, Nora only shifted in her spot to her right—dragging her rather heavy thigh over hers—while Ren remained silent, sequestered, and undisturbed on the other side.

The Empress rubbed her eyes to see Jaune adjust himself on the spot where Pyrrha had been sleeping. It was still dark outside, that much was clear with the only light coming from the campfire dying outside. That and he was using his scroll to see what he was doing.

"Sorry to wake you, Your High—err, Your Majesty," he whispered as he laid down onto his back to her left. He winced and grimaced over the shuffling noises of his breastplate, shoulder greaves, and gauntlets.

"That's okay," Ruby mumbled. "What time is it?"

"Two in the morning."

"Oh, wow. Hour-long shifts? What time are we moving?"

Jaune settled beside her. "Around dawn. We have to keep moving. That way, we won't be an easy target for Grimm or bandits."

Ruby laid flat on her back. "Aren't you...uncomfortable with sleeping in your armor?"

He chuckled. "I've slept in worse, Your Majesty."

She turned her head to see him smiling at the canopy of the tent. "You're...chipper?"

"Good emotions to keep away the Grimm."

"I see," she sighed. The moment passed in silence and Ruby had yet to drift back to whatever bitter dream she was having. Not that she wanted to go back to it, she wished her mind would take her to more pleasant places than reliving vague events in her life that had her stomach retching for some reason.

Then again, how could she ever remember something so distant yet so vivid? It puzzled her how her most blurry memories were those of her childhood. More unnerving was why she was dreaming of them now of all times. Why was she remembering these things now? There was so little she could recall from those years other than the warmer days when her family was still complete...

"Um, Your Majesty," interrupted Jaune. "Are you still awake?"

Ruby turned her head to him. "I am. What is it, Mister Arc?"

"I'm sorry for...interrupting your sleep."

"I've been awake since you stumbled in."

"Oh. Right. Um, yeah. So I do hope you wouldn't mind me asking..."

"Ask."

"Okay... Are you...alright?"

She gave him a confused look. "What do you mean? Of course, I'm alright. I'm fine."

Jaune adjusted himself to rest on his side so he could face her fully. He expanded his scroll and placed it between them, the flashlight app switched on and dimmed. Deep blue irises met curious silver. "You don't seem to be."

The Empress glanced away. "You can't be sure of that."

"You're right. I can't. But I can tell that something's been bothering you."

She sighed. What use was there in deflecting his questions? What did she have to hide anyway? She was alone out here, poorer than a beggar on the street, and escorted by a team of sophomore apprentices from Haven Academy. "... You can tell?"

"Sort of."

Ruby would have turned on her side as well were it not for Nora's heavy leg unceremoniously draped over her thigh. "I'm just a little shook up, that's all."

"A little?"

"Okay. I am shook up. Very shook up."

"Do you...want to talk about it? Your Majesty?"

Would it help? "I...don't have the words to vocalize exactly what's going on with me right now..."

"It's okay if you're uncomfortable with it. Forgive me for intruding."

"No, no, you weren't. You were...you were being curious and I understand why."

"Then I hope you're okay with me or my team asking you a lot of questions. I'm saying this now so you won't be overwhelmed later on. Especially by Nora. She...she can get very inquisitive."

She flashed him a forgiving smile. "That's okay. I don't mind the conversation."

He smiled back. "Not many people...are this casual with you, are they?"

A sigh. "... No."

"Huh. Not even...in Vale? Or in the palace or behind closed doors?"

"Not as often as one would think."

The next moments were left to the noise of crickets competing with Nora's snores. Outside, Pyrrha stood guard, as shown by her shadow cast against dim firelight painting the fabric of the tent. Jaune and Ruby fell mute, staring up at the red hues coloring their shelter. They both waited for sleep to come. Minutes ticked away and they were still awake.

Finally, Nora had shifted again in her sleep and dragged her leg off of the Empress, freeing her to turn on her side to face Jaune. The light from his scroll was still on, showing him staring blankly into nothing.

"Who were those other friends of yours?" Ruby whispered.

"You mean the other teams?"

"Yes. The ones who raided the camp with you."

"They were other Huntsman apprentices. Out here, there are sixteen of us in teams of four. Us and Team ABRN are enrolled at Haven. Teams CRDL and CFVY, on the other hand, are from the Vale Chapter. They're part of a visiting students' program between the academies."

"I see. And you mentioned you were all on a training mission in the area?"

"More or less."

"How did you know where I was?"

Jaune turned to her, unsure.

Ruby puckered her lip. "It's okay if you don't have to tell me."

"No. I guess there's no harm in letting you know." He breathed deep and tapped his scroll to show some of the pictures he took of the map she had seen earlier, albeit without the recent ink marks. "It was mostly CRDL and CFVY who went on the initiative with them being from Vale and all."

"Beacon Academy?"

"The Beacon Chapter, yeah. I guess patriotism is a big thing over there on Sanus, huh."

It came with the draft, Ruby wanted to add. She knew that her people revered the throne by habit and were taught to revere the throne as early as pre-school. At least, that was how her predecessors wanted it.

"When the video came out showing you as a hostage, there was a firestorm of information. The CCT was flooded with data inputed from all over Remnant. It caused a lag in communications which messed up our line with Haven...which was already messed up by how weak the signal is out here to begin with. With the servers stretched and overloaded, we were practically left in the dark out here."

"How did you find me?"

He swiped over the screen to a show her photographs of his team and fellow Huntsmen apprentices. "We received distress calls from Shion."

Ruby felt her throat dry up.

"The calls were vague at best and Headmaster Lionheart, our headmaster at Haven, sent us to investigate. It doubled as our training mission for this semester with ABRN. Two of the staff were supposed to shadow us but CRDL and CFVY signed on for extra credits. Made sense since CFVY were juniors with more experience than us and CRDL needed the credits to, uh, offset some old demerits. They actually participated in that whole Breach thing that went down in Vale a couple years ago."

The Empress hummed at that. She remembered the Breach. And her first mass Grimm extermination effort along with Yang, Weiss, and Blake. The four of them called it the bloodying of the unofficial Team 'RWBY' despite the media parceling them out as individuals helping out as best they could. The public praised them for it but her godparents reprimanded them for their recklessness behind closed doors.

She noticed that Jaune hesitated to show her more. Apparently, all that he had swiped through were snapshots of them hiking through the wilds and setting up camp in various spots.

"We were expecting a serious Grimm incursion. We weren't expecting a...war zone."

A war zone. Gods, the Empress wanted to hide under the covers. Instead, her eyes remained glued to the screen, a part of her silently begging him to show her pictures of her dead bodyguards. When she finally found her voice, her inquiry came out in a strangled squeak, "What...what did you s-see?"

His finger hovered over his scroll. "We knew what we signed up for when we first started out as apprentices... We had an idea of what the worst could be. But seeing the carnage with our own eyes was...really something else."

Seconds later, he swiped the screen to which Ruby almost lost whatever exhaustion was lulling her to sleep.

"We saw debris. Lots of debris. And then...bodies. Civilians, militia. And..."

"... _Custodibus Imperatoria_."

Jaune looked up at her. His finger hovered over an image of someone on the ground, decked in segmented plate armor iconic of the Imperial Sanussian Army and half wrapped in a deep purple cloak. Dark crimson smeared the body, running from a nasty gash under the arm and the open lips bearing the haunting expression of a man who had not had a chance to defend himself. "... Pardon, Your Majesty?"

Ruby had to gather herself to reply. "The Imperial Guard..."

"You mean...the Sanussian Imperial Guard?"

She nodded, her voice barely coming out. "Y-yes... Th-they were my...my bodyguards...my men."

"Oh... I, we...I'm sorry."

"Th-that's okay."

"There were survivors, though," he rebounded. "They told us about what happened. We did our best to help them but...there was only so much we could do." Jaune closed the viewing app and shifting awkwardly onto his back. "I...I shouldn't have shown you that."

"I already saw it. I've seen them die..." Ruby choked back the festering guilt. "I sent them to their deaths..."

"Your Majesty?"

"I...I ordered them to go into Shion...and l-look for survivors. I...didn't know it would lead t-to an ambush." Her vision blurred from the flood bursting out of her eyes. Her breathing hitched and she wiped her face. "I killed my own bodyguards..."

"Wait, hold on, now—"

She started sobbing. Again. Ruby thought she had shed her tears for her fallen in Raven's cage. And yet here she lay, mourning for the third or fourth or fifth time the consequences of her poor decisions. She grew up with some of those men. And now she had seen a picture of one of them, her driver Feles Clovius, thrown out of the limousine and mutilated on the side of the road.

Ruby tried her best to mute her mewls only for the dam within to burst once more. And now she was no longer on her back. Rather, she was sitting now, her hands in her hands until something cold graced her skin. Steel covered her front and back until she felt digits brushing against her hair and a soft voice whispering that things would be alright, that it wasn't her fault.

"I ordered them to their deaths," she whimpered.

"You can't be sure of that. For all you knew, you did what you thought was best."

"But it was! I should've listened...I should've listened to Qrow... H-he was r-right..."

Jaune continued to pat her back and caress her hair. He fell silent, letting her talk and wail quietly until she was tired. And when she was, she fell asleep against him. His arms were around her and his eyes were forward, silently pleading his case with Nora and Ren gawking at him from the darkness, brows raised and eyes red from interrupted sleep.

* * *

Come sunlight, they had a quick breakfast, a quick rundown of where they were going, and a quick argument about what they were going to do when they got there. The argument ended with Nora stomping her foot over the fire pit until there was no sign that a campfire had been started there. Then they packed up and trod through the forested mountainside until they came upon a brook that flowed down to a tarn. Other than a frightened deer, there was nothing else that greeted them when they descended upon the crystal clear water. Healthy enough to be drank and clean enough to wash whatever they needed to wash.

Five minutes of respite turned into ten and then fifteen. Thirty minutes later, they had drenched themselves up to their knees and were drying up on the grass under the shade of the surrounding conifers. No Grimm, no hostile wildlife, no bandits...nothing else but Team JNPR and the Empress of Sanus relaxing with their boots off and their sleeves rolled up to their elbows and pants pulled up to their thighs.

While Ruby said little since waking early that morning, she did notice the wavering smiles Pyrrha flashed her whenever the two made eye contact. Nora was boisterous as always, though for the most part, she seemed to be arguing with Jaune for the near entirety of their hike. Ren remained silent. Strangely enough, when Ruby made a compliment about him, he narrowed his eyes at her and quickly turned around. She initially thought it must have been something she said until Nora tugged him forcefully by the arm and, with a sour look that lasted seconds, chastised him under her breath.

Jaune said Ren was having a moody morning. Nothing unusual about it, he claimed.

Well, was the constant arguing not unusual? Ruby could count what she was witnessing in front of her as discourse number five. Mainly a discourse between Jaune and Nora. Which Pyrrha atypically brokered with her suggestion.

"Maybe we can contact Headmaster Lionheart directly," Miss Nikos raised. "If we explain things to him properly and concisely, he would have to organize a major retrieval for us all. And Her Majesty would be safe at Haven, protected by Huntsmen and Huntresses and the Royal Army as well."

"I don't think that's wise," Ren intoned. "The political atmosphere right now is...dangerously toxic."

"Ren's got a point," Jaune said. "But I can't think of anywhere better than Mistral. Well, y'know, barring public opinion on Sanus, of course. But I have a feeling Sanus isn't going to like the thought of Mistral's armed forces guarding their sovereign."

"You don't say," Nora snorted. She raised her scroll for her teammates to see the newest headlines to grace the CCT networks. "Our raid's gone public. The Royal Army isn't happy."

Jaune's jaw dropped. "Wait, what? Why?"

"They got Shion's distress calls too, you know."

"But they were not there when we arrived," Pyrrha groused.

"They showed up after we headed out on our little escapade. You remember that we had to report everything we saw to the headmaster."

"And the headmaster, in turn, informed the Royal Army," Ren added.

Nora hummed. "Yep. And they didn't just send some grunts from the nearest fort. They sent the Royal Knights."

Ruby heard the silence that suddenly came upon them. The most astonished among them was Jaune. He was stunned. More than that, the color drained from his face.

Miss Valkyrie cleared her throat and continued. "Anyway, the survivors told them that some Huntsman apprentices from Haven had gone off to rescue the Empress on their own."

"And the Royal Knights did not like that?" Pyrrha prodded.

"Not one bit. Neither did Lionheart. Nor the rest of the Army. The Knights found the Branwen camp, though."

"And?"

"That's where things get a little weird. It says here that the bandits were gone. Even the dead ones. No sign of CRDL, CFVY, or ABRN either. Whole camp, they said, was deserted and trashed with a lot of stuff left behind."

"Any word from the other teams?" Jaune asked.

Nora flipped her finger over her scroll. "I was getting to that. See, the Army, the Knights, and the headmaster flipped their can when they couldn't find anyone. They think that we either made it in successfully or screwed up big time."

"They couldn't know that we have the Empress," Miss Nikos muttered. "They must be thinking the worst. They think we must have failed or—"

"Pyrrha, they called us reckless and irresponsible and now they're on our trail," grunted Miss Valkyrie. "Probably explains why CRDL, CFVY, and ABRN haven't called back yet. So much for that 'support,' huh." Nora tersely eyed Jaune. "What now, Fearless Leader?"

Heads creaked to the blond who so far remained rooted to the ground. He unclenched his fists and reined in his breathing. "... We stick to the highway. Follow the road up to Mistral. Hopefully rendezvous with the any of the other teams in Oniyuri assuming they got our messages."

Oniyuri? Ruby stiffened upon recalling the history of that place. And how it no longer existed as a thriving settlement thanks to the Empire. The records of that infamous event, archived in the deepest sections of the Imperial annals, made her realize the true reality of the military expeditions Ozma initiated.

"What about patrols?" Pyrrha raised. "There would be troops deployed on the highways. And that is not to mention the possibility that there could be a military contingent stationed between here and Oniyuri waiting to apprehend us. We already broke radio silence this morning."

"They may get the Empress but we'll get the sack," Nora added.

"We can bargain with the Army," Jaune countered.

"Can we bargain with the Knights?" Ren inquired.

Again, the blond was silent. Ruby found that intriguing. There was something about Mistral's Royal Knights that constantly put him on edge. The way he answered hinted a man resigned to an undesirable fate. "I'll handle the Knights."

Team JNPR fell silent.

Ruby stood and brushed off the dirt from her dress. "I will testify on your behalf."

They turned to her.

"I will help you plead your case should they try to charge you with anything."

"Your Majesty," Pyrrha started. "Y-you can't be serious—"

"I'm a sovereign. Mistral's laws may not apply to me but I am still a visiting foreign dignitary." As long as she still retained her throne. She may not be in charge right now, technically speaking, but she was still the sitting Empress no matter what emergency powers Ozma wielded. She hoped that her word had the same strength here on Mistral as it did back on Sanus.

Team JNPR exchanged glances between themselves. Wordless deliberation that was concluded by Nora shrugging, Pyrrha nodding, and Ren sighing. Jaune gulped as he retrieved from Pyrrha her long red scarf which he offered to Ruby.

"Your Majesty, I hope you don't mind putting on a disguise."

"Not the first time I did that," she replied, taking the cloth and wrapping her head around it, effectively concealing much of her face, leaving only her glistening silver eyes. "How do I look?"

He blinked at her. "... Uh..."

"Indiscernible," answered Miss Nikos. "No one would recognize you right from the bat."

Mister Arc nodded in agreement. "Right. Yeah. Wouldn't take you for an Empress with that on."

"I still think she needs new clothes," Nora deadpanned. "And shoes. And a jacket. It's getting chilly up here."

Ruby tugged at her makeshift face mask to offer them a faithful smile. "Don't worry too much about me. I can handle myself."

"You will have to stay close to us, Your Majesty," Jaune advised. "We've taken risks and are going to take a lot more."

She smiled up at him. "Understood. I trust you all to keep me safe. And you can trust me to do my best to prevent undue punishment by your countrymen."

Ruby was firm in that. She had failed to trust Qrow back in Shion and had seen the price that had been paid for her arrogance. She was not going to make the same mistake again. Team JNPR knew what they were doing and they so far did not disappoint. She could pass off the constant disagreements between them; dissent among equals was healthy, Salem once told her.

"We trust you, Your Majesty," Pyrrha assured. Nora gave a solid thumbs up with a wide grin. Ren, on the other hand, remained impassive until he glanced away and began packing up his things.

Jaune put on his boots and strapped his blade—Crocea Mors, he called it—to his waist. He pointed to the mountain range east of the tarn. "Alright. We're all going to need disguises. The nearest town is Higanbana. They should have some of the stuff we need, assuming they don't recognize us. Pyrrha, lien count?"

Miss Nikos tapped her purse. "A thousand in pocket change to spare."

"Gods, you're way too wealthy. Nora, ammo count?"

Miss Valkyrie jiggled two bandoliers bearing satchels loaded with an assortment of Dust-infused rounds. "Locked and loaded, Fearless Leader!"

"Uh-huh. Same rules. Don't use them unless we need to. Ren, how much food do we have left?"

Mister Lie shouldered his large field pack. "Enough for another day."

"Then let's get moving. Highway should be in this direction. On me."

* * *

**ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: November 12, 2019**

**LAST EDITED: November 27, 2019**

**INITIALLY UPLOADED: November 27, 2019**


	11. Silly Spiders

Team JNPR tried not to be conspicuous. Before entering Higanbana, Jaune and Pyrrha had to forgo their signature armor pieces. They had brought spare clothes as part of their semestral training mission but because they expected it to be a short mission—and did not expect removing their armor—they did not bring much.

That left them in plainclothes, sitting in the guardhouse outside Higanbana and being scrutinized by the local militia commander.

"So you're telling me that you lost your ID...in a highway ambush?" he queried.

Jaune nodded. Nervously. "It's...how it was, _commandant._ I know it's hard to believe—"

"It is hard to believe," the officer grunted, pointing to each of his oddly dressed teammates and the urchin girl in the tattered dress who so far refused to remove her shroud to show her face, leaving only her distinct eyes. "Every single one of you were robbed of every piece of identification on your person yet you are carrying around packs laden with gods know what because you adamantly refuse to let us search them. Did I get that right?"

The blond winced. "Like I said, _commandant_. It's not what it looks like."

"How can I be sure that it is not what it looks like, _hein_?"

"It's...just what it is. Please understand that we aren't trying to offend you by refusing you to search us thoroughly. It's just that...we had just spent so much time and effort meticulously gathering what was left of our belongings and organizing them into our packs that to undo all the binds and the like would be a strain on our already exhausted bodies. I'm sure that a man of your experience would have come across wilder things that turned out to be completely innocent, right?"

The commander leaned back on his chair with a deeper frown. "You're right. I have. Most turned out to be completely malicious."

"I can assure you that we were all victims of poor happenstance and misfortune," Pyrrha added.

Jaune nodded, as did Ren and Nora. Ruby did too. And the militia commander went quiet. Too quiet. He glared at them, particularly at Pyrrha. Then he rested his attention on Ruby, peering through her shroud. Perhaps it was a trick of the light or the anxiety in the room that showed a flash of recognition in the eyes of the militia commander.

"Were those highwaymen picky?" he asked Jaune.

The blond stammered. "Well, you see, err, they were picky..."

"Sure they were." The officer reached across his desk to file away the written report that had been sitting on his desk since they entered.

And that was when they saw it. On the nape of his neck, peeking from under his collar when he stretched his arm, was a spider tattoo. At the moment, Ruby and JNPR thought nothing of it, instead more concerned by what he said next.

"Lucky for you, I'm feeling rather lenient today. I could be persuaded to believe your half-assed excuse...for the appropriate sum."

Jaune sighed. "How much?"

"There's five of you so...a hundred lien per person. Five hundred lien."

The blond turned to Pyrrha who, with a sour look on her face, dug through her purse and handed him five glistening hundred-value cards.

The commander smirked but did not touch the money. Instead, he chuckled. "I know you're wealthier than that, _Madame_ Nikos."

Team JNPR practically leapt to their feet.

"Wait, you knew!?" hollered Nora.

The officer laughed. "I'm not stupid. I knew who you were the moment you showed your faces." He gestured at Ruby. "And I know who you are. I've dug up enough silver to know what silver looks like from a distance."

"You bastard," Jaune hissed, his hand dropping to the hilt of Crocea Mors.

"Relax, _Monsieur_ Arc. We're all friends here. My men and I can all forget that four fugitives and a missing empress have taken shelter in our forgettable town out here in the back end of nowhere."

"If you knew this whole time," seethed Pyrrha, "why did you have to play this charade with us?"

A shrug. "Out of all the things that has come knocking on our gates here in Higanbana, you are the most...intriguing. Besides, there's no harm in having a little fun. Besides, _Madame_ Nikos, most everyone knows who you are. Sure, the louts I'm in charge of barely watch any of the tournaments you've been in. Heh, they don't even care. We're busy trying to survive out here to indulge in your sports pageants. However, if you want to properly hide among the rats, I suggest trimming your hair or putting on a hat."

"If you know who we are," Ren worded. "Then you know what we have done. Why are you helping us?"

"I have my reasons." Amused with their reactions, the militia commander swiped the cards off his desk and into his drawer. "I believe we are done here."

"Yeah, we are," Jaune grunted. Pyrrha shook her head as she followed Ren and Nora out the door.

Ruby stopped short of the entryway with Mister Arc tugging at her wrist. She turned around and asked the officer, "Who are you working for?"

"People who care," dismissed the officer. "By the way, I suggest using the alleyways."

The five of them quickly filed out of the guardhouse and immediately slipped into the dark unlit alleys of Higanbana, which were indeed as deserted as the militia commander said, and they wandered through the backend maze until they came upon the threshold of the town square.

* * *

Growing up with a sister like Yang had its quirks. One of them was learning how to play the part of a person in need to get what they wanted. While it was easier with the sycophants at the Imperial Palace—a few extra sweets there, a few extra favors there—the fun was in trying to deceive the more discerning folk such as seasoned merchants, censors, and military officers.

As such, it came as a surprise to JNPR that Ruby's meager disguise—Pyrrha's red scarf wrapped over her head like a shroud—actually held up in the face of the stall owners running the market square in Higanbana. That and she fully acted the part of the victim of a roadside ambush by highwaymen.

Some of the merchants shrugged her off or downright ignored her. That was to be expected. Until Ruby heard a man whistling at her. He that face that showed that he had been looking for a customer for hours and finally found one. An assortment of goods were arrayed over the baskets and crates on his stall. Behind him was a rack holding up hangers of various clothes.

"Oh, you poor thing!" he cooed with a voice that was hard to tell whether he was being either sympathetic or greedy. "How long have you been out in the wilds like that?"

"I j-just w-want new c-clothes," Ruby lied with a higher pitch.

"Don't you worry, my dear! As a man who eats three times a day and lives in a warm house with no holes in the roof, I cannot ignore the plea of a child in need."

The Empress smiled outwardly. Inwardly, she cringed at being called a child. Alas, work the disguise.

"Here, let me show you what I have to offer."

To Ruby's surprise, the man was generous. Very generous. So generous that Ruby only had to pay a fraction of the money Pyrrha gave her. She was now carrying in her arms a pair of leather boots, a long-sleeved dress, and a grey hooded cloak. As though that weren't enough, the seller even offered her a pair of new undies for free. He even stood aside to show a makeshift changing booth behind his stall. Much obliged but she declined.

To her relief, the merchant did not push her. "I completely understand, my dear."

Ruby, all the while, had been sweating buckets. She had hid her hands behind her back and had been constantly wiping her palms against her sullied gown during her charade. She had done these kinds of...pranks...countless times before with Yang back home, mainly within the Palace walls and usually to courtesans and servants. The fact that the same tricks she used on screwing Magister Militum Rainart out of a few extra cookies and some extra spending lien during banquets actually worked on the common folk.

"Oh, I almost forgot," the vendor sang out. "It is the cold season. Everyone needs proper headwear, no?"

Ruby nodded and was weighed down with a pair of wide-brimmed hats, a couple high-collar jackets, and an extra shroud. "But I—"

"No, no. Consider this a gift from a generous soul to one in need."

"Th-thank you, sir."

"Stay warm, my dear!" bade the seller, waving her his goodbye with that satisfied smile on his face.

Ruby had her hands full to wave back so she nodded. Then she saw it. The man's sleeve fell slightly to reveal a tattoo inked on the back of his wrist. A spider tattoo. More specifically, the same tattoo that the militia commander had. With how shady and chaotic Mistral had been so far, she was inclined to disbelieve it was coincidental.

The Empress walked with the crowd, unrecognized so far, until she vanished into the dark alleyway that JNPR had been hiding in.

"Wow," Nora whistled. "You weren't kidding when you said this was something you haven't done before."

Ruby chuckled. "A girl can't have a little fun every now and then."

"I think we should help you put those on," Pyrrha said. She gestured to Jaune and Ren. "Boys?"

The two Huntsmen apprentices wordlessly turned around. Though Ren had to pull on Jaune's collar for good measure to which the latter groused loudly that he was not a pervert. No one called him a pervert.

* * *

As famous as Pyrrha was, it seemed the people here knew less—or cared less—of the four-time regional tournament champion. It could have been Higanbana's isolation from the urban centers or the rural culture of the society here that made them ignorant of the celebrity in their midst. Barring her personal take on her non-existence to these people, it did make it easier for her to blend in unnoticed. All she had to do was bunch her long, crimson hair into a tight bun and conceal it under the large bonnet that came with the package Ruby had received from the vendor.

Jaune, as well, found the other hat fit his cranium snugly. Ren and Nora donned on the new jackets, zipping them up all the way to their noses with the former tying the loose strands of his hair into a small ponytail while the latter wrapped the shroud over the lower half of her face.

Then they stepped out into the town square. There were a few head turns but they ended with shrugs. They were nobodies here. So far, so good.

Ruby followed JNPR across the plaza to one of the lesser taverns, mainly because Nora eyed the cheap food advertised on the windows. They opted for a quick lunch and were nearly done with their meals when they heard the latest news being broadcast on the widescreen hanging above the bar. Their jaws dropped when they saw their faces hovering beside the newscaster along with the headline printed on the red bar underneath.

Missing students from Haven Academy. A generous reward was being offered for any information that would lead to their 'safe retrieval.'

"We should go," Jaune whispered. "Now."

Team JNPR stood up quickly with the blond tugging the Empress's arm as they made their way for the exit.

"Hey! You haven't paid yet!"

Jaune quickly turned around with the most awkward grin on his face. "Oh, sorry about that! Uh, how much do we owe you, sir?"

The barman was quiet. His eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute. _Monsieur_, have we...have we met before?"

Nora jumped in with an even worse, more awkward grin and flailing arms. "Nah, he hasn't! You probably think we're someone else."

"No, no. I'm sure of it. I know my clientele and I know that you are new here. Strange how I feel as though I have seen you before."

"Really," Jaune insisted. "You're very much mistaken. Now, how much do we have to pay?"

"Come over here and I'll tell you."

There was hesitation.

The barman tapped the varnish. "Come on, now. I won't bite. Just come over here and I'll tell you how much you owe."

Jaune gulped and paced over.

"Take off that hat so I can see you."

"Um, how about you just tell me—"

"Please remove your hat, _monsieur_, so I can see who I'm dealing with."

Ruby noticed Pyrrha inching her hand to where she had hidden her retractable javelin. As did Ren who had his hands hovering close to the holsters of his pistols, cleverly concealed under the hem of his jacket.

"_Monsieur_," Jaune said, his voice a low growl, "may I please have the bill so I can pay? After that, we will leave and you will not have to worry about us ever again."

"Not until I see who you really are, _monsieur_," countered the innkeeper whose hand had slipped under the table, no doubt reaching for whatever weapon was hidden under.

Seconds ticked by and the Empress feared that the worst. She shuffled slightly to make room for when she would have to trigger her Semblance to sweep Jaune away from the bar. That was when she heard heavy footfalls thud against the threshold behind them and the voice of the militia commander boom over the near empty hall.

"Ponton, stop being so paranoid!"

Ponton relaxed slightly. "Lavais? You know these people?"

Commandant Lavais grunted. "You know better to ask such things. Now, either you send me that petite waitress of yours to serve me my lunch or you serve me yourself."

Jaune slowly eased against the bar to hide whatever panic he was having. He eyed his teammates, desperately hoping they would get his plea to leave with Ruby while they still could.

"I should let you know that these people tried to leave my establishment without paying," Ponton barked.

"Is that so?" Lavais hovered close to Ruby, smirking when Nora showed a visible reaction to that.

"I was going to pay," Jaune defended. He withdrew his wallet and held it up. "See? I was asking for our bill."

Lavais grunted and stepped back. "Ponton, you are too paranoid. He was only going to pay. Come now, don't pester your customers so much."

"_Connard de merde_," sneered Ponton. He pointed to Jaune. "You, _monsieur_. Eighty-five lien."

Jaune dug into his wallet to hand him the cards. Their transaction was quick and the blond offered a curt nod before turning back to his team, failing to notice the innkeeper's eyes dart over his laminated apprenticeship identification card tucked in the translucent folds of his wallet.

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief when Jaune took her by the wrist and tugged her with him to the exit, passing by Lavais. She could feel the larger man's eyes weigh heavy on her and she cast a final glance up at him before the doors swung shut. The militia commander of Higanbana winked at her, that spider tattoo on his neck peeking over his collar like an omniscient demon.

* * *

**ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: November 26, 2019**

**LAST EDITED: November 30, 2019**

**INITIALLY UPLOADED: November 30, 2019**


	12. Sins Of The Godfather

Relief washed over them as soon as they turned on the bend in the road where the thickness of the trees effectively hid Higanbana—and suspicious locals—from view. From then on, it was another long walk to their next destination: Oniyuri.

Or rather, the Ruins of Oniyuri.

During their journey, Ruby stayed sandwiched between Jaune and Pyrrha soldiering ahead and Ren and Nora chatting behind her—well, more Nora yakking on while Ren hummed. The roads, while moderately maintained, were deserted. Other than wildlife scampering behind the trees, there were neither any patrols nor travelers they encountered. With nothing else to focus on other than the rural highway, her mind began to wander.

She worried about Qrow and Yang. She had yet to hear of her uncle, let alone news of anything outside of where she was right now. There were some headlines that JNPR managed to pick up on their scrolls without further exposing themselves to communications monitors. Sanus was mobilizing, Mistral was mobilizing in return. Mistral's Royal Knights were combing the entire province for them with support from Huntsmen who had been recently relegated from their other missions. Definitely not a good day to be on Anima.

As for news about Qrow? Nothing. Not even a bare mention. Prodding too much would alert the trackers in the communications centers dotted throughout the Kingdom. For all Ruby knew, her uncle could be recovering in a hospital or gathering what was left of the Imperial Guard for a rescue mission or worse...

And Yang. Her sister had been confined to the Imperial Palace for her own safety yet when Raven and Vernal exposed her to the firestorm that came about as a result of her capture, Ruby feared what Ozma and Salem did to the control the situation back home, even more so with Yang going ballistic about her predicament. The last screenshots and headlines she read about her sister were not very encouraging.

Worse still, Nora had shown her some recent headlines that she had uncovered on an unregulated website. While Ozma's resumption of dictatorial duties was justified and called for by the Senate, the people were not very pleased about it. Ruby had a few vague ideas why.

The breeze blew over them, rattling them to their bones with the autumn chill. Ruby wrapped her grey cloak tighter around herself while she tried to fight back the guilt that haunted her over the deaths of her bodyguards at Shion. She glanced at anything around her to distract her from the vague memories that were shadowing her dreams.

All this occupied her until she nearly bumped into Jaune's bulky field pack.

"Sorry!" she squeaked.

"No, no, I'm sorry," Jaune apologized. "Are you alright, Your Majesty?"

"I'm fine." Ruby angled over his shoulder to where Pyrrha stood wiping her brow in front of a sign post planted in the middle of a fork in the road. The first board had its arrowed tip pointed to her right. To Mistral via Kuchinashi.

She opened her mouth to suggest that route when Nora barked, "No reason to go there."

And Ruby understood why. Team JNPR was intending to hopefully rendezvous with the other apprentice teams in a place that posed the least risk of being apprehended by the authorities. Oniyuri fit the bill perfectly. Abandoned ruins, widely believed to be cursed by the superstitious folk, and deemed uninhabitable by most. There was still the threat of Grimm, though diminished, and hostile wildlife but that was not going to be a challenge to a team of Huntsmen and Huntresses. Hopefully.

Kuchinashi, on the other hand, was a mountainous province with various isolated settlements that held various untold dangers. It was also where she had sent a cohort of her Imperial Guard to assist in a military skirmish. If she could link up with them, she could rally her forces...

...but then again, they were in the middle of an operation. Lifting a siege by organized marauders. She had yet to receive news of their progress.

"Not many people must have gone through here," Pyrrha noted, gesturing to the second board pointing to her left and how rather untrodden it was compared to the thousands upon thousands of footprints dug into the road that led to Kuchinashi. To Mistral via Oniyuri.

Jaune trudged over to his very quiet teammate. "Um, Ren?"

He brushed him off. "It's fine, Jaune."

"Are you sure? Because we could..."

"No. I'm fine. Carry on."

Ruby caught Ren repeatedly balling his fists and relaxing them. Nora, normally boisterous and flippant, had suddenly become reserved. Pyrrha looked over to her partner, awaiting his command.

"Alright," Jaune reneged. "Let's get moving. Best chance we can make it there before dark."

And so they proceeded on to Oniyuri, a place that the Empress recalled was the site of one of the worst atrocities recorded in history, committed by the Imperial Sanussian Army when she was nine years old.

* * *

In the days that Ruby spent digging through the Imperial archives back in Vale, she came across photographs that had almost never seen before. These images challenged much of what she believed in. Some were grainy, some were monochrome, many were vivid in the capture of what was written down in history books as one of many war crimes committed by the Imperial Sanussian Army.

Well, as far as the Vytal Conventions of War go, the Sack of Oniyuri was considered a war crime.

According to the records, cohorts of the Thirteenth Legion then under the command of Legate Hazel Rainart pursued a battered Mistralian battalion into the wealthy city. At the time, Hazel was implementing an approved military policy of 'scorching the earth.' Ozma and the Senate endorse it and being the obedient servant of the people, Hazel allowed his troops to go wild for the sole purpose of depriving the enemy of badly needed resources.

The result of that action was bitter to the taste as it was cruelly cold to the touch.

A large commercial hub that rivaled even Vale and its sister cities on Sanus, Oniyuri was a source of much of the wealth of the Kingdom of Mistral at the time. Prideful in its flaunting of its riches and colorful in its display of intermingling cultures.

No more.

Ruby's mind contrasted the images she had seen in the archives with the bleak reality of what was actually left of Oniyuri, now beholden with her own eyes and scraping her own bare hands.

Eloquently designed mansions and buildings once showcasing the beauty of Mistralian architecture were now pockmarked, windowless husks. Paved, cobblestone streets adorned in vibrant colors were ripped up and many of its chiseled stones uprooted and tossed about, some thrown against the walls of the houses and businesses that had once flourished along these avenues. The walls, gates, and overhangs still stood but were raped by graffiti, hiding whatever shame was left under the cloak of moss and overgrowth.

And then there was the garbage. Beautiful market stalls similar to the ones in Higanbana used to line these streets. Now, all that was left were broken wagon wheels, shattered boxes, and trash that even looters refused to salvage. A burned car here, a battered cart there, and the occasional tree growing out of the concrete and reclaiming used to belong to nature.

Ruby Rose, Empress of Sanus, walked through these overgrown ruins, awed and horrified. She gawked and gaped until she found herself standing before a derelict fountain. Vines twisted over the broken concrete slabs but none of the foliage could truly hide the ugliness left behind by her soldiers. Or back then, they were her father's soldiers...or more appropriately Ozma's soldiers.

"I don't think there's anyone else here," Jaune muttered. "This place is giving me the creeps."

He stood beside her now, surveying the ruins surrounding them. Ruby found it hard to look up from the piece of debris that sat before her.

"I mean, it's not that creepy, you know," he continued, trying so hard to lighten up the mood. "Just saying that it's not a fancy place is all."

Well, at least he was trying.

"No sign of anyone," Nora reported, leaping down spectacularly from her perch on the balcony of a tenement across the public forum. "Not for miles, at least."

"Deserted," Pyrrha echoed while strolling back from inspecting one of the many other buildings surrounding the square. "Not that I am disturbed by the atmosphere but I don't feel like we're being watched."

"Ren?"

Ruby turned around to see Jaune approach the silent member of their group. He had been brushing away some grime from some of the rubble.

Ren shook his head, stood up, and said, "Nothing here."

The blond, however, pointed to what his teammate had unearthed. "What's that?"

The Empress followed Pyrrha and Nora to the large stone slab that had once been the foundation for a statue that was now broken into pieces around it.

"Old graffiti?" Miss Nikos noted. "It's been chiseled into the rock. There's a lot of that around here."

"What does it say?" asked Miss Valkyrie. She bent down and squinted. "Eh? 'Vee-vat E-T-S-I?"

Ren looked to Ruby. Jaune did as well. Pyrrha and Nora turned to the Empress who absently approached the slab and traced her finger on the writing.

"_Vivat Exercitus Territorialis de Sanassi Imperii_," Ruby read aloud. "It says, 'Long live the Imperial Sanussian Army.'"

"Whoa," Jaune breathed.

They peered closer. Underneath 'Vivat E.T.S.I.' was another slogan. And another. Lines of text were vandalized into a work of art by the men of the Thirteenth Legion, drunk with victory and driven mad with bloodlust. And there were more, scattered about on the walls and half-standing statues dotting the plaza. Morbid, impromptu poems devoid of prose and rife with vulgar exultations for the victors.

Nora pointed to the slogan directly underneath the first. "And this one?"

"'_Vivat S.P.Q.S._'which means '_vivat Senatus Populusque Sanassorum_.' It's extolling the Sanussian Senate."

"What about that?"

Ruby bit her lip. "_Vivat Protectis Dominae_. 'Long live the Lord Protector.'"

"Lord Protector?" Pyrrha muttered. "Lord Protector Ozma the Shrewd? He was the Lord Protector at the time, the only Lord Protector to ever exist in Sanus's history...if I'm not mistaken."

"No, you're right," Ruby replied. Her eyes trailed down to the final slogan and she nearly choked. "... _Vivat Imperator Draconis_. 'Long live the Dragon Emperor.'"

"Your father," Ren remarked. "Emperor Taiyang and Lord Protector Ozma. Forever remembered here for what they did."

Jaune stepped close. "Ren—"

Mister Lie brushed past Mister Arc. "We should find some shelter. It's getting dark."

The Empress loosed a long, heavy breath. Dear gods, she was starting to see why Ren had been so reserved with her. Once more, she read the line bearing her father's iconic monicker. She had heard of his exploits and how he had come to earn such a name. Even then, after he had passed, his legacy carried strongly into Ozma's regency.

"The Dragon Emperor?" Pyrrha repeated. "But...didn't he—"

"My father was assassinated two years before this," Ruby completed tersely. "He was still very popular long after. So popular that the army carried his name with them on campaigns and even bore his standard when they went into battle."

"So...even after he died...they commemorated every deed to his name," Jaune worded.

The Empress nodded. She wandered over to other debris, brushing her hand over rubble, and seeing more and more of the same. Slogans either praising the Empire or insulting Mistral. A while later, she heard Pyrrha excuse herself. Miss Nikos followed after Miss Valkyrie and Mister Lie.

Ruby tugged on Jaune's arm.

"Where is he from?" she asked.

"Pardon, Your Majesty?"

She gazed up at him. "Where is Ren from?"

Jaune's face softened. He looked away.

"Mistral. He's a native son."

"Where in Mistral?" she pleaded, pulling on his wrists now. "Jaune, please tell me where he in Mistral is he from."

The blond winced at the mention of his name. Finally, he answered, "Kuroyuri. He was born and raised in Kuroyuri, Your Majesty."

Kuroyuri. Not Oniyuri. But Kuroyuri. Oh no. Oh dear gods, no. It was much worse than Ruby thought. A mountain of guilt, arguably not even hers to begin with, welled up inside her. Before she knew what she was doing, her vision had been clouded with tears. The Empress pushed passed Jaune to find Ren. Because as far as she knew, she owed him more than just an overdue apology for the sins of her father and her godfather.

* * *

Ruby sprinted across the plaza into the boulevard until she caught up with the rest of JNPR. Ren was standing before a collapsed pillar, vandalized and coated in moss. Nora was scrubbing away some of the foliage to uncover even more crude slogans left behind by Imperial troops while Pyrrha peered through the shattered windows of an empty house.

"Mister Lie," the Empress called out.

The three of them turned around. Nora and Pyrrha were curious but Ren...Ren had a fire in his eyes that chilled Ruby to the bone. Whatever she had to say immediately died at the tip of her tongue.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Ren echoed.

Gods, the acid in his voice burned through her skin. "... Mister Lie... Ren, I..."

"Do you have something to say?"

"Ren," hissed Nora only for her hand to be swatted away by her own partner.

"Go on," Ren barked, his brows folding down to an angry snarl. "What are you going to say?"

"Ren," Pyrrha interjected, stepping in front of him. "Don't act like that!"

"Ren," Ruby choked. Her hands trembled as she tried her hardest to salvage the apology she intended to deliver. "This place, I didn't... I couldn't... I... I'm... I'm s-so—"

"Sorry?" he snapped, flailing his arms about at the derelict buildings. "Sorry for what? Sorry for this? Your army looted, burned, raped, and killed without mercy. They relished in it. That library there housed treasured books that were tossed into pyres where teachers, doctors, and academics were burned alive. That shop over there was ransacked and destroyed in front of its owner before his eyes were gouged out of his skull. The mayor himself was dragged out of his mansion and hung on a tree while they poured molten silver onto his eyes and ears! Out of everything, 'sorry' is the best you can give!?"

"Ren!" Jaune hollered, catching up to them.

Ruby could not stop her lips from quivering. She wanted to apologize for what her people had done, she wanted to express how horrified and disgusted she was for these war crimes, she wanted to show that she was willing to do everything she could to make up for it. Instead, she whimpered and mewled incoherently until her cheeks were damp with tears.

"I...I...I'm s-s-sorry..."

"Ren, please," Nora begged. She was holding him back with her own body while Pyrrha kept him separated from the Empress who had by then slumped to her knees on the ground.

"Sorry just won't cut it," Ren sneered. He then gestured to the graffiti chiseled into the pillar. The slogans were in native Sanussian and printed in large letters that they were readable from afar.

'For Hazel'

'Butcher the Mistral dogs'

'Hestus was here'

'Ozma sends his regards'

"Well, _Your Majesty_?" he hissed. "Do you have anything else to say?"

"Ren, knock it off already!" Jaune demanded, wrapping his arms over Ruby to help her stand up.

"And what, Jaune? Pretend that _this_"—Ren gestured at the ruins surrounding them—"never happened?"

"She was a child back then!"

_Child._

Ruby broke down. That word was beginning to be the hammer that would break her so easily. Because it was true. She had been a child when the Thirteenth Legion sacked Oniyuri. Nine years old. She was nine years old when she had seen Ozma standing amongst the legates and consuls, poring over maps, issuing orders then too vague for her infantile mind to comprehend. She had been ignorant at the time. Was that even excusable for what had been done here?

"That's enough," Pyrrha barked, pressing her palms against Ren's chest even as Nora wrapped herself around him. "Ren, you have made your point. But you cannot fault her! Can't you see that she is trying to do better than her predecessors?"

"Tell me, then," he snarled. "What has she done so far?"

The rest of his teammates were silent with nothing but the dusk breeze whistling away dried leaves. With darkness enveloping the ruins, Jaune brought out his scroll and turned on the flashlight app. He had an arm around the Empress and the other on his device.

"That's enough, Ren," the blond sternly ordered. "Yeah, the Empire did this. But Ruby didn't."

"She could have done something!" Ren retorted.

"She couldn't have because she wasn't in charge!" Jaune barked back. "She was still growing up. Like you and I were. Think about it, man. If you really hated her for this, then you shouldn't have joined in the rescue effort in the first place."

The sun had set and all Ruby could see between her tears was the face of Lie Ren, son of Kuroyuri, bitter and furious over the past. No longer angry but rather stupefied, his mouth forming shapes akin to a fish dragged out of the water. He stared at the ground, breathing in, breathing out, breathing in, breathing out, until he wrestled himself from Nora's grasp and stomped further into the unlit boulevard.

Nora ran after him. "Ren! Ren, wait up!"

Pyrrha was about to follow when Jaune tugged at her. "Let him be. He...needs time. Besides, Nora can handle him."

"You're right," she sighed. "Let's just hope Ren doesn't go off on her."

"He wouldn't. I'm sure she can get him to wind down."

"At least she's taking all this better than expected."

"What do you mean?"

"She was at Kuroyuri, too, remember? Ren gave you his side of the story, Nora gave me hers."

"Oh."

Ruby sniffled. "I...I'm s-sorry..."

Mister Arc pulled her in close to his side. "Your Majesty... Ruby, you had nothing to do with what happened here...or at Kuroyuri or anywhere else here on Anima. This was a crime done by those who were obeying someone else. Not you. I...I believe you're better than that. You...you wouldn't have wanted something like this to happen."

The Empress whimpered.

Miss Nikos took her hand and offered her a bright, if not sad, smile. "Your Majesty, I believe that you have a big heart. I believe that you're far better than the people before you, the people who ordered for this to happen. Ren is...angry and he has a right to be angry but...I don't think you should shoulder the blame."

"Th-they were m-my people..."

"But they weren't following your orders," Jaune added. "They weren't doing this for you. They were doing this for themselves. You...had nothing to do with this."

"I c-could've done something."

"You could do something now," Pyrrha said, wrapping her up in an embrace. "You can do something now."

Ruby pressed her cheeks into her shoulder until she calmed herself. "You're right, you're right. I just...I recognize these names." She pointed to the pillar. "Hazel Rainart. Back then, he was one of the field commanders for Imperial forces on Anima during this time."

"No wonder that name sounded familiar," Pyrrha mused.

"Is he still around?" Jaune asked.

The Empress nodded. "Yes. He's the Magister Militum now. Has been for the past five years. He's the commander of the entire Imperial Sanussian Army, subordinate to me. And, as of right now, the Lord Protector."

The blond let out a whistle. "Okay. Didn't expect that twist. Did he, um, say anything at all about what happened here?"

"I've heard anecdotes from others but...I never heard him directly speak of it to me." Ruby puckered her lips to fight back another wave of guilt. "I...never asked."

"Maybe when you get back, you can ask?"

"You can be sure that I'll ask a lot of questions," Ruby answered solidly. "I remember, I was nine when..."

Her voice died suddenly at the tip of her tongue when they were interrupted by a loud, bone-chilling shriek.

They snapped their heads to the source: a massive...thing...emerging from behind the silhouette of the ruined buildings down the boulevard. Shaped in the image of a broken man on a broken horse yet corrupted so much that it appeared worse than what they could have imagined. Two pairs of red glowing eyes flashed back at them.

"Oh gods," Pyrrha gasped.

"It's...it's an Elder Grimm," Jaune wheezed.

The Elder Grimm released another, much louder, shrill scream as its equine mount plodded closer. Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrrha covered their ears.

"What is that!?" the Empress cried out.

Pyrrha screamed back. "It's a Nuckelavee!"

* * *

**ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: November 28, 2019**

**LAST EDITED: December 4, 2019**

**INITIALLY UPLOADED: December 4, 2019**


	13. Ballad Of The Elder Grimm

"It's a Nuckelavee!"

In a flash, Jaune threw Ruby behind him and deployed Crocea Mors. "Pyrrha, get Ren and Nora back here!"

Pyrrha was already on her way, having leapt over the pillar into the unlit boulevard and sprinting for all she was worth.

"Stay behind me, Your Majesty!" ordered Mister Arc. He paused and stared down at the bunny logo on his hoodie. "Ah, crap! We haven't put our armor back on!"

"At least you're armed," Ruby countered. Though she wished she was armed as well. If not to defend herself but to help team JNPR protect each other. She was not keen on having people suffer for her sake. She glanced around her until she caught the last rays of sunlight glistening faintly off a piece of metal lodged into some weeds.

The Empress dashed over and pulled the item out from the soil.

"Wha—Your Majesty! What are you doing!?"

Ruby held up what she salvaged: an Imperial sword. An old, rusted, dull yet still complete blade that was the standard issue service weapon for nearly all Imperial soldiers. It was not as heavy as she thought it would be but she gave it a few test swings. Close enough to her mechanical scythe that she was assembling back home.

"Your Majesty! For crying out loud, get back here!"

The Empress rushed back his side. "Sorry, but I refuse to be of no help to you or your friends!"

Jaune, instead of reprimanding her as he had the right to, took a second look at the sword in her hands and smiled a little. "I guess I can understand that. Now, please, don't get away from me like that again."

Ruby tapped him on the shoulder, wrapping her fingers around one of the straps on his bulky field pack, while she readjusted herself behind him with the blade positioned by her cheek in accordance to Qrow's training. "You've got my back, I've got yours."

"Much appreciated." The blond peered into the darkness. "Pyrrha! Ren! Nora!"

What came back at them was another piercing shriek. Ruby cringed at the ringing in her ears as she pressed herself close to his back. She saw him narrow a light from his scroll into a beam that he aimed into the boulevard. Three shapes darting out from behind one of the collapsed houses. They were running towards them. Or rather, fleeing towards them.

Pyrrha waved frantically. "Back! Back!"

Ren sprinted past her, his legs swiftly carrying him towards the Empress and their team leader. He grabbed both of them, pulling them along. Nora covered their rear flank, letting out a couple of shots from her grenade launcher behind her while she ran. The smoke trails twisted into the darkness until they found their mark, bursting into bright pink clouds and lighting up the abomination for a scant few seconds.

And Ruby finally laid with her own eyes the dreaded Nuckalevee, an Elder Grimm that was more horrifying in reality than the descriptions she had read of it.

"Into the library! Go!" Pyrrha hollered.

Ren let go of the Empress and his team leader on the steps of the Oniyuri public library. Though desecrated, vandalized, and overgrown with vines, it was still largely intact and offered sufficient protection with its thick mortar and concrete walls.

Pyrrha kicked the doors open, leading the rest inside. They hurried through the antechamber, kicking up dust and throwing about trash until they stumbled into the middle of the main hall where troves of treasured literature had once been immaculately housed. Their breathes echoed against the walls of the cavernous chamber with the bookshelves and remaining furniture either pushed up against the walls or scrapped by scavengers.

"Everybody alright?" Jaune wheezed between breaths.

A round of affirmatives echoed between them. Outside, the Nuckelavee released its deafening shriek which it followed up with by slamming its body against the side of the library, shaking the building and loosing clouds of dirt and plaster from the ceiling.

The vibrations shook their footing but Ruby angled her head at the right moment to catch movement behind one of the broken windows. Pyrrha was standing in front of it, unaware of the massive black hand that was rearing to punch through...directly towards her neck.

"Miss Nikos!" she screamed. "Duck!"

The Empress triggered her Semblance and barreled into the taller girl, sending them both to the floor a mere second before the Nuckelavee shot its arm into the hall. Its claws whizzed over them and dug deep into a bookshelf pressed up against the wall across the room. That left an elongated tendril stretched taut from one end of the building to the other. Ren and Jaune took the opportunity to sever it.

Ruby glanced up and immediately dragged Pyrrha away from the disconnected Grimm arm which spun about and tearing up the floorboards before dissipating in a puff of smoke.

She waited a moment before helping the champion up. "Miss Nikos, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Have you encountered anything like that before?"

"Elder Grimm are very rare, Your Majesty. This is the first time we've seen one and, honestly, we only know as much as our textbooks."

"Those textbooks need to be updated," Jaune snorted. He dug through his field pack and pulled out his cuirass. "Pyrrha, don your armor! Ren, help me out with this. Nora, ammo check. Load up on the heavy stuff but pick your shots."

The Empress was already handing Pyrrha her gauntlets, helping her slip back into her signature equipment in under a minute. Nora, meanwhile, began ripping open the bandoliers and handing out team JNPR's remaining ammunition.

There was another crash and the building shook more violently after absorbing the Nuckelavee's charge. This time, visible cracks began to form and spread.

"Hurry!" Jaune barked.

"We will have to vacate," Pyrrha said. "I don't think this place could survive another charge!"

Ren pointed to an adjacent building beside the plaza. "In there!"

"It's coming at us again!" Nora hollered.

Ruby picked up the old sword and was ready to bolt out the door with team JNPR when they heard something clattering over the rumbling staccato of the Nuckelavee's hooves. They heard more hooves, softer hooves clacking against the cobblestone.

Standing on the threshold of the library, they were able to see none other than team CRDL on horseback with their weapons alight with Dust. The foremost Huntsman, decked in glistening plates bearing a relief of an eagle, barked an order to the other three. In seconds, a wave of swirling beams snaked through the air and impacted the Elder Grimm on its exposed sides, disrupting its charge and forcing it to back up into the very building that team JNPR were intending to shelter in. The Elder Grimm crumpled into the walls, causing the entire tenement to fall on top of it.

Team JNPR stood on the steps until team CRDL rounded onto them, trying not to fall off their horses.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys!" Nora chirped.

"Cardin!" Jaune hollered. "Did you get our messages?"

"Loud and clear," Cardin replied. "We weren't the only ones who got it though."

"Lionheart sold us out!" spat the one with the mohawk—Russel, right? "That wimpy bastard has our faces plastered on every news outlet asking for our 'safe return.' My ass, he's got the whole damn Royal Army on us! Gods know they're on their way to Oniyuri right now."

Ruby noticed Jaune fidget. The blond glanced around awkwardly before giving a rather pointed look at Russel. "Um, hey man. I know Lionheart has his weaknesses but, uh, could you at least accord him some respect there? He's our headmaster, you know."

"Respect?" snorted another. Ruby recalled him being the one called Sky. "Didn't you hear? He basically labelled us—all of us—fugitives!"

"Still," Jaune pressed. "At least we don't go around making jokes about Headmistress Goodwitch's rear end."

Cardin stifled a laugh. "Eh, those aren't even our jokes to begin with. You'd be surprised how lewd the Beacon staff can get when Goodwitch ain't around."

Pyrrha stepped between them and pointed to their mounts. "Okay, I think that's enough grousing over headmasters and headmistresses. I am rather curious though. Where did you get those horses?"

Dove, the last member of the team, scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, uh, heh, about that."

Russel shrugged. "We ran into some scouts on the way here and, sort of, relieved them of their, uh, high-maintenance...assets."

Ren narrowed his eyes at them. "What do you mean 'scouts?'"

Nora folded her arms. "'High-maintenance assets?'"

"Oh, y'know, uh..."

Sky dipped his face into his palm. "Royal Army scouts. We ran into some Royal Army scouts, had a heated exchange, and took their horses...and some of their stuff...like extra ammo and...food and...pocket change..."

"Wait," Jaune gasped. "Are you telling us you...mugged a _chasseur_ squadron?"

"Not really," drawled Dove. "I don't think they were exactly _chassuers_, you know? They tried to detain us so I guess that's not what _chasseurs_ are supposed to do, right? I mean, they weren't even carrying any of the eagle standards that you see—"

"You mugged a _chasseur_ squadron!" Mister Arc hollered, mortified. "You mugged our soldiers!"

"Yeah and we left them with their pants still on," countered Mister Winchester. "Relax, Jauney-boy, we didn't kill them. You know us better than that. Point is that we needed their horses and their horses got us here in time to save your asses."

"Well, thank you for that," Pyrrha said.

"Uh-huh. You're welcome." Cardin scanned around. "Speaking of which, where's the Empress?"

Ruby emerged out of the library. "I'm right here."

Team CRDL, being from Vale, immediately stiffened atop their saddles and held up the glowing tips of their weapons to their faces to show their reverence to their liege.

"Your Majesty!" they chorused.

She held up her hand and the four Valeans relaxed. Gods, did Beacon still drill Huntsmen to behave so much like the Imperial Army when in her presence? "Team CRDL, is it?"

Cardin held up his salute. "Yes, Your Majesty! Cardin Winchester, team leader of CRDL. Sophomore year, Beacon Chapter. It is a great honor to be in your service, Your Majesty!"

"At ease, Mister Winchester."

Team CRDL relaxed. Though their horses continued to fidget and whinny. Ruby edged close to Cardin's mount and brushed its mane. Instead of the soothing effect, the horse continued to neigh and whinny until the Empress caught the wildness in its eye. Then she herself felt her eyes go wide.

"We're not out of the woods yet," she said. "That Elder Grimm...is still alive. And if I'm correct, it's going to attract lesser Grimm if pushed."

"She's right," Jaune said. He flashed his torch at the collapsed tenement where the rubble began to shift. "Look! It's coming out!"

And it did. Its humanoid head was the first to erupt out of the ruins, letting out a wild screech.

Ruby stepped back as Cardin's horse reared so hard that he nearly fell off the saddle. And his reaction showed his complete inexperience with the beasts as he let go of the reins and instead grabbed the mane. The Empress, however, snatched the reins and pulled, bringing the horse down despite the ringing in her ears.

"Don't ever let go of these!" she barked. "Do you have riding experience?"

"No, Your Majesty!"

"First lesson then. Don't let go of the reins and use your hips to guide the horse around. Don't force any turns or you will be thrown off. Got it?"

Cardin nodded frantically. "Yes, Your Majesty!"

"Good. Now reassemble your team and tell them same. I don't want you losing control of your assets."

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

Ruby then handed Cardin the reins. Issuing her a last salute, he wrapped the leather bindings around his hands and rode around the plaza, gathering the rest of his teammates who were hampered by the panic gripping their mounts. The Empress suddenly felt a sudden grip on her wrist and squeaked when she was pulled behind a tree by Jaune.

"Wow," he muttered under his breath. "Riding experience?"

"Royal perk," Ruby answered cheekily. "Comes in handy when your army has cavalry cohorts attached to every legion."

"Yeah, well, you're not wrong."

"You ride too?"

"I have experience." He planted the apex of his shield into the dirt. "Stay behind me."

The Empress brandished her sword and held the pommel closer to her cheek with the tip of the blade pointed at the Nuckelavee emerging from the rubble. The lack of an arm did not make it any less of the massive threat that it was. Her other hand resumed her grip on the straps holding Jaune's breastplate together.

"Um, Your Majesty, just so you know, I'm not a legionary," the blond remarked. "And I'm not going to risk you taking up my spot when I pucker out."

"Huh, you know a lot about our infantry tactics."

He shrugged. "Well, Imperial Sanussian Army tactics aren't really clandestine."

The Elder Grimm broke out into the plaza and roared.

"Here it comes," Jaune hissed.

"Do you have a plan?" Ruby asked.

"I'm winging it."

They heard galloping and it was not the Elder Grimm. On their right flank, team CRDL wheeled around and rode as a single unit on the fringes of the plaza. Their weapons had shifted into their ranged configurations and they were firing off at the Nuckelavee. Some homed in on their target, some missed and ripped up the ground. But that did have the added effect of raising dirt clouds that distracted it long enough for Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha to aim properly from their static positions.

Ruby was awed by the spectacle. Bright lights from the various Dust-infused missiles lit up the entire city square. Team CRDL rode circles around the abomination, keeping their distance and pushing their horses to the limit while they threw everything they had it. From three separate perches in three different structures surrounding the plaza, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha fired away at weak spots.

In moments, the sustained bombardment whittled away at the Elder Grimm until it had dropped to its equine knees and released a pained shriek to the evening sky.

"It's weak!" Jaune yelled. "Move in for the _coup de grace_!" He lifted his shield off the ground and advanced past the tree, feeling the tug of Ruby's hand on the strap of his breastplate. He glanced over his shoulder. "Your Majesty?"

Ruby moved with him. "You've got my back, I've got yours. Let's finish this one off."

With confident smiles, the two of them charged at the battered Nuckelavee.

* * *

Except the Nuckelavee had some nasty surprises.

Ruby spat out gravel and picked herself up from the ground. Her Aura had protected her from grave injury after being thrown several feet by an enraged Elder Grimm that was using its remaining arm as a massive bullwhip. She shook away the dizziness while trying to use her sword to prop herself up.

"Your Majesty!"

She could barely register the voices calling out to her. Rather, her immediate senses focused on Jaune coughing out dirt a yard away. Out in the open where he was prone to the abomination's impending charge.

"Your Majesty!"

"Protect the Empress!"

Ruby tried to run towards her...friend. Except she was dragged inside an abandoned mechanical shop by Lie Ren.

"Wait," she pleaded. "Jaune! I have to—"

"Stay here," Ren growled.

"But Jaune is—"

"I said stay here!"

The Empress clammed up. She wanted to scream, to release her pent up frustration at this intrusive Mistralian bastard who was jeopardizing the lives of her—_their_ friends. She felt tears welling up from this disgusting helplessness until she saw him plant his hand into the ground. His eyes were shut tight with his brow creasing into a tight grimace.

Something was happening. She could feel it. Ruby peeked out into the plaza to see Jaune suddenly encased in a faint yet discernible colorless mask. In front of him, the Nuckelavee skidded to a halt, snapping its heads back and forth. As though its intended victim had suddenly...vanished...

It was then that Pyrrha straggled over, herself devoid of color from head to toe, and dragged her partner to safety.

As soon as they were away, Nora emptied her entire chamber into the Elder Grimm. More shots homed in from team CRDL firing blindly atop their exhausted steeds. It was becoming clear now, even in the dim moonlight, that the Nuckelavee was losing more and more of its body mass.

Ruby heard a gasp. Ren slumped to the floor, scraping for breath. She immediately eased him over to rest against an overturned metal bench.

"Mister Lie, are you alright? Can you hear me? Ren?"

Ren's breathing eased and he glanced up at her. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine."

"That was...was that your Semblance?"

He nodded tiredly.

"You've exhausted yourself." Ruby bit her lip. She needed to step up now. Much to how her legionaries fought as a unit, she had to contribute to their ragtag group. And much how the standard Imperial infantry operated, she was an element of the group that had to take the place of her comrade when it was evident that he was too spent to continue.

So she pushed him to sit still with a face that refused to accept any protest. "Stay here."

"No! Your Majesty—"

"Stay here," she repeated more forcefully. "Let me help."

"But you're—"

"Not a Huntress?" Ruby tightened her grip on the pommel of her sword. "I can still fight. And I know what it's like to fight Grimm."

Ren opened his mouth to argue only to be subjected to the fire burning behind her silver eyes.

"You will stay here and recuperate. Am I understood?"

He gulped. And reluctantly acquiesced. "Please...don't hurt yourself."

"I appreciate your concern, Mister Lie." She flashed him a small smile. "Let me help you. It's the least I could do...to try to redeem us Sanussians for what happened here...even if it isn't much."

Then she triggered her Semblance, leaving behind a flurry of rose petals fluttering before an astounded Lie Ren.

* * *

She was sixteen when the Breach happened. Her weapon was still in its prototype stage, a large mechanical scythe that could shift into a high-caliber marksman rifle. She had yet to test it on anything other than the quintains used by the Imperial Guard. Even then, she was confident in what she could do when she and her friends—her 'imaginary social club' of pseudo-huntresses aptly titled 'RWBY'—were surrounded in the middle of Vale by a horde of Grimm ranging from Beowolves to Ursai to even the dreaded Beringel.

Her hand was forced that day and she fought with vigor, gusto, and a desperate desire to survive. It was a bloody day for her, a day that she had been waiting for, where the doors were opened up on her and the visceral reality of the outside world was made clear. Team RWBY was thrown into the fire and emerged from the smoke stronger than steel.

Alas, two years later, she was in a similar situation. But without Yang, Weiss, or Blake backing her up. Instead, she was operating on the fly with no solid plan or proper coordination with those she was with. Ren had spent himself and had to stay back to gather his strength. Jaune was being dragged to safety by Pyrrha. Nora was bouncing around doing her best to chip away as much of the Nuckelavee as possible. Cardin, Russell, Dove, and Sky rode about in a frenzy, stealing the attention of their quarry to spare any harm to their comrades.

That left Ruby Rose, Empress of Sanus, executing a plan that she had formed in the few seconds she spent closing the distance from the shop towards the rampaging Elder Grimm.

With a shrill battle cry, she brought her sword down in a swing against the front Nuckelavee's front leg. She did not see how much damage she had done but she felt resistance; she felt the dull blade tear through shadow and bone. Then she burst forth to the other leg and did the same. And she sped to the hind legs, cutting through its ligaments and speeding off.

The Nuckelavee shrieked at the loss of its footing, causing it to slump onto its knees where it was more exposed to the sporadic fire ripping into its hide.

Ruby found herself speeding past a bewildered team CRDL. She did not stop to address them, however. She whipped around the city square and used the momentum she gathered from her turn to propel her directly towards the crippled monstrosity. Her blade sunk into its flesh, ripping a wide horizontal gash across its ribcage. She swirled again, tearing open the other side, then skidding to a halt in front of it.

The Elder Grimm cried out in frenzied pain. Smoke began to waft from the injuries she had inflicted though it did not stop it from trying to retaliate. It reared back its remaining arm to swipe at her faster than she could see it speeding for her head.

The Empress tried to backtrack only to trip against a large displaced cobblestone. She landed hard on her rear while bringing up her sword in a frantic attempt to block a massive swipe. It did not come.

Ruby opened her eyes to see herself encased in a grayscale sheen while the Nuckelavee darted its heads back and forth, frustrated that it had lost the scent of its quarry.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune screamed. "Now!"

That was when a javelin sped over her head to impale itself through the abomination's palm and pull it away on its downward trajectory into the ground. Nora then swept into view to collide the massive head of her hammer into the Elder Grimm's equine cranium with such force that the horrifying replica of a horse's head was buried inches into the dirt. Seconds later, Dove rode towards the Grimm's arm, stretched taught by Pyrrha's javelin pinning it to the concrete, and severed it with his blade.

"Your Majesty!" Ren hollered. "Get up!"

Ruby did. At that point, Jaune rushed in front of her. The Nuckelavee, now maimed, gyrated its humanoid torso about. Jaune seized the moment and swung his weapon across its abdomen. The Elder Grimm reacted in the way an animal would when its stomach was suddenly lacerated: it curled back into itself, bringing its horned head down hard against Jaune's shield.

The force of the impact pushed the blond back...and allowed Ruby to step in.

And similar to how the Imperial legionary would take the place of his comrade at the sound of his centurion's whistle, the Empress forced herself to the forefront and buried the rusted, dull, old Imperial sword deep into the Nuckelavee's right eye.

The Elder Grimm shrieked and tried to pull back. But Ruby held on tight, gripping the hilt with both her hands even as she heard cracks snapping across the blade. It raised its head, lifting her off the ground, but strong arms quickly wrapped around her waist, pulling her back down.

"I got you, Ruby!"

"Don't let go!" she wheezed.

Jaune didn't. He held onto her as hard as she held onto the sword wriggling in the Nuckelavee's eye socket. More arms wrapped around her abdomen. Ren, Pyrrha, and Nora kept her grounded as best they could. Until finally, team CRDL dismounted, surrounded the Elder Grimm, and simultaneously ran their weapons into the Nuckelavee's upper body.

The abomination stilled.

And began to evaporate.

Ruby continued to hold on, however. Her breaths were ragged even after the Elder Grimm's head disintegrated before her eyes and the Imperial sword, now fragile with massive cracks, slacked against nothingness. Jaune kept holding her, pressing his whole body against her where his breathing matched hers. Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora slowly let go. Team CRDL edged back to see the result.

"Ruby," Mister Arc said. "It's over."

Silence. Breathing. Carcass dissipating.

"It's over." He released her. "It's dead. It's dead now."

The Imperial sword clattered to the ground where it finally came apart into rusted, jagged pieces. Ruby turned around. Her breathing was still ragged but her eyes...her silver eyes glistened under the moonlight. "We did it..."

Jaune cracked a smile. "Yeah. We did it. We killed it together."

Nora pumped her fist. "Yeah!"

Pyrrha beamed. "Yes, indeed."

Team CRDL hooted and patted each other on the shoulders.

Ren stared down at the remnants of Ruby's Imperial sword, tracing the fragments to her boots then up to her face rising out of her dirtied grey hood. Then he smiled. "It was an honor to have slain this Grimm with you, Your Majesty."

The Empress beamed back, a single tear streaking down her cheek. "Likewise, Ren. Likewise."

* * *

**ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: December 3, 2019**

**LAST EDITED: December 11, 2019**

**INITIALLY UPLOADED: December 10, 2019**

**NOTE: I don't like writing fight scenes much.**


	14. Another One

With four horses and nine people, it was decided that eight of them would be mounted while one would shoulder the unenviable role of point man. That person happened to be Jaune who, apparently fueled by his apparent chivalric code of honor, held the Empress's hand while Ruby squeezed onto the saddle that she would be sharing with Pyrrha.

Sky surrendered his mount to Ren and Nora then took his place in front of Dove. Cardin, on the other hand, ordered Russel to sit behind him else he would forcefully shave off his mohawk with his own weapon.

"These are light horses," Jaune bellowed. "That means that we can't push them to full gallop unless absolutely necessary."

"Can you keep up with them?" Cardin raised. "It'd suck to leave you behind."

"I'll try. Look, right now, we have to get moving before the Royal Army or anyone else would show up." The blond paused to yawn. "Hopefully we can pitch camp far enough away from here and get some shut-eye."

"Mistral's a day's away on horse," Nora said.

"It's a day away when on full gallop," Pyrrha corrected. "Then again, best to exercise caution than risk losing our mounts."

"There should be an abandoned gas station further up the road north of here," Sky highlighted. "It's not on any official maps but it showed up on some older versions. Other than that, the nearest farm is miles away."

"Better than sleeping under the stars," grunted Russel who had to grip the edges of the saddle to keep from slipping off. There was only so much space on the back of a horse. Especially one that was bred for light cavalry and currently unhappy with its two riders.

Jaune fastened his scroll on the topmost front pouch of the bandolier slung over his shoulder with the light beaming from it illuminating a wide view of the highway ahead. "No one forgot anything?"

"We're good," reported Mister Winchester. "Don't get us lost."

"Eh, I'd blame the map if we do. Besides, we'll be following a national highway. It'll lead us straight to Mistral."

"And what will happen to you when you get to Mistral?" Ruby asked. She felt Pyrrha stiffen behind her with her warm breathes brushing against her hair while she tied the reins around her wrists as a precaution in case the horse would rear hard.

Both teams fell silent.

"Don't you worry about us, Ruby," Jaune assured her, ignoring the surprise coming from team CRDL for addressing their sovereign so informally. "What matters is getting you to safety."

"Won't you be safe?"

He sighed. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"What about your friends? The other teams who were with you?"

Team CRDL fidgeted in their places. Mister Arc eyed Mister Winchester who, after a few seconds of glaring at anything and anyone other than his liege, finally caved in. "CFVY and ABRN were retrieved by the Royal Army. Well, 'retrieved' by the Royal Knights and 'escorted' back to Lionheart."

"Ah, shit," Jaune hissed. "Where were they—"

"I don't know the details. None of us know. We just got this information from your _chasseurs_."

"We're going to have be extra careful," Dove parroted.

"And fast," added Sky.

"Look, let's just get to that gas station, okay? Then we'll figure out what to do from there." With that said, the blond team leader started walking. The rest followed immediately, inching their train step by step on the highway winding north to Mistral.

* * *

True enough, there was an abandoned gas station on the side of the highway, half-buried in foliage and upturned soil. A quick check revealed no threats in the immediate area for now. The horses whinnied in relief when they tethered to the derelict gas pumps while the group took shelter inside the convenience store. Ransacked and graffitied, there was nothing they found salvageable.

They then set up rotating shifts with one person keeping watch every hour until dawn. It would be less than eight hours until the sun would rise again so it was fair for everyone to pitch in for their own protection. As for their beddings, the arrangement was straightforward. They pushed up all the shelves and whatever furniture or junk to cover breaches in the walls and block most of the open windows. That gave them enough breathing room in the middle of the store where they all formed a circle around the Empress.

Ruby found it flattering and showed her amusement by pointing out how their sleeping bags formed a sort of flower with her in the middle. She was sitting up on her own sleeping bag, courtesy of team CRDL...or rather the Royal Army scouts that team CRDL robbed on the way to Oniyuri.

Everyone else chuckled with her until they gave in to their exhaustion. A moment later, the only people left awake were the Empress, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Cardin, who had volunteered to take the first watch and had pulled up a folding chair close to the door with his mace on his lap.

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes, Mister Arc?"

"How are you feeling?"

Ruby smiled at him. "Better. Thank you for asking. How about you?"

Jaune scratched the back of his head. "Tired. But I don't feel sleepy yet. Must be all the walking, huh."

"What about you, Miss Nikos?"

Pyrrha beamed back with the polity of a noblewoman in her bedchamber. "Similar, Your Majesty. I am drowsy though."

"Mister Winchester?"

Cardin choked on a yawn, almost dropped his mace, and nearly fell off his chair. He still saluted her. "_Ave_! On alert, Your Majesty."

The Empress chuckled behind her palm. "No need for the formality. Please, you're not in the army."

Mister Winchester relaxed though he still remained rigid. "Understood, Your Majesty. It's just, uh...you know how it is. With regards to—"

"Royalty," Ruby sighed. The reverence was admirable yet grating with how much of it she kept getting back home. "I know. But...I'd like it if you and your team would address me...normally. I'd like to be surrounded by friends, not robots."

The other three exchanged looks.

"Um, okay then." Their sentry awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "I'll keep that in mind. And, uh, I'm doing quite well. Thank you for asking, Your Majesty."

"That's good," the Empress nodded somberly. "That's good."

"Hey, uh, Ruby?"

"Jaune!" Cardin barked. "Dude, have some respect—"

"No, it's fine, Mi—Cardin. It's fine."

Mister Winchester appeared conflicted for a moment. For a Valean, it was understandable that addressing a royal so informally regardless of their place in society was a grave breach of proper conduct and in some parts of the Empire was a punishable offense. Then again, with the advent of people like Yang Xiao-Long and her wild antics, it seemed some of the traditional ways were being shelved for the sake of a more engaging relationship between the royals and the masses.

"Right," he sighed, turning his attention back to the wilderness outside.

Ruby turned to Jaune. "So what is it?"

"I want you to know that...what you did back there. That was...amazing."

She stared at him while her brain processed his words. It was not a hollow compliment. Rather, it was genuine appreciation. And the way he regarded her...was pure adoration. With her cheeks warming up and a stutter in her voice, she answered, "Why th-thank you, Jaune."

He surprised her by a few sudden gestures that mimicked some of her swings. "No, really. You pulled some really solid moves there. You used your Semblance and crippled an Elder Grimm with a broken weapon! It's like...it's as if you...uh, I mean, it's just that—"

Pyrrha cleared her throat. "What Jaune's trying to say is that you executed an uncommon textbook Huntsman tactic."

"Yeah, that's it!" the blond chirped. He dropped his voice to a whisper though after Nora groaned and stirred in her sleeping bag. "I mean, that's exactly what it was. You were amazing. Even I wouldn't think of that."

Miss Nikos giggled softly. "Jaune's academic scores are among the highest in Haven. He may not be the most stellar fighter in our class but he rivals even our seniors in terms of planning and strategy."

A blushing, deflective wave. "Aww, Pyr. I'm not that good."

A flustered, teasing retort. "Oh, shut up and accept some praise every now and then."

Ruby shrunk underneath her cloak. Her chest was feeling so warm. As warm as her cheeks which were burning right now. "Wow, I...I didn't know it was that textbook... That was, I mean, uh...I really appreciate the compliment."

Jaune yawned and laid back down. "I mean it, Ruby. If you weren't royalty, I'd say you would've been an amazing student at any one of the Huntsman academies." He chuckled halfway through to dreamland. "I mean...you would've made for a fine Huntress."

The Empress felt her heart skip a beat.

When she regained herself minutes later, Jaune was fast asleep and Pyrrha was tucking in her crimson mane as she lay her head down.

"I've always wanted to be a Huntress," Ruby croaked.

Pyrrha shuffled in her beddings. Green orbs flashed wide up at her from the darkness.

"It just...was never meant to be."

Miss Nikos sat back up. "Your Majesty?"

The young sovereign continued plodding at the broken tiles on the floor, occasionally stealing glances at Jaune and the others snoozing around her. "You're all so lucky that you could train and harness your skills...and go out into the world on adventures...and more exciting stuff." Ruby felt something bubble up inside her and tried desperately to push it down. "I envy you all so much."

Pyrrha inched closer, her green pupils piercing through the dark. "Ruby?"

The Empress sniffled. "Sorry...I'm just tired and...it's been an exhausting day and..."

"You don't like being Empress?"

She shook her head. She was too sleepy hide her personal opinions. "It wasn't by choice. I was born into it, I know but...I wanted to be normal. To be treated like everyone else...to actually go out into Vale and visit the stores, have a picnic, read comic books and watch movies. Heh, maybe even go to a combat school, land a spot at Beacon...be a Huntress."

Miss Nikos shuffled beside her. "But because you were to inherit the throne..."

"I wasn't supposed to at first. It was Yang. But Ozma passed her birthright to me for...reasons. So she gets to go out and party and have fun and be who she wants to be...while I'm locked up in the palace. Always abiding by the rules. Not allowed to see anyone, not allowed to say certain things, not allowed to behave like Yang or any her friends...not even allowed to have my own friends. Only the 'proper' ones."

Pyrrha eased back. Her eyes were wide with surprise and her jaw hung open with disbelief. "I...I didn't know."

"It's okay," the Empress snorted. "You're not supposed to know this stuff about me."

"So...why are you telling me this?"

_ 'Trust goes both ways.'_

Ruby slipped her legs into her sleeping bag and laid down to stare at the blackened ceiling. "Because I'm tired of hiding behind curtains. I want to be who I am. I want to be a leader...like my mother, my father. I want to make my own rules, to command my own troops, to lead my own country the way I want to. Not the way Oz..."

She clamped her mouth shut. Even out here, far away from home, she found it hard to be harsh to her godparents. There was something about her that made it near impossible to lash her tongue at them. Perhaps it was how she was raised or the ethics of royalty hammered into her by Salem.

"If you were not Empress," Pyrrha started. "What would you have wanted to be?"

Ruby turned her head to see those green orbs staring back at her from across the floor. On their backs in a dark and abandoned gas station in the middle of Mistral's wild lands. "A Huntress...like you."

Silence.

Green eyes flickered like lights on a launch pad.

Then a shaky voice echoed back. "Oh."

"Jaune's lucky to have someone like you," the Empress continued. "Someone famous, skilled, and beautiful. And a team of friends who always have each others' backs. Going on wild, crazy adventures...saving people, hunting things...kind of like a family business at that point."

"Your Maj—Ruby," Pyrrha said. "I'm flattered, I'm honored even!"

Ruby caught the tightness in the curve of her lips. Uncertainty. Discomfort. She was not the best at reading people but Pyrrha Nikos was as tellable as a diamond on a bust. "Tell me. Do you like the fame?"

The champion glanced away, biting her lip in the dark.

"It's okay," cooed the Empress. "You don't have to answer."

"No."

"Come again?"

Miss Nikos sighed. "No. I don't like the fame. In fact, I don't even like being put on a pedestal for people to aspire to, to admire, to gawk at like a piece of overpriced meat. I don't...ugh. I just want..."

"You want to be normal, too, huh."

Pyrrha nodded. "Yes."

Ruby smirked. "You and I both then."

"To be honest, I'm surprised at how much we have in common."

"I'm surprised I've found another one just like me."

"Another one?"

"You know Weiss Schnee? Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company? _Firma Schnee St__ä__uben_? _Die prominente aus _Atlas?"

It took the champion a moment to respond. "I've heard of her. Huh. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that such a socialite would know royalty."

"You'd be surprised by what she's hiding underneath all that pomp and make-up."

The champion cracked a minute grin. "A completely different person?"

"A girl caged by her birthright," nodded the Empress. "Oh, the nasty things she says when the cameras are off."

Miss Nikos winced. "Is she...?"

The young sovereign gave her a flat look. "Completely unlike her father. In fact, she hates him. Hence why she publicly hangs out with Blake just to stick it to his face."

"Blake?"

"Blake Belladonna, daughter of Prime Minister Ghira Belladonna. Of Menagerie. She's a cat faunus."

"Oh. Friend?"

"Close friends. Me, Yang, Weiss, and Blake. If we weren't royalty or high status, we could've been our own Huntsman team. Even came up with the name, too. R-W-B-Y, pronounced exactly how you would say it when you read it."

The champion stared at her, awed and amused. The Empress stared back, smug and smirking. They burst into soft giggles.

"Pyrrha?"

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Thank you for being a friend. And for your help against the Grimm. And for saving me, basically. Um, thank you."

"You're welcome. I would thank you as well for...trusting me—trusting _us_ with your secrets."

"After what I've been through, it wouldn't be proper to be so closed towards you." The Empress felt the edges of sleep dredging at her. She yawned. "Goodnight, Pyrrha."

"Goodnight, Ruby."

She cleared her throat. "Goodnight, Cardin."

Cardin jumped in his seat with a stiff salute. "_Ave_!" He eased up a bit when he saw his liege staring amusedly back at him. "Oh. Um, right. Of course, uh...goodnight, Your—um, Ruby."

Crickets.

"I meant Ruby. Um, still getting used to that."

Ruby replied with a soft chuckle before slipping into dreamland.

* * *

_Voices. Screaming. Crying._

_ Ruby lets out a silent scream when the appendage tears through her father's breastplate, shatters his Aura, and rips open his stomach. He buckles back and lands a blazing retaliatory fist at the Imperial Guardsman—a faunus—who had brazenly dared to harm his own charge._

_ "Ruby! Get out of here, now!" Taiyang yells, blood seeping through his hand pressed against the gash in his abdomen._

_ Ruby runs. She runs into Yang who drags her behind the curtains. Together, they hide whilst the cacophony of boots resonate against the walls of the Imperial Palace._

_ "Traitors!" screams the Dragon Emperor. "What are you doing!?"_

_ Among the noise, a single voice—slow, gravelly, and haunting—echoes back. "An assisted regime change, Your Majesty."_

_ Then a laugh._

_ A maniacal laugh that bounces from the pillars and the plaster._

_ A laugh that dies out when the Dragon Emperor is surrounded by the rest of his own bodyguards. And Ruby witnesses the shadows that would forever replay in her mind in her dreams for years to come. Yet, this time, she screams. She cries loudly, wailing against the arms of her sister._

_ She raises her voice to beg them to stop. Only then does she see purple eyes crane towards her, marking a face that could only fit the offspring of wickedness and insanity. That face laughs again as it stretches out like a coiled snake and lunges at her with its fangs, claws, and stinger bared._

_ Then darkness. And in that darkness were voices. Screaming. Crying._

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes to sunlight beaming brightly through the shattered windows. She stretched her hands and glanced around. Team CRDL were already up given the absence of their bedrolls. Two empty sleeping bags flanked her while Nora snored blissfully across from her with her limbs sprawled haphazardly about. As for Ren, he probably woke up an hour earlier, saw half his partner on top of him, sighed to himself, then went back to sleep.

Jaune and Pyrrha, however, were pressed up to the windows with team CRDL. They were all looking outside. The Empress crawled out of her beddings to see what was going on. She could hear them talking. Rather animatedly. Were they having an argument?

She rubbed her eyes and shuffled over to them.

"Good morning, everyone—"

Jaune whirled on his heels faster than she could register his hands gripping her arms with such intensity that it shocked her awake. "Ruby! Good, you're awake."

"Hey, man! Don't grab her like that!" Sky shrieked. He immediately pried the blond's grip from the sovereign.

Ruby was too stunned to form words even as Jaune hastily apologized and reasoned that he was still on edge over the sudden appearance of a small airship hovering towards the gas station.

Wait, what?

Cardin stomped over to the remaining half of team JNPR. "Hey, lovebirds, get up!"

Ren and Nora stirred. The latter was about to wave him off when they were suddenly forced up to stand, squeaking and hissing in surprise at having been thrown out of their bags and partially contorted into uncomfortable poses. Ren growled at being nearly suspended by his metallic armbands while Nora nearly screamed from the tightness of her own belt buckle squeezing against her midsection.

"Sorry," Pyrrha sang. She had an open palm stretched over towards her two teammates. Ruby narrowed her eyes and, despite her half-attentive state, heard a faint humming coming from her fingers. Was Miss Nikos channeling Aura through her hands or...was it her Semblance? So far, the champion had been very vague, if not mum, about what her Semblance was.

Said champion flicked her fingers and her two teammates slumped where they stood. As though they had been dropped from whatever invisible cocoon had held them in place.

"Pyrrha! What gives!?" Nora shrieked.

"Get your gear," Jaune ordered, tying his rolled up sleeping bag to the top of his field pack before slipping it over his shoulders. "Pack up now!"

"What's going on?" Ren demanded.

"We've got company," Cardin said.

That was enough to get them all riled up. Ruby dashed across the floor, rolling up bag and slipping on her boots, she had while Pyrrha assisted Ren and Nora in gathering their belongings. Team CRDL, suited up with their field kits jingling over their backs, spread across the front side of the store with their weapons drawn.

What followed was a distant whizzing. Followed by a loud whirring. Outside, the horses whinnied, neighed, and reared against the straps keeping them tight to the derelict gas pumps while turbine engines buzzed overhead.

The rays of sunlight beaming into the store were blocked by small Mistralian bullhead hovering a few feet off the ground, directly in front of the gas station. The bay doors slid open, revealing a man suited in a leather jumpsuit closely resembling those issued to Royal Army pilots.

Ruby froze in her step.

Did the Royal Army find them?

If that would have been the case, then the bullhead itself would not be so nondescript. There were no markings, no stripes of paint labeling the colors of Mistral, no Royal Army squadron jumping out to arrest them. In fact, the pilot himself did not seem to carry the veneer of the Mistralian Royal Army. On the contrary, his jumpsuit was dirty and stained while a curly, unkempt beard hung off his chin.

Before the Empress could ask any questions, she was pulled by the arm and hurried outside along with the rest of their group.

"You have five minutes!" the man hollered. "Get in now or I'll leave you all behind!"

Ruby squawked along the way to the bullhead's open cabin. She stumbled before one of the turbines which blew down her hood, exposing her face. The pilot, she assumed, was taken aback.

"_Par le dieux_!" he gasped, pointing a shaky finger at her. "Y-you're the Empress of Sanus! Th-the one who was t-taken and—"

"And you'll keep that to yourself!" Jaune hollered.

"_C'est fou_, _c'est fou_! This is insane!"

"Tell me about it," Cardin wheezed, jumping aboard and having his team surround the man. He pressed a solid finger at his chest. "You keep your mouth shut about this. Got it?"

"Don't make us hurt you, alright?" Russel added. "Look, we'll even pay you. We'll pay double!"

The pilot nodded shakily. "_Oui_, _oui_, _d'accord_! Absolutely! Hey, I don't even know you people anyway."

Ruby stiffened in her boots when she caught him staring at her. It lasted for a few seconds but her fear immediately subsided in place of curiosity when she spotted something creeping up from the nape of his neck out of the collar of his jumpsuit: a spider tattoo.

"What about the horses?" Nora hollered. She had yet to get on board, instead holding the reins to the still tethered steeds despite Ren literally pushing against her to get inside.

"_Non_, _non_, _non_! I am not bringing them aboard!" screeched the pilot who had begun climbing into the cockpit.

"We can't just leave them out there!"

"For crying out loud, Valkyrie!" Dove growled. "Forget the horses and get in!"

"But—"

"Nora," Ren pleaded, finally managing to shove his partner onto the deck. "We have to leave them."

Pyrrha grabbed her and dragged to sit on one of the benches. "Nora, don't worry. The Royal Army will be here soon, anyway. They'll take care of them."

"It's their horses, after all," Jaune concluded with a finality in his voice that demanded no further arguments. "Since CRDL left the original riders unharmed, more or less, I'm sure they would be happy to have their mounts back."

For once, Nora did not protest. She simply sat in her seat, pouting with her arms crossed, while Pyrrha clicked the seatbelt into place. "That's _if_ the Army gets to them before the Grimm do."

"Are we all in here?" the pilot asked from the cockpit.

A round of affirmatives echoed back at him. The bay doors then slid shut and a minute later and they were airborne and cruising smoothly towards Mistral.

Ruby turned to the person seated next to her. "Jaune, what's going on?"

He did not answer. Instead, he stared intensely at the person—a very uncomfortable, very wary Cardin Winchester—directly across from him while gripping the straps of his seatbelt.

"Jaune!" She shook him. "Jaune, answer me!"

He swiveled his head towards her. Blue orbs wide as saucers and a face paling by the second.

Oh. Snap.

Mister Winchester spoke slowly. "Hold it in, man. Hold it in—"

Jaune jerked his head away. Ruby squealed. Cardin screamed. Everyone else groaned. In the cockpit, the pilot took one look over his shoulder before shaking his head and muttering a string of curses in native Mistralian. On the bright side, as soon as they had attained cruising altitude and they were allowed out of their seat belts, Ren volunteered to clean up the nasty little puddle dripping onto the floor from a very irate, very filthy Cardin Winchester.

At least no one else got hit by the splash, not even the Empress who was rubbing circles on Jaune's back while Pyrrha wiped his mouth clean with a rag.

* * *

**ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: December 10, 2019**

**LAST EDITED: December 18, 2019**

**INITIALLY UPLOADED: December 18, 2019**

**NOTE: I feel like I missed something. If I did, do let me know.**


	15. Spider's Web

"Not fond of bullheads, huh," Ruby chirped.

Jaune groaned.

"You're just full of secrets, aren't you?"

Another groan.

"What else is there about you that I don't know?" teased the Empress. "I wonder."

Cardin grunted. "He's the grandson of—"

Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora immediately raised their voices in a wild orchestra of unsynchronized threats. Mister Winchester, though vexed and sour, merely shrugged and grabbed the rag from Miss Nikos so he could wipe the rest of Jaune's mess from his face. For about three seconds. He crinkled his nose in disgust and tossed the saggy, soaked up cloth to the back...right into Russel's face.

"Ah, gross! The fuck, man!?"

"Sorry," mumbled the nauseous blond.

"_Monsieur_, I recall I may have some extra towels in the back," the pilot remarked. "The flying sickness is a terrible thing, no?"

"I'm not—ugh. Yeah, sure. Whatever." Cardin, sourer than a pickle left too long in a jar, stomped over to the aft of the deck and down into the small cargo hold with the rest of his team.

"Feeling better?" Ruby asked.

Jaune nodded. "Yeah, thanks..."

The Empress eased back against her seat to let her mind dwell on the other things picking at her curiosity, namely that spider tattoo on the pilot's neck. Once was happenstance, twice was coincidence, three times and more revealed machinations hidden beyond her scope. She had so many questions to ask. And this was a chance to ask them while she still could.

Ruby meandered over the cockpit. "So, mister pilot. Who are you?"

The pilot jumped in his seat at how informally she, a visiting sovereign, was chatting him up, a local commoner. "Ah, no one important really. I am just a courier ferrying supplies between the major cities in the kingdom, Your Imperial Majesty."

Interesting choice of words there. She folded her arms. "Is that so?"

"Yes, Your Imperial Majesty."

"I would like to think there is more to this than meets the eye." The Empress leaned over his shoulder close enough for her breath to warm his skin, making him wince and stiffen. "Or do you think I am merely being paranoid?"

"N-no, Your Imperial Majesty! Y-you a-are not paranoid at all!"

Gods, this sultry charm thing really worked wonders. Maybe she could try this out on Jaune. For curiosity's sake, of course. Even then, such a tactic had its limits and Ruby backed off out of concern for the man's psyche.

Pyrrha, on the other hand, plodded over with a frown. "Come now, _monsieur aviateur_. How did you know that we were out here in the first place?"

He shrugged, regaining his composure while never once taking his eyes off the windshield. "I have sharp senses, _ma'amselle_. I see things, I hear things, I trust my gut to investigate. If what I find benefits me, then I get involved."

"And how are we benefiting you then?"

"Other than the fact that you have the actual missing Empress of Sanus with you, the only benefit I see is the lien I am going to reap in exchange for my silence and complacency. Pardon my bluntness."

"You're not an ordinary smuggler," Ren intoned.

The pilot snickered. "Smuggler? _Monsieur_, whatever are you implying?"

"You're one of them," Ruby deadpanned. "You're one of those...spider people."

That got the aviator to finally creak his head over his shoulder. He tried to hide his surprise despite the fact that his mouth was forming a wide circle. "Ah, Your Majesty? Spider people? I do not understand—"

"You have a spider tattoo on your neck," the Empress said. "I saw it."

"Oh, that? It is nothing, Your Imperial Majesty. A common image—"

Pyrrha slid up to his seat and tugged his collar, exposing that same icon inked on his pale skin. Her voice did not come through with the soft, shy, motherly tone. The iciness in her glare complimented it. "_Monsieur aviateur_, need I inform you that in addition to the fact that you are a tellable liar, we are neither stupid nor very patient right now. Unless you wish to have your insides squeezed out of your mouth, consider for a moment being honest with our queries."

The pilot let out a strangled noise and gawked down in growing horror on his stomach slowly being constricted by both his seatbelt. The fact that Pyrrha Nikos—sweet, kind, apologetic, humble, softspoken Pyrrha Nikos—could behave like this completely unnerved the Empress.

"Who exactly are you and who exactly are you with?" interrogated the irate champion.

The man gulped. A second later, he cracked. Sort of. "I am a contractor, _ma'amselle_. One of many in a group burdened with the task of preventing a war between the Kingdom of Mistral and the Empire of Sanus."

Stunned silence.

Engines humming.

"What?" Ruby croaked.

Pyrrha released her grip and the pilot eased into his seat, gasping for breath. "Group? Who are you with? _Arm__é__e Royale_? _Mar__é__chauss__é__e_?"

"Neither," he wheezed.

"What do you mean preventing a war?" Ruby demanded.

The pilot coughed and gripped Pyrrha's hand with his own, matching her glare with his. "_Ma'amselle_, Your Imperial Majesty, in case you have not heard, Sanus is mobilizing its armed forces against Mistral and Mistral is mobilizing in turn." A snort. "_Merde_. Even this Kingdom cannot even get that right."

Ren echoed. "Get what right?"

"Ren," Nora interjected, tugging at his partner's sleeve towards what she was seeing down below.

Ruby nudged at Pyrrha who released her grip on the pilot, leaving him to catch his breathe. The two of them hovered over to Ren and Nora gaping through the window. The view below was as breathtakingly mortifying.

Rising out of the shrubbery were concrete stubs, broken down walls, and building posts sparsely scattered over streets painted in thick green underbrush and partially hidden by the canopies of the many trees growing in and around these ruins. It was a near replica of Oniyuri...if Oniyuri had been razed completely to the ground.

The roads were barely visible while the aqueducts and canals that once ferried clean, serviceable water had been filled in with dirt and rubble. The shadow of the bullhead traced itself against the uneven blocks that once constituted high-rise tenements and the public centers.

Ruby felt her throat dry up. She knew what this place was.

"Ah, the ruins of Kuroyuri," the pilot sneered between coughs. "First time seeing it in person, Your Imperial Majesty? People say Imperial troops salted the earth. I wonder if that really was the case since this place has never risen again."

Pyrrha growled.

The Empress seized her hand and squeezed. "Pyrrha, that's enough."

In the corner of her eye, Ren and Nora remained somberly enraptured by the few discernible blocks that remained of Kuroyuri, slowly being swallowed up by nature.

Miss Nikos squeezed back. "Ruby, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Pyrrha." Ruby took a deep breath. "Ren?"

Silence.

"Ren?"

Nora creaked her head towards her. Sad turquoise tried to brighten up her poor smile yet she her thinly curved lips said no words.

"Ren, Nora, I—"

"You're forgiven," breathed Ren Lie. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. He opened his eyes to show nary a hint of anger or bitterness. "You had nothing to do with this, Ruby. I hold nothing against you. Not anymore."

The Empress felt breathless. Because Nora had wrapped her arms around her, wetting her cheeks with her own tears and saying the same thing.

* * *

Mistral as a metropolis and capital of a large continental kingdom was more beautiful than any of the photographs or videos Ruby had seen of the place: a city built on a lush green mountain and expanding onto the surrounding plateaus. Cruising into its airspace, she was seeing more and more details that reminded her so much of Vale. People milling about, flittering through the streets like ants. Cars speeding up and down the highways while small commercial airships like the one they were in hovered back and forth.

Yet, it was so unlike Vale. There was no calm. Rather, there was a hurried flow akin to raging tributaries flowing into each other, swirling into tiny maelstroms of over young men and women crammed in military trucks while uniformed riders plodded and galloped through streets and thoroughfares, heralding a call to action that many citizens either heeded or shrugged off. And that was not to mention the various posters plastered across city walls, covering obscene insults graffitied onto countless facades.

"I don't think this is normal," remarked Jaune. At least he was less green than he had been earlier. "Too much going on down there. None of it seems good."

Ruby sighed. "They're preparing for war."

The pilot reported to ground control in native Mistralian, a completely foreign language to Ruby. However, she heard some agitation in the exchange and that worried her as she was unsure how she could be as inconspicuous as she had been in Higanbana.

The blond tapped her shoulder. "Hey, I know this isn't really what you might've been expecting from us but...this really isn't what Mistral is. This is...this'll blow over soon enough. Everything's going to be fine."

"Can you be sure of that?"

Jaune glanced away. "No. But I try to look on the bright side of things. Heh, maybe you should too. You're all worked up."

"I'm worried about you. You might get arrested."

He shrugged. "Eh, not the first time that happened."

The sovereign frowned. "You've had trouble with the law before?"

"You try living with someone like Nora, you're bound to bend a few rules here and there."

"And bending the rules is part of being a Huntsman, right?" Nora squeezed in, blurting out her tongue in mock defiance of her leader. "Besides! Rules are bo~oring! Where's the fun in blowing stuff up when you can't break some legs every now and then?"

Ruby tilted over her shoulder to see Ren solemnly resigned to his partner's logic. That was Nora for you.

"Speaking of rules," Cardin chimed, coming up from the hold with a cleaner face and a less sour mien. "Sky managed to get into the CCT's public domain without getting tracked. Finally got some updates and, uh, things aren't looking good down there."

"How bad is it?" Jaune asked.

"Mobilization. Long queues at recruitment centers. Troops and police everywhere, patrolling the streets and making sure that every Mistralian citizen was 'obliged to do their part.'"

"They're conscripting," Pyrrha noted uneasily. "Are they calling up Huntsmen as well?"

A somber nod. "Yep. Of course, whole city ain't happy with the draft so there's been some resistance. Kingdom responded in kind with double troop presence, extra cops, Huntsmen and watchmen keeping a firm eye out. So much slipping in unnoticed."

"Fortunately for you all," hooted the pilot. "I can get you in and out without rousing suspicion."

"And how are you supposed to do that?"

"_Monsieur_, we must all preserve some secrets, _hein_?"

"Look, buddy, I'm getting tired of your—"

Jaune held out his hand. "Let him keep his secrets. He's our only way into the city."

"He could be leading us into a trap!"

"If I was," the aviator countered, "I would have already diverted this ship to the nearest docking bay which, need I remind you, we have already passed ten minutes ago. In fact, we have passed three commercial docking bays which, in case you do not know, are heavily screened by the _Mar__é__chauss__é__e_."

"Where then are you taking us?" Pyrrha demanded.

"Patience, _ma'amselle_," he cooed.

"You can just tell us," Ruby prodded.

A sigh. "Your Imperial Majesty, with all due respect, I can only tell you that it is the safest place for you. I am honest when I tell you that I myself do not know what lies in store for you should you land. My role in this ends there. You can, however, ask those on the ground."

"Other spider-tattooed goons like yourself?" snorted Miss Valkyrie.

"It is a badge of honor, _ma'amselle_."

"Badge of honor for what?" sneered Miss Nikos. "I have never even seen such a symbol."

The pilot grinned. "Then that means that our methods are effective. You do not know us yet you yourself are such a widely-recognized celebrity who should know who we are."

Jaune narrowed his eyes and stepped in the defense of his partner. "Should she?"

"She would soon. You all would soon."

The bullhead lurched slightly as the pilot swerved on a different bearing. The scenic heart of the metropolis vanished behind its own lush mountainside which cast a looming shadow over the seedier, less organized districts where the airship appeared to be the only thing in the sky.

"_Les quartiers de maisons_?" Pyrrha gapsed.

Ruby gawked at the blinking neon lights and shabby, overextended tenements to know the translation. They were cruising over Mistarl's red light district. Moments later, the blinking klaxons of a converted landing pad beamed over the silhouettes of many a rickety shanty roof.

"We're landing on that?" Cardin asked incredulously.

"Dude, I don't trust this," Sky muttered. "I mean, look at that! That's not official!"

Indeed, it was not. Heavy, grated metal sheets were bolted together to form a makeshift landing pad. Industrial lamps were welded to the corners and wired to a generator buzzing below. Taking in the structure, Jaune recognized it for what it once was: a military watchtower, long since abandoned by the city's expansion decades prior, now since retrofitted to accommodate small aircraft like the one they were disembarking.

The Empress and the two teams were met by the pilot on the pad who pointed to the staircase leading down to street level.

"My associate is waiting for you down below," he hollered over the noise of the turbines. "He will take you to our employer. Ask her all your questions for I no longer have answers. Oh, and tell the boys down below to send someone up here to help me carry all these supplies, _hein_?"

True enough, there were a few people milling about on the ground. There were little words exchanged with the two of them heading up to help the pilot offload with the third gesturing at them to follow him. And each of them, Ruby noticed, bore the same spider tattoo whether on their necks, wrists, or chests.

* * *

The slums were a tight maze showcasing the dregs of Mistralian society clamoring for the crumbs trickling down from the wealthier districts above. Putrid sewage spilled out of poorly dug canals lining the narrow streets while sunlight barely filtered through the mess of overhangs, gutters, cables, and wires upon which hung scores of laundry and assorted banners. There were not many people about at this hour and given the current events, most were either shuttered indoors or regarding the passing troupe with thinly veiled animosity.

For the Empress, walking through these slums was an enlightening—and admittedly dreadful—experience. Poverty in Vale was different compared to Mistral, it seemed. Yet Ruby would ashamedly admit to having barely visited Vale's own slums because of her upbringing. Interestingly, team JNPR were as uncomfortable as her though Ren and Nora seemed to be taking to their circumstances with more familiarity than the others.

Trudging up and down the tight pathways and over muddy refuse puddles were no simple task as there were often tight corners with barely any room for two people to squeeze through. But they managed with the help of their guide who had nary spoken a single word. He grunted, pointed, gestured, and barely held eye contact.

Many of those they encountered on the way recognized team JNPR, or rather the tournament champion Pyrrha Nikos despite her attempts at remaining discreet. No one dared approach them, however, save a child who attempted to pickpocket a member of team CRDL. A heavy glare from their guide scared the poor urchin back into the shadows.

Thankfully, Ruby was unrecognizable—or at least ignorable—in her grey hooded cloak.

Gods know what would could happen when she would have been discovered here in the slums of Mistral. And in these slums thrived the more lawless, more ruthless, more pragmatic groups that were no different to the banes of every authority in existence.

The most prominent of them were the Spiders.

And Ruby Rose, Empress of Sanus, walked into their headquarters, a spacious multistory tavern in the heart of the red light district where she was greeted by numbing silence. Everyone, from the bouncers to the patrons to the barman and the tenants all ceased conversation to stare at the missing sovereign and her merry band of unlicensed Huntsmen and Huntresses.

Their guide pointed to the table at the far end where a rather weighted lady sat flanked by two formidable lackeys.

"Welcome, welcome!" she greeted. "Have a seat! You all must be so tired and hungry after a long journey."

Ruby was unsure but then she saw the other members of this organization provide them all with seats. They remained wordless, regarding the lady before them with suspicion and contempt despite her constant leering smile. Slowly, the din of chatter resumed, albeit hushed and centered on the newest visitors to the Spiders' den.

"_Ave_, _Imperatrix totius Sanasae_. It is an honor to have some real royalty in our house. Though, I'm not sure how long you'll be royalty with the way things are going."

"Who are you?" Jaune asked.

"Oh? A spokesperson? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Though I am intrigued that out of all the people holding her hand under the table"—Jaune quickly let go of Ruby's hand under the table—"it had to be the only living grandson of the last _Mar__é__chal de Mistral_."

The Empress stole a glance at the blond. His grandfather was a marshal in the Mistralian Royal Army?

"Bet he didn't tell you that, eh, Your Imperial Majesty. House D'Arc has an admirable, if not vague, military legacy. Just so you know."

"You still didn't answer my question," he hissed.

The woman rolled her eyes. "How rude. But I'll let that slide. The name's Little Miss Malachite and these are my Spiders."

"Well, _Madame_ Malachite," Pyrrha started diplomatically. "Judging by the circumstances of our journey here, we believe you may have been involved or directly responsible for our safe retrieval from the wilderness."

She smirked. "You're welcome, _Ma'amselle_ Nikos."

Ruby cleared her throat. "In that case, thank you, Miss Malachite. Sincerely, I thank you."

Malachite beamed. "Well, did you hear that? A compliment from a royal! Never thought I'd see the day."

Dove hissed. "Hey, she's being gracious to you!"

"And I'm being cheeky, boy. Doesn't mean I'm not ungrateful." She made a small wave and half the Spiders present in the tavern holstered their weapons. "Now I'm sure you have so many questions."

"Answers aren't cheap, huh," Cardin grunted.

"No, _Monsieur _Winchester, they're not. Especially not to people like you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Cardin," Pyrrha hissed. "Calm down."

Jaune fished out his wallet. "_Madame_ Malachite, we're willing to pay—"

Malachite held up her hand. "Now, now. I have a special offer. One time only so listen up: every question asked by the Empress here and now is free of charge. But only the Empress. Anyone of you clowns starts asking, you're going to have to pay the fee."

"That's fair," Ruby replied instantly with a glower that silenced those around her. "First off, what is happening right now?"

"Oh, you didn't notice? Well, I'd be redundant if I answered that question."

"Then tell me what I don't know, what none of us don't know."

The woman fanned herself for a moment. Her smile slowly faded and morphed into a deep, serious scowl. "Mistral is gutting itself trying to prepare for a war with Sanus that it can't win."

"Can't win? Why is that?"

"Because Mistral is significantly weaker than what it used to be while Sanus is just as strong as ever, if not stronger. The Royal Army can hold back the Empire for so long before the Kingdom would crumble under its own weight."

The Empress blinked. "The situation is that dire?"

Malachite let out a bitter laugh. "Wow. I don't know whether to be impressed by our propaganda ministry or amused that you believed any of that."

Ruby growled. "I know Mistral is unstable."

"Mistral has always been unstable. It's all thanks to your _frumentarii_ that things have gotten even worse. I won't hold that against you, though. After all, they weren't acting on your orders given that you were a child back then."

_Child._

The young sovereign ground her teeth behind her lips.

"They were quite effective back then," Malachite continued. "Starting scandals, factionalizing the _Cour Royale_, essentially dividing us to the point that we could barely defend our borders against the independent princes."

Ruby glanced to team JNPR to see the complete surprise on their faces. Yes, they were Mistralian citizens by law and had practically grown up in the boundaries of the Kingdom. However, she could see their astonishment coming from the fact that many of the endemic problems they had borne witness to were the result of the Empire. The air between them on their side of the table warmed up uncomfortably.

"Conscription is in full effect hence why most of our rooms have been...fully booked."

"You're sheltering draft dodgers," Ren said.

"We offer sanctuary to those who pay," she corrected smugly. "Besides, we need revenue to keep this place up and running. And out of sight and out of mind of the _Arm__é__e Royale_, the _Mar__é__chauss__é__e_, and, of course, your _frumentarii_."

"Do any of them even know we're here?" Ruby asked.

Malachite snickered. "Now why worry about that?"

The Empress jumped to her feet and slammed her hands on the table. "I'm worried because I'm trying to stop this war from happening! You say my agents are here. They need to know so I can go public and get Ozma to cease—"

The woman, unintimidated, leaned over the table. "It's not that easy."

"What do you mean it's not that easy!? I need to announce myself to the world in order to appease—"

"Your _frumentarii_ will prevent that from happening."

Dead silence. Teams JNPR and CRDL were on the edge of their seats, the former group surprised that their Kingdom had long since been infiltrated by Imperial agents, the latter group stunned that their fellow Sanussians were not going to make things any better. The young sovereign stood gaping in disbelief until she felt Jaune tugging at her wrist.

"Ruby," he voiced softly. _Sit down_, his eyes pleaded.

Inhale, exhale. Ruby sat back down. "Miss Malachite, what do you mean by that?"

"The Spiders were never...well-established, so to speak. The antics of the _frumentarii_ prompted a unified front against them, where they could be neutralized or at least evicted. So we did just that. We got rid of them, turned the rest. You may have noticed how some of the people here bear striking Imperial traits."

Unlike the two teams she was with, Ruby did not need to look around to know how many of the people in this tavern had been former agents of her own Empire. "So you're employing some of my agents."

"Ozma's agents."

Yes. They had been Ozma's agents, following Ozma's orders. Now they were disavowed rogues eking out a living with the specializations they learned from the Empire. "Are you telling me that there are _frumentarii_ present here in this city who are not on your payroll who are bent on preventing me, or anyone, from attempting to stop an Imperial invasion?"

"If there are any, we've already dealt with him. Except for one. A veteran _frumentarius_, former or current, we don't know."

"Yet," intoned Ren.

Malachite smirked. "Yet. We only found out about him a week ago. We lost some good people trying to eliminate him. So we tried to turn him. We lost even more. We dug around but found a lot of unreliable leads, false identities, and even outright gibberish. So technically, we labelled him as a _frumentarius_ because that's how they operate."

"He's throwing you off his trail," Nora intoned.

"He has. But he we still got something on him: he's a faunus."

"That at least narrows the scope," remarked Jaune.

Cardin grunted. "Yeah, but a lot of _frumentarii_ are faunus. A lot of them are drawn from the Imperial Army or recruited from gods know where in the Empire. Heck, they even draw from the Imperial Guard from time to time."

"Miss Malachite, do you know anything more?" Ruby interrogated.

The woman paused. Contemplating. A wordless exchange between her and the pair of rogues flanking her. Then a shrug. "We haven't fully confirmed this. However, given that we're working towards the same goal, it would be right to at least share what little truths we could find. This agent has extensive experience in the Imperial Army and perhaps even the Imperial Guard."

"A veteran," Pyrrha echoed.

"No questions then about his expertise," Ren added.

"What about his motives?" Ruby pressed. "What's his mission?"

"Our best guess right now is that he's making sure that you remain 'missing' for the Empire to have every reason to invade."

The Empress shook her head. "That can't be right. He has to be rogue."

"There are plenty of other reasons why you might want to consider postponing your grand unveiling, Your Imperial Majesty." The woman gestured to the widescreen mounted above the bar broadcasting a muted news report about the sudden rioting in parts of the Kingdom. "Half of this country blames you for this mess. With your Guardsmen elsewhere and the _Arm__é__e Royale _stretched thin, showing your face might bring more bad than good."

Ruby slumped on her chair. This was maddeningly frustrating. First Adam, then Raven, now people within the Empire were conspiring to force a third punitive expedition that would hurt her people as much as it would hurt Mistral. A part of her diverged on a tangent...

Was Ozma...? No. No, it couldn't be. It shouldn't be!

The Empress took steady breaths. First, she needed Qrow. She needed her Imperial Guard back as they were the only force she could rely on other than her newfound friends. "What about...what about my Guardsmen? And Praefect Qrow Branwen? Do you know anything about them?"

"Your Praefect is alive and well. The rest of your Guardsmen though..."

"Are they well? How many survived?"

Malachite raised a brow as did the other Spiders flanking them. "Most of them survived. They've either recovered or are recovering."

Ruby nodded in relief. "Good. That's great to know. Is there any way I can contact Qrow? He needs to know that I'm here." She needed him by her side; she needed to gather up her three cohorts—or what was left of them—before she could make any more moves.

"Praefect Branwen was last seen at Haven Academy."

"Okay. We can head there and—"

"Three days ago. We have neither seen nor heard of him since."

The young sovereign deflated. "What about the Guardsmen I sent to Kuchinashi? Did you find out anything about them?"

"Other than the fact that they relieved an Imperial garrison, nothing more. We are keeping an eye on them and so far, they've been sitting in their fort."

"So they lifted the siege."

"Siege?" Malachite stifled a chortle. "Is that what it was?"

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "What could it have been?"

"A skirmish."

A skirmish? "They were surrounded by an organized army of bandits, deserters, and mercenaries!"

The information broker laughed much to the confusion and annoyance of her guests. When she calmed down, her mirth gave way to genuine surprise. "_Mon Dieu_, is that what Hestus said it was?"

Hestus? As in Hestus Saccarde? "Wait. You know Consul Saccarde?"

"Why, he's one of our biggest clients, Your Imperial Majesty," cooed the older woman. "I'll leave it at that.

The Empress slid back, stunned. This was too much. Yet there was a lot more she demanded to know. Unfortunately, that had to wait as someone burst onto the threshold of the tavern hollering in Mistralian. Jaune snapped his head over his shoulder upon hearing some choice words that Ruby discerned to be about the Royal Army...or the Royal Knights.

Half the Spiders were already on their feet, some drawing their weapons and pacing to the entrance. That was until Little Miss Malachite raised her voice and brought order. She issued a string of commands while the lackeys beside her motioned for the Empress and the two teams to stand up.

"It seems we'll be accommodating more guests," Malachite seethed through her teeth.

"Who is it? What's going on?"

"Sounded like the _Mar__é__chauss__é__e_," Pyrrha reported uneasily. "They might have been onto us."

"Not just the _Mar__é__chauss__é__e_," Jaune parroted somberly.

"Great," Cardin hissed, his hand resting on the pommel of his mace. "Just so you know, I'm not one for fighting cops."

"You won't have to," Malachite barked. "We have space in the cellar." She directed a command to one of her subordinates who quickly opened up the door behind the bar, hinting at them to follow.

Jaune started moving first. He grabbed the young sovereign by the wrist and pulled. Hard. Ruby squeaked at being so forcefully tugged that she nearly stumbled against him. Pyrrha caught her and helped her through the gap though not without throwing a reproachful glare at her partner...who ignored her entirely.

Ruby tried to keep up on the hasty descent down the staircase with the rest of team JNPR and team CRDL filtering in after her. While the air was moist and the fumes of the fermenting wine strong, the cellar was very spacious and they paused to find places to settle. Except they were prodded to keep moving to the back where the Spider escorting them reached under one of the wine racks and tugged.

And one of the empty cabinets began rolling to the side, revealing a wooden door. It was dark but the Spider handed Jaune a lantern. Upstairs, the noise was drowned out by boots thudding against the floorboards and a stern voice bartering with Little Miss Malachite.

Jaune hesitated at the sound. As did Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren. Team JNPR exchanged glances at each other.

"Quit stalling!" Cardin hollered. "Go!"

The blond team leader held up the lantern and dragged Ruby through. Over their footfalls squelching on unseen puddles, the Empress heard an older man booming out in accented Common, drowning out the flurry of Mistralian that had been thrown about moments ago.

"You are indebted to me, Malachite!" that voice demanded. "Tell me where she is!"

Creak. Click. Scraping.

They were now sealed inside this indiscernible cavern, wandering forward over the faint stench of sewage. Before long, the noise from above faded. Ruby eased her wrist away from Jaune's grip. He stopped walking. And they stopped walking.

"Who was that?" the Empress asked.

The blond Huntsman apprentice held up his lantern to show a face conflicted and angry. It was the same face shared by his teammates, contrasting the confusion and insecurity on team CRDL. Pyrrha stared wide-eyed at the ripples shining around her boots while Ren met Nora's surprise with his own.

"Jaune," Ruby prodded. "Who was that?"

Jaune sighed. "Headmaster Lionheart."

* * *

**ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: December 16, 2019**

**LAST EDITED: December 24, 2019**

**INITIALLY UPLOADED: December 24, 2019**

**NOTE: Be careful what you eat and drink for the Holidays, folks. Moderate your merriment.**


	16. Chance

For a slum tavern with tight corridors and limited housing, most of the rooms provided the basest pragmatic comforts. In the absence of beds were a couple mattresses laid on the floor, a chair pressed up to a table in the corner, and a closet. That was it. At least the mattresses were not infested with bed bugs and the blankets were clean and washed. One of the pillows was a little stiff but that was because there was a dagger stuffed in the goose down. It came every room, apparently.

Ruby Rose, Empress of Sanus, lay on the bed after sweeping the floor. She stared out the window which offered an unhindered view of Mistral's red light district, bathed in the bright glimmer of the sun behind the central mountain where the wealthier districts were established. Any member of high court nobility sitting in one of the many estates chiseled onto the mountainside would have crinkled their nose in disgust at such a hideous stain on this metropolis. But Ruby could see the beauty in disorder, the logic borne from hardship, the creativity of survivors in the architecture, and surprisingly the hospitality from those who were considered the scum of society.

Little Miss Malachite and her Spiders may fit the profile of such people but what they lacked in obeisance to the law, they made up for in principle. Mistral was their home, for better or worse. The Spiders may be the bane of the Mistralian authorities but they were not wicked by heart. Rather, they were survivalists who chose the more pragmatic route to get by. And Ruby, despite herself, could respect that to an extent.

The door knob twisted and Pyrrha strode in, legs arching wide over their beddings. She sat down next to her on the mattresses, staring out the window.

"Hey, Pyrrha. How's everyone doing?"

"Jaune and Ren are downstairs, mostly keeping Nora from causing any damage. The Spiders have taken to her quite well, though. I feared the worst but she somehow resonated with them...in the bombastic sense."

Ruby snickered. "I guess that explains the noise coming from downstairs, huh."

"It was that loud?" Miss Nikos shook her head. "Sorry about that. We tried to keep it down."

"And Team CRDL?"

"They've gone gone into the city proper. Here's hoping their disguises work and they might clear up the air with Headmaster Lionheart."

"Your headmaster," stammered the Empress. "I'm concerned about his...intentions. The way he barged in here, demanding for me, expressing a sort of dominion over Miss Malachite..."

Pyrrha sighed. "There are many rumors. Headmaster Lionheart has done many great things in his younger years but during his tenure as the head of our chapter, there have been a lot of...scandals."

As she thought. Qrow had once or twice mentioned a certain 'Leonardo' during one of his drunken tirades. Something about a Huntsman who folded to his own fears. It was easy now to assume who he was referring to. "I see."

"You're not surprised?"

Ruby snorted. "How could I be? I'm a sovereign. I grew up in a world of politics. I'm not naive. It's just...I haven't seen much of the nastier bits, I guess. Or maybe that's because Ozma and Salem were trying to keep me away from it all. Right now, I'm not very convinced of your headmaster's...benevolence."

"I see... I, um, deeply apologize for his behavior."

"Pyrrha, you don't have to do that."

"I'm sorry, I—"

The Empress nudged her. "Please. You're too kind."

Miss Nikos was unable to meet her in gaze. "... Is that a flaw?"

"It's an endearing trait." At least, that was what Ozma or Salem would say. Ruby would agree though. Pyrrha was too kind yet, when pushed, was capable of deeds too gruesome. "Not really a bad thing. And it's nice to have some warmth despite, you know...our circumstances."

"Oh. Thank you, Ruby," Pyrrha beamed. "By the way, _Madame_ Malachite says the political climate in the city proper is so volatile that even the Mistralian royal family have shut themselves in."

"It's unsafe for me. For any of us. Even if we manage to sway the Royal Army or get Headmaster Lionheart to reconsider your case or maybe even wind up in the Mistralian Royal Court, there is still the public. And then that rogue _frumentarius_ who might...who might try and..."

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

"Ruby?"

Ruby sighed. "Sorry. I'm tired. It's been a long day and I think I need a nap."

"I'll wake you for dinner then?"

"That would be nice." She eased against the mattress, fluffing the pillow with the dagger in it. "Thank you."

* * *

_Voices. Screaming. Crying._

_ Running. Pitter, patter, pitter, patter. The light fades and the moonless evening sky seeps into the corridor. Ruby tries to keep up yet she loses her grip on Yang's arm and quickly finds herself alone in the unlit hallways. She calls out her sister's name only to hear her own voice echo back._

_ Then a raspy hiss that freezes her in place. "I see you, little flower."_

_ "No!" she cries, covering her ears._

_ Laughter. "Oh, how sweet and innocent you are, little flower."_

_ "Go away!"_

_ Purple eyes beam back from the abyss. Ruby stumbles back and reaches for something. Something metallic, heavy, sharp. She clumsily swings it around much to the amusement of the shadow tormenting her._

_ "My, my, what sloppy swordsmanship!"_

_ Ruby screams as an appendage—a stinger—bursts forth from the darkness. She shuts her eyes and, with both hands on the grip of the old sword, swings wildly._

_ A pained cry resonates off the walls, a mad shriek that sends shivers down her spine._

_ The shadow emerges and it hisses at her with its severed tail. "You...little bitch!"_

_ Something writhes on the floor. It twitches and spills...something._

_ "Ruby!"_

_ Ruby backs against the wall as a sharper, heavier blade slams between them. Her hands shake but she holds onto the sword as it drips with the blood of her assailant._

_ "Ruby!" Qrow yells. "Get behind me!"_

_ She shuts her eyes as she does. And all she hears are voices. Throat-rending screaming. And her own crying._

* * *

"Ruby."

Ruby stirred.

"Ruby, wake up."

She groaned and sat up on the mattress. The curtains had been pulled tight to conceal the night life beaming up from the streets below.

"Ruby, we have to go," Pyrrha insisted.

The Empress sighed. Not the first time she heard that and with this group, that meant getting to her feet for some rapid moving. At least she had little to carry.

"Malachite says you can keep the dagger," Nora tooted from the doorway.

Ruby reached under the pillow and pulled out the small blade. Sharp, light, and sitting in a clean sheath which she slipped between the belt under her cloak. Other than her sleeping bag and the knapsack that was to hold what little belongings she had on her, she followed Pyrrha and Nora downstairs where Jaune and Ren stood anxiously by the bar with Malachite and her lackeys.

The former stood up immediately. "Good! Let's get out of here."

"Where to?" Ruby demanded. "What happened now?"

"Team CRDL got back to us," Ren reported. "The _Mar__é__chaus__é__e_ are on their way."

"You have about ten minutes before they show up in force," Malachite said.

"You told them?" the Empress hissed.

"No, Your Imperial Majesty," growled the older woman. "It was your Huntsmen friends who screwed up."

"CRDL? What did they do?"

"They used the CCT public domain to contact us," Nora parroted. "Either they'd have to be pretty stupid to do that or something spooked them to be that desperate."

"I'd go with the latter," Ren intoned.

"What did they find?" Ruby asked.

"They caught Headmaster Lionheart—" Pyrrha stopped herself. She glanced to her teammates for confirmation. They nodded back. "They caught Headmaster Lionheart talking to Raven Branwen...in his office. She was fully armed with her mask on his desk. I don't know how—"

"She found a way to get in our academy," Jaune grumbled. "Past all the Huntsmen, all the security, to speak freely with our headmaster. Either Raven's that good or..."

_She was associated with Lionheart in some way_, it went unsaid.

"The _Mar__é__chaus__é__e _are going to be everywhere," Ren intoned. "Probably bolstered by Huntsmen or the _Arm__é__e Royale_."

"That would amount to the biggest raid on the _quartier des maisons_ since the Second Intervention. My Spiders wouldn't be able to run interference for long," Malachite worded. "You'll have to forgo the streets."

Nora groaned. "This is going to suck."

Ruby tugged on Jaune's arm. "What's the plan?"

"We're getting out of here," he answered, pacing away from the door to the back of the bar. "We're getting out of this city. We're going to take the train to Argus. It's to the far north and far enough away from the people trying to stop you."

"Argus?"

"A former Atlesian colony, now an autonomous district within the Kingdom. There's an Atlesian garrison stationed there all year round and if you ask me, I'd rather trust the Atlesians than our own security forces right now."

"If you plan to go public to stop this war from happening, Argus would be the safest place to do so," noted Malachite. "Good luck with the train. We can only do so much."

"Ruby," Pyrrha worded carefully. "You're going to have to get used to this."

The Empress nodded. "I'm already used to traveling on the fly."

Miss Valkyrie huffed. "Yeah? Well, we'll be traveling with flies. A lot of them. Maggots and worms, too. And a lot of shi—"

"We're heading through the sewers," Mister Arc declared, pushing through the door to the kitchen. "Ruby, I'm sorry but for everyone's safety, we have to go through there."

"It's fine," Ruby answered dully. "It's fine."

"I'm really sorry, Ruby."

She bumped him on the shoulder. "Jaune, I've been held captive by Raven Branwen in horrid conditions. If I can handle that, I can handle some dirty sewers."

* * *

The Empress could handle dirty sewers. Though she doubted she could stomach any more of Mistral's overused, underfunded, poorly lit, poorly maintained, and intensely putrid sewers.

Nevertheless, she sucked it up, sucked her face in, and trudged through the knee-deep wastage while holding onto the flaps of Jaune's backpack to avoid getting lost. Likewise, Nora held onto her knapsack slung over her shoulder with Pyrrha doing the same and Ren closing up the rear. It was an uncomfortable train that they had to maintain in order to avoid being swamped by the infectious sludge flooding these tunnels.

"Ugh, I don't know about you but the smell might give us away before we get on that train," groused Nora.

"I'm sure there is a lavatory we can use to clean up before we board," Pyrrha assuaged.

"Five foul-smelling people with uncanny resemblances to wanted fugitives washing themselves in a public lavatory is not inconspicuous," Ren remarked.

"We'll clean up when we'll clean up," Jaune reiterated.

"What about your friends?" Ruby asked. "Do you think team CRDL compromised themselves?"

"We can't know for sure."

"What of—"

"CFVY and ABRN had been taken in by the Royal Knights," echoed Miss Nikos. "Thankfully, because of some conflict between the Knights and Headmaster Lionheart, they were not severely punished."

"Lucky them," blurted Miss Valkyrie.

"Lucky us," breathed Mister Arc, finally coming upon a metal ladder lit by a faint bulb. "This has got to be it. I'm going up first."

"Be careful," chorused the Empress and the champion.

Jaune paused, raised his brow at them, and hauled himself up the rungs until the scraping of a manhole echoed back down. His silhouette was ringed with bright light for a moment before he vanished onto the surface. Seconds later, he reappeared with an O-K.

Ruby was next. She emerged into an enclosed yard behind a maintenance station with Jaune standing vigilant. Beyond the chain-linked fence surrounding the yard were forestry and it appeared no one was on duty in this part of the train station. Soon, the rest of their crew emerged from the underground, reeking and partially drenched. Mister Arc then led them to the back door of the station where they slowly filed in.

They froze.

Amid the crowds of travelers and the long queues snaking around the terminal floors were uniformed soldiers. Who knew who among them were Huntsmen, keeping an eagle eye out?

Ruby shook her head. Focus, girl! Given how large this place was and the amount of people, even the most skilled security forces would be hard pressed to pick out someone suspicious. Even someone somewhat disguised. At least, she hoped it was so.

She glanced around until her eyes landed on someone catching her gawking from across the terminal. Her blood froze and for a second, she thought she had jeopardized them all.

That was until the man nodded at her and proceeded to trip a passing traveler, causing his baggage to spill open across the floor. This of course caused a ruckus that unexpectedly evolved into an argument that drew in much of the security teams prowling about.

"Time to move," Ruby whispered. She mentally thanked the man, most likely one of Malachite's goons.

Team JNPR snapped out of their funk and hugged the walls until they came upon the public lavatory. Both had been the marked with maintenance tags. Pyrrha pressed her hand against the door. To her surprise, it gave way and they all filed in. For something that was 'under maintenance,' the toilets were not clogged and the pipes were all running just fine.

Another thing to thank Miss Malachite for.

"Alright, everyone. Wash up, clean up, be fast," Jaune ordered, joining Ren in pressing themselves against the door in case anyone ignored the tag and tried to get in.

It was a male lavatory but the cubicles were sufficient for the girls to clean themselves. Or at least wring their clothes of the drainage water. Then there were the quick splashes on the sink, some spillage, and though the stench remained, it was diminished. The boys swapped with them as Pyrrha held the door handle.

"Do we have the tickets?" Nora inquired.

"_Madame_ Malachite should have arranged for reservations, right?" Pyrrha said.

"Neither," Ren blurted.

The girls gawked at them.

Jaune grunted. "We're going on as chance passengers."

"You're kidding, right?" huffed Miss Valkyrie.

"Chance passengers?" parroted Miss Nikos.

Mister Arc nodded. "It's our best shot. Our only shot, actually."

Nora threw her arms up. "Assuming the next train to Argus isn't fully booked!"

"We have to risk it," assured the blond. "Guys, we're running out of options here. We can't wait things out in Mistral. _Mar__é__chaus__é__e _and _Arm__é__e Royale_ everywhere, Huntsman redeployed to crowd control, our friends being detained for bullshit reasons."

Ruby glanced around. The rest of team JNPR was not taking this well. Despite their indignation, they all agreed. Reluctantly.

As to what exactly a 'chance passenger' was, Ruby hardly knew. Whenever she traveled, she always had an entourage that ensured the finest seat on whatever she was riding on. When it came to trains, up to three railcars would often be reserved to accommodate her staff and her Guardsmen.

In this case, the Empress ended up learning something new about travel. And that sneaking onto a train without tickets or reservations was no ordinary feat.

* * *

Somehow, they managed to make it work.

For one, the conductors on the train that was departing for Argus were gathered together outside one of the railcars chatting away. A bit of eavesdropping revealed contempt for the current political situation in Mistral and while Nora rolled her eyes at that topic of conversation, she did pick up something about the Argus Limited taking in lesser passengers than usual despite the number of people booking to leave the city.

Interesting footnote but Ruby shelved that when one of the conductors leaned against the waste bin too much and spilled a half-day's worth of garbage over the station floor. Another interesting footnote was Pyrrha's hand sticking out with an open palm and a small smirk gracing her features. The Empress would have to ask her about that. Semblance, perhaps?

Regardless, they hastily boarded the vacant railcar and filtered into the nearest open cubicle.

"Whew," Nora breathed. "Finally made it."

"Didn't think it'd be that easy," Jaune remarked.

"I'd say we timed that right and have been very fortunate thus far," Pyrrha noted.

Ren hummed. "Perhaps. It seems no one has noticed us."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you," someone else retorted.

Ruby and the team JNPR stiffened in the cushioned seats of the cubicle they hijacked. In the doorway stood two imposing figures. Huntsmen. Armed and displeased.

"Alright, you," one of them began. "We know freeloaders when we see 'em."

A pause. They began sniffing the air. And recoiled when they realized it was them.

"Ugh! Okay, you all. Off. Now."

"Maybe we could negotiate here—"

The other cut Jaune off with a wrinkle in his nose. "Unless you've got tickets or reservations, you're getting off this train. Oh gods, have you even taken a bath?"

"We've got money!" barked Nora.

The rest of them stilled. An open bribe? Crap. If these Huntsmen were involved with Mistral's Marshalcy, there was a greater chance of this going sideways fast. Ruby wrapped her hood tighter around herself, unsure if showing her face would help their situation. Her free hand slipped under her cloak to wind tight on the pommel of her concealed dagger.

Surprisingly, the Huntsmen themselves were silent. Pondering. Scratching the stubbles on their chins while they regarded every one of them with...greed.

"Things are going to shit, eh, Dudley?" remarked one to his partner.

"Well, Dee, it's about time we get some incentives for this job," Dudley answered with a grin.

Pyrrha sourly dug into her purse and handed Jaune a wad of lien cards which he piled on with more from his own wallet. Ruby caught the numbers and was bug-eyed at how much they were willing to shell out for this.

"Our offer," bartered the blond.

Dee and Dudley eyed the cash and whistled. The former snatched up the cards while the latter continued whistling down the corridor 'unaware' of the Argus Limited's new stowaways. Perhaps eight hundred lien was too much?

"Keep your mouths shut and don't show yourselves unless you have to," Dee instructed. "Otherwise, we really have to kick you out."

"Noted," Ren said.

"If any of the conductors come knocking, tell 'em Dee and Dudley got you covered, alright?"

Nora gave a begrudging thumbs up.

Dee then swiftly pocketed the lien with a grimace upon hearing Dudley barking from the far end of the railcar. Followed by someone—surely a legitimate passenger—arguing with him.

"Ah, shit, it's the crazy cashew lady again," grunted the Huntsman before sliding the door to their cubicle shut.

* * *

**ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: December 20, 2019**

**LAST EDITED: December 29, 2019**

**INITIALLY UPLOADED: December 29, 2019**


	17. The Assassin

It was supposed to be a smooth train ride. Rest for about six to seven hours, enjoy the scenery, and dine on some fine Mistralian cuisine offered by a luxury rail service. With an extra fee, Dee and Dudley had their entire railcar privatized. No one other than them had access to their special cabin which was coupled behind the boiler car and the locomotive itself. Things seemed to going smoothly.

That was until Ren and Nora burst back inside, panting and wheezing. A brief exchange later, a shadow banged on the door. Ruby knew where to place herself at this point. Hand on her dagger, she rested the other on the strap of Jaune's backpack. The formation they assumed together came naturally—Jaune deployed his shield while he held his sword hefted to hip level with the blade pointed forward. Pyrrha did likewise, though with her javelin sitting atop the groove in her buckler. Ren and Nora covered their flanks.

Standard Imperial legionary formation.

"Any idea who he is?" whispered Jaune.

"No clue," panted Ren.

"Something about him wasn't right," Nora added nervously.

_Bump_! _Bump_! _Thump_!

The shadow moved away from the glass.

They held their breathes, listening closely. Nothing but the humming of the train engine and the gale outside. Then Ruby heard it. A faint pitter patter overhead. He was on the roof. Moving fast!

She turned around in time to catch him crash through the glass of one of the unoccupied booths behind them. He was already on top of her before she could blink. The Empress felt her heart leap into her chest when three blades glistened against the fluorescent bulbs. She threw up her dagger to blunt the first edge meant for her face. The other two scraped her belly from two angles, drawing a yelp and shattering her Aura.

"Ruby!"

Jaune whirled around and thrust his shield forward, stopping another blow as Pyrrha whipped on her heels to counter-attack. Nora and Ren caught Ruby and pulled her away.

"She's fine," barked Miss Valkyrie, covering up the open tear in the Empress's dress with her own hands. "Her Aura took the most of it."

"Not for long," hissed the man in the brown leather jacket.

"Stay back!" Pyrrha snapped, fronting her own buckler.

"What do you want!?" Jaune hollered, his narrow eyes never once leaving the agile intruder.

The man snickered. He angled up straight in a manner that mocked the rigid formality of every organized army on Remnant. He flicked off his hood to let his tightly bound braid whip down to his shoulders while a larger serpentine coil arced over his head. "Why, I wish only for the release of Her Imperial Majesty from this torment, of course!"

"Y-you," Ruby gasped between ragged breaths. That demonic chisel, that crooked grin, the bulbous tail hovering below the ceiling. "It's you!"

"_Ave Imperatrix totius Sanasae_!" The man bowed. "It has been awhile."

"Your Majesty?" Pyrrha voiced, confused.

"My, either the Imperial Guard is recruiting young or"—he bared his teeth in a wider grin—"you're getting desperate."

"Shut up!" Jaune hissed.

"Jaune, wait!"

The blond charged only to miss spectacularly. His opponent bounced off the walls with stunning finesse, dodging every swing. "Sloppy swordsmanship!"

"Stay still, _connard_!"

"Jaune, stop!" Ren hollered. "Fall back!"

Pyrrha threw her hands before her and, with a tight grimace, drew back. A black sheen coated the armor around her partner, yanking him away from what could have been a lethal stab from the man—no, _faunus_. The intruder was a scorpion faunus whose defining appendage appeared constructed entirely of polished Atlesian steel.

"Regroup," Nora barked, pulling Ruby's arm over her shoulder and helping her up.

"You're right, you're right," Jaune breathed.

"Come now, Your Majesty," taunted the man. "Don't you wish to get reacquainted?"

Ruby felt the outside gale whip against her cheek. In her peripheries whipped the curtains of the shattered booth. "Out the window!"

There was no time to question her. Immediately team JNPR hurried back into their booth. Nora smashed the glass with her fist, allowing the winds to whip into their faces. She climbed out and established her footing on the window sill before reaching down to pull Ruby out.

"We got you covered!" Jaune yelled.

"Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down," Ruby chanted on her way up. She did look down though. And the canopies of many a speeding tree shocked her so much that she scurried as fast as she could onto the roof, hoping that it was not slippery and that there was room to move around. Luckily, there seemed to be no overhands in coming.

Ren followed suit quickly thereafter. They could hear the struggle underneath them yet were resigned to wait. Jaune and Pyrrha later emerged ragged and frantic.

"Watch your footing!" barked Mister Lie.

Glass cracked and shattered behind them. Another window broken. Followed by another set of footsteps landing on the roof. Ruby had already started running with Nora to the other end of the train before someone yelled that they should.

* * *

It was an exhausting sprint across a moving train. Ruby expended her strength restoring her Aura while leaping from railcar to railcar. Nora had her arm around her throughout, constantly telling her to keep her eyes forward. Behind them, the Empress could hear the rest of team JNPR struggling against the assassin she recognized from all those years ago.

The piling snow made the surface slippery and the loss of traction more than once nearly sent them over the edge. But they had made it...to the end of the train.

By this point, Ruby was freezing. The northern Mistralian winds were pelting them with so much hardening snow that it was getting harder to see. Maybe it was because of this that the assailant moved quick. Ruby remembered raising her voice, raising her dagger, and herself being raised off the roof, swung around, and slammed against something hard. Then glass. Then the sky. Then cold steel. And then dry carpet.

Her back hurt, her arms hurt, her legs hurt. Everything about her hurt.

"Ruby!" Jaune coughed.

Ruby could see a blurry shadow loom over her. She reached up her hand and winced at the pain lancing in her side.

"Ruby, I'm right here. I've got you, I've got you." Panting. "Pyrrha!"

"I'm fine!" Pyrrha bellowed from somewhere. "Protect the Empress!"

"Not so fast, darlings!" hissed the faunus.

Something tore at her midsection once again and this time, it burned intensely. Ruby cried out upon the complete loss of her Aura. She fell into someone's arms and was dragged to all the way to the back.

"Ruby! Stay with me, stay with—_merde_! Ren! Watch out!"

Ruby blinked until the blurriness went away. Across from them, their opponent stood proudly over the other half of team JNPR. Ren and Nora grimaced in pain as his boots dug into their spines, pushing them against the bristles of the carpet, their own weapons tossed far from reach.

The Empress powered her way back up to stand, gritting her teeth and fighting back tears while gripping tight the pommel of her dagger until her knuckles were pale. Jaune had his back to her, his shield raised and his sword angled towards the intruder. Pyrrha covered her flank, stealing worried glances her way.

"Come now, Your Majesty," crowed the man through jagged teeth, "I am merely offering you an escape from this cruel world!"

No words could come out of her; nothing but shaky breathes that grew more and more uncontrolled. She was in agony. "You..."

The faunus toyed with them. Making faces, gesticulating madder than a condemned jester, even humming twisted melodies while he dug his heels into the other half of team JNPR who were by now finding it harder and harder to breathe.

"Who are you!?" Jaune demanded, inching closer and closer.

The intruder chuckled. A chuckle from her dreams. Her suppressed memories. Her past. Wide silver eyes and a slack jaw regarded the assassin with the venomous scorpion stinger twirling over his shoulder like a Menagerie viper.

"I...I c-cut it off," she whimpered. The shaking spread to her wrists and she had to hold the small blade with both hands to keep from losing control.

He snickered with an angry glint in his eye. "Yes, little flower. You did."

"Cut what off?" Pyrrha pressed her back against the Empress. Her wide green irises darted over her shoulder with a face sporting dawning horror. "Ruby, what did he do to you!?"

Jaune grit his teeth harder than his grip tightening on the hilt of his sword. "You...dared to...dared to touch her!?"

"Oh, I wish I could have." The assassin laughed until his face contorted into a malicious sneer. "After what she did to me!"

And the scorpion tail that Ruby now vividly recalled lobbing off with a sword many years ago now reemerged as a reconstructed mechanical appendage dripping with the poison that killed her father. A second passed and he lunged. The Empress squealed.

_Fwoob_!

"Hey! I told you to keep it down—"

_Shlack_!

"You keep it down," snorted the contorted faunus.

Dee gasped in horror at the bulbous steel telson embedded into his chest. The licensed Huntsman grasped desperately at the tail. Too little, too late. He was lifted off the ground and tossed against the wall. His body dropped like a sack of potatoes onto the floor.

"You...killed him," Pyrrha gasped horrified.

A condescending laugh echoed back in a voice that mocked motherly concern. "Really? Can't stomach a little blood? Ooh, precious little magnet. How'd you win all those tournaments then?"

"Shut up!" Jaune roared, having come close enough to engage. He swung down hard only to miss and hit the space between Nora and Ren, barely scraping their arms when the assassin leapt off their backs and bounced acrobatically off the walls.

"Ooh! You're so easy!" he taunted.

Another swing. Another miss.

Ren and Nora staggered to their feet as Pyrrha stretched her palm. Their discarded weapons, coated in a faint black sheen, flew across the floor back into their hands.

"S-semblance?" coughed the Empress.

The champion nodded. "Stay behind me, Your Majesty."

The faunus cackled wildly while effortlessly dodging and parrying every blow. "I expected better from a Huntsman but I digress. You are still a trainee, hah!"

"Stay still!" hollered the blond, swinging wildly.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried out, stepping in to block a strike meant for his neck. "He's making you lose focus."

"Ruby," Ren wheezed. "We need to get you out of here."

"We're on the last cabin, Ren," Nora coughed. "Where are we supposed to go?"

"In here!"

Heads craned to the two shapes clamoring inside from the open doorway at the end of the railcar from where Dee had emerged. One ran in with a face full of shock and a mouth screaming the name of his now dead comrade. The other stood at half of Ruby's height. Yet despite her crooked back and the fragility of the strange optical device that served as her eyes, she somehow commanded an air of authority that she enforced when she extended her oddly designed cane, hooking the assassin's stinger with the toothed jaw of the skull-shaped pommel, and pulled. Hard.

"Still active, eh, Callows," she quipped.

Callows hissed upon loosing his balance for a few seconds. He unhooked his stinger and bounced away to land back on his feet. For an old lady that needed a walking stick and a high-tech visor, she somehow had the strength to hold down a skilled murderer long enough for the Empress and team JNPR to scramble together.

"Dee! Holy shit! Dee!" mourned Dudley.

"He's dead!" hollered the old woman with the cybernetic spectacles.

"You fucking hag, he was my friend!"

"And you'll be just like him if you don't pull your head out of your ass and get over here!"

Before Dudley could fire back, he found himself narrowly missing a venomous laceration on his chest. Callows continued chipping away at the only registered Huntsmen around. He did, however, hold his own. The assassin fell back to the end of the railcar while Dudley retreated behind the old lady with a weakened Aura and his rifle hanging off his now broken arm.

"Maria Calavera!" Callows sang. "Aren't you retired?"

"Retired?" Nora parroted.

"Calavera?" Ruby mouthed. The name sounded strangely familiar. Could have been one of the many names she may or may not have glossed over in the Imperial archives.

Maria pounded her cane on the floor. "Leave us, traitor. You will gain nothing from this."

"I will gain nothing, that's right." Callows stood straight, mockingly so over Dee's corpse. With a twirl of his tail and a hand on his chest, he raised his voice to the ceiling with the veneer of an excited orator. "But my goddess will gain everything! I do this for her!"

"Goddess?" Pyrrha repeated.

"Crazy psycho," Dudley hissed.

"Your goddess, eh?" Calavera worded. "What about the other one?"

Callows threw his arms up. "Bah! He will be eclipsed. My goddess is the only true divine and she demands sacrifice!"

Nora reconfigured her hammer into its grenade launcher form with the stock pressing against her hip while her finger massaged the trigger guard. "Weird creep."

Ruby tilted her head. Goddess? Other one? Who was he referring to? Either he was deliberately throwing them off or there was a method to his madness. It was clear someone wanted her gone, someone who intended to sow havoc, someone who wanted to instigate war between Sanus and Mistral. There were some likely candidates but none fit the description of projecting a deified image...

Unless...

"Goddess?" the Empress mouthed.

The assassin stopped. And stared at her. His face twisted into a wider, more disturbing grin, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny!" Jaune barked.

Callows reined himself in. "Oh! Oh my! You haven't the slightest clue, have you? Oh, how exciting!"

"What do you want," Ruby worded as heavily as she could. She had to be brave. She had to show that she was not intimidated by the man who murdered her father in front of her.

"Why, o precious diamond of the Empire, the rose whose thorns have yet to grow! I've come to offer you serenity. Lifelong, eternal serenity. Separation from the suffering of this world!"

"Always the amateur poet, eh, Callows," Maria snorted. "Can't even rhyme."

"How do you know him?" Ren demanded.

The old lady shrugged. Then smirked. Both at the young sovereign and the scorpion faunus. "I'll tell you when we're done here."

"And what could you possibly do, Maria Calavera?" taunted Callows.

Maria countered with a glowing sneer, much to the discomfort of the others.

The Empress, however, held onto the hope that the old lady had a plan of some sort. The name Calavera was familiar somehow and that fact alone meant something. Maybe she was another Spider agent? Or someone else important? Perhaps there were people in the other cabin who were waiting on her signal to strike. Ruby turned to the old lady with a confident nod.

Maria then nudged Dudley. "Seal this car."

Ruby paled.

* * *

**ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: December 28, 2019**

**LAST EDITED: April 6, 2020**

**INITIALLY UPLOADED: April 6, 2020**


	18. The Old Lady

"Are you crazy!?" screamed team JNPR.

"Seal this car!" barked Maria Calavera, her elbow uncannily nudging Dudley's broken arm. "Seal it or I'll do it for you!"

Dudley, now agitated and in even more pain, withdrew his scroll to activate the train's security system. Seconds later, metal bars crossed over the windows. Armor plating unfolded over sections of the cabin.

Seeing all these made the assassin slap his knees in laughter. "Are you asking for a death wish!? You're all staying here with me!"

"Correction," the old lady huffed, raising her cane towards him. "_You_ are staying over _there_."

The rest of them were as confused as Callows until something burst. A wake of compressed air whipped against their faces, leaving them stunned upon seeing the assassin folding into himself after being speared in the gut by the pommel of the woman's cane.

Miss Calavera followed up with a heavy swing, knocking Callows back into the empty cubicle at the end of the railcar. A well-timed move as automated sensors on the sliding doorway triggered and locked him inside. Infuriated, he repeatedly smashed himself—fists, gauntlets, stinger, and all—against the door. Maria hobbled back to the Empress and her companions with a bright purple sheen coating the eyelets of the skull-tipped 'walking stick.'

Gravity Dust. Very potent gravity Dust.

"Open the next cabin," she wheezed. "We're moving to first class."

"There are other passengers in there!" Dudley protested.

"So? They haven't taken all the seats," Maria snorted, inching over with a crick in the neck. "Heh, still got it. And they say I'm too damn old for this..."

"Okay, what is going on!?" Jaune snapped.

"Crazy ex-_frumentarius_ in there wants to kill us all," she clapped back, shoving the blond to the end of the railcar with her cane. "Now shut up and move your ass! Hey, mullet man! Unlock the door, will 'ya!"

"It's a ponytail," Dudley groused. He clicked away at his scroll then rested his broken arm over the handle while the bars holding it in place retracted. "A little help's appreciated, y'know."

Pyrrha raised her hand and the door came loose of its own accord, allowing the howling northern gale to pelt them all with snow. One by one, they filtered outside onto the gangway. Ruby tried not to loose her balance given the limited space they had; she pressed herself as close to the railcar as possible, wrapping her hood tightly around her head to stave off the stinging cold.

Jaune snatched her wrist. "I got you! Stay close!"

"There!" Dudley hollered. "We're cleared to enter!"

_Boom_!

The cabin shook so violently that nearly half of them nearly fell off the gangway. To their horror, a ball of fire now consumed the rear portion of the railcar. The cubicle that had housed Callows was now an ugly gash of rebar and slag bent outward in the shape of a hideous flower.

"What the fu—"

"Nora," Ren gulped. "Was that one of your grenades?"

Nora's eyes went wide and she quickly patted herself down. Indeed, one of her satchels was missing. Half of her explosive ammunition had been pilfered during their struggle and was just used to blow apart a chunk of an armored railcar. Callows cackled from the back then roared over the howling gale. He sped out of the smoke, landed on the gangway across from them, and speared his telson into the coupling below.

Sparks.

Callows leapt at them as soon as the railcar had been completely separated from the rest of the train. Jaune met his attack with his shield and ended up being hurled through the door back into the burning cabin. Pyrrha rushed inside where, with her Semblance, she did her best to divert or deflect the metallic stinger that was constantly zoning in on her partner's face. Ren and Nora joined in the fray quickly thereafter.

In ensuing scuffle, something noticeable had dropped onto the carpet: Nora's stolen shells.

The case-less Dust grenades spilled out of the open satchel. Ruby immediately recognized the design—there was a button at the bottom of the cartridge that delayed the detonation of the shell by five seconds after impact.

Maria nudged her. "I see it, too, Your Majesty. What are you planning—"

The Empress ignored her. She ran in and scooped up one of the grenades with her thumb against the primer.

Click!

The plasma ring around the shell glowed a bright red; detonation delayed. Ruby looked up to see Jaune bash his shield in Callows's face, staggering him for a few precious seconds.

With a burst of her own Semblance, the young sovereign closed the gap between them and stabbed the Spiders' dagger into his thigh. There was some resistance—his Aura definitely—but the blade sank deep and Callows shrieked. The assassin stumbled back, vivid surprise on his face. That surprise morphed into anger, contorting into a devilish snarl that terrified Ruby when she first saw it as a child; those piercing eyes turned bright purple and burned into her.

"You _bitch_!"

The scorpion faunus made a single step forward. And Miss Calavera, propelled by her cane, speared into him, pommel first. The assassin was thrown back into the flaming ball of slag. The old lady then seized the glowing shell from the Empress, threw it into the satchel along with the others, and tossed the entire pouch into the smoke.

"Abandon ship!" she cried out, grabbing Ruby by the wrist and pushing Jaune and Pyrrha back out onto the gangway where Ren and Nora had fallen back to assist Dudley in carrying the nearly desecrated corpse of his companion.

The railcar was easing to a stop in the middle of the railway. Between miles of empty tracks and an unassailable mountain side, they were left with the option to risk a drop onto the icy tundra forest below.

"What the hell are you all dallying around here for!?" Maria barked. "Jump!"

Ruby hesitated. Alas, this old lady had a vice grip on her arm and was already taking the first step off the gangway.

"Wait! Maybe we should—"

Maria ignored Jaune and went for the plunge, taking the Empress along. They were airborne for three seconds before their rears started to scrape the frosted surface of the cliff. It was cold and bumpy but somehow, they managed to slide painlessly down to the bottom. Team JNPR followed thereafter alongside Dudley who, despite his broken arm, did his best not to let go of Dee's body on the way down. Upon landing, they were hit by the shockwave of another massive explosion.

Ruby dropped prone into the snow to protect herself from the debris raining down around them. A moment later, she was surrounded by the rest of their posse, all gawking up at the much larger fireball eating up the entire decoupled cabin.

They waited.

And waited.

Until Miss Calavera spoke. "No sign of him."

"We clear then?" Nora asked.

"Clear as can be," Maria concluded.

The Empress kept staring up at the burning railcar, however. Her heart was still beating wildly and a part of her dreaded the sudden appearance of the assassin, alive and gunning for her head. Yet, nothing emerged out of the smoke. Callows was gone. Dead? She hoped so. Aura could be overwhelmed by an explosion like that.

"Everyone alright?" the old lady barked.

Team JNPR gathered themselves, brushing off snow and recovering whatever was left of their possessions. All the while, a fuming Dudley set down the body of his friend under a tree.

"Alright, what the hell is going on!?" he raged. "Who the fuck are you people!?"

"Calm your tits, mullet man," Miss Calavera harked.

"It's Dudley, you crazy bat!" Dudley stomped over to Jaune. "You! You're the leader of this crew. What's your deal, huh!? You trying to fuck with me!? You trying to screw me out of this fucking job 'cause good news, asshole: I'm definitely fired!"

"We just wanted to get to Argus!" the blond replied defensively. "We didn't want this to happen! Really!"

Pyrrha stepped between them, physically keeping them apart. "Perhaps we need to simmer down a bit."

Dudley backed away, wrapping his head in his hands as he mumbled at the snow. "I'm fucked. I'm so fucked. I'm so fucking fucked. And it's all because of you! You fuckers and your fucking baggage!"

"I said calm your tits!" boomed Maria. She trudged over with her cane and bore her glare up at the Huntsman so fiercely that the latter had to take another step back. "Get a hold of yourself or you'll attract the Grimm."

"Fine! Fine... I'm calm. I'm calm." He winced and returned to Dee's body. "Shit. Holy shit, this hurts... Damn it, Dee...why'd it have to be you, man?"

Ruby stood there, watching. She moved across the snowdrift, glancing around for anything that belonged to her. Or anything useful. Nothing but simmering debris. Jaune and Pyrrha were brushing each other off. Ren and Nora were going over their weapons and what remained of their ammunition. Maria Calavera adjusted her spectacles and fiddled with the dials under the pommel of her cane. Meanwhile, a licensed Huntsman grieved the death of his friend while nestling his handicap.

The Empress felt useless and almost entirely at fault. The assassin had been after her. He could not have done all this if she were not on that train. If she were not here to begin with...

"Ruby, are you alright?"

She glanced up at Jaune and Pyrrha. "I feel lightheaded."

"Here." Pyrrha dragged over one of the dislocated train seats. "Sit down."

Ruby slumped onto the leather cushion and dropped her head into hands. Gods, why was this happening? She was exhausted, she was freezing, she was in pain. A whimper wormed up her throat. She wanted to cry.

"Hey," croaked Miss Valkyrie. "You okay?"

Team JNPR huddled around the Empress. Nora tacked on her best grin, though the unsure tilt in her lip betrayed her facade. Ren flashed a brief smile. Jaune rubbed her back while Pyrrha squeezed her hand. The young sovereign tried to be optimistic; she was still alive, her friends were okay, and the assassin was gone. Then again, they now had two people thrown into their lot: an eccentric old lady and a wounded licensed Huntsman. In fact, the five of them noted the former approaching the latter.

"How's Argus?" Maria asked.

Dudley scowled. "What?"

She frowned. "Argus. I said how's Argus?"

Dudley growled. "Argus is still Argus. What else?"

"Stop dancing around the question. State of affairs, troop presence, security. Do I have to spell it out for you or do you want to still keep sucking on that broken arm of yours?"

"I'm wounded, damn it! That bastard broke my Aura and you're badgering me for shit I don't know!"

"Um, excuse me," Pyrrha politely interjected, tacking on her most disarming smile. "Maybe a kinder approach would be appropriate in this circumstance. _Monsieur_, what is going on in Argus?"

"Same old, same old," Dudley grunted dismissively. "I don't know what this hag here wants from me but that's all I got."

"There's got to be something more than that, right?" Nora pressed.

"What the hell do you want from me?" snapped the Huntsman. "I'm basically crippled, I lost my friend, and I'm sure as hell going to be fired from the only good job for me in this fubar kingdom. Hell, I might as well be arrested for breach of contract the moment I set foot into Argus!"

"Please," Jaune jumped in, raising his hands which were shimmering with a honeycomb glow. He leveled his open palms over the older man's broken arm and, to Ruby's and Dudley's surprise, channeled his Aura. "Just let us know what's going on. I—_we_—have family there. They need us as much as we need them, especially during this...mess that Mistral is in."

"Please," Ruby added. She dropped her hood for the first time since the encounter with Callows. "Just tell us."

Dudley recoiled. "What the fuck? Y-you're the...y-you're...you're the Empress of Sanus! The missing regent! What...who the fuck...what the hell is going on!?"

"Long story," Nora barked. "Unless you want to hear it."

The Huntsman shook his head in disbelief. "This ain't real, this ain't real... This is crazy!"

"Could be crazier," Maria retorted. "And I thought I'd seen it all."

"You can't be the real deal, right?" Dudley stammered. "You're a pretender! This is all fake! This is all some kind of—"

"Oh, quit it with the conspiracy crap!" snapped Miss Calavera. "Everybody damn well knows there's no one else on Remnant with silver eyes other than the Imperial bloodline!"

That was debatable, Ruby thought. Pretenders to the throne were nothing new and with how densely populated the world was, there was bound to be others out there who were born with the same trait as hers. As far as she knew, neither her nor her mother nor her grandfather nor her ancestors were the only people to have ever existed who naturally possessed silver eyes. The many others who did either went about their lives or tried to exact a futile claim on the power that was built around such a rare trait.

Regardless, Maria's argument was enough to calm Dudley down to be negotiable. She did, however, threaten to push her cane into his broken arm if he kept being ornery.

"Alright, mullet man. I'm going to ask again. Is it safe in Argus?"

"Safe as a rich, walled city is," the Huntsman conceded. "Look. I don't pay attention to the news that often, alright? I just know that Mister Tin Man—"

"Marshal James Ironwood," Ruby corrected.

"Yeah, him. He's put Atlas on high alert because of this crisis. Somehow, that translated to sending more of their troops to their garrison in Argus. It's not against international law and he ain't violating any treaties or whatever but it's riling up the folks there and last I heard, they're not to keen on opening up the city to any more visitors right now. Especially with Sanus squeezing Mistral by the balls. Which...I don't know why Sanus is doing this to us in the first place."

Ruby exhaled. "I don't know either."

"Excuse me, your 'missing' highness," snorted the Huntsman, "but what do you mean you don't know?"

She sighed. "The Empire shouldn't be going on the offensive. Not at this time. There's no need... This isn't...it's not what...things shouldn't be this way. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"What the hell do you mean 'this wasn't supposed to happen'!?" Dudley snarled. "It wasn't like the whole kingdom wanted your head. We just wanted to move on with our lives and forget the past!"

Ruby wilted. "I'm sorry. But please understand. My people are acting out of emotion, they're being volatile, they... They're not acting on my orders right now..."

"What Her Majesty is implying," Pyrrha reframed, "is that someone else has taken over the Empire in light of Her Majesty's, uh, disappearance. Lord Protector Ozma, her chief advisor, assumed emergency powers and is initiating a punitive response against the kingdom. His decisions are his own and do not reflect Her Majesty's will in any way."

"Basically, we're looking at a Third Expedition and I'm sure you don't need a history lesson to know what that's going to mean for all of us," Maria added.

Dudley slumped against the tree next to the body of his fallen comrade. His mouth opened and closed like a displaced fish until his eyes fell into an aimless, hopeless stare. "Fuck, man. This is worse than fubar."

"You're telling me," Jaune muttered.

* * *

**ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: March, 2020**

**LAST EDITED: April 26, 2020**

**INITIALLY UPLOADED: April 26, 2020**


	19. The Tragedy of Brunswick

They buried Dee under a tree along a dirt path that snaked through the woods. There was no ceremony save for a eulogy delivered by the only person among them who knew the fallen Huntsman. Their motley group lingered there for another hour, taking the time to rest and gather their thoughts while Dudley grieved.

Ruby considered giving an apology; the man's friend had died in her place. Miss Calavera thought otherwise. Instead, the old lady calmly expressed her condolences on behalf of the Empress and team JNPR. She then promptly reminded them all that they needed to find shelter before nightfall lest they suffer the brunt of the northern Mistrali frost. And they ultimately did find shelter at around dusk when the trail ended at the gates to some kind of commune. The name Brunswick hung on the archway above the approach.

"I've heard of this place," Dudley said, cradling his modified Dust carbine. He sounded calmer and more resigned. Then again, it could be his coping mechanism. "Used to be some private farming collective or something."

"No one seems to be around," Nora noted. She started calling out. Save for the wind, no one answered. "Huh. Is this place deserted?"

"Looks like it," Jaune said, coming off of the third window he peeked through. No lights, no lit candles, no humming of electricity. "Creepy."

Team JNPR paced slowly ahead in a tight formation around the Empress with lax grips on their weapons. The absence of nary a hint of life was unnerving. Worst case scenarios played in Ruby's head as she followed Jaune step for step: concealed traps, Grimm nest, or another ambush in waiting.

After awhile, Dudley waved made the announcement. "I think we're in the clear."

Somewhat relieved, Pyrrha took in the complete emptiness of their surroundings. "These houses...seem fairly recent."

"None of the buildings appear to have any structural damage to them," Ren added.

"Good enough," Maria said. She pointed to the largest building on the commune. "That should be the main mansion right there."

"Looks empty," Ruby echoed.

Jaune once again took point with his sword raised over his shield. "Can't take any chances."

Miss Calavera took the Empress by the wrist and tugged her away. "Best leave it to them, Your Majesty."

And so Ruby stood back with the old lady while Dudley and team JNPR headed up the porch of the three-story manor and kicked down the front door.

* * *

The territory itself was fairly vast. It spanned hectares of disused farmland now almost entirely buried under the snow. Distant farmhouses and sheds sat derelict across drifting white fields. The rest of the houses were concentrated around a large round well in the middle of the property. Many were locked and no one was willing to expend any more energy to barge into every other home at this point. So they resorted to clearing out the manor, finding nothing but dust, cobwebs, and misplaced furniture completing the décor of peeling drywall.

"How long has this place been deserted?" wondered Miss Nikos.

"Dunno," shrugged Dudley. He headed over to the fireplace where some chunks of chopped wood lay scattered before a dried bed of ashes. "What a mess..."

In the parlor, Ruby studied a large portrait bearing smiling faces. No doubt these were the previous occupants—perhaps the founders even—of Brunswick. Nothing too notable among them; ordinary plebeian farmers, it seemed. Not too dissimilar from the rural citizens back on Sanus, constantly tilling the fields and providing food for the rest of their fellow citizens.

'As is their lot in life,' Salem would say.

The Empress could never really agree with her godmother on certain perspectives. Salem preached a social hierarchy that, come to think of it, scalded Ruby's altruism. Here on this portrait were over a dozen people who had labored on this land, making the best of their circumstances so they could live a good life and provide equal opportunities for others like them. She would have smiled at the thought if it not for the fact that these same people could have suffered something so serious that they had to abandon their home.

Or something far more sinister could have befell them.

Jaune came up to her. "I've never heard of this place before. Must have been far enough away from the nearest cantonment to barely even register."

"Yeah," the Empress nodded, tracing each face on the photograph. "We have those too on Sanus. A lot of them. They're so distant, they're almost entirely autonomous. If it weren't for our legions, they could have broken off from the Empire."

He eyed her warily. "Um, what, uh...what did your legions do to keep them in the Empire?"

She sighed. "Nothing that involves force, if that's what you're implying. Sure, we've had incidents in the past but they're mostly minor protests. What they do is that they establish a base in the province and build forts or occupy existing ones across surrounding areas, usually close to the highways or on directly hills."

"That way they'd the whole place under Imperial control," he completed. "Not too different from how we do things over here."

"Heh, yeah. Strategic."

"Pretty trusting of you, Your Majesty, to disclose this kind of information."

Ruby grunted. "It's not that big of a secret if it's what everyone else does. Atlas knows about it, probably has a more modified version to suit their needs. Menagerie, too. And, as you said, it's the same strategy being used here in Mistral."

"Oh."

"Besides, I trust you."

Jaune gawked at her. "Uh, th-thank you for your trust, Your Majesty."

Ruby smiled widely in return. "You're welcome."

He glanced back up at the photograph, noting the prosperity that had once blessed this commune. "These people were really looking forward to a bright future on their own, huh."

She sighed. "They tried. At least they tried."

"All clear!" announced Miss Valkyrie from the mezzanine. She came down the steps with Mister Lie in tow.

"Bedrooms and guest rooms are all empty," he reported.

"Ransacked?" Maria asked.

Nora shook her head. "Not looking like it."

"There appears to have been attempts to clear out the cabinets and drawers," Ren added.

"Sounds like an evacuation," noted the old lady. "Or an attempted evacuation. You didn't find any bodies?"

They shook their heads.

"Not yet, then."

"That's pretty grim of you to assume that, _Madame_ Calavera," Pyrrha said.

"Brace yourself for what you wouldn't expect to find," Maria replied dryly. "That way you won't waste time screaming out your lungs."

The Empress glanced to the old lady and then to Miss Nikos. There way this elderly woman was handling this situation they were in was quite unusual. That and her tone carried some heavy authority that sounded so familiar. Ruby and Pyrrha wordlessly communicated a thought: who was this old lady?

Miss Calavera tapped her cane loudly on the floorboards. "Alright, people! We're going to be here for awhile so make yourselves at home."

With their scrolls on half-power, complete isolation from the Kingdom's CCT network, and no other (safer) means of contacting the outside for help, no one protested that.

* * *

It was dark by the time they had gotten comfortable within the walls of the Brunswick manor. The fireplace was alight with a warm flame—the only sign of life in the entire commune, according to Dudley. He had returned with Jaune and Pyrrha from checking the other houses. Equally empty but not entirely devoid of supplies, despite half of those supplies being uselessly outdated or expired. Additionally, they had uncovered an old flatbed truck sitting in the garage behind the manor. Hoping that there was not too much damage to the engine, a bit of tinkering and a can of gas could get it back up and running again.

Meanwhile, a thorough exploration of the manor yielded a bar, a storage room housing numerous cans of food, and a padlocked door that undoubtedly led to the basement. Or the wine cellar given the amount of alcohol lining the shelves.

If Uncle Qrow were here, Ruby mused, he would have drank a quarter of the manor's liquor supply in one night.

"You sure these aren't expired?" Maria pressed, going over the unopened cans they had brought from storage. "Ugh. Typical. The dates have been scratched out. Damn stooges."

"Why?" asked the young sovereign.

"Probably to save up on expenses," snorted Miss Calavera. "Is this the best of the worst?"

Ruby, Ren, and Nora nodded. They really did comb through the shelves.

"It'll go down good if you cook it right," Dudley said. "I mean...it's not like it'll kill you. I've had stuff that's three months off the calendar and it wasn't so bad."

Maria scoffed. "Wasn't _so_ bad? How badly did you shit then?"

Jaune took the cans from the two senior adults before they could bite at each other again and headed to the kitchen with Ren. "We'll sort through these. Pyrrha, is the stove working?"

Pyrrha gave a thumbs up. The stove had been hooked to an old gas tank under the sink. Amazingly, there was still some propane left in it. A few minutes later, the aroma of boiling meat carried into the living room where the rest of them had congregated, the girls huddled close to the fireplace while Maria read through one of the tomes she pulled from the bookshelves lining the walls. Dudley seated himself in the corner close to the window so he could do maintenance on his rifle.

"Smells really appetizing," Nora drawled.

"Not too bad," noted the licensed Huntsman.

"Ren's a really good cook," continued the now chipper Miss Valkyrie. "Jaune is too. They're like master chefs or something! I'm sure they can turn something really bad into something really good. I can taste it!"

Ruby chuckled behind her palm. She could never really master the kitchen; there was entire service staff for that at the palace. Though she was a bit curious to learn. "That's very convenient. World class?"

"Now that's a compliment," snickered Pyrrha. "I'm sure the boys would appreciate it coming from you."

"Not everyday an empress calls your cooking world-class, you know what I mean?" Nora laughed.

"Can you even cook?" snorted Dudley.

The champion frowned at him. "Manners, _monsieur_?"

"Can _you_ cook?" snorted Miss Valkyrie.

The Huntsman, for his part, had the right to be offended. "Of course I can cook! I'm a licensed Huntsman. I graduated from Haven way before you kids got out of combat school. I worked four years in the field before getting the train job that I now lost. I've got enough experience to know how to scrounge up grub, thank you very much!"

"We get it, mullet man," Maria barked from across the parlor. "So at what temperature do you deep-fry catfish?"

"Catfish? What the...hey, look! I can make the basics, alright," Dudley defended. "Eggs, toast, bacon, noodles, chicken, throw in some beef in there too. Hell, I can even throw together a nice salad, y'know. Just 'cause I don't really look like I deliver doesn't mean I can't."

"So why aren't you in the kitchen?"

"'Cause their boyfriends beat me to it."

"_He's not my boyfriend_!" shrieked both a very flustered Miss Nikos and a very panicked Miss Valkyrie much to the surprise of the Empress.

"Something going on over there?" Jaune called from the kitchen.

"Nothing!" Pyrrha squeaked over the Maria's not-so-subtle cackling.

"Keep on cooking, Jaune-Jaune!" Nora threw in nervously. "Yeah, ha-ha! Uh, we're just, uh, talking about cooking, y'know? Cooking with the Empress! Yeah! That sounds like a nice cooking show I'd watch."

"Really?" the blond yelled back mirthfully. "Can you ask Her Majesty about any recipes she knows of? Maybe a royal dish that we commoners don't often get, hah!"

Heads slowly creaked to the young sovereign who had shrunk under her blanket that had been draped over her shoulders.

"Your Majesty?" Miss Nikos prodded.

Ruby twiddled her thumbs, unable to look any of them in the eyes. "Um, I can't cook."

Bodies turned.

The Empress shriveled. She could practically feel the weight of their stares, prodding her to repeat herself. "I...I can't...I can't c-cook."

Dudley rolled his eyes. "Figures."

Nora threw her arm over Ruby's shoulder. "Hey, it's not so bad, Your Majesty! Not everybody's good with the pan, right? Did I say it right? Good with the pan? Is that even a phrase? I should write that down."

"Um, what Nora means is that cooking isn't everybody's strong suit," Pyrrha worded.

"Ain't an excuse not to learn to cook," grunted the Huntsman.

"Amen to that," agreed Maria.

Ruby deflated. She could say she tried. Then again, the last time she had her hands on anything in the kitchen other than a spoon and fork ended with a fire that triggered the palace sprinklers and a stern reprimand from Ozma because Salem had been having a bad day that time. But the effort was undeniably there.

"I tried to learn," she mewled.

"That's a start," chirped Miss Nikos. "What did you try to make?"

Cookies. Sugar cookies. With lots of sugar in them. "Pastries?"

"That's technically baking but it's better than nothing," Nora hummed.

"Anything else?" Pyrrha asked.

The Empress bit her lip. "Uh...eggs and milk?"

"You can milk a cow?" Dudley interjected.

"Uh..."

"_Bonjour_, _bonjour_, _monsieur_, _mesdames_, _et mesdemoiselles_!" harked Jaune as he pridefully waltzed into the living room with steaming plates of diced meat. Ren followed behind with a tray laden with bowls of soup. "Thank you for your patience."

"And, of course, the best for Her Majesty," the blond concluded, handing the Empress her dish with the widest smile she had ever seen. "_Bon appetit_."

Ruby, for her part, tried to hide her fluster. Though, the warmth on her cheeks must be because of the steam coming from the meal. "Th-thank you, M-mister Arc."

"Treading on coals there, young man," chuckled Miss Calavera.

Jaune shifted his brow while checking if he stepped on something. "But we're on carpet. I'm not stomping out the fireplace."

The Empress could literally hear someone rolling their eyes. Definitely not Pyrrha because the champion was quietly eating while staring distantly at the fire iron leaning against the hearth. The food was amazing though. So much so that she felt even more embarrassed when Jaune and Ren went on about how easy it was to prepare. And that anyone could do it.

Even someone as culinarily inept as Ruby, she thought to herself.

It was decided then. The young sovereign was going to ask him about cooking later.

* * *

Later was an hour that had gone by faster than she thought. Pyrrha and Nora volunteered to do the dishes because the boys had done all the work in the kitchen after all. Dudley went to raid the wine cellar while Maria went back to digging through the other tomes on the shelves. That left Ren meditating—it looked like he was—in the corner while Jaune sat beside the Empress in front of the fireplace, keeping the flames alive.

"The food was good," the Empress started. "You're a good cook."

"Oh, it's nothing, Your Majesty. It's really easy. Heat up the pan, throw the meat in, mix it around, dice it up some, maybe add in a pinch of salt or some vinegar, and there you have it. Quick fix for late mornings. Or nights where you have a mountain of homework."

"Quick fix, huh."

"Yep."

"Quick meals that aren't too sophisticated or grandiose, huh. Just good enough."

"That you don't want anything else. Yep."

"That's...good to know." Wow. Is this what she was missing out on being a royal? Back in Vale, the palace cooks were always drilled to provide the best meals so much so that each day was topped off with a healthy banquet. Healthy by Cinder's standards; her Lady of the Bedchamber was one hell of a dietitian and she made sure the Empress and the Grand Duchess lived off the same food that gave her such an ideal form.

"Besides, Ren did most of the cooking," Mister Arc continued. "He's a better chef than me. In fact, half the recipes I know, I got it from him."

"Oh. Good for you and your team."

"Definitely. So you cook too?"

Ruby twiddled her thumbs. "Um, n-not really."

Jaune laughed. "Oh, right. Personal chefs, huh. Perks of being born in the purple, right?"

"Yeah," she responded timidly. "In fact, I wanted to ask you something about...um, well..."

"Yes?"

Okay, Ruby. You can do this. Just posit a simple request. Nothing too fancy. You're an Empress for the love of all things holy. "C-can you teach me?"

"Pardon?"

Gulp. Did she really have to repeat herself? "Can you teach me how to cook?"

The blond blinked. Twice. Three times. Then nearly fell over on his own footing. "Uh, c-come again?"

The Empress tilted her head. Was he deaf? "I said...can you teach me how to cook?"

Jaune gathered himself, glancing around to see Maria watching him over the cover of the book she was reading. He then pointed to himself and then to the sovereign. He mimicked twirling a ladle in a pot to which Ruby nodded.

"Oh. Well, I, uh...I guess...I could?"

"You'd do that?"

"I mean...since you asked and...well, you're royalty, like _the _royalty so I can't really go against that, y'know, like...can't say no to an Empress, heh, yeah..."

"So...will you do it?"

He sighed and shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

She beamed up at him. "That's great! Thank you so much!"

"Y-yeah. You're welcome. So...what do you want to know?"

Ruby pondered that. What exactly did she want to learn? What even constituted the basics, really? "Um, can we start with...uh... What do you suggest?"

Jaune hummed in thought. "We could try...heating up canned food? I mean, it's just what Ren and I did awhile ago. And it's probably the only thing we could try since this place is, y'know..."

"Yeah, I guess we could try that."

He checked the kitchen to see Pyrrha and Nora finishing up. "Alright, then. If you'll come with me, Your Majesty?"

Ruby was on her feet and beside him instantly. "Lead the way, Mister Arc."

* * *

"Am I holding it right?"

"You're doing great, Ruby."

"Okay. What's next?"

"Time to put it in."

Snort.

Ruby and Jaune turned around to see Nora cupping her jaw to conceal her mirth. Ren tried his best not to call out his partner while Pyrrha seemed to maintain an unusually deep interest with the cutlery hanging beside the pantry. The rest of Team JNPR had been standing there watching their team leader try to guide the Empress of Sanus on how to properly heat a pan over a stove.

"Are you guys, okay?" wondered Mister Arc.

"We're fine, Jaune-Jaune," cooed Miss Valkyrie, whose cheeks had gone puffy red from whatever it was that she found suddenly amusing. "Keep at it!"

"O~okay." He turned to the young sovereign who had been holding the opened can of preserved corned beef over the heated pan. "Anyway, just drop the meat in. If it's taking awhile, you can just scrape it out with a spoon."

Ruby did so, slowly mixing the meat over the teflon and savoring the aroma of sizzling (hopefully unexpired) ground meat. Was cooking this cathartic? The smell alone was making her excited. This was her first non-sugary dish! That she didn't botch up completely!

"Are you guys really going to keep watching us?" Jaune whined towards his teammates.

"Nora is," Ren replied.

Said girl whipped out her scroll and began recording.

"Nora!"

"But this is too good to pass up!"

"Did you at least ask permission? You're filming a royal!"

"Who's filming?" Ruby turned around. "Oh. Um, are you...recording us?"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," Nora frothed giddily. "But there are some moments in life that need to be remembered for all time."

"Alright, that's enough," Ren interjected. He tried to grab her only for the shorter girl to start a game of reach where she constantly kept her device constantly out of reach. "Pyrrha! A little help here?"

Pyrrha blinked out of whatever trance she was in. "Sorry, what is it?"

"Look," Jaune sighed. "Can you guys just...keep it to the parlor? I'm trying to teach her here."

"Try straightening your back, Jaune-Jaune."

"You know what? Why don't you guys check on Dudley. See if he didn't, I don't know, drink himself to death or something."

Ren managed to confiscate Nora's scroll before dragging her and a confused Pyrrha back into the corridor. "Will do."

"Quirks of being in a Huntsman team, huh," the Empress mused.

"Yeah. You get used to it," groaned Mister Arc. "Gets pretty annoying but that's family."

"Family, huh. Seems everyone here has family in Argus, huh."

"Oh, just me and Pyrrha. She's from Argus and her mom still lives there. My sister Saphron moved there not too long ago when she settled down to have a family of her own."

"That's convenient."

"Yep. Plan's still the same, though. We head to Argus, talk to Saph, hopefully get her to help us help you and hopefully end this...crisis."

"Does your sister know?"

"Uh, I haven't been in contact with her much recently." He scratched the back of his head. "Okay, honestly, I didn't even tell her anything before we went out on that mission. Not allowed to make scroll calls out in the field unless absolutely necessary. And it was the really rural mountain forests so choppy signal even with the Kingdom's CCT in range."

"Oh." Ruby paused over the steaming mounds of ground meat sizzling over the teflon. It just occurred to her... "Dudley mentioned an Atlesian garrison in Argus. Does your plan involve the Atlas military somehow?"

"Um, I wasn't counting on that option until he brought it up. Unless you want to..."

"What about the SDC? Surely, they must have a branch there."

"The Schnee Dust Company? Yeah. They have one in almost every city. Argus is pretty rich so there's bound to be a big branch."

"Then that means..." She snapped her fingers. "Weiss. She could help us."

"Excuse me, who?"

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the SDC. You know her?"

"Um...no?"

Ruby blinked. "Huh. I guess that's a good thing. Weiss could stand to ease her ego."

"Uh, Ruby, what do you have in mind?"

"I'm not safe under the custody of the Mistralian authorities, that's pretty clear. But I can count on Atlas. At least, Marshal Ironwood. By extension, I can get Weiss to help us through this and I trust her more than the Marshal."

Jaune held up his hands. "So, you're suggesting enlisting the help of the Atlas military _and_ the SDC?"

The Empress bit her lip. Was she postulating too much? "I'm not saying we shouldn't go with your plan—"

"Sounds like a good plan."

She blinked again. "... Oh. You think so?"

"Yeah. Way too risky though but I can see that working out way better for us if we could pull it off."

"Wow, I...never thought you'd be on board with it."

He flashed her a warm smile. "Hey, I'm still a student and I'm still learning. Besides, I'm learning from a royal who has a massive army, right? Pretty sure you've got more experience with troops than I have my team so who am I to say you don't know what you're talking about?"

"Huh, yeah," hummed Ruby. Her shoulders slumped—if only he knew. Her, the youngest sovereign to be crowned in over fifty years, holding absolute authority and supreme command over the military juggernaut that was the Imperial Sanussian Army. If only that was as true as what these Mistralians believed it to be...

Sniff. Sniff.

Oh, snap. The food!

The pair whirled around to salvage what was left of the food and to prevent the kitchen catching fire.

"I got it!"

"No, I got it!"

They did not get it.

"How do I put it out!?"

"Get a grip! Don't panic!"

"I'm not panicking!"

"You're yelling!"

"Shut up!" Ruby recoiled from touching the teflon. "Ouch!"

Jaune snatched the pan from her with an old mitten. "Don't touch it! It's hot!"

They bickered back and forth while someone thudded over to the kitchen. After another moment of fumbling around and getting entangled around furniture while reaching for different pieces of cutlery did the Empress and the Huntsman-in-training manage to kill the stove, empty the pan, and scrape the burnt chunks of canned meat into a bowl.

"You really had my appetite going for the second time around there," Maria remarked.

Ruby and Jaune sagged against the kitchen counter and tried sheepishly to look less guilty of the mess they had already created.

"Sorry, Miss Calavera."

"Uh, it was a learning experience?"

"Looks a lot like it," chuckled the old lady. "Never thought I'd see something like this in my lifetime."

"You might want to come see this though," Ren intoned from the corridor. His expression was grim, matching the urgency in his voice.

"What is it?" Jaune asked.

"You found out what really happened to the folks here, didn't you," guessed Miss Calavera.

Mister Lie raised a brow at her. "You know, too?"

The old lady held up the thick leather-bound journal she had been poring over. "_Monsieur_ Bartleby had good bookkeeping."

* * *

Ruby was as amazed as the rest of them at the discovery of an extensive reservoir running underneath the near entirety of the estate. Wading in knee deep water—sewage or condensation—enabled them to map out the caverns running underneath the manor and serving as a reservoir for the other houses.

It was also in these tunnels where Dudley—after cracking through the locked door in a partly drunken state—stumbled across the frozen remains of some of Brunswick's original settlers. Team JNPR discovered the remnants of what killed them. After gathering their wits, they decided to leave the bodies as is; there was nothing that could be done to the mummified cadavers scattered across the tunnels, including the now desiccated Monsieur Bartleby hanging off one of the support beams.

"What kind of Grimm was it again that caused this?" Pyrrha asked after they had gathered in the wine cellar underneath the storage room.

"Apathy," Maria answered grimly. On the table was left open the journal of the commune's landlord. Particularly, it was left open on pages that had a detailed description of the abomination on the left leaf while the other right bore a full-scale drawing.

"You're telling me that these people used Grimm to control the farm?" Jaune worded.

"More like keeping them occupied and productive," Nora noted.

"I never thought such a thing could be done," Ruby added.

Miss Calavera snorted. "Desperate people tend to do desperate things. With how isolated this farm is, this shouldn't come as a surprise. Yet even I'm at a loss for words for the reasoning."

"Man, fuck this place," slurred Dudley.

"Look on the bright side," suggested Miss Valkyrie. "At least the Grimm are gone."

"You sure 'bout that, kid?"

"A handful must have migrated elsewhere," Maria narrated, unfolding a piece of paper on top of the journal. "Stirred enough trouble elsewhere that a team of Huntsman was sent to track down the source. Eventually, they decided that rehabilitating Brunswick was not worth the time, effort, or whatever resources the Kingdom could spare at the time."

"They didn't even bother to give the dead a proper burial," Ren murmured.

"Why bother when they're already preserved?" rebutted the old lady. "Won't stink up the place, won't attract predators. Low chance of anyone coming here because of how isolated this place is."

Pyrrha pored through the note, a different entry made by one of the Huntsmen who had been involved in clearing the commune's Grimm nest. "When was this?"

"Last year."

"And it was left abandoned after that?" Ruby wondered aloud.

Heads turned to her, each expressing some form of regret or disbelief. Then a sigh from Miss Calavera made the Empress realize how dense she must have come across.

"Your Majesty, the Kingdom of Mistral is not as wealthy as you were made to believe," she began. "Much of the country is still recovering from the Second Intervention. To be blunt, what the Imperial Army could not destroy by force, the Imperial Senate destroyed by treaty."

"High indemnities were to be paid to the Empire," morosely remarked Mister Lie.

"A lot of businesses went bankrupt," Mister Arc added somberly. "Demobilized soldiers were left with no homes and no work. My dad was in debt for a time before he got lucky with his connections to the Royal Knights."

"A good buddy o' mine," Dudley murmured, "old geezer who fought in both the First and Second Intervention...couldn't afford to pay for his apartment. Went to live in those shit-hole housing units...somehow got kicked out of that 'cause he wasn't pulling his weight. Well, how the fuck can he? Lost his arm in the fighting and left high and dry 'cause the government ran out of money to cover his pension. Poor guy couldn't find a job 'cause there was none." The Huntsman slumped defeatedly over the chair. "Life wasn't cheap after that..."

The sound of condensation dripping from the pipes punctuated the uncomfortable silence.

"No one wanted to come to Brunswick because there was no good reason to," mouthed Miss Nikos.

Maria shook her head. "Bad harvest, poor investments, rising debt, and a plan involving Grimm that backfired. That would make anyone want to keep their distance. But the real killer here? It's the county governor. He promised support to keep the farm going. Either that support dried up or the money was spent elsewhere. Brunswick was left to fend for itself when the cold season came."

"And the Grimm?" the Empress croaked.

"Last resort."

Ruby felt her legs weaken.

First Oniyuri. Then Kuroyuri. And then the hardships of the people in Higanbana and the dark side of the capital city of Mistral itself. The consequences of the Empire's actions in the past was hitting her harder than before and she wanted to run away if only to contain the range of emotions bubbling within her.

"Ruby?" Jaune called. "You okay?"

She let out a quick breath. And another. A sniffle followed. And she was already backed against the side of the stairs leading up to the storage room, catching her ragged breaths.

"Hey, it's not your fault," the blond tried.

Dudley glanced at the young sovereign, showcasing a drunken glare, before turning away in disgust.

Ruby slid down to the floor, eyeing the cobblestone while a stray tear trickled down her cheek to her bosom. Pyrrha paced over to wrap her in her arms while she whispered assurances that felt so hollow in this dark, moist basement.

"This place isn't entirely unsalvageable," Maria remarked. "If you ask me, I'd turn this place into an outpost. The buildings are already here. Just build a road to get supplies in, fortify the place, and you have a nice little fort that'll help keep an eye on whatever traffic's coming through. But that's just me."

"You know, as much as I'd like to go into details about that plan, I think it's time to call it a night," Jaune said. "It's late and we ought to be early if we're to start walking to Argus."

"I could use a walk right about now," Dudley grunted.

"Let's get you to bed then," Nora snorted, slipping an arm under him while Ren balanced his other side. It took a bit of effort but they managed to get him upstairs. Jaune followed suit with Pyrrha guiding the Empress by the hand.

"Miss Calavera?" croaked the young sovereign, stopping halfway up the steps.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" responded the old lady.

"You seem to have a good mind for military affairs."

Miss Calavera smiled. "I learned from experience."

"Experience, huh."

"Comes with age."

"You knew my assassin, you knew how he fought, you're more agile than most others I know of, you even have Gravity Dust infused in your cane which functions much like a mecha-shifting weapon common among Huntsmen," Ruby listed. "There's something about you that...that really sets you apart."

Maria laughed softly. "I appreciate the compliment, Your Majesty. I am quite the personality, as I've been told."

"Come on, Ruby," Jaune prodded over a yawn. "It's been a long day and it's best we get some sleep as soon as possible."

"He's right, Your Majesty," the old lady intoned. "Goodness knows I need my beauty sleep."

* * *

**ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: April 5, 2020**

**LAST EDITED: May 14, 2020**

**INITIALLY UPLOADED: May 14, 2020**

**NOTE: Time to pick up the pace. Argus awaits.**


	20. Argus Asylum

Ruby awoke to the northern Animan chill seeping through the blanket to her bones. The sun was rising over the trees which meant that it was dawn. Around her slumbered most of her companions, having opted to stay close to the fire until it burned out. She heard breakfast and tiptoed over Jaune, Pyrrha, and Nora to the kitchen where she was greeted by Ren as he heated up another batch of canned food over the stove.

Immediately, the Empress offered to help. He had her parceling out even portions on plates, guiding her accordingly. Passing conversation revealed that Maria had dragged Dudley to the garage before the light of dawn to try and get the old truck running.

"If I may speak freely, Your Majesty," Ren said.

"Please, just call me Ruby. The epithet is getting tiring," she insisted. "And we have been speaking freely since you rescued me so, yeah."

A chuckle. "Very well. Ruby, I appreciate your enthusiasm."

"Thank you, Ren."

"One would think that royals mingling with those below them and taking part in their daily trials is nothing more than PR. But with you, I can see how genuine your efforts are."

Ruby beamed. "I try. I mean, I am the Empress, after all. I should know what my people are going through. Ozma and Salem say otherwise but then again, they're a little old-fashioned."

"That alone both proves and disproves the propaganda."

"Propaganda?"

Ren raised his brow at her. "Ever since your coronation, word has been spreading that you're going to be the next great reformer. Already, people have been saying how much you're breaking custom, shaking taboos, rattling the Senate, the like."

"That's probably Yang's doing," deflected the young sovereign. "If you've heard that much about me, then you should've known a lot more about the 'wild' Grand Duchess of Sanus."

Mister Lie laughed. "Yes, I've heard of her. Everyone has. She has...a divided reputation as far as I can tell. Not so much here on Mistral but news of her antics have been quite shocking."

"Scandalous would be the closest description."

"And yet she's still a Grand Duchess."

"The people love her," Ruby chuckled. "And the Senate can't do anything about it. The Imperial Army could care less because she's not harming their interests. They do, however, respect her authority."

"Do they follow her orders?"

The Empress paused. Yang rarely issued commands to the army. "They've never disobeyed her, if I recall correctly."

"And you?"

She sighed. "They've...never disobeyed me, either. Um, Ren, I hope you don't mind, uh, indulging me a bit."

"Not at all."

"Right." Sniffle. "... What would you have me to do for your people when I get back to Sanus?"

Ren stopped his work. "... Much."

She nodded somberly. "I see."

"Above all else, there is one thing I wish to see happen in Sanus and that is to ease the suffering imposed upon the people of Mistral."

"But I'm not their—"

"The indemnities imposed by your Senate since the Second Intervention."

The Empress stared at the wall. "... Oh."

"Of course, I don't mean this as a demand. More of a request and a reasonable response since you asked."

"I will do my best though."

Mister Lie stared at her questioningly. "I thought you were jesting when you wanted my opinion."

"I'm not. It'll be tough getting it through the Senate, and tougher to get it past my advisors, but know that I will try." Ruby graced with a smile that she hoped conveyed how genuinely she wanted to help.

Ren smiled back, relieved. "What then of your Lord Protector?"

"I'm still thinking of how to deal with him."

"Last we checked, he hasn't been very popular lately."

"I know. He's doing exactly what he's supposed to do in times of crisis but..." Ruby shook her head. "I don't know. Something's not right. Ever since I was captured, I've been piecing together details and whatever breadcrumbs Raven had been throwing me..."

"Ruby?"

"I don't know, Ren. Something's just not right. I know I should've seen this coming sooner but...I guess... Ozma and Salem were really my only parents since my father's assassination and...it's hard to think of them as...I guess...I don't know really..."

"I understand."

A sigh. "I guess it's time I become more aggressive now. I don't know how this will pan out when I get back...and I'm afraid of what'll happen when I do. But...I'm ready to face it and...I'll fight tooth and nail to make things right if I have to."

"In that case, you can count on us to support you. No matter how far apart we'll be."

Ruby turned to see Ren beaming proudly at her, more than enough to show that he meant every word he said. Minutes later, he complimented the Empress on her fine culinary craft over breakfast with the rest of a groggily awakening team JNPR.

* * *

The truck had the veneer of a mendicant stricken with tuberculosis. The uneven revving of the engine, constant sputtering from the exhaust, and the weathered tires that had to be pumped back to life were at least offset by the sturdy suspension and extra gas salvaged from the shed. With Empress Ruby Rose of Sanus fetching tools with her Semblance and helping to keep the truck from falling apart while Dudley put it back together, they were road-worthy an hour less than expected.

"Never thought I'd see the day," grunted Dudley. After throwing the tools back in the garage, he took his place in the front seat as their chauffeur (because he was the only one among them with a valid driver's license).

"That you can get back to being a repairman?" snorted Maria Calavera from the back of the truck.

"No, you bat. Never thought I'd actually see a royal do mechanic work herself."

Judging by his tone, Ruby couldn't tell whether that was a compliment or an insult. That didn't stop her from being kind. She leaned over from where she was seated in the back with the rest of their group. "I'm glad to be of help."

"Yeah, sure. Um, thanks. Your Majesty."

As the truck rumbled out of Brunswick, Nora leaned over towards the Empress who had been pressed between Jaune and Pyrrha as had been their default placement as escorts to a missing sovereign.

"Nice work on getting this thing up and running again."

"I'm just happy to lend a hand," Ruby bashfully replied.

"So not only can you ride horses, fight like a Huntsman, and think like a team captain, but you can also do mechanic work? Awesome!"

A nervous chuckle. "Well...I'm still learning to cook and all that..."

"But you can do weapon maintenance too, right?" Nora continued. "You said you had your own Huntsman-y weapon."

"I do. Crescent Rose. Currently in its second prototype stage last I left it."

"Whoa. What's it like?"

"A scythe that shifts into a high-caliber marksman rifle," gushed Ruby as her two 'bodyguards' shared an amused glance over her head. "Can fire just about any type of ammo. Even Gravity Dust though I'm still figuring out how to get past the recoil and the blowback."

"Sounds like our missing Empress is a weapon nut," chuckled Maria. "Guess that explains how you got that lunkhead to actually do something right for once."

"I heard that!" barked Dudley.

"Fiddling with a car engine is different than doing maintenance on Crescent," Ruby replied. "But they're both machines and that comes with sort of the same rules. Oil and grease everywhere and the right spots to put the nuts and bolts."

"Hey, quick question!" their driver called. "What again are you supposed to do when you get to Argus? 'Cause, FYI folks! I'm dipping out soon as we get there! Been through enough shit already."

"Wipe your ass, why don't ya," snorted Miss Calavera. "We're going to make contact with the Atlas military. Right, boy?"

Jaune stiffened. "Yeah. That's right. Terra, my sister's wife, she works for the Atlesian military. If we can get her on board, we could diffuse this whole crisis before it gets worse."

"_If_," Pyrrha highlighted. "Jaune, you haven't even contacted your sister. None of us have broken radio silence since we left Mistral. I support your plan but what are the exact steps that we have to do?"

"Remain inconspicuous until we get to Saph's apartment. From there, we'll try to use the Atlas's broadcasting frequency to the contact Marshal Ironwood for support. Mistral can't crack what isn't theirs, after all."

"What makes you think Tin Man's gonna throw in with you?" Dudley grunted.

"He will," Ruby echoed firmly. "Especially after I contact Weiss and, if possible, Qrow as well."

"The SDC?" Ren repeated.

The Empress nodded. "Weiss will definitely expend SDC assets to help me especially now that I'm technically 'missing.' As soon as Marshal Ironwood sees SDC ships and contractors moving out to Mistral, he would have all the more reason to move out himself. Atlas law stipulates a limited number of independent armed contractors operate outside of her borders. To have anything larger than that, say the size of two cohorts, would warrant military supervision."

"But Argus is—"

Ruby cut Pyrrha off. "An Atlesian colony on Animan soil bordering Mistralian territory. I'm sure the Kingdom is keeping an eye on military affairs going on there so seeing a sudden influx in mercenaries _and _Atlesian troops is going to ruffle a lot of feathers. Knowing Weiss, she'll definitely raise an entire legion to try and find me even if it meant stepping on Marshal Ironwood's toes. Come to think of it, I wouldn't be surprised if she already had."

Jaune nodded. "Anyway, the plan is to get Marshal Ironwood's support. If he does put his chips in with us, and with the SDC throwing in too, Ruby would be safe enough to make an announcement."

"A lot of announcements," Ruby continued. "First being demobilization, then reassertion of my authority as sovereign."

"Do you think your Lord Protector would relent?" Pyrrha wondered.

"He'll resist," Maria answered. "No doubt about it, he'll definitely resist. _Protectis Dominus_ Ozma would be willing to risk pissing off a lot more people than he already has because he still has enough clout to keep himself afloat. He's going to pull every trick in the book, find every loophole, write up his own laws even."

"Is he really going to do that?" Nora asked.

"Girl, I may be legally blind but I'm not deaf. The man's as wise and benevolent as he is ruthless and cunning. That's how he got the both Interventions to happen in the first place."

"The Interventions were initiated by the Emperors," Ren argued.

"Because they had _casus belli_," retorted Maria. "For the past fifty years, the Empire starts its wars by attacking in response to something. Doesn't really matter what that something is. Just that there's something that happened that's bad enough to justify the Empire's involvement."

Ruby gulped. With a shaky voice, she croaked, "She's right..."

"Indeed, Your Majesty. In fact, if you must know, His Majesty Taiyang Xiao-Long had argued against any more wars, opting instead to resolve things diplomatically. Funny how negotiations so dramatically broke down because some key people suddenly 'suffered a stroke' or because 'they attacked first.'"

"The _frumentarii_ provided the _casus belli_," breathed Pyrrha.

"My father would never have ordered them to do such a thing!" Ruby protested.

Maria sighed. "You're right, Your Majesty. Your father would have never agreed to these measures. But let me ask you. If not the Emperor, who do you think gives the _frumentarii_ their orders? Certainly not the legates."

"What are you say..." The Empress trailed off, retreating into her own world of thought as the Imperial chain of command came to the fore. Special troops obeyed commands from regular superiors but they were only truly loyal to their special commanders. And there were a select few special commanders on Sanus...

"These days, however," continued Miss Calavera, "Ozma doesn't have a lot of moves left on the chessboard and even lesser pawns to move around with."

"Is that...true?" Jaune wondered, turning to the Empress who was herself staring distantly at her hands wrapped tightly over her lap.

"And Salem?" Ren added.

The old lady sighed. "Forget digging through the law books. _Magister Magnam_ Salem will burn them just to get her way. Funny how that works. Ozma writes the laws, Salem burns them when they're no longer relevant. Wouldn't you think so, Your Majesty?"

Ruby gulped. And nodded. Because Maria was right. After everything she had seen and experienced here in Mistral, there was no argument she could mount against the insinuations levied against her godparents...her loving godparents who...

Did they really love her?

"Tell me, Your Majesty," Maria asked. "Who is the _Magister Militum_ now?"

"Hazel Rainart," answered the sovereign.

Maria scoffed. "Of course. Hazel. Man did a damn good job spearheading the push to Mistral."

"You're saying that he was the primary field commander of both Interventions," Ren recited. His hands balled into fists. "That makes him responsible for the war crimes committed on Animan soil."

"And he was rewarded handsomely for it," Miss Calavera intoned darkly. Her scowl quickly morphed into a sly grin. "But then again... Your Majesty, you still have Qrow Branwen, right?"

The Empress bit her lip. "I...I do. I hope he's alright."

"He better be. You're going to need him a lot more than you think you would."

"Have you come across any news about him, though?"

"Last I heard, your uncle tried to get support from Haven Academy. I bet he's busy either gathering up your remaining Imperial Guard or out looking for you with what he has left. Without a doubt, if you break radio silence in Argus, he'll be high-tailing it over there before the call would end."

Ruby narrowed her eyes at the old lady. "How...do you know so much about...my court?"

Maria chuckled under the curious stares of team JNPR. She leaned her head back while her monocles flickered shut for a noontime nap. "Like I said, Your Majesty. With age comes experience."

* * *

Argus was indeed a sister city to Novosanae, as Ruby had often read about. Towering concrete walls, wide cobbled streets, a tram system, and a power grid that made Imperial electricity lines look ancient—the Empress felt ashamed that only Vale could match the wonders she was seeing in such a rich Atlesian colony. Yet here she stood, staring up at the sights and sounds of Argus from underneath a hooded cloak that concealed most of her body, hidden behind a team of Huntsmen who did their best to look as inconspicuous as the multi-colored crowd that prowled the city's thoroughfares.

"Home sweet home," croaked Jaune.

Pyrrha groaned her sentiments. "At least we're unrecognized."

"Can't believe that prick ditched us," Nora groused.

"Best to focus on what we can do now," Ren advised.

Maria laughed. "Man's got his own problems. But, hey. At least he was useful."

Ruby kept mum as she followed her escorts into the city proper. Dudley kept to his word and unceremoniously left their party after parking the truck in the vehicle depot outside the main gate. To his credit, before parting ways, the man signed all the forms and even took the brunt of the grilling from the garrison commandant who was irate at more paperwork than he wanted to deal with for the day.

The upside to that was having to bypass the strident security protocols at the main gate. Unlike the Imperial legionary who was coated head to toe in tempered steel or the Mistralian footman adorned in hardened leather, the Atlesian soldiers guarding Argus were equipped with synthetic fiber. Such an image carried the existing stereotype of Atlas fielding a futuristic army whose technological advances were offset by their limited numbers and over-reliance on Dust.

Ruby remained impressed at how Marshal James Ironwood ran his forces, making the best of what they had and employing them to the best of their ability. At least, that was what she had seen growing up from the countless military parades, presentations, and exercises.

"_Wilkommen in_ Argus," greeted the sergeant at the end of the gate.

Though most of team JNPR nodded back politely, Ruby went further, answering back in sharp Atlesian. "_Danke_. Thank you for manning your post so diligently, _herr offizier_."

This, of course, caused time to freeze. That was what it felt like for three seconds because the sergeant did a double take, smiling widely and expressing how surprised he was at her flawless Atlesian and thanking her for her compliment, a rare thing for these soldiers it seemed.

"I hope you enjoy our city, _frau_."

"I'm sure I will."

When Ruby turned to her colleagues, she found them as still as statues. When nothing else happened, they breathed a collective sigh of relief before taking turns mildly reprimanding her for being so reckless.

"A little kindness wouldn't hurt," she argued. "Besides, he's been standing all day doing the same thing a thousand times."

"Just, please," Pyrrha sighed. "Don't do that again. Leave the talking to us."

The Empress then followed her escorts as they boarded a tram whose circuit ran through half the city, offering her a partial tour of the northern Mistralian coast and a solid view of the towering Atlesian islet base occupying the middle of the gulf. Thankfully, the other passengers were too busy with their own worries to bother with their flimsy disguises. And maybe because the people of Argus were far more concerned with the heightened military activity brought about in response to Mistral's mobilization.

Despite the uncertainty, Ruby took the quiet moments to admire the sights. Colder air, the scent of the sea, and the wide open spaces made for a refreshing experience. Come dusk, they disembarked at their stop in the middle of a residential district filled with multi-story apartments.

"Alright, guys. Saph's place should be right up the block," Jaune whispered.

"You really think she's going to help us?" Nora whispered hoarsely back.

"I told you, I got this. Let me do the talking, alright?"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Look, she might even be excited to see you guys after like, what...since last semester?"

"When Nora caused a city-wide blackout because Saphron egged her on?" Ren said.

"Did she really?" Ruby quipped surprised.

"Ugh, can we please not talk about that?" whined Miss Valkyrie.

"Alcohol, dares, you know how it is," Jaune dismissed, immediately taking the first step across the street. "Now all of you, be quiet and follow me!"

They did up until they came to the porch of a modest tenement. They all held their breaths as team JNPR's captain ran his knuckles three times over the door. On the fourth try, someone let out a loud gasp. Save for Maria who cocked a curious brow, Ruby froze up with team JNPR before inching around to see two women staring at them, one with flowing blonde hair and bags of groceries, the other a bespectacled brunette hefting a curious toddler in her arms.

"Oh," gulped Jaune. He gave an awkward wave. "Hey, Saph. Uh, miss me?"

Saphron Arc bounced her blue eyes from one person to the next until her astonishment hardened into a glare that she directed to the door. "Inside. Now."

Jaune nudged the door handle. "Uh...it's locked?"

Saphron blinked. Then she stomped up the porch, fished the keys in her pocket, shoved the door open and gestured for them inside. "Inside. Everyone. Now."

Ruby did as the scary older sister asked. Because older sisters were scary and also because they were starting to attract unwanted attention from passers-by and an Atlesian patrol rounding the corner.

* * *

Ruby would have enjoyed the modest serenity of the Cotta-Arc household had it not been for the fact that the homeowners were both livid and terrified out of their wits. She couldn't blame them really. With four fugitives whose faces were plastered on the news and two strangers with potentially concealed weapons in their house, who wouldn't feel their blood drain out their rear ends?

And it had started so calmly as well. Saphron's sweet welcoming voice devolved into a demon clawing at her brother from the underworld with the way she unleashed upon him a full torrent of vulgar Mistralian. Ruby could tell it was vulgar because she had sometimes heard Blake say almost the same things. How convenient that Saphron's wife Terra took their child upstairs beforehand.

Eventually, Ruby's ears began to pick up words she could understand.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" croaked Saphron with her hand in her hands.

"Saph, look I...I'm really sorry I didn't call, alright? I...there wasn't time and...and we were..."

"Being chased by the _Arm__é__e Royale_ halfway through Anima, yeah, I heard the story," she hissed. "You could've just called, y'know?"

"It's, uh, complicated."

Saphron glanced up with a tired scowl before sighing into her hands again. She then turned to his teammates, pausing over Ruby and Maria with a narrow look. "Sorry you had to see that. Nice to see you again, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora."

"Hello again."

"Likewise."

"Big sis hugs!"

That got a laugh out of the older Arc who held up her hand. "As much as I'd love to, not tonight, Nora. After seeing you all here, I don't think I can handle another heart attack. Or a migraine."

Jaune scratched the back of his head. "Uh, yeah, hah! Surprise, huh. Um, yeah, about that..."

Immediately, Ruby felt the warmth cool as that same unnerving smile returned. Truly, older sisters were demons in their own right.

"Jaune. Please tell me you're going to introduce me to absolutely normal people with absolutely normal professions in my household."

Jaune gulped. As did Ruby. Maria, on other hand, snickered.

"Uh...Saph. I'd like to meet, uh, our new friends."

Saphron craned her head at the Empress and the old lady. The older Arc's tired eyes were already cracked and pleading for some sanity. Ruby sucked in as much breath as she could before pulling down her hood and letting her uncombed hair flow free down to her shoulders.

"This is, uh, _Ma'amselle_ Ruby...and that's _Madame_ Maria Calavera."

"Hello, Miss Arc."

"Good evening, _Ma'am_ Arc."

Tick-tock, tick-tock.

"Uh, Saph? You there?"

The woman in question turned her head agonizingly slowly towards her brother with the most haunted look on her face and mouthed the words, "Why does your friend Ruby look so strangely familiar?"

"Ah, you see, uh, she's the, uh, she's the, um, how'd you say this, uh, y'know, the, uh—"

It was at this point that Nora let out the tension that had been building up inside her for the past several minutes. "Ugh. She's the Empress of Sanus. The one who went missing, was kidnapped by bandits, and rescued by us!"

"Empress...of...Sanus...?"

Ruby puckered her lips nervously. "Y-yes, ma'am."

"R-right. A-and you, _madame_?"

"Just an old lady who happened to help them along their journey," Maria answered cheekily.

For a moment, it appeared as though Saphron's soul had spirited out of her body.

"Miss Arc?" Ruby prodded.

The woman blinked, took three long, steady breaths, then snaked her hand around her brother's. Tightly. So tight that Jaune started to whimper from the pain that was rocketing up his arm. He began to tear up when his sister once again returned her demonic glare at him, so much so that Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora were too intimidated to aid their beleaguered captain. After all, the voice that followed was one that reminded Ruby of Yang on a very, very bad day.

"Jaune, baby bro? Explanation. _Now_."

* * *

**ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: May 13, 2020**

**LAST EDITED: May 27, 2020**

**INITIALLY UPLOADED: May 27, 2020**

**NOTE: We are at Argus now. I believe enough time has been spent in the wilds with JNPR and it's time to bring in everyone else.**


	21. Action In Absentia

"So let me get this straight," started Terra Cotta-Arc. "You want to contact Marshal James Ironwood himself through the Atlesian CCT network."

"_Need_ to," Jaune repeated. "Emphasis on need."

The woman sighed into her palm. With Ren and Nora keeping Terra's toddler son Adrian busy in his room upstairs, she was able to join in on the explanation for the powder keg that had walked into their home.

"Y'know, Jaune," she groused. "You're just like your sister sometimes."

"Uh, really smart?"

Terra frowned. "You're both airheads! _Merde de putain_! What makes you think someone like Marshal Ironwood is going to listen to a fugitive like you!?"

"Because he'll be talking to me," Ruby declared.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Saphron, Terra, and Maria all craned their heads to the 'missing' Empress of Sanus warming her hands by their fireplace. It took a lot of meticulous explanation to calm the Cotta-Arcs down and a lot more meticulous fact-checking to convince them that she was not an imposter but the real missing sovereign.

"It's not just Marshal Ironwood," Ruby continued. "I will need to get in contact with my Guardsman Praefect Qrow Branwen and my friend _Frau_ Weiss Schnee."

"Weiss Schnee?" Saphron worded. "As in SDC?"

"Yes."

Though it would not just be Weiss. The Empress had a mind to get in touch with Blake as well and have her figure out just how involved the White Fang was in all this. If she could, she might even try to get through to Yang in Vale or, if the gods would permit, Ozma himself. Gods knew, she feared less and less whatever tongue-lashing her 'advisers' were going to give her especially after what she had personally gone through for the past several days.

"Her Imperial Majesty is going to make a public announcement," Pyrrha elaborated. "We are anticipating that her appearance—alive, unharmed, and healthy—should be able to pacify the Sanussian people."

"Would it really?" Terra caught herself. She bowed (once again) before the young sovereign. "Sorry. Um, Your Imperial Majesty, how sure are you that...this will work?"

"You know how passionate my people can get during times like these," Ruby replied. "I go missing and my countrymen are up in arms over it. Honestly, I don't know why. But it leaves a bad taste in my mouth. This is the only means I have to stop this from getting any worse."

Saphron and Terra eyed each other.

"I can't believe I'd get roped into something big like this," the technician sighed, whipping out her scroll. "I'll see what I can do, Your Imperial Majesty."

"Thank you," the Empress replied.

"In the meantime," Saphron said. "I suggest staying indoors until, um, well, this whole thing gets sorted out...uh, Your Imperial Majesty."

"Please," Ruby raised. "I can do without the honorifics. Really. You're Jaune's family, and by extension, team JNPR's family as well. And the family of my friends are excused from these annoying formalities."

Maria snickered from the kitchen. "Never thought I'd hear those kinds of words again."

Ruby glanced to Jaune and to Pyrrha who both had their brows quirked. Miss Calavera had so far been very knowledgable and cooperative despite her brashness. The old lady's goal up to this point had been to get to Argus to have her cybernetic optical enhancements checked. But below that, her uncanny expertise on Sanussian politics and military affairs hinted at more than just a cranky miser on her way for an overdue check-up.

Saphron excused herself. "I'll go make dinner then. You should've called, Jaune."

Her brother groaned. "I know, I know. You keep saying that."

"If you did, we would've stocked the fridge with more food. Which means someone has to go out and buy extras."

"We won't be staying long," Pyrrha said.

"That depends on how fast we can get this over with," Jaune countered.

"You do know that the Atlas CCT is heavily monitored, right?" Terra remarked. "I don't have the clearance to protect you from the censors and the security AI."

"It doesn't matter," the Empress dismissed. "Anything to grab as much attention as possible. Enough to disrupt the mobilization of both countries."

She strode to glass door that led to the patio in the backyard.

"I'm taking charge now," Ruby muttered to herself.

Whether Jaune or anyone else was aware of it, these were her only options. She hoped Marshal Ironwood would respond the way she expected he would. Weiss was her safety net while Blake was her last resort. Qrow was a secondary yet greatly important objective—she needed her praefect, her most effective bodyguard, by her side again.

"Your Imperial Majesty," Terra called.

"Yes?"

"May I ask a favor?"

Ruby nodded.

"Can I ask for a guarantee of protection?"

The Empress glanced to Jaune, Pyrrha, and even Saphron peeking from the kitchen across the living room. Maria had moved to the couch in the living room, studying her from behind her knuckles planted on her cane.

"I know you're risking a lot for my sake," Ruby breathed. "But know that I will do my best to keep you safe from unwarranted prosecution or any form of persecution that would arise from your services to aid me."

And while Terra smiled back in relief, the young sovereign turned away to hide her faltering glimmer. Whatever power she had rested solely on how many powerful people were willing to obey her, much less lend her their ear. Then again, leadership of this magnitude carried high risks and this was surely one of them.

She smirked at her own reflection in the glass pane door. Ironic how she was essentially applying some Ozma and Salem's lessons against them.

* * *

Breathe in, breathe out.

Ruby slowed her racing heart as she faced the lens of the mounted camera hooked up to the laptop on Terra's workstation halfway across the room. The windows were locked, the curtains pulled completely, and the frame of the shot greatly limited to the drywall behind her. Despite the steady temperature, the guest room on the second floor of the Cotta-Arc apartment was still humid enough to cause her palms to sweat.

"We're all set," Terra announced. Maria, Saphron, and team JNPR surrounded the technician, all keeping behind the camera.

Jaune gave a thumbs up. The Empress replied with a nod.

"Alright," Terra drawled, her eyes glued to the screen of her laptop. "I can squeeze in a three-second delay before the censors will pick up our transmission. Once we go live, there's no turning back."

"How long 'til the cops start knocking on the door?" Maria asked.

"Ten minutes at best, thirty at worst," vexedly grunted Terra. "Assuming I won't be able to mask our location for twenty-four hours with this special Atlesian cyber-military software that's not supposed to be used outside of the office but, pardon me for the language, Your Imperial Majesty, but _oh, fait chier_."

"They'd either have to divert patrols or scramble reserves from the barracks across the city," Pyrrha noted.

"I'd rather not be engaged in a scuffle with authorities," Ren remarked.

"Not like we haven't been in trouble with the law before," Nora snorted.

"Guys, can you keep a positive vibe here?" Jaune hissed. "You're making her nervous."

"You're nervous," Miss Valkyrie snickered. "Chill, Fearless Leader. Her Majesty's pretty chill over there."

Ruby giggled nervously. For the tenth time, she wiped her sweaty palms on her lap. Saphron held up the outline of her script, scribbled in bold marker. With little Adrian at daycare, Terra and Saphron cashing in on their sick days, and the city of Argus largely ignorant of the missing Empress within her walls. Things had gone without error since last night that Ruby feared some great misfortune about to befall her at the most pivotal moment.

"Time check?" Ruby asked.

"Ten thirty-two," Terra replied.

"Okay, Ruby," Jaune said. "We're waiting on you."

"Right," she stammered.

Breathe in, breathe out.

"I'm ready."

* * *

She was not ready.

She had nerves of steel when they initiated the call to Marshal Ironwood's office in Atlas. Her nerves melted however, when the man was not the only person to show up on the screen.

The startled faces of Marshal James Ironwood, Lady Weiss Schnee, and Praefect Qrow Branwen occupying three quadrants of a four-way conversation on the Atlesain CCT network was a sight that shocked Empress Ruby Rose. Instead of communicating with them one-by-one, she ended up between a garbled yelling match between her three contacts. The first minute was agonizingly filled with surprise, anger, worry, and general confusion. At least Ruby did not have to try and convince them that she was real and not some impostor.

"Your Imperial Majesty, it is good to see you alive and well."

"Ruby, my gods! How are you? Are you alright?"

"Where the hell are you!?"

Well, there was only so much Terra could do. Even team JNPR winced when the noise seeped through the technician's headphones. Then Marshal Ironwood raised his voice to drown out the hysterics of Lady Schnee and the aggravated slurring of Praefect Branwen. Ruby waited several seconds before she felt herself audible to speak.

"I'm in Argus," she calmly announced. "I don't have much time so pay attention."

Marshal Ironwood, already seated in his office in Atlas, straightened himself more than he already had when he was startled out of his paperwork by the sudden video call. Meanwhile, in the confines of her own room in the Schnee manor halfway across the same city, Weiss hurriedly displaced herself from her own bed, caring neither to switch out of her nightgown nor fix her untangled hair, and planted her scroll onto her dresser. Somewhere in Mistral, Qrow was already sifting through various articles while keeping his own scroll glued to his unshaven face.

Ruby breathed deep. So much for a one-on-one. "Qrow."

Praefect Branwen snapped his head to the screen, his right hand still rummaging through whatever.

"I'm in Argus right now. I'm safe but not for long. My location is already compromised. I'm being tracked, transmitted, and deciphered as we speak. If you can access my coordinates, hurry here now. I need you."

"Already on it," he grunted before planting the face of his scroll onto a table, completely denying any video footage of what exactly he was doing.

"Marshal Ironwood," the Empress called.

"Your Imperial Majesty?"

"I may be _in absentia _but I am still the Empress. I hereby invoke our treaty of mutual assistance and strongly request Atlesian support in ensuring my safe extraction from Mistral."

The Marshal tilted his head, studying her for a quick moment, before he nodded firmly. "You have my word."

"Good."

Ruby felt assured that Ozma had not revoked any existing agreements between the other nations save for Mistral. Besides, she had read up on her country's laws. The Senate granted Ozma emergency powers; the Senate neither stripped her of her throne nor revoked her authority as sitting royal. As well, the concept of emergency powers in Sanussian law was founded on the context of the sudden absence of any ruling authority—in essence, her.

Now that she had resurfaced, she still carried her supreme authority and was essentially on the same footing as her Lord Protector. Ozma was as powerless over her as she was over him.

"Is there anything else, Your Imperial Majesty?"

"Can you command your troops here to secure Argus?"

Marshal Ironwood breathed deep. When he spoke, his tone had changed. "Argus is already secure, Your Imperial Majesty. However, I will be traveling there to personally oversee your safe return to Sanus."

"You'll be knowing my exact coordinates soon," Ruby worded carefully. The marshal had a known temperament and she was wary of pushing the man too hard. "There are elements here who are actively pursuing me to do me grievous harm and I have no doubt that they are narrowing down on me as we speak."

"In that case, I will issue orders to lock down the city until I will arrive and take personal command of the garrison."

"Like hell you will!" hollered Qrow, whose face was now back on the screen. "I'm riding there and you better open those damn gates for me!"

"I will when I get there, Praefect Branwen," hissed the Marshal.

"Weiss," Ruby cut in, silencing the two men.

Lady Schnee flipped her scroll towards her, showing that she had one of her female servants present in her room, holding a hanger that carried one of her many elaborate winter coats. "Say no more. I'm on my way with my best servants."

"_Frau _Weiss?" gasped Marshal Ironwood.

Qrow snorted. "You're fucking kidding me."

"Weiss," the Empress repeated more sternly. "There is an SDC branch here in Argus. Use that as your liaison."

"Pardon me," forced the Marshal. "But is it wise to involve _der Firma_? What would _Herr _Jacques or even the _Bundesrat_ think of this?"

"_Der Bundesrat wird denken was sie denken!_" Weiss snarled. "I have free reign over my own retinue and I will exercise my right to independent action, _Herr Feldmarschall_."

"Are you suggesting the use of mercenaries, _Frau _Weiss?"

"My _retinue_," the heiress corrected forcefully. In translation, yes, she would be bringing SDC mercenaries. Armed and equipped in the same way as the Atlesian military. "FSS interests are being threatened by this spat between Sanus and Mistral and as heiress and co-proprietor of _der Firma_, I have every right to personally see to the safety of my employees by any means at my disposal."

"Uh-huh," sneered the Guardsman Praefect. "Sure. Complicate the problem. Argus has only enough room for enough soldiers."

"Qrow," Ruby growled. "Focus on reaching Argus as soon as possible. And Marshal Ironwood, you are aware that should any harm befall me on territory within Atlesian suzerainty, your kingdom will inevitably fall into the crosshairs of my people."

Marshal Ironwood remained impassive as he stared back with an intense fire in his eyes while he tightly clasped his gloved hands over his desk. "... Understood, Your Imperial Majesty."

"All of you," she continued. "Hurry. I don't have much time. Again, I am in Argus. I repeat, I am in Argus. Please, hurry."

With that, Ruby squeezed the fabric of her dress on her lap, signaling Terra that she was done. As soon as the connection terminated and the screen went black, the Empress almost collapsed from nausea. Jaune and Pyrrha caught her while Ren and Nora padded her with a towel.

"That didn't go as planned," Saphron remarked.

"What's done is done," Ruby breathed. "How is our connection?"

"Ironclad," the technician replied over the noise of her typing. "We're already on the map. For sure, even the hicks in the sticks with a jury-rigged scrambler have picked us up and are probably deciphering every word."

"So we've got more Atlas troops coming our way," Nora said. "What did that Weiss girl mean by FSS?"

"That's the Atlesian abbreviation for the SDC," Pyrrha answered. "I believe it stands for _Firma Schnee St__ä__uben_."

"Atlas troops, SDC mercenaries, and Her Majesty's Imperial bodyguards," Ren counted.

"Don't forget the _Arm__é__e Royale_," Jaune added somberly. "They've got codebreakers across the kingdom. We have a day at most before soldiers start amassing outside the walls."

Miss Valkyrie glanced around uneasily. "That was the goal, right? Force Sanus to reconsider going to war? Not necessarily rile up the troops?"

"Ruby's Imperial Guard needs to know where she is in order to do their job," Mister Arc reasoned. "Likewise, since we're in an Atlesian colony, we're under Atlas's laws which means having to get the support of Atlas."

"Meaning we're under the protection of the Atlas military," Miss Nikos continued. "No doubt they're going to have to respond to something this big."

Mister Lie eyed the Empress. "According to plan?"

"That was phase one," Ruby answered. "At least we got Weiss, Qrow, and Marshal Ironwood in one call. Thank the gods it turned out better than I thought it would."

"Setting up for phase two," Terra announced over her frantic typing. Despite her focused, steely mien, her voice betrayed a slight fearful tremble. "I'm getting alerts from the office. They're scrambling to find us right now."

"What's phase two?" Saphron inquired anxiously.

"Ozma and the world," Ruby breathed, reigning in her dizziness with her hands tightly clasping onto Jaune and Pyrrha for support.

Maria snorted from the far back. "Start bolting down the doors."

* * *

Making the announcement took more out of her than she expected.

For three minutes, Ruby orated. She stuck to her points as much as she could and tried to keep the facade of a strong, resurgent leader all throughout. Her declarations of surviving the attack on her life, of her intention to return to Sanus, of her pleas with her people to stand down, and finally her message to Lord Protector Ozma—all of these words were spoken with intensity that drained Ruby's energy.

By the time she was done, and she slumped back into Jaune and Pyrrha's arms, she could hear the sudden silence permeate the street outside the apartment.

It was tense. Then the noise of the people below began echoing back up to the darkened room. The faint din of chatter was slowly drowned out by the wave of mixed emotions bubbling in the streets; Mistralian, Atlesian, various dialects, and even some Sanussian blended so much to distort the gossip overtaking the masses. But it was clear that the world had heard her message. And for sure, these many voices speaking out in response to her announcement would be too much for the Sanussian Senate or even Ozma to ignore.

"Hey, you okay?"

Ruby smiled weakly up at Jaune. "I need a drink."

"I'll go get some water," Ren announced, departing immediately.

"I'll watch the door," Nora added, following after.

"Doesn't sound pleasantly exciting out there," Saphron noted worriedly.

"Don't worry," Maria prattled. "This is Argus. The people here are smart enough not to riot."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Pyrrha warned. "Troops will be descending upon the city soon. Not something the public would be eager to see."

Breathing.

Jaune patted Ruby on the shoulder, bearing her weight against him. "Easy, easy."

The Empress's panting drew the attention of the rest of those present, even Terra who glanced up from her frantic typing.

Ren returned with a glass of water that shook in Ruby's hands.

"I'm sorry," she said, trembling.

Jaune tried to speak but was startled by the tears that landed on his hands.

"I'm sorry causing all this trouble for you..."

"It's worth it," the blond said.

"How could you say that?"

Mister Arc righted the Empress on her chair. "Because I believe in you, Ruby."

"So do I," Pyrrha added firmly. "We can get through this together. Your Guardsman Praefect is on his way, you have the full support of the most powerful military leader on Atlas, and you even have the SDC coming in to help."

"No doubt," Ruby sniffled, downing her glass. "The Mistralian Army will be sending forces our way."

"They already have," Terra confirmed. "I've intercepted traffic from their channels. Two cavalry divisions and the First Battalion of the Royal Knights."

Both Jaune and Saphron visibly tensed.

Ruby eyed them both. "Do you two know something?"

The Arc siblings looked to each other, silently pleading the other to do the explaining. Pyrrha, however, did it for them.

"Jaune's father is the commander of the Royal Knights."

Ren cleared his throat. "All of the Royal Knights, not just the First Brigade."

The Empress gulped. "How convenient."

"Family drama?" Maria inquired.

Jaune gestured to Saphron who fiercely gestured back at him. Her brother glared at her while making some hand motions to which his sister fired back with a heavier glower that was accompanied by arms flailing over her head. At this point, Mister Arc sighed dejectedly, pulled out his scroll, paled, and showed all those present the name of the person calling him right now.

"Should I take it?" he asked.

Ruby puckered her lips. She turned to Saphron who had was pacing back and forth. Pyrrha appeared as nervous as her partner.

"_Oh, fait chier!_" Jaune hissed. He was about to answer when the ringing stopped. And the icon for a missed call flashed on the scroll. "_Merde._"

"Terra," the Empress called.

"Your Imperial Majesty?"

She sighed. "Please stop calling me that. Anything on the city garrison?"

Terra pushed up her glasses and typed something on her laptop before replying, "Squadrons are moving up to our street right now."

"Do they know which door to knock on?" Maria inquired.

"Not yet."

"What can you find out what their orders are?" Ruby pressed.

More typing, followed by clicks of a mouse, and a muffled hiss. "So far...their objective is to secure the streets and...maintain order."

The young sovereign forced herself to stand. She had seen the trembling in the technician's hands. "They're expecting a riot."

"But Argus is largely peaceful," Pyrrha argued.

"Largely," Ruby worded. "There's always that chance, no matter how dismissive or miniscule. There is always that one percent chance...that things will go awry. Ren, head downstairs. Nora might need help keeping the front porch clear."

Mister Lie bowed before dashing down the stairs.

"Jaune, Pyrrha, I need you two to watch the windows. Peek through the blinders. Don't be seen."

The two nodded.

The Empress turned to Saphron and Terra. "I know that you wish for your son to be here with you. But trust that the city garrison will be prioritizing educational centers for children in the case of an emergency."

"How can you be sure of that?" pleaded the distressed blonde.

"Because Marshal Ironwood would strictly enforce it."

"Pardon?" Terra coughed.

Ruby instinctively folded her arms behind her back while she paced to the corridor. "I may not know what goes on in his mind but I do know what is at stake if he makes the wrong decisions here. If I get hurt here, Atlas will become the new target for Sanus's anger. If any citizen here, more so children, are harmed in any way, then Atlas would end up bearing the wrath not only of Mistral but also of its own people."

Maria chuckled. The old lady hopped off her stool and accompanied the Empress across the corridor to the other guest room that had been provided for her by their hosts. All the while, team JNPR spread across the interior; Jaune and Pyrrha peeking through curtains down on the streets while Ren and Nora held their vigil in the antechamber, guarding the front door.

* * *

Ruby left the lights off as she shuffled into the room and gracelessly dropped herself onto the bed.

"That's a nice play you did, Your Majesty," remarked Miss Calavera. "Funny how a teenager such as yourself could pull something like that to someone like Ironwood."

"Yeah, well, Marshal Ironwood wants to keep the peace between nations, after all," the young sovereign replied tersely.

"That he does."

"And he greatly envies Sanussian power."

Maria chortled. "True."

"And he sees me as weak. So him stepping in to save me, answering my call for help, would bolster his image as world cop. Sanus being indebted to Atlas and so forth. Of course, that's where Weiss and Qrow come in. Either one of them, actually."

The old lady sat beside her, giving her a rare scrutinizing look through her shimmering blue optics. "You're wilier than I took you for, Your Majesty."

The Empress smirked. "Weiss bringing in the SDC will prove that Marshal Ironwood does not have total control over Atlas. Qrow would undoubtedly contest Ironwood out of pure spite. All this in view of the media which, by now I'm sure, is going crazy over this."

"You never liked Ironwood, have you?"

"I admire him as a leader." Ruby choked out a bitter laugh. "But I know that he looks down on me as a child unfit to rule. As much as it pains me to say it, I actually need him more than just keeping his troops here in check and to protect Argus from Mistral. I'm going to need a lot of Atlesian support if Ozma continues to be stubborn."

"And Praefect Branwen?"

"He's my bodyguard. I will need him by my side for obvious reasons. I want to evacuate my men with me. Also to counter whatever power moves the Marshal will try to do when he gets here."

Tick, tock. The old lady and the young sovereign idled in momentary silence in the dark room.

"Whose ship are you going to use?" Maria asked.

"A guarded one, of course."

Miss Calavera hummed in thought. "And what about your new friends? Team JNPR?"

"Greatly rewarded. Teams CRDL, CFVY, and ABRN as well. I haven't forgotten them."

"Assuming you can set Ozma to rights and get Sanus back in order."

"With support from Atlas and the SDC."

"You know that you'll end up in debt to them."

"I'll worry about that later," the Empress waved. "Besides, all that wouldn't matter if I don't get back to Sanus, to Vale. Ozma isn't as popular as he was. As far as I know, he's already lost the support of the plebes and nearly all of the collegia throughout the Empire save for the few larger ones in Vale. If I show up, the Senate and the nobility would surely reconsider their allegiances."

Maria laughed. "You know, Your Majesty, you've been quite the personality. A fragile young girl, clueless and terrified, running from a deranged assassin. Yet here you are talking like your predecessors."

The young sovereign plopped herself to sit on the bed, a thoughtful expression on her face. "You're right. I am starting to sound like my dad."

"More like your grandfather. His late Majesty Seris Canum more often had the same mind as your advisors."

Ruby tilted her head. "Really now."

A nod. "Back then, we called them the Third Triumvirate. Imperator Seris, Proconsul Ozma, and Magister Salem. Truly a powerhouse that led to the Empire to expanding to the other continents. Those were the days. Ambitious, wild, bloody. Then your grandfather died and his daughter, your mother, put an end to the campaigning."

"She ended the Third Triumvirate," Ruby said, reciting from memory what she had read in the annals back in Vale.

"She ended it by marrying your father. His late Majesty Taiyang Xiao-Long had a different approach to leading the Empire. He saw that the treasuries were drying up and the people were becoming war weary. So he switched to a defensive policy which...worked far better than he expected it to."

"What do you mean?"

The old lady scratched the back of her head. "Well, some memories get hazy over time."

Ruby tugged at Maria's sleeve. "Wait. Tell me what else you know of my father."

Miss Calavera paused. "Well, what I can say...or recall...is that he won the Imperial Army over. It was something Seris never fully achieved. Neither could Ozma nor Salem. But in case things go south, you can bet that half of the Imperial Army would have your back before you even set foot on Vale."

"Are you sure?"

Miss Calavera shrugged. "I can't be right. But it's what I think. And I've learned over the time we've traveled together that you value my opinion a lot."

Ruby slid off the bed to stand in her way. "Because you're a Sanussian citizen. You...you served in the Imperial Army. I just know it. If I'm wrong, say it to my face."

Maria sighed. Despite her crooked frame, she planted her cane firmly on the floor and addressed the Empress as a centurion would. "No, you're right, Your Majesty. I did my ten years and more. I served your grandfather, your Lord Protector, your Grand Magister, your father, and even your mother. I am now retired and wish to have my eyes checked in Atlas."

Tick, tock. Breathe in, breathe out.

The young sovereign wordlessly stepped aside and watched the old lady amble past, leaving her alone in the room.

* * *

**ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: May 27, 2020**

**LAST EDITED: June 21, 2020**

**INITIALLY UPLOADED: June 21, 2020**

**NOTE: About time Ruby makes moves of her own.**


	22. Plan A, Plan B, Plan C

The next morning, everyone in the entire Cotta-Arc household huddled together in the living room sucking in long breaths at the news flashing on the wide-screen television bolted to the wall. Flipping from channel to channel revealed reworded headlines of the same thing happening.

Atlesian troops, Mistralian knights, and Sanussian guardsmen were converging on Argus as fast they could. Private military contractors hired, trained, and equipped by the SDC were reported to be allegedly 'racing' against the Atlesian fleet across the northern sea. And 'anonymous sources' leaked details of White Fang agents and malignant groups like the Branwen Tribe attempting to infiltrate the walled city. All to get to the Empress of Sanus.

Ruby did not like the way one political analyst worded the situation.

"_...at this rate, it can be said that whoever has the Empress has the power to dictate the outcome of this crisis._"

Heads turned to the young sovereign sitting on the couch, sandwiched between Jaune and Pyrrha, with her fists clenched over her lap. The latter wordlessly switched to another news station.

"_...only a matter of time before either Republican, Royal, or Imperial forces arrive..._"

Switch.

"_...looking at a potential stand-off that could devolve into a three-way armed engagement..._"

Switch.

"_...garrison is on high-alert..._"

Switch.

"_...address to the Senate, His Excellency Protectis Dominus Ozma—_"

"Don't switch!" Ruby barked, grabbing the remote from Pyrrha and amping up the volume.

"_—has ordered the E.T.S.I. to suspend any and all preparations for offensive military action against Mistral._"

"Well, this is something," Maria noted.

"_As we have all just witnessed in a public announcement thirty minutes ago, Magister Militum Hazel Rainart announced that he had immediately enacted His Excellency's orders to halt all military preparations being made across the Empire, effectively putting Sanus's mobilization on hold._"

"Holy shit, it worked," Nora breathed.

"_While it is too early to say for sure what is transpiring within the E.T.S.I., it is clear that many Imperial commanders are compliant to the order to stand down._"

"_Quel soulagement_," Jaune whistled in relief.

"_As for Her Majesty Imperatrix Ruby Rose, it is unknown as of this time where her exact location is despite reports by various international CCT operators and official signal trackers that her announcement was broadcast from within the city of Argus, an autonomous Atlesian colony in Northern Anima. This is Cyril Ian, VNN. Back to you, Lisa._"

"This is a good thing, right?" Saphron chirped. "Sanus is winding down so Mistral is going to wind down. Everything will be back to normal. Right?"

"Your gambit worked, Ruby!" cheered Pyrrha.

"I couldn't feel anymore relieved," Terra added with a smile while she cradled their toddler son Adrian who had been recently affixed to something he saw on the stairs.

Jaune turned to Ruby, beaming confidence despite the insecurity on her face. "Hey. Things are looking up. So how about turning that frown upside down, eh?"

The Empress did, giving him a short if not minute upward curl of her lips.

"Woohoo! Score one for Her Majesty and her awesome bodyguards team JNPR!" Nora cheered.

"Now, now, everyone. Let's not celebrate too early," cautioned Ren.

Thud, thud. Clunk.

"He has the right idea," a new voice quipped.

The Empress shot up from the couch as team JNPR scrambled to deploy their weapons and protect their charge from the intruder descending the staircase. In that time, Maria quickly huddled Saphron, Terra, and Adrian to the kitchen.

Ruby tilted her head. "... Qrow?"

With his hands raised, the Guardsman Praefect stepped down into the living room, his bulky Imperial armor—chiseled cuirass, tassels, and all—complimenting his imposing frame. His iconic feathered helmet hung off a loop on his belt, partially concealed by the purple cloak mantled off his shoulders. Though he came off as unarmed, Ruby knew that her unkempt, unruly, and unshaven uncle kept his signature weapon sheathed and folded behind his waist, a hair's breadth away from being drawn with his unrivaled speed.

"_Ave Imperatrix_," he greeted slowly.

Team JNPR were startled when the young sovereign launched herself against him, wrapping her arms around his waist and sniffling against his cuirass, mewling out his name and how grateful she was that he was here.

"It's alright, Your Majesty," Qrow reciprocated warmly, tapping her on the shoulder and easing her off of him. "I'm here. Which also means that I beat Jimmy. Hah, take that, you damn rust-bucket."

"Not everything's a competition," Ruby chuckled between her tears.

"I take it this is Praefect Branwen," Maria slowly intoned.

Ruby answered quickly. "Yes, he is. At ease, everyone. Please. That means you too, Qrow."

"You sure about that?" her uncle retorted.

"_Pax!_" Miss Calavera declared, holding up a raised palm. "_Salve__, Praefectus._ _Sum Domina_ Maria Calavera. And you are in a civilian household, under the ownership of our host _Domina_ Saphron Cotta-Arc.

Said woman hesitantly waved her hand in greeting behind the bannister that separated the living room from the kitchen where her wife cradled their toddler son.

"_Domina_ Calavera?" Qrow worded sharply.

"Everyone, please," pleaded the Empress.

Team JNPR hesitantly stood down. Then Nora posited the question, "How did you get in here?"

"I have my ways," the Praefect replied tersely. "So the reports are true. Fugitive Huntsman team from Haven keeping Her Majesty in check."

"We're not criminals," Jaune protested.

"I didn't say you were, kid. Guess the extra whiskers on you are keeping you from being recognized by the public else you would've been gobbled up by the wolves."

"Yeah, well there aren't any barbers out in the wilds, _Mon Pr__é__fet. _Not like we can trim ourselves, y'know, when we're being constantly chased by soldiers and assassins and Grimm and gods know what else!"

Qrow snickered. "I like your spunk, kid."

"Qrow, Jaune," Ruby barked before turning to her uncle. "I take it the Imperial Guard have arrived."

"Not yet." He shrugged at the stunned looks he received. "They're catching up."

"Where?" she demanded.

"On the way."

"_Praefectus_."

"They'll get here, Your Majesty. Trust me. Trust your men."

Ruby bit her lip and looked away. Of course, her uncle had to use that card. Trust. Trust had mauled three cohorts of her best men. Yet trust seemed to be the only option she had right now.

"When can we expect their arrival, _Praefectus_?" Maria inquired.

"Hopefully before Jimmy or Arc Senior do," Qrow replied with a wave. He began walking around, grunting and humming at the furniture, the books on the shelf, and the pictures on the mantel. "Not too bad a place you got here. You Arcs really do like to keep things tidy, huh."

"Excuse me, _Mon Pr__é__fet_," Jaune interjected. "But should we be familiar with you?"

"Hmm?" The Guardsman Praefect eyed the Arc siblings before chuckling to himself. "Not until today. Only knew your dad back when I was still doing my time in the Legion. Wonder what he's like nowadays. Or if he's still the same stickler he was before."

"_Praefectus_," Ruby interjected before the unsubtly mildly insulted Arc siblings could mutter some kind of retort about their father. "If all of my guardsmen are out there on the march, who are you with then?"

"Just me, Your Majesty."

"Are you serious?" Nora puffed. "By yourself? Aren't you supposed to be leading Her Majesty's elite guards? If you're here, then who's—"

"I have capable subordinates, Ginger," Qrow countered. "Now quit making my job harder. We got less than twelve hours to go."

"Twelve hours before what, _Praefectus_?" Maria inquired.

"Before Jimmy or Arc Senior shows up." He gestured to Jaune and Pyrrha. "You two have shields so you're with me. Ginger and Pinkie over there are rear guard. Everyone else hide somewhere away from any windows or doors. Pull the blinders and curtains too. We're holding down the fort until our boys arrive."

Jaune raised his hand. "Um, excuse me, _Mon Pr__é__fet_? But how sure are you that, um, your forces will arrive here sooner than the others?"

"I know what you're thinking, Junior. Mistral's got the fastest horses and all that jazz."

"It's true," Pyrrha added. "Not that I'm diminishing Sanussian horsemanship but—"

"They won't make it here in time," deadpanned Qrow. "That's why we're holding down the fort until our forces get here."

"But the Atlesians and the Royal Knights will be here by then," remarked Nora. "Good chance they'll block your troops!"

"I know. Hence we lock everything down. No one goes in or out. Not even Jimmy."

"Aren't you considered a part of a visiting foreign dignitary?" Ren reasoned. "Neither Mistral nor Atlas could have the right to hinder your forces if you're attached to a diplomat."

"Yeah, that'd be pretty fine if said diplomat isn't currently flagged as 'missing' and the existing laws dealing with that jazz often muddied or downright ignored because honestly Mistral doesn't give a fuck if they can get away with giving us a bloody nose," the Guardsman Praefect retorted.

He began peeking through the blinders and peering through the peep hole on the door. "Jimmy shows up to 'rescue' Her Majesty? Well, with respect to Sanussian custom and tradition, Her Majesty will need her Imperial Guardsmen with her. That includes me _and _the cohorts that are on their way as we speak. With the world watching closely, I doubt Jimmy'd risk his polished britches to get tainted by keeping our troops out of this."

"Weiss will be coming as well," Ruby threw in. "We will depart on SDC transports with some of Marshal Ironwood's escorts."

The Praefect sniggered at that. "As much as I appreciate that plan, Your Majesty, don't discount what I've been doing to get us out of here."

The Empress narrowed her gaze at him, expressing her curiosity with everyone else in the room.

"I know you've been coming up with Plan A and Plan B to deal with this. Well, I've got a Plan C and even a Plan D in the works."

"Qrow, you were my Plan B."

"Figured as much. You think like your dad when it comes to this stuff."

Ruby frowned. She was not in the mood for any stray mentions of her deceased parents. "What's your Plan C then?"

"We wait for the rest of the Guard to show up."

She resisted the urge to groan into her palm. "And Plan D?"

"Still working on it."

"You don't inspire much confidence, if you don't mind me saying, _Praefectus_," Maria chided.

Qrow regarded her inquisitively, remaining silent for a moment before shrugging to himself. "I get that a lot, _Domina_ Calavera."

* * *

As the day wore on, Ruby and her companions were beginning to see Argus preparing for the worst. The city garrison was already on high alert with squadrons of military police moving back and forth across the streets, reminding citizens to remain indoors while being more observant than usual. Thankfully, no one had knocked on the front door...yet.

But just in case, Qrow had all the doors locked, the windows shuttered, and some of the furniture moved around to block any possible points of entry. Saphron and Terra luckily had thankfully covered for their absences from their day jobs as well as Adrian's absence from the daycare center. The Guardsman Praefect, on the other hand, remained radio silent to avoid screwing up whatever his 'Plan C' was. Team JNPR basically shut off their scrolls.

That left Ruby sitting in the middle of the living room twiddling her thumbs in anxious anticipation.

"Hey, uh, Ruby?" Jaune asked, sitting down next to her. "Mind if I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"I hope I'm not pushing too much but I was just curious. Um, I was wondering why you'd choose the SDC over the Atlas Military."

Ruby sighed. "Just because I'm favoring Weiss doesn't mean I reject Marshal Ironwood. Weiss is the face of the SDC as much as her father is. Her company may be based in Atlas but it's foundation relies on deals with the other nations on Remnant. Sanus, Mistral, Menagerie, even the independent principalities and city-states. Atlas isn't just their biggest customer, you know."

"Leaving on an SDC vessel would deny Sanus a debt to Atlas," Maria added, plopping down on the empty chair across from them with a book from one of the shelves. "Sure, that'd mean Sanus would owe the SDC but at least the SDC could be muscled around with. Isn't that right, Your Majesty?"

She nodded again.

The old lady continued. "Unlike Atlas, Her Majesty is a very good friend to Lady Weiss Schnee herself. And with Lady Schnee poised to take over the company after Jack Frost checks out, well, you can guess how Sanus isn't going to owe the SDC anymore than it should. Besides, this whole shebang of directly transporting Her Majesty is going to be one big shot in the arm for that old coot."

"Old coot?'" Jaune worded. "You mean that Jack Frost guy?"

"Jacques Schnee," Ruby clarified. "Weiss's father and chairman of the SDC. 'Jack Frost' is just one of his most hated nicknames but he just swallows it up because it's good for the company PR. 'Jack Frost,' 'Frosty The Snowman,' 'Old Zero,' you get the drift."

"Do you think Lady Schnee's ships can get here before the Marshal's fleet would?"

Before Ruby could answer, Qrow swaggered into the living room, a bottle of wine pilfered from the fridge. "I bet she's on afterburner trying to beat Jimmy's big, shiny, 'state-of-the-art' battleship. If you ask me, all their ships are made from the same factories and designed by the same guys. Whichever of them gets here first shows who paid their shipbuilders more."

The Empress scowled. "And what about my men? For all we know, they could be basically racing with the Mistralians."

Her Praefect gave a dismissive wave. "Don't worry about them. Have some trust for the boys, Your Majesty. They know what they're doing."

Right. Trust. There again was that word that made it hard for Ruby to focus.

On the other hand, Miss Calavera let out a loud chuckle. "With you at the helm, _Praefectus_? I find it hard to believe that."

"I'm not that drunk to be that inept, _Domina_ Calavera," Qrow shot back.

"Not drunk enough. I wonder how many you bottles you've had since you got here."

"Eh, don't worry. There's still a lot more in the fridge for you."

The old lady shook her head. "I swear, people like you confuse me at times."

"And I swear I know you from somewhere. But I digress. Probably the sauce making me remember things I shouldn't."

Another chuckle. "Probably the sauce."

"You know me too well then."

Maria shut her book. "His Excellency _Protectis Dominus_ Ozma appoints a notorious drunk as the newest Guardsman Praefect. How can that not make headlines?"

Qrow took a long swig before placing the bottle on an end table. "True. Then again, the name Maria Calavera is a little too convenient for a Sanussian citizen. Almost...storybook. Like from an epic inspired by real events or a...historical drama based on a real person."

The old lady shrugged. "Can't fault my parents for the cognomen."

The Praefect smirked knowingly. "A notable cognomen, _Domina_ Calavera."

"I'm going to have to interrupt before this spat gets out of hand," Ruby interjected sternly. "Qrow, have you even made my men aware of my location?"

"They know where you are. Where _we_ are right now." He turned to face her, an expression of sincerity that made her heart still. "And despite what happened at Shion, how many we've lost, how much we've bled, know that we are still willing to bleed for you at any cost."

Her lips quivered and she tried to push back tears only to feel her uncle's hand rest on her shoulder.

"Ruby, we took an oath to protect you with our lives. And we will do that. We are Guardsmen and it is our duty to die protecting you. And as long as I'm in command of the _Custodibus Imperatoria_, we will stand to the last man so you can continue leading those who'll follow after us."

The young sovereign made to argue but was shushed by Qrow rubbing a stray tear off her cheek.

"A lot of us remember what happened to your father," he continued somberly. "A lot of us never wanted that to happen. A lot of us are ashamed of it. But that makes us even more determined to clean up our act and do our job as protectors. Not backstabbing assassins."

The Empress bit her lip before smiling. "Yeah. I hear you, Qrow."

On the other hand, Jaune raised his brow at the mention of 'backstabbing assassins.' As did the rest of his teammates who had been eavesdropping from the top of the staircase with Pyrrha in particular noting the look on Miss Calavera's face as though the old lady knew far more than she cared to admit about that particular chapter in Sanussian history.

* * *

Qrow's estimate was not far off. Ten hours later, a good thirty minutes after the sun had set and long after the neighbors began suspecting that something fishy was going on at the Cotta-Arc tenement, the entire walled city of Argus had fallen into a state of lockdown.

Two flotillas had docked in the gulf; one grand, the other dazzling. Marshal James Ironwood disembarked from his flagship, a mammoth of a vessel argued to be the most advanced battleship on Remnant with its highly-advanced propulsion engines and precision-based weapons systems. His escort ships were not to be outdone as well; each had been outfitted with guns that were designed to compete with the hard-hitting heavy cannons mounted on Imperial and Mistralian destroyers.

The other contingent of airships were painted in drab grey or lined with snowy white, each branded with the iconic snowflake stamped with the letters F.S.S. While not built for military service like their Atlesian counterparts, they were modified to be both fast and defensible with some of their armaments reverse-engineered by private contractors. And it were these private contractors who accompanied Lady Weiss Schnee onto the landing pads where she coldly exchanged nods with Marshal Ironwood and his retinue.

From the safety and comfort of the Cotta-Arc living room, Ruby and her party watched with baited breath as camera crews and mobile devices captured Lady Schnee and Marshal Ironwood subtly muscling against each other in the streets towards their street.

Qrow remarked cheekily that someone else was missing from the whole picture and it was not Commandant Foudre Arc of the Mistralian Royal Knights. Rather, as Ruby clarified, it was Captain Winter Schnee, one of Marshal Ironwood's adjutants and the older sister of Lady Weiss. The Empress knew only the older sibling formally and wished only for her uncle to cease constantly antagonizing her every chance he could get.

"Ice Queen's probably got her hands full cleaning house back in Atlas," the Guardsman Praefect mused. "Something about some ragtag renegades riling up the disenfranchised masses."

"Perhaps it's a good thing Winter stayed behind," Ruby sighed. "At least you wouldn't start a fight with her out of habit."

"Bad history?" Ren inquired.

Qrow shrugged dismissively. "Winter's fun to tease is all."

"Whoa," Nora whistled. "Check it. Got more troops pulling up down the road."

The fact that squadrons from the city garrison had begun cordoning off the neighborhood and securing the perimeter around Saphron's apartment pretty much did away what little secrecy protected the displaced Empress of Sanus. Come the first hour of the evening, spotlights were on the Cotta-Arc tenement, literally and figuratively. Between the window blinds, the Praefect could pick out the shapes of snipers on the roofs and upper windows of the other apartments.

"What's happening outside?" asked Ruby.

Qrow motioned for his liege to stay back. "I see Jimmy. I see Ice Princess. They don't seem to be getting along. Huh, no sign of... No, wait. Yeah, I see him too. Showed up right on time."

"Who else is out there?"

He glanced at the Arc siblings idling by the living room, offering them a wry smirk. "Arc Senior's just arrived. And he looks pissed. Man, never thought I'd seen a more sour grape than that guy, huh."

Jaune gulped while Saphron dropped her head into her hands.

"What about my men?" the Empress prodded.

"Haven't gotten here yet."

"Can you contact them?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm keeping radio silent until my men contact me."

Footsteps. Silhouettes moving against the curtains.

Qrow stepped back, resting his hand on the pommel of his weapon. Behind him, Team JNPR took their positions around Her Majesty, Miss Calavera, and the Cotta-Arc family.

Knock, knock, knock.

Silence.

Knock, knock, knock, knock.

Silence.

"_Frau_ Saphron Cotta-Arc," an indistinct voice called. "This is _Herr Feldwebel_ Ulrich Vanderpelt of the Argus Garrison. We request that you open the door."

Saphron glanced to Qrow who gestured at her to stay where she was.

"_Frau_ Saphron Cotta-Arc?" Vanderpelt prodded, rasping his knuckles louder against the hardwood door. "Please, open the door. This is a matter of great urgency."

The Guardsman Praefect then began undoing the barricade of furniture clogging the antechamber. The noise of toppling chairs alerted the sergeant outside and he began shouting orders in full Atlesian to his subordinates.

By the time the knob on the door began to turn, Qrow positioned himself to completely block the doorway, standing in his full armored glory, feathered helmet sitting on his head, hand on the pommel, Imperial purple cloak drooping over half of his frame. Before the person on the other side could fully twist the handle, he opened the door and faced the glaring lights with his characteristic glower.

Sergeant Major Vanderpelt retreated off the porch while half the troops crowding the street automatically pointed their guns at him. And Marshal James Ironwood, Lady Weiss Schnee, and Commandant Foudre Arc automatically barked orders at their respective forces to stand down.

"Marshal Ironwood," Qrow began loudly. "It's been awhile."

"Likewise, Praefect Branwen," James responded formally. He remained the epitome of rigid Atlesian steadfastness with neither an errant tilt on his service cap nor a crease in his white military overcoat. "A surprise to see you here."

"Wish I could say the same for you but, well, it's hard not to miss your massive bloated whale of a ship beached into the gulf. Leave some room for the other ships, eh?"

It was a good thing the entire neighborhood was cordoned off lest the media turn this into a sensationalist spectacle.

"Praefect Branwen," Weiss started sternly, her short stature offset by her own fur cap and overcoat. "It is good to see you alive and well. Your presence here means that you have secured Her Majesty."

"No shit, darling," Qrow snorted, earning the stink eyes of both the Atlesian troopers _and _the SDC contractors surrounding them. "Her Majesty is safe and sound and will not step outside unless the rest of the Imperial Guard have arrived in full to resume their duty."

"I do not see them here, _Mon Pr__é__fet_," snarled an unsmiling Commandant Arc. He marched up to the porch, his form enhanced by the cuirass over his blue coat and the feathered helmet that complimented his yellow epaulettes. "I have not even seen them on the roads. Yet I only see you in your polished steel, standing on the threshold of my own daughter's home. Might I add that I suspect my son and his team of renegade Huntsmen are sheltering somewhere behind you?"

Qrow's smile went wide. "You're not wrong, I'll give you that."

"Qrow," James said diplomatically. "Let's not make this a public spectacle. Please escort Her Imperial Majesty outside so we may accompany her on her return to Sanus."

"Not gonna happen, Jimmy."

To the surprise of almost everyone watching from inside the Cotta-Arc tenement, Marshal Ironwood took the blunt response in stride and merely sighed.

"I knew you would say that."

"Yep. And I know why you're here."

"Her Imperial Majesty summoned me."

"Not just you." Qrow thumbed Lady Schnee and Commandant Arc. "Ice Princess right here wants to see her 'bestie' while Commander Stick-Up-His-Ass over there is pissed that I'm crashing at his little girl's house."

"Not in the mood for jokes, _Mon Pr__é__fet_," hissed Foudre.

"Praefect Branwen, please," Weiss pleaded through gritted teeth. "Allow Her Majesty to accept our escorts so we can get this over with."

"Pardon, _Frau_ Schnee," James countered. "But the armed forces will take charge of those duties. You are free to assist in maintaining order, however—"

"I am not here to help maintain order, _Herr Feldmarschall_," retorted Weiss. "I am here to escort my friend home."

"And your gesture of friendship is greatly appreciated," the Marshal replied a mite testily. "However, our facilities are fully-equipped to ensure that Her Imperial Majesty remains safe in her journey back to Vale where Atlesian forces, by treaty, will oversee her restoration to the Imperial Throne."

"Our treaty does not extend there, _Herr Feldmarschall_! If anything, the presence of Atlesian troops in Vale at this tumultuous time will inspire more uncertainty than has already been made manifest."

"You underestimate your own kingdom's armed forces, _Frau_ Schnee. Atlas is welcome in Vale inasmuch Vale is welcome in Atlas."

"I am only stating fact, _Herr Feldmarschall_. I am sure you are aware that Lord Protector Ozma is currently in Her Imperial Majesty's stead and I do not think he would warmly receive a foreign army entering Vale without prior notice. Now if you will excuse me, I will attend to my friend." With that Weiss walked up to the porch, ignoring the Marshal calling for her, until she was inches from the Guardsman Praefect.

"You think I'd honestly let you pass?" Qrow snickered.

"Praefect Branwen," the heiress growled. "You know me. Let me through."

"You're not my liege so I'm not following your orders."

"But _I_ am," Ruby declared. "And I order you to stand aside so they may enter."

The sound of her voice alone caused a stillness in the air. Qrow made a face of poorly concealed frustration before stiffly standing aside and gesturing at the other three to enter. The three barely crossed antechamber when they were greeted by the Empress of Sanus herself. Her clothes were different, lacking the neat vestige of royalty, but the silver eyes were unmistakeable.

Surrounding her was the renegade team JNPR of Haven Academy, standing at nervous attention with their weapons sheathed and sweat beading down their temples. The hosts of the tenement, along with an unfamiliar old woman, stood to the side.

"Ruby," Weiss breathed, rushing to her friend. "Ruby, thank the gods, you're safe!"

"I missed you too, Weiss," she answered, taking her in an tight embrace.

"Your Imperial Majesty," greeted Marshal Ironwood and Commandant Arc, the latter restraining his emotions at the sight of the others in the living room.

The Empress detached herself from the heiress and gestured at the Haven sophomores. "I'm sure you recognize these fine folk. And I do wish you would forgive them for doing their duties."

"If you don't mind me saying, Your Imperial Majesty," said Foudre. "But their recent actions are hardly considerable of their duties."

"I beg to differ, Commandant," Ruby politely disagreed. "Your son and his teammates have been very hospitable to me. In fact, they were the ones who saved me. They rescued me, protected me, and ensured my safety until our meeting. If such things are not to be counted as the duties of Huntsmen, then I do not know if their contemporaries should be considered such."

"These people saved you?" Weiss remarked incredulously. "They're fugitives!"

"By wrongful accusation," the Empress countered. "I can testify that these four have done the exact opposite of what has been levied against them."

Marshal Ironwood cleared his throat. "Pardon me, Your Imperial Majesty, but—"

"I was in a cage, being treated like an animal by bandits who wanted nothing but to exploit me." Ruby pointed to Jaune. "But this young man here took the initiative to free me when no one else could. He took the initiative by bravely staging an assault on a fortified bandit camp with his comrades. They risked their lives to save me. They were aware of the political situation and acted not on impulse but on strategic reasoning in the hopes that their deeds would lead to a peaceful resolution to this crisis that we now face."

The three were silent. Disbelieving. Yet unable to muster an argument. Because, truth be told, they know nothing of what exactly happened to the young sovereign after the incident at Shion. Had they not been wallowing in their distastefulness, they would have noticed Qrow pulling out his scroll and muting some alerts that popped on the screen.

Ruby furrowed her brow at her uncle who only responded with a knowing smug look.

"Is this..." Weiss stammered, approaching Jaune who tried not to wilt from her withering gaze. "Is this true? Did you...? Did you really...?"

Seeing an even more withering glare from his own father, Jaune blurted out a response. "_Oui, ma'amselle!_"

"Jaune," echoed Commandant Arc. "What have you done?"

With another heavy gulp and a bit more confidence, he replied, "I did what I had to do, dad."

"You know what you did," seethed Foudre. "You know the laws you've broken. You know the consequences."

"And I stand by him!" Pyrrha declared. "_Monsieur Commandant_, as your son's partner and loyal friend, I stand by him."

The Commandant blinked in surprise. "Pyrrha? You too?"

"Me three!" Nora hooted.

"I as well," agreed Ren.

The Arc patriarch huffed and turned to his daughter. "And you, Saphron? Do you stand by your brother's...foolishness?"

Saphron slowly nodded as did Terra. "I do, dad. Call him a fool but he saved the Empress. And he's going to do his best to help stop this crisis."

Foudre's anger was now mixed with visible conflict. He shook his head before turning to the one other person in the room he did not recognize. "And you, _madame_?"

"Maria Calavera," introduced the old lady. "And you can bet I threw in my lot with these jokers the minute I saw them doing the work Huntsmen ought to be doing in this day and age."

"Commandant Arc," Ruby called. "Your son has done right by me. I encourage a thorough review of the charges against him, and if proven guilty, then I encourage a pardon. Not just him or his team but his accomplices as well. Teams ABRN, CFVY, and CRDL."

"Your Imperial Majesty, I cannot—"

The Empress shook her head. "Consider it a request, Commandant. I'm only trying to repay your son's kindness."

Foudre stood speechless.

As were the rest who let the moments tick by quietly.

Until Ruby turned to Qrow, who once again hid away his scroll after muting more alerts, and said, "It seems I've spent enough time here, don't you think?"

"I don't recall anything else on the itinerary, Your Majesty," he replied cheekily.

"If that's the case, then I think it's time for me to return home."

Qrow remained impassively silent even as Marshal Ironwood, Lady Schnee, and Commandant Arc regarded him with their own smugness. "... Very well, Your Majesty."

"I believe there is a ship waiting for me at the docks."

"There is," chorused James and Weiss.

Ruby stifled a chuckle before donning the hooded cloak she had gotten from Higanbana. "I care not for comforts. I only wish to return to Vale before the end of the next day."

"We'll get you home faster than the wind," Weiss boasted.

"Our ships engines have been calibrated to maximum performance, Your Imperial Majesty," interjected James.

"If you don't mind, Your Majesty," coughed Jaune. Despite his anxiety, he managed to deflect the glares aimed his way. "But...may we accompany you as well?"

"Trying to avoid arrest, son?" seethed Foudre.

"No, dad. Just that...we're not done yet with our duty. We're...we're to protect Her Majesty until she's...left Animan soil."

"What kind of—"

The Empress raised her hand. "It's okay, Commandant. I don't mind. I very much enjoy team JNPR's company and I don't see any harm in indulging in their company for a little longer."

"Ruby," Weiss whispered. "Are you...? Why are you...insistent on...?"

"Weiss, they're good people. I'd hate to see them get cuffed when I turn my back."

"They're going to get cuffed the minute you leave the port," Qrow muttered.

Ruby sighed. "I know. But if I can't clear their names, then at least let me delay the inevitable. After what they've done, it's the least I could do."

"Your Imperial Majesty," James announced. "We have procured for you one of the local modes of transport to the harbor."

"Thank you." She then turned to the Cotta-Arcs. "Saphron, I thank you for your hospitality and generous company. Likewise, thank you, Terra for your expertise. And you little Adrian for your cute and bubbly smile. And you as well, _Domina_ Calavera. Thank you for your wisdom."

The old lady gave her a thumbs up, amused that the Marshal, the heiress, and the Commandant were stunned by how casually the Empress addressed these civilians. "You're welcome, Your Majesty. Won't be the last time you'll be hearing of me, though."

With that, the Empress of Sanus stepped outside into the spotlight, once again gracing the watching world with her face. And while she was not with her Guardsmen, she was with her uncle, her friends, and her allies. A Mistralian tram was waiting for her and, with a passing glance over the crowds watching behind a wall of soldiers, she slipped into her seat where she noticed with furrowed brows a familiar-looking tattoo on the neck of the tram driver.

Qrow opted to stand next to her seat with a hand on the rail. He then leaned down and whispered, "Is this your Plan B?"

"I saw your fiddling with your scroll," Ruby whispered back, eyeing James concentratedly thumbing his earpiece while Commandant Arc dismissed one of his subordinates who had run up to him to deliver a sudden report. "No doubt, my men are here. Somewhere."

"Oh, they're here, alright. With some friends, too."

"Give a hint?"

Her Guardsman Praefect only winked at her before straightening back up as Marshal Ironwood, Lady Schnee, and team JNPR took up their seats around the Empress. The tram pilot turned his head to ask for confirmation before receiving a nod from the Marshal to proceed. Ruby noticed how team JNPR stiffened upon catching the Spider tattoo peeking off the man's collar and she wondered if Qrow, Marshal Ironwood or even Weiss were aware of the notorious shadow group.

Perhaps they weren't because they paid no heed.

"We'll be down at the docks shortly, Your Imperial Majesty," assured James.

Still, it felt a like a really long ride.

* * *

**ORIGINALLY DRAFTED: June 22, 2020**

**LAST EDITED: August 7, 2020**

**INITIALLY UPLOADED: August 7, 2020**

**NOTE: I am my own worst critic and I've been critiquing myself a lot with this chapter. There's a lot of reading I did to get some things right on how things work but that still doesn't mean I'm waterproof with what I got. Still, though I'm not entirely happy with what I came off with in this chapter, I'm satisfied that I'm moving forward with the story.**

**There's going to be a few moments before departure but from thereon, it's back to Sanus. With what Ruby went through in Mistral, chances are that she's going to come back to Vale with more mettle than she had when she left.**

**Also, if I missed something like important details and such, do let me know.**


End file.
